Complex Robotics
by QueenOfTheSilver98
Summary: Charlie loves being a mechanic.Taught by her father, she was prepared to take the most beat-up, rusty, twisted, car and turn it into perfection. What she wasn't prepared for; to meet an alien robot disguised as a car who crashed landed on Earth, searching for his twin brother. Could she help him find what he's looking for? And maybe find feelings she wasn't looking for? (SS/OC/SS).
1. An Odd Feeling

**Hey readers, this is my first story. Reviews would be greatly appreciated so I know if I should continue or not. Oh, and I don't own anything about Transformers except for my OC and plot. BTW, full summary:**

Charlie loves being a mechanic. It was literally in her blood. Taught by her father, she was prepared to take the most beat-up, rusty, twisted up car and turn it into perfection. What she wasn't prepared for; to meet an alien robot disguised as a car who crash landed on Earth, searching for his twin brother. Could this mechanic help this mechanical being find what he's looking for? And maybe...she'll find something in the twin aliens that she wasn't looking for.

* * *

Chapter One: An Odd Feeling

"You've got to be kidding me." I grumbled, staring out at the sad excuse for cars in the junkyard.

Dave, a tall and burly man with a thick mustache and a trucker's cap on his head shrugged as we continued our stroll through the cars. No, you can't even consider them to be cars. Most of them were missing more the one essential parts, rusted metal, flat tires, chipped paint. Some cars looked like they just had a fought with a bull, the front twisted and crunched. I sighed, stopping at a 1988 Cadillac Deville. The poor thing was rusted completely, with no front tires, the passenger's door missing, and the headlights and the hood also crushed. I could only imagine what the poor thing went through.

"Sure, it needs some cosmetic work..and a few parts, but with mechanical skills like yours, you'd be able to fix it up in no time." Dave said from behind me.

"Dave, this is a graveyard. Not a junkyard. Not _one _of these cars can be a functioning car again," I lifted the hood, and immediately stepped back when three moths fluttered out. I peered in the inside and groaned, "It doesn't even have an engine!"

"Whoops," Dave chuckled as he came closer, "Forgot to check if it did."

I rolled my eyes, the hood making a loud and creaky metal noise as it shut.

Sure, I was a mechanic. It was practically in my blood, my dad runs an auto shop in the town, and when I'm not in school, I'm usually there, helping him work on the automobiles. He's been teaching me ever since I was four years old. Of course, my mom tried her best to keep my away from the auto shop. She didn't like how I'd come home completely covered in oil and grease, smelling like a gas station. But I was drawned to it, like a moth to a light. Fixing cars was what I was good at, it was my dream job.

After my junior year, I asked them for a car. You would assume that because my dad was such a grease monkey and a car enthusiast he would say yes, right? Nope. He told me that if I wanted a car, I'd make my own car. Not sure how that logic made sense though. So, a few arguments later, I ended up here, at the town's junkyard. But as I have previously stated, this place was a _graveyard. _Even I couldn't find one that could possibly be fixed up. They were pretty much all hopeless, and so was my request to have a car. I sighed, turning around and making my way back to the entrance, Dave following behind me.

"Oh come now Charlie, you've only seen one side." Dave argued.

I shook my head, "I've seen enough. I'm just going to beg my dad to help me build one."

"Wait!" Dave said, and I stopped, turning around. "If you're going to build one, I _do_ have some parts that'll be useful."

I snorted, "Yeah right. I'd rather not have my car break down in the middle of the road."

"No, I'm serious! Wait here, I'll be back." He said, before jogging quickly away, rounding another corner and disappearing behind a pile of rusty metal parts.

Tired of standing, I walked over to the nearest car, it was silver and low to the ground, but I couldn't really make out the model or anything because of the mud and grime almost completely covering the car. I sat down on the hood, waiting patiently for the burly man to come back when I felt warmth spread under my thighs. I shifted a little on the hood, and the warmth seemed to spread and I could feel a faint, vibration coming from the warmth under me.

"Why is this car so warm?" I muttered, shifting again, pressing my hand to the hood

The warmth suddenly felt like a burning fire and an engine revved deeply, the vibrations made my hand feel numb. With a shocked yelp, I jumped off the hood and tumbled ungracefully to the ground. A small dirt cloud came up as my back hit the ground, and I growled a curse as I sat up, rubbing the center of my back where pain throbbed. Standing up slowly, I stared back at the grumbling engine. I blinked, rubbing my eyes, and then blinked again. The car was still rumbling. _Was someone in the car? Please tell me someone was in the car. _I walked over to the window, wiping away the dust and grime to see that the driver's seat was _empty. _I checked the small back seats. Absolutely _no one_. How did this car start without a freaking driver? The engine revved deeply again, and I involuntarily let out a small shriek. A deep, metallic, _huh-huh-huh _sound came from the car, almost as if it was...laughing? _Did the car just laugh at me? What is this thing possessed or something? _Eyes widened in fear and confusion, I slowly began to back away, my eyes never leaving the silver automobile. Just then, the engine shut off and the car went eerily still.

"Found them!" The familiar voice of Dave shouted.

I turned around quickly, still jumped about the strange car, but relieved to see Dave with a handful of engine parts. I smiled, as he stuffed them into a bag and handed them to me.

"Thanks." I muttered, re-adjusting the weight so that I could sling the back on my shoulder. Dave smiled, and began to chatter something about car engines, but I couldn't concentrate. The feeling of being watched seeping into my body, and goosebumps ran up my arms. I subconsciously tugged my rolled up sleeves down, shifting my weight nervously. I wanted nothing more than to bolt right out the exit, especially after that silver car. I could still hear the teasing laughter like an echo in the back of my mind.

Thankfully, my phone went off.

"Oops," I said, interrupting whatever Dave was saying, I checked my phone. "I got to take this, I'll see you tomorrow Dave."

Dave nodded, "Alright Kiddo, see ya tomorrow. And could you bring in some extra paint from your dad's shop?"

I nodded, before pressing the phone to my ear as I made my way to the entrance.

"Hello?" I asked, even though I knew who it was.

"Hey stranger," Jana teased, "Are you done dumpster-diving? I've pulled up to the front."

I sighed, "Yeah, I'm done."

"What's wrong? Did you find anything good?" She asked, I could just imagine her raising her eyebrows. She always does that when she asks a question.

"Nope."

"Not even a little good?"

"Nada."

"Did you at least find a good engine?"

"Zippo."

She sighed, "What are you gonna do? You think your dad will change his mind?"

I snorted, "Not even a little."

"Well, you can always get a new bike. I heard it gives you great legs." She offered.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, bike five miles to school every five days. That's sounds fun."

"What about a scooter? You think he'll say no to that?" She asked.

I sighed, "Just be glad you have nicer parents. I'll just stick to getting rides from you."

"Alright then."

I sighed again, just as I saw Jana's Honda Civic LX roll up to a stop in front of me.

"Show off." I grumbled, she opened the door and I got in.

"I heard that by the way," She said. I snorted, closing the door, "You didn't hang up yet, genius."

I rolled my eyes, throwing the bag of engine parts in the back seat as she pulled off the dirt road and back on to the regular one. Dave waving from behind us. If Dave doesn't start bringing in parts and pieces that are actually _useful, _I can kiss my dreams of having my own car goodbye. Sighing inwardly, I let my head lean back against the seat.

* * *

Once we pulled up to the house, I grabbed my bag from the back and waved her goodbye before walking up the steps to the house. Opening the door, I lazily threw the bags on the small table near the door, the smell of tomato sauce wafted through to air which made me smile. I always liked it when mom made spaghetti.

"Charlie's home!" I shouted, as I kicked off my dirty-brown combat boots, and setting them down by the other shoes.

"And there goes my peace and silence." My older brother, Colton, grumbled from the couch aimlessly flipping through the TV channels.

I picked up a pillow from the chair, chucked it at him, before plopping down next to him.

"Nice to see you to." I said, grinning widely.

He threw the pillow back, but I caught it at the last second. "Ha!"

"Yeah whatever." He grumbled, changing the channel again.

"Colton honey, is Charlie home yet?" My mom called from the kitchen.

"Yes mom," I answered, getting up from the couch and walking towards the delicious waft of tomato sauce. As I entered the kitchen, I saw her stirring the metal pot in one hand, while sprinkling in pepper in the other. As if reacting to the sight, my stomach growled loudly.

"Just in time, I'm almost done with the sauce." She said, placing the pepper back on the counter, "Did you find a car?"

"I wish." I grumbled, pushing myself on top of the counter next to her, getting a cup out of the cupboard and pouring in some water.

"That's too bad," She said, pouring the sauce into a giant bowl, "But your dad said that Dave was getting new cars tomorrow. Maybe you'll have better luck."

"Maybe." I muttered, before taking a long swig of water.

After I downed the cup, I accidentally belched, and I covered my mouth quickly. Mom hated burping. She shot me a stern look, but her green-blue eyes widened slightly as she looked me up and down. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Charlie, why are you so dirty?" She asked, crossing her arms.

I gave her a toothy grin, "I was at Dave's junkyard. What'd ya expect?"

She huffed, muttering something I couldn't quite catch before moving everything to the dinning table. She called everyone in and I hopped off the counter, taking a seat around the table as Colton and dad entered the kitchen. I decided I wasn't going to mention the whole car thing, not really in the mood for it to turn into some spectacular argument. Right now, I was starving and as I ate the spaghetti a feeling of warmth came over me. Which reminded me a lot of the warmth from the 'possessed' car. The question was: _Was it really? Maybe It wasn't. Maybe I just breathe in too much oil and gasoline...or something._

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter. Tell me what you thought about it! Good? Bad? :)**


	2. Geometric Shapes

**Hello Readers! Thanks: Robodork97, HeartGuardianSol, and 99luftballonsx.o.x for the great reviews! My updating schedule for this story will be two chapters each week. Probably at random days though. If something happens, or my teacher's decided to spring some huge assignment on us, it'll probably be one then. (Hopefully not though.) **

**Enough about me complaining, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it :).**

* * *

Chapter Two: Geometric Shapes

The next day, mom dropped me off at Dave's again. It was about 11 in the morning, and I had only woken up an hour ago. I yawned deeply, rubbing my arms. _Yep, definitely not a morning person. _Mom was right though, a new pile of cars were lined right by the entrance. Although, there were mostly pick-up trucks, which I wasn't really all that interested in. My feet dragged through the dirt road, clouds of dirt coming up and some resting on the heels of my combat boots. _Oh well. _I was too tired to care. But, I did promise to help Dave clean some of the newer, more appealing cars.

I passed by the grimy, silver car again and couldn't help the small shiver that ran up my body. It still felt like I was being watched. I glanced at the car, it was still. Stoic. Completely unmoving. _Why did I get such strange vibes from this car? _There was a sound of an old, wooden door opening and I turned in the direction of the small building. Dave stepped out, two large, bulky aprons in one hand and three different paints, a bucket with cleaning supplies and sponges in another. I walked towards him.

"Hey Charlie," He greeted, setting down the paint next to him, before handing me the bulky apron, "Here's so ya won't get your clothes all dirty. We'll be washing, then painting, then buffing and waxing the better cars."

I nodded, throwing the bulky apron over me and tying it at the back before picking up the bucket filled with cleaning supplies. "I'll take the ones over there," I said, pointing to the cars lined against the metal fence on the far side of the junkyard. He nodded, before hauling the other supplies over to the pick-up trucks.

I hauled my bucket, cleaning supplies, rags, paint, wax, and buffing materials over to my designated side, scanning for any worthy enough cars. My eyes immediately landed on the strange silver car, still being eerily silent. I checked the others again, but all of them seemed to look if I'd just touch them, they'd fall apart from the rust. Sighing, I hauled all of my stuff over to the silver car.

"Look, I'll wash you and fix you up...but you got to promise, no weird crap, okay?" I said, setting the supplied down beside me.

I froze. _Was I really just talking to a car? Oh, how my social life have gone down the drain. A car? Really? _Shaking my head, I plucked away at all the loose twigs, branches, leaves and dead flowers stuck all over the place. _What, did this car frolic through a flower field or something?_

"You sir, need a clean, thorough wash." I muttered, digging in my pocket for my phone.

Pulling out my phone and earbuds, I began to listen to "Forever" by HAIM. The intro of drums started to play, and I swung my hips to it, before the music came in. I squirted soap all over the sponge before dipping it into the water to let it all soak in. I squeezed it a little, liking the tickling sensation of the suds, cooling my hands on the warm summer morning. I began to sing along to the lyrics.

_"Hey you!_

_Remember me? Remember my love?_

_Remember trying to stay together?_

_My time, you took it all_

_You tried to see_

_You try to bring yourself up without involving me_

_It isn't fair, to have your way_

_To try and get up and go na na na na now can't you see?_

_It isn't fair, to have your way_

_But I'm trying to get your attention and you need to know that..."_

I began to wash the car, and I could've sworn I felt the car shiver.

"Hey," I said sternly, "What did I say about the weird crap?" The car stayed still again, and I nodded before beginning to wash the dirt and grime away off the hood and to top of the car, humming the chorus along the way. As I washed, and scrubbed the crap off the car, I noticed the front and the headlights. This car was a silver 1987 Corvette Twin Turbo, and it looked in pretty good shape.

I then reached over and began swiping at the top of the Corvette, scrubbing hard at the tougher spots of dried mud and dirt. There was this one spot, towards the back of the top, that just _wouldn't _leave, no matter how aggressively I scrubbed.

"You think you're so tough, huh spot?" I growled. Not caring that I was challenging a non-sentient piece of dried mud and dirt.

I smirked, "Oh, I've got something for you." I then walk over to the rest of the supplies, as _"Safe and Sound" _by Capital Cities came on. I picked up a detergent bottle, specially made by my dad, that could get any spot out of anything. I sprayed the spot several times before scrubbing at the top again, satisfied when once the suds cleared that only faded silver paint was left. I soon washed and dried the whole car, letting it sit for a moment, before I began to paint it.

When I stripped the car of it's old faded paint, the car didn't shiver or anything like it did when I washed it. It was probably being on it's best behavior because it was finally getting rid of the old paint. I smiled, before giving it a brighter, more bolder, silver coat of paint, and once I was done, I took a small lunch break, inhaling a grilled cheese sandwich and potato chips before setting to work again.

I buffed out any scratches, which were mostly on the sides, and then proceeded to wax the car. After 2 long hours, of pampering, I took a step back, pausing the music and checked out the car. It looked great! Even if a headlight was still bashed in. I let out a low whistle.

"Wow, I did a pretty good job. You look great." I said, and the car gave a low rumble of approval.

I shrugged it off as another sign of me becoming crazy, before packing up the supplies. I then checked my phone; _1:32 _in the afternoon. Mom wouldn't be hear for another 2 hours to pick me up, maybe I could help Dave with waxing some of the trucks or something. He wasn't really the best at mechanics when it came to cars. I glanced at the shining, silver Corvette again. _Hmm...maybe, this one could be my car. It's not that bad, even if the wiring is a little faulty._

And that's when I noticed it. Instead of the Corvette symbol on the lower front of the hood, was a small, geometrical lines that came together almost like...a face? I bent down, studying the strange symbol a little more. Yes, it was indeed a face, and it looked a little solemn. _Weird. _I lifted a finger to the symbol, tracing the 3D ridges and bumps that made up the lines. _How could I have not noticed this before? _A small, but strange electrifying feeling came off from the car as it shivered again. The feeling of warmth came over me again, mixed with the odd but sensational electricity. I didn't register the car's engine rumbling softly, until I felt the vibrations again, and I pulled my hand away quickly, staring at the strange Corvette. The engine still rumbling. Maybe this car was a little too weird for me.

I sighed, turning around and walking over to Dave who was absolutely struggling at buffing the paint.

* * *

"Well," Dave said, putting the supplies back into the cabinet inside the small building, "That should be it. Thanks for all the help Charlie, I appreciate it."

"Don't sweat it." I replied handing him the bulky apron. I was quite surprise how lighter my shoulders and back felt once it was gone. It really weighed a lot. While he put my apron away, I looked out the window at the dormant Corvette.

I didn't even notice Dave as behind me until he started chuckling. Startled, I let out a squeak of surprise. I get scared easily.

"See something ya like?" He asked, nodding his head in the direction of the Corvette.

I crossed my arms, glaring at him. "No."

"Then why are you staring at it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed, un-crossing my arms, "Well...maybe, a little bit."

He rolled his eyes playfully, "You wanna test it out?"

I glanced at the car again, "Are you sure? It might break down on me."

"Nah," Dave said shaking his head, "I checked this time. That old Corvette and the pick-up trucks have good engines."

I shrugged. _Eh, why not? _He gave me a toothy smile before leading us both out of the building and back to the junkyard. Surprisingly, the silver car opened up with ease and I warily slid into the front seat. Dave standing right beside the driver's door, bending down to look at me through the window.

"You aren't scared, are ya?" He teased.

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes as he handed me a key and I started the engine. The engine revved smoothly, and I gripped the steering wheel. "I'm always prepared."

"Well, enjoy the ride." He said, before walking away.

Once he was out of sight, I let go of the steering wheel and gave the car a warning look, in response the engine rumbled louder. I sighed, before gripping the steering wheel again and setting the Corvette into drive. My foot only pressed slightly on the gas pedal, and it shot out of the spot with a roar like a lion. I let out a small screech, slamming my foot down on the brakes. _Is this car insane? I almost ran into the building! _I could hear Dave's faint laughter from somewhere on the right side of me.

"Are you crazy!" I gritted through my teeth, glaring at the dashboard.

The silver Corvette only revved in response.

"Whoa, that engine's nicer than I thought! Let it rip Charlie!" Dave suddenly shouted.

I ignored both Dave's enthusiastic shouts and the eager rumbling from the engine, as I put the car in reverse and backed up carefully. Once the Corvette was a good distance _away _from the building, I put it back in drive. _I must have a death wish. _But then the excitement and eagerness from the car and dave rushed through my veins, and I revved the engine myself, before shooting out of the junkyard, a pile of dirt flying up in our path.

* * *

I drove, turning on to a road I knew a lot of guys from my high school would ride their dirt bikes on. The path already traced out by the tracks of others. I pressed down a little harder, swerving left and right on the curves, it felt a whole lot like go-kart racing if I may add. The car revving and rumbling in excitement, as I turned another right. I laughed as I felt my long strands of light brown hair whip across my face, dangling behind me. I felt good, _alive _even. The exhilarating rush of adrenaline running through my veins as my heart thumped in my chest.

"I know you can go faster." I said with a smirk, as I pressed down a little harder, watching as the speed dial tip over to 120.

I made a left turn, laughing as dirt flew up in the air and hitting the grass on the other side. _Who knew driving an old Corvette could be this much fun? I was so buying this car! Quirks and everything! _

Finally, after a nice 20 minutes of test driving through the dirt bike roads, I decided to test out how good it'll actually work in the town, pulling off the road and turning on to another one that lead into town. This was great! I even turned on the radio station, tuning into one of my favorite radio station. _"Alive" _By Krewella came on, and I began to sing the words. Once we pulled on to a regular road, I turned down the radio a little more and rolled up the windows a little bit.

I sighed in content. _This car seemed like it was made for me. _I was now driving my way back to Dave's when I noticed through the rear mirrors, that two completely black cars pulled up behind us. I knew they've been following us because they haven't turned yet, and I was heading out of the town now. Uneasiness replaced the adrenaline , as I made a turn to deliberately try to lose them. Only, they turned too. Crap.

The silver Corvette's engine growled fiercely, and I couldn't care to know why, focused on trying to lose the followers that I didn't notice the car sped up. I was just about to turn on another road, when the wheel didn't work. Rising panic flooded into me as I kept trying and trying to turn the wheel. Nothing was happening, except for the car only speeding up, going straight down the road. _Why wasn't the wheel working?! _I tried to brakes next. Nothing. The car only increased speed, in fact, it sped up so much that the back of my head slammed into the seat. I groaned, rubbing the tender spot as the cars engine growled again. _Oh no, now was totally **not **the time to become a possessed car! _My foot slammed on the brakes, and I tried to gain control of the wheel again but nothing happened. The car barreling down the road, followed by two more strange automobiles.

"Stop!" I shrieked, pounding on the dashboard. Trying to do...well, something to make it stop!

The radio crackled for a moment, _"Stop that!" _A undoubtedly male voice said over the radio.

I froze. _Did the car just...talk to me? _

"W-What?" I whimpered.

_"I said stop that! Primus, calm down femme." _The radio grumbled, it sounded pretty annoyed with me as it sped up again.

_Okay. Yep, after this, I am entering myself into an insane asylum. _

* * *

**Haha, I liked that last line. Well, Charlie's gonna finally meet Sideswipe next chapter, that's good. ****Until next week, please leave a review! :)**


	3. Meet My Alien Robot Corvette

**Wow! I didn't expect so many Favs/Follows. Hehe..thanks to the following: 99luftballonsx.o.x, HeartGuardianSol, xVentressx, RougeReaper, Maxin Kelley, FirstStrike1177, RoboDork97, XxMichelleMikaelsonxX, autobotgirlforever, Guest, and Transformers fun! I have decided to change my updating schedule. With all the favorites it's gotten, I don't want to keep y'all waiting. Plus, I hate waiting myself. For now, I will be updating random until I can come up with a new one. **

** And now, Charlie gets to meet the silver terror twin! Oh, what fun for her. This chapters long. Anyway, hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Meet My Alien Robot Corvette.

"What are you? Are you possessed? I_ knew_ it! I knew I wasn't crazy!" I exclaimed, mind swirling as the Corvette swerved sharply to the right, rounding another corner.

The car sighed, _"No, I'm not possessed. I'm not even a car!"_

I raised an eyebrow. "Not a car? Then...what are you?"

_"Uh...I'll explain later. Right now, we need to lose these Cons." _He replied before the engine revved deeply.

My eyes were wide, frantically looking for a way out of the car. I eyed the door, but then the locks pressed down. I glared at the dashboard, I then began to pound on the glass, hoping that it would break. Or at least disturb the possessed Corvette. I was immediately pulled back towards the driver's seat, when I felt something snake across my chest and waist, clicking into place. I tried to undo the seatbelt, but it wouldn't budge. I then tried kicking the dashboard and steering wheel, which resulted in the other seat belt tying my legs to the seat. I struggled, trying to move forward, but I couldn't. I couldn't even move my head from the seat! The bastard tied me up like I was on a stake!

Growling, I gave up, resting my head back on the seat to catch my breath. _Great, I can check being tied up in a possessed car chased by other cars off my bucket list. _The seatbelt's tight grip loosened slightly. _Gee, thanks. _The Corvette suddenly swerved off the road, heading straight into the forest, and I let out a surprised shriek from the sudden change in motion. The Corvette barely slipped by two, thick trees, revving it's engine as dirt and plants spewed into the air before landing back on the ground. Leaving a pretty nasty trail, I mentally cringed at how much dirt and mud will be stuck to the shiny Corvette. _Whether it was possessed or not, I still took the time out of my day to pamper it!_

The Corvette drove maniacally through the woods, barely missing large trees and flattening and bushes or plants in it's way. Luckily, we haven't collided with any animals yet. Finally, once we came to a clear opening meant for picnics and and large camping cabins, the "car" skidded to a stop, and the seatbelt pulled away and as the door opened, I felt myself slide right out, landing not-so gracefully on the ground.

I groaned, slowly trying to stand up, my mind still swirling in chaos and my heart racing in my chest. I wouldn't be surprised if this...thing could hear it. Once I had balanced myself on my shaky legs, and my breathing went back to somewhat normal, I eyed the car warily.

"Now," I panted, "Will you tell me what the hell is going on? What _are _you?"

The car made a grumbling noise, _"I, am your worst nightmare." _

I swallowed hard as I felt the color drain from my face. I didn't really find that statement all hard to believe. But then the car made that same metallic _huh-huh-huh _sound as if it was laughing again, the headlights of the Corvette flashing twice. I stood there rigidly, wondering how far I could get if I bolted right then and there.

_"I'm just joking," _The car chuckled, but suddenly it stopped mid-chuckle and the engine growled furiously again, _"Frag! Slaggin' Cons found me again, they're approaching fast."_

"Cons?" I repeated, "What are Cons?"

_"No time! I need you to hide behind this trees over there, and don't come out till I say okay, got it?"_

"But-"

_"Not until I say okay." _The car said firmly, the engine revving.

I sighed, with nothing else to think of, I followed the Corvette's orders and ran to the tall trees that lined the clearing. Just as I had hid behind a thick trunk a few yards off from the clearing, the same two black automobiles came rolling up, circling the silver Corvette. I swallowed hard, it a little painful now that my throat was dry. _Mental __note: If I survived this, I am **never **getting a car. I'll take my chances with the biking to school. Oh, and I need some_ water. One of the black cars spoke, but it wasn't exactly English. It sounded more like deep, metallic hisses and whirrs. The silver Corvette growled back in hisses, whirrs, and even threw in some clicks. Even though they were all cars, they seemed tense, speaking at each other with great animosity.

And suddenly, the unthinkable happened. The two cars, dark as night, _stood up. _Literally. I'm not joking. The car's freaking stood up! Loud hisses of hydraulics and metallic groans, with gears shifting in place. I stood there, rigid and frozen, my eyes wide as I gaped at the two, _giant-**like over 20 feet tall**, giant- _mechanical, titans stood in front of me. They're eyes a crimson red as they glowered down on the poor Corvette. _Putting the absolute shock aside, how was that even fair? Compared to __the ridiculously enormous robots, the silver Corvette wouldn't stand a chance. _

And then, I ate my own words. Because just as fast as the other two transformed, the silver Corvette did too. The same loud noises of gears and hydraulics as it came to be a metal giant. The Corvette was tall, but not as tall as his opponents. His body slender, but muscular still, his eyes were different color too. Pale blue eyes narrowed at the other giant robots as twin blades popped up at of seemingly nowhere, attached to his wrists, already in a battle stance. _Is it just me, or does anyone else suddenly get the feeling that I'm about to watch a major robot beat down? _Two other giant weapons were in the hands of the other two. And with a loud roar, the robots clashed. I let out a small scream, but the sound was drowned out by the loud battle of the robots as they began to duke it out.

The Corvette let out a growl as he, I'm assuming it's a he, sliced right through the chest of the first robot, a deep blue liquid oozing down the other's chest. The other robot attacked from behind, his whole right arm completely a huge...gun? Cannon maybe? Well, whatever it was, was aimed directly at the silver Corvette as it battled the first one. I could see the glowing blue-white of the blast it was about to produce. _I can't let him die, he may be a deranged, crazy-driving, kidnapping, Corvette disguised as a freaking huge robot, but- _I couldn't even finish off my reasoning to myself, as my hands curved around my mouth to make my voice louder.

"Behind you!" I shouted frantically.

He must've heard me, because for a split second, his bright blue eyes locked on me, before he skillfullly dodged out of the way, round-house kicking the other robot. Unfortunately, he wasn't the _only _one who heard my shout as the robot he was once battling turned to my general direction, red eyes scanning over the area. I squeaked, hiding once behind the tree again. A loud crash shook the ground, and I gripped around the tree harder to keep from falling. I winced, already feeling the small pieces of wood stabbing my skin. _Splinters, just great. _There was another loud crash, more violent then the last one and I closed my eyes shut as my body shook along with the ground. Branches, twigs, and leaves from the tree I was latching on to falling from above me. _This really is my worst nightmare. _

Before I knew it, the tree I was hanging on for dear life was brutally ripped from the ground, and I let out another scream that burned my throat as I was lifted several feet off the ground. A giant, metal hand, gripping the tree tightly at the middle. Good thing I was holding on towards the end. But then the robot swung the tree so that the bottom was at the top, and nausea filled my head as I stared up at the robot. Now that I was so close to his face, I could see the little plating of metal that made up his face, and the snarl that formed from his lips. But my vision traveled up to his eyes, I felt my blood run cold. His piercing, red eyes made me feel like I was staring death right in the face. And in the current situation I was in...I probably was.

The robot pried me from the tree, my hands squished against my sides, I was trapped in his metal-clawed like hand. He threw the tree somewhere far off to the left, and I felt my heart leap in my throat as another explosion went off.

"H-Hello sir," I whimpered weakly, "I-I'm Charlie. Nice to meet you, b-but uh...can you not kill me?"

The robot let out a feral growl which made me want to jump out of my own skin. He squeezed tight, and I let out a pained groaned as the sharp tips of his claws pressed into my arms._ That, and the fact that he was squeezing the life out of me. _He squeezed to the point that I couldn't breathe, and my lungs burned, my eyes watering, as I desperately gasped for breath. The robot only snarling in whirrs and clicks, a perverse look in his burning red eyes. _Oh man...this is it. I'm going to die. _I clamped my watery eyes shut, my body shivering as I waited for the light to come. _Please, at least let this be quick._

_"Urgh! Didn't I tell you to hide?" _Growled an annoyed, yet familiar voice, and my eyes snapped back open.

It was the silver Corvette. He crashed into my captor, slamming all of his body weight on him. I cringed. That's got to hurt. He at least weighed 20 Mack trucks. _But why would I care? The damn thing tried to kill me! _I was completely released from his grip, and I went flying in the air, not even having the power to scream from the lack of oxygen. So, I had my mouth wide open, my eyes wide too, flailing my arms around as I stared directly at the ground. I was falling fast.

And just when I thought I'd be over and done for, is when I collided with a metal, but warm palm. I made an _"oof" _sound as I landed on my stomach, the impact knocking whatever breath I had left in me right out. I wheezed, hacking a cough that would only be compared to me with lung cancer before looking up at the owner of the warm palm. Thankfully, it was the crazy, restless, silver Corvette that I landed in.

"Prepare yourself." He said quickly.

"Prepare myself for wh-"

Once again, I was cut off by the Corvette who began to transform. From anyone else's perspective, it may have been cool. But since I was up close, and sitting in his palm, as I watched everything move and shift around me, the experience was quite incommodious. I ended up somehow in the driver's seat again of the Corvette before it revved his engine and took off, speeding out of the forest and away from the smoking, tattered, robots.

* * *

I didn't realize I had dozed off until I felt something shake me suddenly. My eyes snapped opened and I let out a small shriek.

_"Calm down! It's __just me." _The radio crackled.

I looked around, making sure there were no red-eyed robots in sight. In fact, we were back at Dave's junkyard. I then turned back to the dashboard, rolling my eyes. "Like that makes me feel any better."

_"Uh...sorry, you had to witness that. I looked it up on the web, says you humans can be traumatized by it for months, years even."_

"Yes, and I think I am." I said, shifting in the seat. Unfortunately, as I did pain shot up through my sides and I growled out a curse as I turned my attention to my shirt. Large ripped holes on each side of my shirt from the claws, along with punctures covered in dry blood.

The car made some type of sputtering sound before saying, _"You're wounded."_

I snorted. "Thanks, captian obvious."

_"You're welcome, lieutenant sarcasm." _He retorted.

I was a bit taken aback, by the response, but shook my head and continued anyway. "Look, this whole crazy-robot adventure thing was nice and all, but I'd like to go home now."

_"I thought you wanted to know what I am?" _He asked.

"I do know what you are. A crazy, kidnapping, giant robot disguised as a silver Corvette Twin Turbo."

The whole car seemed to shake as he did one of those weird, metallic, robot laughs again. _"Please femme, you don't even know half of it."_

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "Then fill in the blanks."

He sighed. _"Well, for starters, I'm not just a robot. I'm an alien from the planet Cybertron. We like to call ourselves autonomous robotic organisms. Autobots for short."_

"Autobots?" I questioned.

_"Yep. Well, that's what I am. Autobots are the good guys, and you know those aliens that I fought?" _I nodded. _"Yep, those are Decepticons. Our enemy faction. You see, they only want to slaughter, destroy, and cause mass chaos. Oh, and also world domination. Currently, they're trying to take over your planet."_

I swallowed hard, ignoring the painful throb in my throat. "Well, that's unfortunate."

_"Yep. Us Autobots who __believe in freedom and the life of every sentient being and all that slag, fight the Cons. We've been fighting them for at least a millennia. Got this whole faction hating thing going on. Also, because of the war between Autobots and Decepticons, Cybertron was destroyed." _The car sighed sadly.

I felt a little pang of sadness for the sudden melancholy in his voice. _His home, his whole planet was destroyed. That pretty much sucks. _

"So...you're saying there's a lot of you guys here? Hiding as cars?" I suddenly became anxious again, looking at all the cars lined up against the wall of the junkyard.

_"Well...not exactly. You see, back on Cybertron, long ago...I had a twin brother." _The sadness and the longing was back in his voice. _"We...we are split spark twins. A spark is like a human version of a soul. It contains our life force and our memories. And we were literally a spark that was divided in half. We had a psychic bond, it's called a twin bond, which we can mentally talk to __each other and send our feelings, emotions, and thoughts. I...I lost him a while ago, back on a mission we were on. After that day, I couldn't even feel him in twin bond anymore. It was like a void, in my spark and it ached for eons. __You see, spark-split twins can't be very far from each other, since their sparks depend on each other. I, honestly don't even know how I've last this long without him." _

I could only suck in a breath, the pain from my sides forgotten as I leaned forward ever so carefully, and rubbed the dashboard. Hopefully, this was a sign of comforting and he won't get uncomfortable or anything. I didn't have a twin myself, but I still loved Colton. Even if we teased each other endlessly and drove mom crazy with it. I could never imagine being separated from him, or the rest of my family for such a long time. And to think he was physically hurting from it? No. I would never be able to deal with that type of pain.

_"Then, I felt him again." _I turned back to the dashboard.

"What?"

_"I felt him again, it was faint, but it was there. I tracked the signal all the way to Earth. That's kinda how I got here. Only, I didn't anticipate Earth's atmosphere, so I crashed landed somewhere in Montana. I'm still badly injured from the landing, along with the Decepticon attack. I fell into stasis lock from the lack of recharge, and the next time I online...you were sitting on top of me."_

Immediate heat ran to my face and spread to my cheeks. _Oh, how he worded that ending sentence badly. _Dirty thoughts began to creep into my mind and I used all my mental willpower to push it away, and focus. I shook my head.

_"Why are you shaking your head? And why is your body temperature increasing?" _

I shook my head again. "I have a question...what is your name? Or do you guys even have names?"

_"My designation is Sideswipe." _he answered smugly, his engine purring.

"And your twins?" I asked.

_"Sunstreaker; The vainest __fragger in the world." _He said.

I snorted. An odd silence fell between us, and my eyes wandered to the windows. It was dark outside, the sky already scattered with bright stars. Which lead me to another question.

"Sideswipe, what time is it?"

He paused for a moment, _"10:30. Why?"_

_10:30?! _My eyes widened.

_"What's wrong with you?" _He asked.

"I need to get home! My mom is going to freakin kill me! We need to leave, right now!" I exclaimed.

Sideswipe let out a groan before starting the engine, the seatbelt snaking around me, before we pulled out of the junkyard.

* * *

As soon as he stopped the engine, I flew out of the door, and walked quickly up the steps. O_h no. She is going to kill me! I am so late! _I fumbled in my pocket for the key before unlocking the door and stepping inside. The living room was dark and quiet. I sneaked over to where the shoes were, slowly and quietly taking them off. As soon as I had gotten my dirty combat boots off, I turned around and all the lights went on. It blinded me for a moment, before my eyes quickly re-adjust to the lighting, and I saw my fuming mother standing there with her skinny arms crossed and a deadly glare on her face.

"Charlotte Marie Garrison! Do you have _any _idea how much trouble you are in?!" She exclaimed.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Oh, and please leave a review! **


	4. Holoforms

**Just want to say, thanks so much for the reviews guys! They make me laugh all the time and always get me pumped the update the next chapter. I am super happy y'all are liking my story :D. Oh, and once again, I own nothing about Transformers except for my OC and plot...and additional things I add. Other than that, hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Holoforms

I froze, my mouth wide open but the words stuck in my throat. I didn't answer, my mind racing again, and a throbbing feeling was starting to appear at the back of my head. _Ugh, a headache...just freakin'_ peachy. Should I stay? Or should I run back to Sideswipe and tell him to drive far away and as fast as possible? _Hmm...the second one sounds far more appealing._

A loud gasp interrupted my thoughts and brought me back to reality. It was mom who gasped, her blue-green eyes wide with horror as she stared at me for a few seconds before running towards me, looking over my shredded and stained clothing.

"Charlotte! What happened to _you_?! Why are your clothes shredded-oh, my, are you bleeding?! Honey, what's wrong? What happened? That's it! No one hurts my sweet baby girl and gets away with it! I'm calling the police, who did this to you?!" The words seemed to endlessly flow from her mouth, and I vaguely wondered how she could talk so fast without breathing.

"Mom," I said calmly, once she was done ranting, "It's fine, alright? No one hurt me...I just...I fell, really badly."

She shot me a doubtful look, "You _fell?"_

Past her through the window that displayed our driveway, I saw Sideswipe roll up beside the sidewalk, his headlights flashing. _Ugh! What does he want now? _

"Charlie," Mom said sternly and my eyes rested on her again, "I said, how did you fall so badly?"

"Um..." I said, quickly thinking of an excuse, "Well, there was a really good engine piece at the top of one of the junk piles, I _had _to get it! It would be perfect, and I... I accidentally sliced myself when I tripped. Yeah, I just came back from the hospital and all, that's why I was so late."

That worried look was back, "But if you were in the hospital, then why didn't Dave tell us that? He said you've been gone for hours. And why are you still in bloody clothing?"

_Crap. She was good._

I bit down on my lip, trying to come up with another one. "Uh, that's because... he left early! Yeah, I told him I was gonna go get that engine part and when I fell and sliced myself, I rushed to the hospital. They disinfected the wounds and gave me medication and after that, I left. Look mom, I really don't see what the huge deal is? Dad cut himself in the leg when chopping wood and you didn't freak at all. It's no big deal, I just need to put on fresh bandages and take a nice long nap."

Mom stared at me for a few more seconds, her eyes looked deep in thought as she processed the false information I gave her and decided on whether she should believe me or not. And after a few minutes of suffocating silence, she finally nodded her head. I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"Alright, " She said, before pointing her index finger at me, "Get cleaned up, but this conversation isn't over with."

I sighed. Oh well, at least it bought me time to come up with a more thorough excuse. I noticed that Sideswipe's headlights flashed again. A warm and loving smile curled on to mom's lips as she carefully wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm just glad you're safe." She whispered. A small smile appeared at the edges of my mouth as her scent wafted under my nose. The smell of lilac. I loved lilacs, especially since she wore that scent a lot, I always liked mom's hugs. Warm and filled with lilac scent. Eventually, I had to loosen her grip on me and motioned to my clothes again.

"Well, gotta change. See ya in the morning."

She nodded, "Don't forget to wash your armpits. You're a little funky."

I scoffed. _Well, you'd be funky if you had to run from being killed by giant alien robots...thank you very much. _Annoyed, I walked past her and up the steps, turning to the first right door which was my room. I opened the dresser, and pulled out a long, blue t-shirt and pajama pants before heading into the shower. I stared at my self in the mirror, and I wasn't so surprised mom reacted like she had when she first saw me. I looked like I'd been hit by a bus. Small twigs and leaving tangles in my messy light brown hair. My skin a little pale, dirt and scratches littered my arms along with my legs and as I pulled off my shredded shirt to look at my waist, I winced. Long, claw-marks from the robot started from the edge of my ribcage all the way to my hips on both sides of my waist. The blood dried but purple-brown bruises outlined the claw-marks. _Boy was these scars gonna be ugly. _

I sighed, grabbing the First Aid kit from the cabinet under the counter and applying it to my wounds. After I was done, I placed band-aids on the cuts where the skin was most separated. I plucked the twigs and leaves out of my hair and then stuck my hand in the shower to feel the temperature. Scolding hot. Perfect. I stepped into the shower, carefully washing myself and avoiding the cuts on my waist the best I could.

After a well-needed and fresh shower, I threw on my clothes, tying my wet hair into a bun before leaving the bathroom and back to my room. What I wasn't expecting: A tall guy who looked around my age with ice-blonde hair and pale blue eyes, dressed in all dark clothes, resting on my bed with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed. When he noticed me, a lazy smile appeared on his face.

"Hey."

I screamed. Which was pretty hard because my throat was still sore from all the screaming earlier. He just started laughing, and my eyes widened. Panic and fear flooded through me. _Who is he? Why was he laying on my bed?! _

"Calm down, it's just me. Sideswipe, remember? Talking, transforming car?"

Heat swelled up in my chest, "How are you him? Last time I checked, he was a robot alien disguised as a car!"

He finally got up from my bed, "I still am. Ratchet, a medical officer from my planet, created these things called holoforms. It helps us blend in with different species and understand them more. I'm still a robot, but this is my holoform. It's just a part of me though, I'm still sitting outside your house."

I glanced out the window, and far off to the right, I could still see the silver Corvette Twin Turbo. The headlights flashed again.

"Yeah but, _why _are you in my room?" I squeaked, heat now rushing to my cheeks and my heart rate speeding up.

He shrugged, "I got bored."

"_How _did you get in?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Duh, holoform remember? I just chose the destination in my processors and my holoform is set up to go there."

"Well you can't just pop in here whenever you feel like it! What if my mom came up and saw you? Or worse, my dad? They'll assume the worst case scenario!"

"Which is?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I could hear the mischief coming off from his voice.

"I...I um," I stuttered, fumbling with my fingers, "Y-you...just stuff. Stuff that doesn't need to be discussed right now!" _No way was I telling an alien that. _

"Aww, why not?" He pouted, crossing his arms.

I shook my head, "It's not important or appropriate, that's why."

He rolled his eyes before flopping right back on my bed, the mattress springs releasing a small squeak as he did.

"Human berths are so soft." He muttered, staring up at the ceiling.

I took the time to look over his holoform more. He was actually pretty handsome. Lean, but muscular body, thin eyebrows, a chiseled jaw, platinum blonde hair with silver streaks that stopped right above his eyes. His eyes, they were such a bright blue, very similar to his real form. I blinked. It was pretty scary/ amazing how human he looked. But no matter how human he looks, he still doesn't have the right to sneak into my room while I'm in the shower!

"Sideswipe, you need to leave. Why are you here anyways, shouldn't you be looking for your twin brother and finding the rest of the Autobots?"

He sighed, sitting up, "I...I can't. My navigational system was screwed up pretty badly when I crash landed. Not to mention I'm still very damaged, the most miles I'll make is probably thirty before shutting down in the middle of the road somewhere. I'm also low on energon."

"Well maybe _I _could fix you." The words left my mouth before my brain had caught up to processing them.

Sideswipe shot me a doubtful look, "You? A human femme fix me, an advance robotic organism?"

"Are you trying to say just because I'm a girl means that I can't fix you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

He snorted, "A car, sure. But a robot, not likely."

I scoffed, "Please, I'm prepared to fix anything, and I mean _anything. _I'll fix you tomorrow, at the junkyard, kay?"

He seemed to mull it over himself, before shrugging and nodding.

"Good, now get out of my room. Someone's gonna notice you sooner or later."

He smirked, "What? Notice that I'm a hot ride?"

I rolled my eyes, "And I thought you said your brother was the vain one."

Sideswipe chuckled, getting off the bed again, "Oh, trust me femme, he is."

"My name is Charlie." I corrected him.

He smirked again before fizzling into small blue sparks. I was only startled for a moment until I heard the soft noise of an engine starting up, and I walked over to the window. The silver corvette's headlights flashed on as he quietly drove down the street. I sighed in relief, heading over to my bed and snuggling inside the covers.

"What did I just get myself into?" I muttered as I closed my eyes, letting sleep take over me.

* * *

"Stop squirming." I grumbled, fixing some of the tangled wires in his undercarriage.

The car squirmed again before snickering, _"I can't. It tickles."_

I rolled my eyes, re-arranging the wires before placing the metal plating back in the right place. I spent the next hour and a half, fixing up the things Sideswipe told me to do before finally rolling from under him and standing up, brushing the dirt off my jeans and black t-shirt.

"Alright, " I said shifting my weight from one foot to another, "I fixed most of your leaking problems, what else?"

_"I am low on energon still."_

"What's that?" I asked, bending down to gather the tools back into the box.

_"Our race's energy, it's what runs inside our body. Like the equivalent to human blood."_

"Oh. Well, Um, I'm not sure I have that." I said, placing the tool box on the old car's hood that was next to him.

He was silent for a few moments before speaking again, _"I just looked it up on your human web. Your fossil fuels are also an acceptable enough energy source. Just not nearly as strong as energon."_

"Fossil fuels," I repeated, "Like gasoline, right? Sure. I can get you that."

_"Lead the way." _He replied.

I turned around to see Dave repainting an old Toyota.

"Dave!" I shouted, and he looked up at me and smiled. "The Corvette's low on gas, I'm going to the gas station to fill it up again, kay?"

"Sure thing!" He said, before going back to painting.

I nodded, before opening the door and sliding into the driver's seat. The engine automatically started and the seatbelt snaked around me before Sideswipe pulled out of the junkyard and we were down the road. Only a few minutes away was the gas station.

* * *

We rolled up to a gas station and I filled up the tank again, before sliding into the driver's seat. He didn't start up the engine, and I knew why.

"So...is there any other way to contact them?" I asked softly.

He sighed, the radio crackling, _"Communications is damaged too."_

"Oh." I rubbed my arm, looking down at the seats.

The car jerked before the engine came on, and I looked back up at the dashboard. "What? What's wrong?"

_"Decepticons." _He growled, his voice a little deeper.

_Aw crap._

My eyes widened as panic flooded through my veins, "What are we gonna do?"

_"I've picked up one's signature. Luckily, they haven't notice mines yet. We're going to need to keep moving." _Is all he said, before driving out of the gas station and down the road.

"This was not the plan." I muttered, looking in the rear view mirrors for any suspicious cars.

We drove in silence for around twenty minutes, Sideswipe now on a road I didn't recognized. Fear and nervousness of the Decepticons swirled in the pits of my stomach. _No way did I want to come in contact with them again. Last time I did, they almost killed me._

"Sideswipe, I-"

_"Please, just call me Sides." _He interrupted.

"Well Sides, I just want to know where we are. I have no idea anymore."

_"Only a few more miles to Kennewick." _

"Kennewick? Why there?" I asked.

_"Because-" _The car jerked again, and my whole body tensed up. My eyes wide.

"What? Because what?" I asked frantically looking everywhere for the Decepticons. Nothing was there. I turned back to the still abruptly silent Corvette.

"Sides," I demanded, "What is wrong with you?"

_"Sunstreaker." _He said so quietly, I almost didn't hear it.

* * *

**Well, that's were we'll stop for now! I had fun writing this chapter. Please, leave a review ;).**


	5. Senses

**Yay, a new update :D. Thanks again to all my reviewers, you guys are so awesome! Oh, and don't kill me now, but Sunny's not gonna show up in this chapter, be he will arrive ****_soon, _****I promise. *girl scout salute*. So...without further ado...hope you like the story!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Senses

_Sunstreaker? But isn't that Sides twin brother? _I stared at the dashboard, not sure how to respond.

_"I...I can feel him again!" _Sideswipe said through the radio, relief and joy evident in his voice, _"I can feel the bond!"_

"What does this mean?" I asked.

_"It means I got to find him!" _He replied, the Corvette's engine revved eagerly.

"Yeah, but...didn't you say you're navigational system was screwed up? How are you going to find him?" I asked.

The engine seemed to let out a low grumble, _"I don't care. I'll find him no matter what."_

"Wait...you mean now? Like, you're going to start looking for him now?" I asked, uneasiness brewing in the pit of my stomach as I felt the Sideswipe speed up darting in-between the streets now filled with cars. We were now in Kennewick, I remembered the buildings from when we'd pass by on our many vacations, but it didn't make me feel any less nervous. Sideswipe must've noticed, because his radio crackled on again.

_"What's wrong?"_

I stared out the window at the sky, the sun now setting, barely visible behind the tree silhouettes. Sighing, I turned back to the dashboard, "It's getting late...and I really _don't _want to go through another interrogation with my mom, I'm still not off the hook for the late arrival and shredded clothes."

He sighed a metallic noise, a warm gust of air came through his vents which sent a shiver down my body. I bit my lip.

_"Alright, I'll take you home then." _He finally said, and the silver Corvette swiftly did a U-turn that I'm sure was completely illegal before driving back down the road, angry horns of drivers around us blasted, along with a few cursed words. I rolled up the window all the way, watching him tint it so much that I could _barely _see anything outside.I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes at the dashboard as a metallic snicker came from the radio.

"You're an inciter."

_"Why, thank you." _The radio chuckled.

"It wasn't a compliment."

_"And you're a schlemiel." _He retorted.

I glared at the dashboard, "No I'm not."

_"Oh yeah? Half the time you were screaming when I had to fight those Cons."_

"Well, let's see why," I said tapping my chin, "Maybe it's because they were huge-ass robots with giant guns and weapons, sharp claws, and creepy red eyes? Let's not forget one of them tried to kill me." I then nodded, "Yep, it sounds pretty reasonable to be screaming."

Sideswipe snorted, but said nothing else and I was relieved for the moment of silence. I leaned back in the seats, for an old car, the interior was pretty nice. _Well, of course it's nice, you're inside an robotic alien, duh. _I sighed softly, smiling when I felt myself sink into the leather a little more, it felt so comfortable. Before I knew it, a long yawn came out of my mouth as I settled into the seat a little more, my head resting against the driver's window. _I guess a few winks of sleep wouldn't hurt. No matter how psychotic it sounds, and trust me...it sounds crazy, but I actually did trust Sideswipe. At least to not kill me in my sleep. _I shifted again, as the radio crackled again, but this time a familiar song drifted from the radio. It was _"We are in love" _by Cidersky.

_"Say you spent your summer in the rain?_

_Drivin' up the coast, I felt the same_

_Cover me in gray until I saw you_

_Just another day until I saw you..."_

I could feel the corners of my mouth turn up in a small smile, "Very funny Sides."

The silver Corvette only responded with a rev and turned the music up.

_"It doesn't matter if the stars forget us_

_It doesn't matter if the world don't know, our names_

_It doesn't matter if they talk about us_

_It doesn't matter cuz, we are in, we are in love_

_We are in, we are in love..."_

I snorted a laugh, before closing my eyes and letting the song lull me to sleep.

* * *

When I was conscious again, I sprang up, looking around frantically to only find my limbs under something thick and heavy. I moved around a bit, scrambling to get my limbs free when I fell off whatever I was on and smacked myself right in to the ground. My eyes fluttered open, and my head was throbbing with pain. I looked around to find myself in my room, with the covers twisted up around me. I groaned, untangling myself from my covers and rubbing the sore spot on my forehead. _I can be such an idiot __sometimes..._

And then it hit me. _How _could I be in my bedroom when I last remember being inside Sideswipe? I shuddered at how utterly _wrong _that sounded, before slowly lifting myself up and peering around the room. That's when I noticed that my window wasn't shut completely, and I could hear a small gust of wind drift by. It was definitely night time now, the bright, pale white moon was out with the twinkling stars.

I walked over to the window, straining my neck enough so that I could see my driveway. My parent's cars were there, but _not _Sideswipe. I frowned. For some reason, I felt a little disappointed he didn't stay. _What am I talking about? Of course he wouldn't stay!** I** wouldn't stay if my long-lost-twin-brother was near either! _ I glanced around the room searching for my alarm clock. It was 2:39 in the morning. I didn't really feel like going back to sleep, so I moved towards the door, opening it slowly. I snuck all the way downstairs where the shoes were and quietly slid my infamous combat boots on, lacing them up before quietly opening the door.

I walked over to our garage, typing in the passcode before entering. In the middle was a customer's car Dad was working on, and in the corner was a wooden table with piles of metal parts and engine pieces on the table, along with sketchbook, a couple of pens and pencils and a tool kit. It was my own little work area, I scooted around the car and over to my work table. I picked up the sketchbook, flipping past the pages full of car designs and sports cars, to a blank page. Sitting on top of the table, I picked up a pen and began to sketch out the lines. Long vertical straight lines that looked like a face. The same solemn looking face that was engraved on Sides hood. As soon as I was done sketching, I traced it with a black color pencil, and shaded it silver. After I was done, I smiled at the artwork. _I think I might just put this design on my car, it'll look cool. Hopefully it won't attract bad aliens though._

"Charlie?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked up from my drawing to see my dad there, rubbing his tired eyes.

I smiled, "Dad it's two am, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question." He said, slowly walking over to my work table and sitting right next to me.

I looked back down at the drawing, "I couldn't really sleep."

"And the best way to deal with that was to come out here, at night?" He asked sarcastically, shooting me a look.

"Yup." I nodded.

He rolled his eyes, stretching on arm out and wrapping it around me, squeezing me in a quick hug as he pulled me into his side. I laughed softly, trying to get out of his tight embrace, but to no avail.

"Dad." I groaned, but he still wouldn't let go. Eventually, I just had to deal with it.

After a few minutes of silence, he sighed, "Your mother...she's been worried sick about what happened to you the other day. You never told me what happened."

I bit my lip. _This was a conversation I definitely didn't want to have._

"Charlie," he said, "What happened?"

_Would the tripping story work on him? _

"Charlie." He warned.

"I tripped dad, I was looking for a good engine part and accidentally sliced myself. That's why I was all bloody and stuff. But it's good now, every things take care of."

He sighed again, "Kiddo, you can't do that, it's not safe and you know better. Do you know how furious your mother was when she found out it had something to do with engines?"

I sighed too, "Very pissed I imagine."

Dad nodded, "Yep."

"Sorry, I just really wanted that-"

"Yes, yes...I know you do Charlie, " He then shifted a little so that he could see me and I looked up at him, "Just please be more careful, got it?"

I nodded, "Got it."

He smiled and I smiled back. He then yawned again, letting go of me and easily sliding off the table, stretching his arms, "Well, I'm gonna go back to bed. See ya in the morning Kiddo."

"See ya, dad." I said, looking back at the design.

"By the way, that's an interesting sketch you made." He said, giving me a smile.

"Thanks dad." I said again, and he nodded before exiting the garage, which left me back alone. I then began to wonder if Sides would ever come back.

* * *

_(Sideswipe POV)_

_I could feel him! I could feel him again! _Finally, after 200 orns, I could feel the vain fragger again. The twin bond was there, but just barely. From the emotions I was getting, he was lost, and angry, and worrying about me. I couldn't help my excitement, as I dodged the humans down the street. I tried to reach out to him again, but he didn't respond.

**:: Come on Sunny...:: **I whispered mentally through the bond. **:: I know you're there, answer me slaggit. ::**

I tried to reach him again, and on the fourth try, I felt another presence enter the bond.

**:: Sideswipe? :: **A deep, familiar voice asked.

**:: Sunny! It's you! I'm so happy to see you again- where the frag are you? :: **I demanded, a million emotions flooding into me as I sat relief, happiness, and worry through the bond.

**:: Don't call me that, you dumb glitch.:: **He groaned, sending happiness and relief back through the bond.

My engine revved as I sped up. I was just too happy.

**:: Sunstreaker, where are you?:: **I asked.

He groaned again, **:: Stuck on this mud ball of a planet. Prime and the others are here, on a base in Diego Garcia.::**

**:: Think you can send me coordinates to get there? Navigational systems damaged when I crash landed here.:: **I said.

**:: Alright, hold on, I need to tell Prime you're here.:: **Only a few seconds, he was back. **:: I'm coming to get you, what's your location?.::**

**:: Only two miles away from Kennewick, Washington, United States.::**

**::Got it, I'm coming to get you Sides.:: **He said, sending more happiness through the bond.

I mentally smiled. **:: I'm so glad you're safe, Sunny.:**

**:: Don't call me that.:: **Was his usual response, but I knew he felt the same.

* * *

_(Charlie's POV)_

"So, what should we watch?" Jana asked, her eyes reading down the movie showings on the paper.

I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe a comedy?"

She shook her head, "Nah, let's do one a little more intense! Maybe an action/adventure movie?"

I shrugged, taking a sip on my smoothie, "Whatever you want, Jana."

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh, you're no help."

I shrugged again as I leaned forward on the small table in the food court, taking another long sip of my smoothie. Jana wrinkled her nose as she looked down the list of movie showings again, before sighing.

"There's nothing good on the movies, how about bowling?"

"Do what'cha want," I said bluntly, scooting my chair back as I stood up, "Got to go pee, be right back."

"Ew." she muttered before looking down at the list again.

I grinned toothily, before making my way over to the restrooms, when someone grabbed my wrist. I froze, a small gasp escaped my mouth as I felt my blood ran cold. A cold, scratchy laugh echoed around me as the voice as closer, their breath smelled of gasoline.

"If you come with me, we won't kill your friend." He whispered in my left ear.

I glanced at Jana, who was still studying the list intently. Buy the burning scent of oil and metal, I knew they were Decepticons. _No way_ was I letting her get involved in this. Another shiver ran down my body as I swallowed hard, my throat suddenly dry and the swallow leaving it burning.

"O-Okay." I whimpered, my quavering voice barely above a whisper, as the scratchy voice laughed and injected something in my side. My tensed muscles relax and my body fell limp against him, my heart raced in my chest.

_I really wished Sides was here._

* * *

**Oooh, a cliffie ;). Lol, make sure to leave a review!**


	6. A Series of Coincidental Events

**Wow, 75 followers and 51 favs?! That's incredible! Omg, thank you my many reviewers: XxMichelleMikallsonxX, Sunstreaker's Squishy, 99luftballonsx.o.x, xVentressx, M. Graziella. Mini-Fan, autobotgirlforever, Hollydoor (love your accent ;D), annnnd HeartGuardianSol. You all are awesome! ****And to answer xVentressx: It was the same Cons Sideswipe fought, so they've seen her before.**

* * *

Chapter Six: A Series of Coincidental Events

First, it's getting attacked and nearly killed by gigantic robots, now it's being _kidnapped_ by one? Should I just make an "Attacked by alien robots" frequency card? So that every time _this _happens I can just stamp it. Who knows? Maybe I could get an award for this. All I know is, being blindfolded with a seatbelt tightly strapped to my torso inside a car that is driving itself isn't very pleasant. No, not one bit. The car roughly swerved to the left and I could feel my body move with it, slamming against the driver's door. I bit my lip, grimacing as pain raced up my left side, leaving an aching sensation. I swear I heard a low, sinister chuckle coming from the dashboard when he hit the brakes and my forehead went crashing into the wheel. _What the hell? Does this guy **not **know how to drive, or is he doing all of this for extra_ torture? Extremely unnecessary.

Finally, after hours of being thrown around the car like a rag doll, I felt the car slid to stop, but the engine revved loudly and the seatbelt unstrapped itself from my waist and I heard something heavy swing over and the smell of outside rushing fast to my nose. One moment, I was in the seat simply smelling the air outside, next I was ungracefully dumped to the ground, my hands out in front of me, but I couldn't see where I would land so I shrieked and waited to hit the ground. What I _wasn't _expecting: to land in a hard, metal palm. The impact forced out a gasp as the claws grasped me, this time not as harsh, but the feeling was still uncomfortable. The robots talked in the same low clicks and whirrs, which I was starting to assume was their language. I mean, it's got to be...but then why did Sides understand english so well?

The claw's grip suddenly tightened, and I could feel myself coughing and already wheezing for air. _Sideswipe not understanding english thoughts can wait for another time. _I coughed again, a burning and aching feeling spreading inside my lungs, making me cough even harder. My throat was again dry, and the coughing only made it worse as my heart raced in my chest, once in a while I could feel it in my throat. I don't know if it were my silent prayers or not, but the death grip loosened and I could breathe again. I swallowed as much air as I could, relieved the burning and aching feeling in my throat was being soothed.

There was another sinister laugh, drifting from above me as the blindfold was sliced away before my eyes. I blinked three times, adjusting to the natural lighting before frantically looking around. We were deep in the forest, I knew that from all the wild animal noises and I was high enough that I could see nothing but thick, green trees surrounding us. Well, except for the large mountain that was right beside us, and the small opening clearly made by these robots. I wish they didn't cut the blindfold off, I'd much rather be blindfolded then staring at not two, but _four _scary as hell looking robots. All with the same crimson eyes.

The leader of them, was a triangular shaped figure, with gruesome red eyes and bared its sharp teeth as it grinned wickedly at me. He was also the one holding me, I just now noticed.

"Well, if it isn't another fraggin' organic piece of filth." He snarled in a horribly high-pitched voice, in english, but I probably only understood half of what he said. It was probably an insult.

"W-What a-are you going t-to do to m-me." I stuttered, my body shaking in absolute fear in his claws.

His wicked grin only seemed to widen, and I could feel the blood drain from my face as he brought me closer to him, "So curious are you? Well, in time...you'll find out."

_That was not helpful at all. And that voice...what did robots smoke or something? How is his voice so high-pitched and scratchy?_

"Take this filth down to the brigs, I will attend to her later." He snarled at the other's behind him, casually tossing me to the closet person behind him as if I was baseball or something, and I opened my mouth to scream, but it died in my throat as another claw caught me, squeezing me, pinning my arms against my body. Let me tell you firsthand, flying is a _terrible_ idea. I felt dizzy, my head spinning and it wasn't helping that the current robot holding me was peering at me with a strange curiosity. Turning me sideways, backwards, and upside down. No, it did not help the feeling at all.

Finally, him and another robot began to walk towards the large mountain. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other robot type something into a metal pad, sticking out from the mountain, and once the screen pinged with a bright green light, the mountain let out a low grumble, as a metal door appeared from beneath the dirt, and slid open. Mouth agape, and eyes widened in complete fear, I watched as the door opened before the robots entered. I looked back at the vast forest, a small, barely audible whimper escaped me as I watched the door began to close again. Once the door was shut, it was incredibly dark, and I let a small tear slip from my eyes when I realized that it would probably be the last time I saw daylight ever again.

* * *

_(Sideswipe POV)_

**:: So, how's Ratchet doing? Still annoying the slag out of him, right?:: **I asked over the bond, which was slowly starting to strengthen. I could _feel _Sunny getting closer and closer, and it made my spark thrum in my chassis.

Sunny mentally rolled his eyes, **::****Still the same old grumpy fragger, just changed alt mode and paint colors.::**

**::Oh? What's his alt mode now?:: **I asked.

**::Some human medical vehicle. His colors are bright yellow, I think.:: **Sunny replied.

**::Interesting. And Ironhide?:: **I asked.

Sunny let out an annoyed grumble. **:: Still the same hot-headed fragger as well. Sides, what does this have to do with ****anything?:: **

I pulled a mental smile over the bond. **::Just curious, Sunshine.::**

**::Say that again and I'll kick your aft when I find you.:: **He growled, memories of him beating the slag out of me in the past raced over the bond.

I chuckled. **::Those were the good times, weren't they?:: **

He was quiet for a while, and I could feel a dark brooding, feeling come over the bond, but ended just as quickly as it appeared before he finally answered with a sigh. **::Yes, it was Sideswipe.::**

I could feel him dampening the bond a little, the dark brooding feeling coming back again. Quickly, I decided to change the subject. **::So, when do you think you'll arrive here?::**

**::Well, if you fraggin' stay in one place. I should be there in an a couple of ****orns.:: **He replied.

I groaned. **::But that's such a _long _time from now. How do you expect me to stay in place that long? Can't you take a shortcut?::**

**::I am taking a shortcut you stupid glitch. Too bad, stay there and don't move.:: **Sunny said sternly, which usually meant there was no room left to argue.

**::But Sunny!:: **I complained.

**::How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!:: **He growled, sending a mental slap through the bond along with an annoyed growl.

I winced, but smiled. **::I still love you, no matter how many times you abuse me.::**

He rolled his optics. **:: Really? I'm still wondering how I ended up being the other half of you.::**

I grinned devilishly. **::Fate can be a bastard, eh?::**

**::Agreed.::**

I chuckled again, and I could feel Sunny starting to come back, the dark brooding feeling no longer there.

**::So, Sunny, I-::**

**::Sideswipe,:: **He said all of a sudden. **::I'm picking up a lot of Con signals near you're location.::**

I revved my engine, not caring that I may have scared the slag out of a man passing by. **::Okay, point me in the direction of the ****fraggers. I'll take them on.::**

**::They're not moving towards you, they're stationary. But they're still there. About ten miles off from your location.:: **He replied.

**::Send me the coordinates.:: **I said, not only a moment later did the Con's coordinates came up, along with a mountain. **::Thanks, Sunny.::**

**::Don't call me that. And once you're done, you come right back to that fragging spot, got it?:: **He replied sternly.

I gave him a smile through the bond. **::Aye-Aye captain.::**

And with that, I pulled out of the gas station, just as a sleek, silver Corvette Stingray passed by. Scanning it, I felt myself transforming, my paint shinier and my engine and wheels much better. I mentally smirked, revving the incredibly deep and smooth engine before taking off down the road.

* * *

_(Charlie's POV)_

I sat, shivering in the cold, dark cell, wondering how the hell I went from spending a simple afternoon with my friend to being kidnapped by gigantic alien robots. To now sitting in a dark, cold cell, shivering with my arms wrapped tightly around my body, my breaths shaky as I heaved for air. I don't know how many hours I sat there, in the dark, listening to my uneven breaths, but when there was a creaky, loud sound of a metal door opening, I perked up, looking at the dim light that filled the room, as well as another robot. _Well, whooptie-damn-do for me. _I couldn't really make out much details, but the body was slender, with long, sharp claws and glowing red eyes which locked right on me. I felt a violent shiver run through my body, my heart instantly picking up speed. The robot walked closer, taking his sweet time getting to my cage, before dropping something near the bars.

Immediately, I crawled over to find that it was a baguette. Where they got this from didn't even register in my mind as I ripped the bread in half and began to eat one side, after devouring that, I moved on to the other side of bread until it was gone. Only the small crumbs on my palms were the memories of how nice it tasted, even though it was a little stale, and very, very cold. The question of where they got it from registered in my mind, and I looked up, about to ask to only find the robot gone, along with the dim lighting. Sighing sadly, I crawled over to my original spot in the corner; sulking and shivering in the dark.

Then all of a sudden, something buzzed in my pocket, startling me, and snapping me out of my gloomy thoughts. What could have made that buzzing sound? _Oh! My phone! _Quickly I pulled the phone out of my pocket;

_27 missed calls from 'Jana'_

_15 messages from 'Jana'_

_31 missed calls from 'Mom'_

_12 missed calls from 'Big Bro'_

_14 messages from 'Big Bro'_

_28 messages from 'Mom'_

_15 messages from 'Dad'_

_23 missed calls from 'Dad'_

Damn. You'd think I'd noticed that many missed-calls, was my phone being a jerk and all of a sudden decided that now was a good time to alert me that I still had it with me, despite all that I had just been through? It was a call from Mom, and quickly, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, worry, relief, and nervousness all swirling around in my head.

"Hello?! Charlotte! is that you?! Oh my- you've been gone for four hours! Where the hell are you?! Why didn't you answer! Charlotte, what happened! Where are you? We called the cops! We weren't sure what else to do! You are in so much TROUBLE when you get back! I am NEVER letting you leave the house ever again! I almost had a heart attack, I can't believe you-"

"Mom," I interrupted, "I'm so, so sorry, okay? Please, I'm fine. Don't come looking for me, I...I just want to let you guys know that I love you, okay? Unless I don't come back. I love you, and dad, and Colton. Tell Jana I'm so sorry for scaring her, and I'm super sorry for scaring you guys...I...I love you all." I could feel my eyes tearing up, and choking on the last of my words. My chest felt heavy.

"What?!" She nearly screamed into the phone, "What are you talking about? What- Honey, look, you _need _to tell us where you are! Right now! I am being serious, tell us _now_!"

I could feel more tears coming from my eyes, "I-I can't mom! I don't know where I am! I think it's somewhere up in the mountains, I'm not sure...But don't tell anyone, I don't want anyone coming to look for me! Just know that I love you, okay? And I'm so sorry for leaving you guys this way."

"Charlie, don't talk like that! Why are you even talking like this?! Charlie, I love you sweetie and I want you back here, safe. You _have _to tell us where you are and what happened. We need you to be back with us, safe. Please honey, just tell us." I could hear her voice breaking on the other line.

An alert popped up on my phone, telling me that I only had 10% battery left. I mentally cursed.

"Mom," I sighed, sniffling my runny nose, "I can't tell you. I don't want anybody else to get hurt, especially you guys. They're...they're too _dangerous_. You'd be killed, and I would never forgive myself if I got you guys killed. I'm sorry, I can't tell you where I am. But I can tell you goodbye, because I don't think I'll be coming back. Just tell dad and Colton I love them too. And that...you guys shouldn't beat yourselves up over me when I'm gone...I'm so sorry, I love you all."

I could hear her start to sob in the background, and my dad's voice as he took over the phone, "Hello? Hello? Charlie, kiddo is that you?"

I shook my head, the warm tears rolling down my cheeks even faster the instant I heard his voice, pain was the understatement of the year, "Yeah, dad. It's me."

"Honey," He said so softly I almost didn't hear it, "What...what's going on? What happened?"

I sighed sadly. _The least I could do is tell them why I disappeared, and probably won't be coming back._ "I...I was kidnapped. I was kidnapped, and brought up to some forest. Where and why, I don't know...But, they're really dangerous, dad. They threatened to kill Jana in the mall, and... I-I can't let them get to you. I don't know what they're using me for, but I can't guarantee that after it I'm gonna live. I love you so much, and thank you for teaching me all about mechanics dad. I loved every moment of it, and I always wanted to take after you...become a successful mechanic like you did. You were always my role model dad, just know that." Towards the end of the message, I couldn't help but smile.

It was all true. Even though I never really admit it to anyone, my dad really _was _my role model.

"I love you too, Charlie." He whispered into the phone. His voice struck with grief, sadness, yet fondness and love.

I smiled even wider, suddenly, the tears stopped falling, "Goodbye Dad." I tried to make it as casual as possible, as if this wasn't the last time I'd probably ever hear their voices again.

He sighed, "Don't say that Charlie, we'll get you back. I swear it."

The phone cut off. And I was once again, in silence, left alone only to think. Suddenly, Sideswipe sprung up in my thoughts. Not just his Corvette from, but him in his robot body form-thing. Him gracefully sliding on his wheels as he fought the Decepticons. And as if the universe decided to be extremely coincidental, the sound of explosions rocked the cage I was in. I quickly crawled over to the bars, clinging for dear life, until the explosions stopped, but replaced it was many shouts and agonized cries. I smiled darkly, as I heard the cries of the obvious aliens being attacked by whoever it was. It made me feel a little better to know that they could be hurt, and they're agonizing cries confirmed it.

The wall on the left of me suddenly exploded, and I let out a loud scream as another robot entered the room, but instead of glaring red eyes, I saw pale blue ones. They stared at me and I stared right back at them. They seemed shocked, surprised even.

"Charlie?" The blue eyes asked.

_Wait a minute, I knew that voice. _Realization dawned in on me quickly.

"S-Sideswipe?"

* * *

**Phew! *wipes forehead* what a chapter! Man, it felt great to write. I'm really excited to post the next one...not now, but soon ;). Anyway, I apologize for any grammar mistakes and hoped you liked it. Plz, leave a review!**


	7. Writing Letters

**Omg, thank you so much for the reviews! I love you guys for it XD! I've changed a few things in the last chapter, because I realize it wouldn't make sense for Sunny to arrive so quickly. It'll be a few days before he gets there anyway. Lol****, I'm excited to write this chap! Anyway, on to the story...**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Writing Letters

I found myself speechless; holding in a breath, not daring to release it. _Is this a dream? A hallucination? _He didn't say anything, he only stood there, staring at me. We stared at each other, until the overwhelming feeling of asking came.

"Are you really here?" I asked.

Sideswipe nodded his head slowly, as if unsure himself. We continued to stare at each other again, until another nearby explosion shook the ground, followed by loud shouts. Sideswipe was the first to snap out of the trance, as he suddenly lunged towards me, and before I knew it, I was in his hand. But I didn't scream, or kick, or cry, or struggle away. I just stared blankly, not sure if the whole "discovering alien robots" trauma was finally catching up to me or not.

"Charlie? Charlie, can you hear me?" He asked urgently, shaking me out of my daze.

I looked back at him, staring into his pale blue eyes. _They were so easy to get lost in._ I then remembered the question he asked me and managed to nod.

"Tell me, how did you get here? Where did the Decepticons find you?" He asked, his eyes glancing left and right from time to time, probably to check to see if someone else was coming. After all, he did burst _through _the wall to stumble upon me. I'm sure one of the bad alien robots would've heard by now.

He shook me again, "Charlie, focus! I need you to tell me where and how the Cons found you!"

I could already feel tears welling up in the back of my eyes, blurring the corners of my vision. "They...they found me at the mall. I-I was with my friend, Jana. They threatened to kill her if I didn't come with them...I...I had to."

Another nearby explosion shook the ground, and I flinched, leaning closer to his long fingers, my eyes wide with fear.

"He came down this hall!" A deep voice shouted. Bad robots were coming.

"Charlie," Sideswipe said, raising me higher so that I was at the height of his gleaming blue eyes, "I'm going to put you in my subspace, okay? It's the only way you'll survive this. Now listen, there's not much oxygen in there...I can only gather so much, but my ventilation systems weren't meant to run on purely oxygen, so try not to hyperventilate or anything, okay? Do you understand?" His voice was firm, serious. Not anything like the charming and jesting tone he usually had. It wasn't something I was familiar with, which made me a little uncomfortable.

But it was either do it, or die here, and I sure as hell didn't want to die...at least not _here. _So I nodded weakly, and he nodded back before his chest began to move and open up for me. I stood rigidly still as he moved me near his subspace, tilting me forward a little so that I slid off his hand and landed inside. I landed on my palms and knees, but other than that, I was okay. And just as quickly as it opened, it closed and I was alone in the darkness again. But this time, I felt safe. The steady thrumming of Sideswipe's spark was almost comforting, and it was pretty warm in here. I could barely hear the sounds and voices from outside, and I was just fine with it. Sideswipe's subspace was an escape from the monstrous lair of the Decepticons.

I couldn't feel him moving, but I could tell from the increase thrumming of his spark and the quiet noise of his wheeled feet strolling down the hall. Yelling Decepticons behind him, and from the extra sounds, it sounded like they were shooting at him. Instantly terrified, I scooted closer to the warmth, laying down on the ground, curled up into a ball. I knew my dad prepared me for a lot of things, but it was _nothing _like this.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I had sat there in the dark, but when the sounds of metal shifting and moving came again to open up into the light, I closed my eyes immediately. _Okay...too bright! _I groaned, while rubbing my eyes before slowly opening them, barely squinting at the sun, which was high in the air. _Baby steps, Charlie, baby steps. _I rubbed my eyes again, and opened them a little wider, trying to adjust them to the newfound brightness and resisting the urge to close them again. Once my eyes were adjusted, I opened them all the way and blinked twice.

"Charlie, you okay?" A familiar voice drifted from above me. It was Sideswipe.

I blinked again, before nodding. "Y-Yeah, I think so."

I then finally looked out to my new surroundings. We were at the edge of the woods, past the trees, I could see a narrow road that ran right to the city. We were on the outskirts, just barely bordering Kennewick. The sun was high up in the light blue sky, signaling that it was some time noon. Despite all the trauma I just went through, I decided that today was a beautiful day, and that I wasn't going to take light for granted _ever _again. I then noticed that Side's hand was out, hovering around his open subspace, probably for me to step into to, so I did. When he felt me step into his hand, his subspace closed and he crouched to place me on the ground. _Sideswipe is pretty evened for constantly being on two wheels for feet. _His hand was only a few inches off of the ground, so I jumped off, landing softly on the dirt.

I looked over to the towering, silver robot next to me as an odd silence passed through the air, none of us really knowing what to say to each other. But I've been in silence long enough, and standing there awkwardly was starting to annoy me...and made my legs hurt.

I stared up at his pale blue eyes, "Thanks for the rescue."

He nodded, but didn't say 'you're welcome', or even a 'no big deal.' He just stared at me, a troubled look on his metal facial features.

"What is it Sides? Spit it out." I said, obviously fed up with the silence.

He sighed, shifting a little, "I've been thinking and...there's just _no_ slaggin' way those Cons just decided your kidnap at random. It's...it's because they saw you, that one time...and they know you're associated with me." He averted his gaze to the ground, not even willing to meet mine, "I...I'm sorry. Cuz of me, you could've died..."

I didn't want to hear it anymore, I shook my head. "No. I'm fine."

"But you could've-"

"Yeah, sure, I could've died...but you _saved _me. So really, there's nothing to beat yourself up about." I said, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

Sideswipe nodded, but the look on his face obviously meant he didn't completely dropped the conversation. I was now desperate to change the subject.

"So...how'd you know I'd be there?" I asked, shifting my weight from one leg to the other.

Sideswipe shook his head, "I didn't. My twin, Sunstreaker informed me about them nearby, so I thought I'd take a look."

I nodded, "Do you think they'll come back for me?"

Sideswipe sighed again, "There's a good chance."

_Oh. That most certainly isn't good. _"Sides, I need to call my parents."

He shook his head, "You can't."

"And why not?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Because, it's just like the what happened to your friend. The more people the Decepticons finds out you're connected with, the more dangerous it is. They could be threatened as well." He replied.

_Crap! _He was right. I glared down at the ground, biting back the anger and frustration. It wasn't fair! Why should my family and friends be taken when _I'm _the one with the connection to Sides? It made absolutely no sense! But it did get me pissed off. "So...then what do we do now?"

"Get as far away from here as possible." He replied.

I looked back up at him, both my eyebrows raised, "_What? _J-Just leave them, without any explanation! My family thinks I'm either dead or dying! I mean, I get the whole "keep them safe, and out of danger" part, but they deserve to know at least why I'm leaving!"

"That's a really bad idea."

"What about just a phone call?"

"Decepticons can trace and hack cellular signals, bad idea also."

I huffed in annoyance, "Then how the hell am I going to tell them without them getting targeted?"

Sideswipe was silent for a few seconds, his pale blue eyes dimming before returning to it's natural brightness, "Internet says you could use the human mail system."

"You mean a post office?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, whatever that slag is called."

"What is _'slag'?" _I wondered out loud.

"Cybertronian swear word." He answered with a smirk. I snorted a laugh, shaking my head.

"Anyways...If I'm going to mail a letter, then we should probably go to the city where the post office is."

Sideswipe rolled his bright blue eyes before transforming back down into a _freaking 2009 Corvette Stingray?! What the hell?! _My eyes widened and my mouth felt like it had dropped to the ground as Sideswipe revved his engine; a deep, smooth rumbling coming from it. I couldn't help the idiotic grin that came to my face. Hey, I was a mechanic, and a mechanic's got to appreciate a good piece of art, no matter how _troublesome_ and _provocative_ it was. Sideswipe revved his engine again, as I walked over to the driver's seat and the door automatically swung open.

_"Like what you see?" _The radio said, and I could literally _hear _the smirk.

I rolled my eyes playfully as I climbed in, careful not to get the interior dirty, which was ten times more _better _than his last interior. Not like his other interior wasn't uncomfortable or anything, but this one was all leather and the inside had that "fresh new car" smell. I inhaled it deeply, enjoying the scent as the door swung shut at with another deep rev that sent a shiver down my spine, the shiny new Corvette Stingray shot out of the edge of the forest and on to the road, barreling down the street and into the city.

* * *

A good twenty minutes later did we pulled up to the post office, and as soon as I stepped out of the car, gasps and not-so hushed whispers filled the air. People stared at me with mixed facial features like; confusion, shock, and envy. I raised an eyebrow, wondering why the sudden attention was on me until I heard Sideswipe rev again, and the small crowd was startled.

"Sorry, forgot to turn off my engine," I said, laughing nervously as I opened the door and smacked the dashboard.

"Quit being a show off." I gritted in a hushed tone, glaring daggers at the dashboard.

Sideswipe only chuckled, _"Why? I like the attention."_

"Well, I _don't. _Lay off." I said firmly, before getting out of the car and shutting the door. Sideswipe obediently stayed silent. I gave the small crowd another nervous smile before walking off into the post office.

For the longest amount of time, I couldn't figure out what I'd really wanted to write to them. It was too hard to fit every single thing I want to tell them into just a letter, but I tried the best that I could.

* * *

_ ~ To my mother, father, brother, and best friend ~_

_I'm really sorry for all the worry and __sadness I stirred, I really am. And I just want you guys to know that I'm alive, and I made it out alright, but I can't come back. I know you're probably demanding an explanation as to why I couldn't tell you...but I can't. Not that I don't want to tell you, because if I had an option, I would...but I just can't. Don't go trying to track these people who kidnapped me either, they are dangerous. **Too dangerous. **And they threatened to kill Jana at the mall if I didn't come with them...I...I just can't even imagine what they'd do to you. _

_So, I've decided the best thing to do is leave. I am going to go off to a base, where I will be safe and protected against the wicked people who tried to kill me. Please, please, please don't be upset, or angry, or sad or anything. I know my departure will be tough, and you'll miss me ...but just know that I still love you. I love you all more than anything in the world. And yeah, I know, I told you this all over the phone...but words can't express how much you mean to me. So mom and dad, thank you for raising me, and supporting me through so many things. I won't ever forget you, and...I'm already missing you guys like crazy...geez. _

_Anyway, to conclude, I might not be coming back anytime soon. At least not until it's safe, so Arrivederci._

_ ~ Love, Charlotte Garrison ~_

* * *

Sighing sadly, I sent the letter and walked out of the post office and got back into the Corvette Stingray.

_"Did you send the letter?" _The radio crackled.

I stared down at my clasped hands in my lap, "Yeah..."

Sideswipe sighed, _"It hurts now, I know...but trust me, it was the right decision to leave them. You'll feel better in the end."_

"I hope so." I mumbled, as the engine started up again, and we pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Okay, and that's where we'll leave off for today! Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review :) .**


	8. A Peice of Conversation

**Awesome reviews! Once again, I'd like to thank the following: Genuisissexy, XxMichelleMikaelsonxX, RoboDork97, HeartsGuardianSol, 99luftballonsx.o.x, Jimmy 144, Pikahopp, Kat, xVentressx, Transformers Fun, Guest, emzydatffan and megagenie for the reviews :). It's only a filler chapter, and honestly, I didn't have much muse for this one. So I apologize in advance if it's a little sucky. Oh well...still, go ahead an read!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: A Piece of Conversation

My eyes fluttered open, and immediately, I looked around my surroundings. I was in the passenger's seat, with the seat stretched backwards just enough so that I was laying down with a light, navy blue blanket wrapped around me. Last time I remember, I was in the driver's seat. I looked over to see a young man with familiar ice-blonde hair with streaks of silver, along with pale blue eyes and sun-kissed skin. I quickly realized it was Sideswipe's holoform, as I pulled myself upwards. When he noticed my movement, he turned to me and cracked a charming smile.

"Mornin' sunshine."

I yawned, stretching my hands and legs before responding, "Why are you driving yourself?"

"You fell asleep behind the wheel, don't want to freak any other humans out." He answered, his eyes not even on the road, as he changed lanes.

"I guess," I said yawning again, "So, where are we now?"

"In Finley, twenty minutes away from crossing the border to Oregon." He answered.

I nodded, looking back out the window as a red Toyota passed by. The laid back seat, began to rise again, lightly touching my back and I smiled softly. I was still thinking about my family and all my friends that I left behind. I sent them a letter, but would that ever be enough to apologize and explain myself at the same time? Would they ever forgive me for just disappearing? Leaving? I sighed. It felt like I was abandoning them, it didn't seem like I was doing this to protect them at all. Or, well...it didn't _feel _like it.

"Stop that." Sideswipe grumbled, his eyes on the road and a slight scowl set to his face.

I raised an eyebrow, "Stop what?"

"Feeling so guilty, like this is all your fault." He elaborated.

"I was the one who decided to take you for a ride." I mumbled

The car jerked slightly, and I almost bashed my face into the dashboard. Sideswipe's eyes locked on mines. His pale blue eyes turned into an intensifying gaze as his eyes narrowed, "Charlie, look, it's not _your _fault. Seriously, it's not. So stop acting like it is, if anything, you should be blaming me. Not yourself."

"But I've already forgiven you for it." I pointed out.

"Well maybe you shouldn't forgive so easily." He muttered, his hands clenching the wheel tightly.

"Is there something wrong with you?" I asked, glaring at him.

"No. What's wrong with you?" He retorted, rolling his eyes.

"You're acting like an asshole." I said, clenching my jaw.

He sighed, before meeting my eyes again, "Sorry, but something's just bothering me today."

"What is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I...I lost Sunstreaker again. I can't feel him in my processors. I...I don't know, I guess I'm just really frustrated about it," His beautiful blue eyes flashed bright for a moment before filling with aching sadness, "I'm sorry."

Immediately, I felt guilty for calling him an asshole. He was suffering from missing his brother, his long-lost-twin brother, all he had left. And here I was, burying myself in worry and pity about my family, who were safe from harm, and out of the way of Decepticons. If this guilt wasn't strong then, it was now. I felt horrible. And even more guilty.

I frowned, "I'm sorry too."

"It felt good though, just being able to feel him for an orn or two. To know that he was there, and that I wasn't alone." Sideswipe went on. There was a moment of silence, and I sighed again.

"Sides," I said softly, "I...I really want to help you reunite with your brother again."

His eyes widened, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yes. If I'm going to be with you until we get to base, I minus well help you find him. And yeah, I know we've only known each other for a few days, but seeing you like this...it's horrible."

Sideswipe gave a small smile, along with a slight chuckle, "You've got a pretty big spark Charlie."

"Spark?" I asked, reaching over to turn on the radio.

"Oh right. A spark, the human version of a soul thing, remember?"

"Right," I muttered, finally finding a station that suited me, and _"Sky Full of Stars" _by Coldplay drifted through the sleek, silver Corvette as we neared the bridge. Half way over it, I glanced at Sideswipe to see him looking forwards but not really paying attention to the road. His blue eyes were lost in thought, and his holoform's hands barely gripped the steering wheel. I leaned over a little, and tapped him on the shoulder. Startled out of his faze, his eyes brightened and locked on me.

"You want to let me take the wheel now? I'm sure you're a really good driver and all, but zoning out while crossing a bridge just makes me a little nervous." I admit, shrugging sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, his voice still seemed distant and before I could ask him what he was thinking about, his holoform disappeared, leaving in it's place a thousand tiny sparks that dissolved into the air. Quickly, I shifted into the driver's seat and took control of the wheel, just as we crossed over the bridge.

"Sides?"

_"Yes?" _The radio crackled, his voice was less distant.

"Where is the base?"

_"Um...Somewhere in Nevada, I think. I'm following the coordinates Sunny sent me."_

_Sunny._ The nickname seemed completely dreadful. I wondered how his twin reacted every time Sideswipe used the nickname. That might be something to look forward to in the future. We drove another fifteen minutes in silence, before my stomach growled loud enough for the whole country to hear. Heat rushed to my face in embarrassment as I bit the inside of my cheek.

_"Hungry?" _The radio crackled, the smirk practically visible in his voice. At least he wasn't grumpy anymore.

I nodded, "Starving, actually," I then looked around through the windows, "Any place we could stop to get some food?"

_"Already on it." _He answered, as he changed lanes and took the first exit off the highway.

* * *

"McDonalds...it just _had _to be McDonalds," I groaned as the door lifted open.

_"One of the most popular human fast food restaurants, yeah. What's wrong with it?"_

I groaned, "Everything."

_"You got twenty minutes." _Sideswipe informed, in a tone that notified he was being serious. It sounded so odd on someone like Sides, he should stop using it.

I walked into the restaurants, quickly ordering a simple meal before sitting down at a table where I could see the silent, sleek Corvette parked from the window in the parking lot. Of course, astonished whispers were going on about the silver sports car, and the low whistles of the men who'd stopped to observe Sideswipe's alt mode. Within a few minutes, I finished my greasy burger, wiping the extra grease on my sleeves before throwing it away and walking quickly back to the dormant sports car. I slid back into the car and the engine started with eagerness, gaining the attention of a few more people.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "Oh stop, I wasn't even in there for twenty minutes."

The car shivered and the engine sputtered a bit. Out of some odd involuntary reaction, my right hand shot up and grabbed the gear stick. Probably because Dad usually did that in his pickup truck at the time when I was younger. But or whatever reason, I did that, the car jerked and a uncomfortable grunt strangled out from the radio as the car swerved to the side. I let out a shriek in surprise, the sudden movements of Sideswipe scaring the crap out of me.

"What was-"

_"What are you grabbing?!" _He asked frantically.

I looked at my hand gripping the gear stick, and shrugged, turning back to the dashboard, "The gearstick, why?"

_"Stop! S-stop it now!" _His voice almost sounded like a shriek. He's never _shrieked_ before.

Immediately, I let go and Sideswipe sunk on his axels a bit, a gust of warm air blowing in from the vents as he sighed in relief.

"Sides?" I asked slowly, "What was that about?"

_"You grabbed my interfacing panel." _He answered simply.

I raised an eyebrow. Until it _slowly _dawned in on me, and my heart began to race in my chest. My face flushed with heat as I took both hands off of him, yanking them back like I was touching poison. A teasing chuckle drifted through the radio as I groaned, raising my right foot up to give him a good, nice, kick to the dashboard. The car shivered slightly, but still kept up with the chuckling.

"You're such a pervert!" I cried, kicking the dashboard again. I could only imagine what it would look like from any person passing by, a car chuckling while a girl kicked the crap out of the dashboard. _Once again with the whole social life thing..._

_"Alright, alright! You can stop with the excessive kicking now."_ Sideswipe said, his chuckles dying off.

"Swear that you'll never speak of it to anyone." I said, crossing my arms.

There was a dramatic sigh from the radio, _"Why Charlie, I'd never swear! I'm a gentlebot."_

"I don't care," I gritted through my teeth, raising my foot up threatening again, "Swear it Sideswipe."

He sighed, _"Alright schlemiel, I swear."_

"Don't call me that." I snapped, glaring out at the window as Sideswipe pulled back on to the street.

Sides snickered again, _"You sounded just like Sunny for a minute."_

Being compared to a twin alien robot. _Lovely. _

* * *

**Sorry it was so short and late. Here's why: My desktop is broken, and until It's fixed I will be typing on my family's old laptop. Which pretty much...sucks. Like, really bad. It was a battle just trying to type up this chapter to be honest. Anyway, enough of me ranting. Hoped you liked anyway and please leave a review! **


	9. Starry Night

**Good news! My desktop's working again :D. Slight Sideswipe/OC fluff. Anyway, next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Starry Night

It's been four days since I've been traveling with Sideswipe. Luckily, he began to feel his twin brother again, who sent coordinates to the base. I bought us a GPS so that it'd be easier to navigate and all.

Right now, it was somewhere around nine in the evening and I insisted that he'd get some rest. So, we came to a park where I was currently resting on his hood, staring up at the glittering stars and the pale, white moon. The silver seeming to glint with enchantment, the engine spreading warmth all over my back, and I smiled lazily as I glanced at Sideswipe's holoform, which was right next to me. He stared up at the sky with that same distant look from earlier, a bit of longing seemed to etch on to his face as his lips pressed into a hard line. His hands rested behind his head in a lazy but comfortable position, just like he was when I found him on my bed. But now that I've studied his body movements a little more, I could tell that he was tensed. _But why? _He didn't look tense with stress...but just, tense in general. Like he wasn't comfortable in the position he was in at all.

"Sides?" I asked, turning my head to face him.

"Yeah?" He asked, still looking up at the sky.

"I...I want to see you again." I said, so quietly it almost sounded like a whisper.

He looked at me this time, an eyebrow raised, "See me? You're already looking at me."

I rolled my eyes, "You know what I mean."

"What if I don't?" He challenged, shifting his position so that his body faced me.

"Do I_ have _to spell it out for you?" I muttered.

"Maybe."

I huffed, sitting up and staring straight into his eyes, "Sideswipe, I want to see your robot form again."

Sideswipe smirked, "Why? Because I'm so hot?"

"No," I said rolling my eyes again, although it didn't stop the heat from rushing to my face, "It's because I know you're uncomfortable like that after a long period of time. I'd be too. Plus, I want a birds-eye view of the stars."

"Fair enough." He said with a nod, before disappearing again. By now, I was used to it. I also liked watching the tiny little sparks that shimmered and sparkled in the air until dissolving into nothing. It was wondrous, just thinking about the structures of the robots. How they work, how they communicate, how they move and fight. I wasn't going to admit it aloud, but I secretly liked seeing Sideswipe's robot form, especially when he was fighting. He was graceful, yet deadly. And determined. Once he's put his mind- or, uh _processors _to it, he's set. It was kind of odd how many traits I shared with him. In fact, it was damn scary.

_"Charlie..." _A voice drifted from the silver, glistening Corvette.

"Yeah?" I asked, bringing myself out of my thoughts.

_"You need to get off my hood so I can transform." _Sideswipe said.

"Oh, right," I said, getting up of his hood and watched as he transformed. The familiar sounds of hydraulics hissing, gears shifting, and metal groaning filled the air around me as I watched him transform into the deadly graceful silver robot. Once he was done, he crouched down to the ground, holding his hand out for me to get on to. I climbed on to his hand without another thought, now used to the extremely high heights as he lifted me high enough. I stared up at the sky again. _Wow...just wow! _I mean, yeah the stars looked pretty cool from down on the ground, but just..._wow. _They felt like they were all around me, like I was actually in outer space. It was freakin' amazing!

"Woah," I breathed out, "This view is way _better._"

Sideswipe chuckled softly from behind me, "Course it is."

I then turned around to face him again, "Is there any stars on Cybertron?"

"Stars?" Sideswipe echoed, a thoughtful look crossed his face, "Yeah, there is...just, not as many as there are here."

"And moons?" I asked, walking over to his metal version of a pinky finger, which I take pride in being taller than.

"Moons," He paused, and I felt his legs shift weight, "There's so many of them. It's hard to count."

"Can't you just calculate the amount in that super-advanced processors of yours?" I retorted, tracing the metal ridges with my hands. His fingers were warm.

He wiggled his fingers a little, "That tickles."

I did it again, and he snorted a laugh. Didn't know giant alien robots could be ticklish_. Interesting. _I traced my fingers on the ridges of his fingers, stretching up on my tip-toes to wiggle some of the intricate wires on his fingertips. More poorly restrained giggles came from the silver robot.

"S-Stop!" He stuttered through a giggle, "Oh...P-Primus! Stop that!"

I shook my head laughing, "Nah, I think I'll keep going." Resuming to tickle him. Finally, after a few minutes, I fell to my knees, my back resting against one of my fingers as I took deep breaths. I was exhausted, but I still didn't feel like sleeping yet, and I had the strange feeling that Sideswipe felt that was as well.

"Good, you're weak." Sideswipe said, and I looked up to meet his pale blue eyes again.

"Why does that matter?"

An evil grin curled on to his lips as his eyes narrowed and growled, "Revenge."

Some part of me was probably telling me the danger of it, but I ignored it. I fully trusted Sideswipe with my life. And he's saved it more than once...so why not? Instead I snorted, and rolled my eyes, "Yeah right."

"Is that a challenge?" He asked, his eyes seemed to gleaming and his grin only widened. "Cuz only with a flick of the wrist, you'd be a human pancake on the ground."

I narrowed my eyes, "You wouldn't."

"Oh?" He smirked.

"Yes."

"Wrong." And with _literally _a flick of the wrist, Sideswipe's whole hand was upside down, and at the last moment I grabbed the tips of his fingers before falling, which left me dangling in the air. My heart pounded in my ears, but I wasn't afraid.

"Sideswipe!" I gasped.

Sideswipe began to laugh and I shot him a dirty look, which in he returned with a smirk.

"Hey Charlie, how's it _hanging_?"

"That's not funny." I glowered at him. "Stop it!"

"_Hang _on a minute."

"Sides, I swear if you don't stop, I'll rip out your wires in your sleep."

"You wouldn't find them."

"Would I? Did you forget you're speaking to a mechanic?" I asked, shooting an evil grin. I'm not sure if my hands became sweaty or something, because my grip started to slip and I was slowly slipping to the edge. Panic now flooded into me as Sideswipe kept laughing. "Sides, I'm serious now! Stop!"

I kept slipping.

And slipping.

And then I lost grip entirely, falling from the heights, letting out a short scream before I was caught in another warm, metal palm.

"Looks like you're _falling _hard for me." He said with another smirk.

I shot him another dirty look. "You're horrible."

"Sorry _Schlemiel_." He said with mock-sincerness.

I groaned, smacking my hand on my forehead, "Why the hell do you keep calling me that?"

He gave me toothy grin, "Because your reactions are the best."

"I will rip put your wires, you two-bit fragger." I growled.

"Woah! That was some serious Cybertronian swearing, where'd you get _tha_t from?"

"Duh," I said gesturing to himself, "Who do you think?"

He shrugged, "Fair point."

I yawned, scooting closer to his warm fingers. It was windy tonight. Suddenly, all around me transformed until I was back in the sleek, silver, Corvette, the driver's seat laid backwards so I could lay down, and I shifted in the leather seats, getting into a comfortable position, before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was in the passenger's seat again, and we were also back on the road. I yawned, stretching my hands and legs before looking over at Sideswipe, who sighed in relief.

"Finally, I thought you'd never wake up."

"And a _'happy good morning_' to you too," I muttered, "Why? What time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon."

_Three?! What?! How did I sleep in that long?_ I was cut out of my thoughts when I heard the engine sputter again. It had been doing that ever since I well...accidentally-grabbed-Sides-_you-know-what_, which was four days ago.

"What's wrong with your engine?" I wondered aloud.

"Low on energon. Like, really_ low_." He replied.

"Oh," I said, "Do you think gasoline might work?"

"Yeah, but for only a little bit. I could last about an orn or two with it, but that's it."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, "Well, then what do we do?"

"Don't worry, the meeting point where Sunny and I made is only another orn from now."

I nodded, turning on the radio, about to search for a radio station suitable enough when the numbers on the dashboard changed to the right station. I let out a slightly startled gasp, and them remember I was currently sitting in an alien robot. I relaxed back into the passenger's seat, a million questions racing back and forth in my mind. _Would Sides make it? What if something else happened? How are my mom and dad doing? _I did not linger too long on the last question, not really in the mood to feel guilty and self-loathing. Instead, I closed my eyes tightly, inhaling and exhaling a breath slowly before opening my eyes again.

* * *

_(3rd person POV. At the base.)_

"Optimus," Ratchet said, walking up to the regal leader of the Autobots, "We have word from Sideswipe."

"What is it?" Optimus asked with a raised optic-ridge.

"Well, the twin bond is back, and Sideswipe says he's coming here with a human femme."

"A femme?" Optimus repeated.

Ratchet nodded, "He says that she has seen both him and the Decepticons, and is also a major target to getting to Sideswipe. "

Optimus rubbed the bridge of his nose, shaking his helm back and forth, "Not another human casualty."

"I will reprimend Sideswipe for bringing a human back, but the other problem is Starscream."

"The Second In Command?"

Ratchet nodded, "He and a group of flyers are infiltrating US Military bases in the North East, which gives us a good estimate to where their location is. Major Lennox is is at a meeting in the District Of Columbia right now discussing military strikes, what do you think he is up to?"

Optimus played Ratchet's words back in his head, weighing his options for the next decision to make, "Is he not with Megatron?"

"As far as these reports go, Megatron has not been involved at all...just the Seekers."

Optimus grunted, "Where was the last place reported of an attack?"

"Bluefeild, West Virginia." Ratchet said, reading off of a data pad with the downloaded information.

"I and a scout team will go out on the mission. You will stay here and attend to base, as well as the injuries that may have been inflicted on Sideswipe and the human femme," Optimus gave him a knowing smile, "I know you've been wanting to see the gladiator twins re-unite for a long time Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded, a small, almost-smile ghosting on his metal lips, "I do, yes."

* * *

**And we'll stop there for today, this chapter's shorter too because it's basically a part 2 to "A Piece of Conversation". Anyway, please leave a review. Hope you enjoyed. **


	10. The Golden Twin

**You guys are awesome! You know that, right? Thanks to all my reviewers: HeartGuardianSol, RoboDork97, XxMichelleMikaelsonxX, 99luftballonsx.o.x, Jimmy 144, xVentressx, megagenie, coolgal02, and Pikahopp for the lovely reviews. I appreciate them so much, it just makes me smile! Oh, and I'm glad I made you smile Pikahopp :)**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Golden Twin

_(Charlie's POV)_

Rain. I always liked listening to the soft pattering of the rain from my window as a kid. To me it was relaxing; peaceful and tranquil. I also loved the aftermath of rain, when I was little I would rush downstairs in my rain coat, slipping on my rain boots and going outside to stomp and splash around in the puddles. Then I would make several mud pies and leave them out on the porch to dry. Sometimes, I still like to splash in the puddles, like right now, as I leaned against Sideswipe's passenger door, as we waited silently in the light and gentle rain. The grass was moist around me, and it made a squishing sound when I stepped on it, which made me smile. I took my hood off, letting my mess of light brown hair dampen, sitting down in the soggy grass and playing with the small, tiny blades. We were still silently waiting.

I could tell Sideswipe was nervous. He didn't say one word to me, and if I've learned anything on this road trip with him, it's that he doesn't like to shut up. He was definitely nervous...or anxious or something. This was the meeting place where we would meet with his twin, shouldn't he be happy? Excited _at least?_ Then again, what did I know about alien robot twins? Or maybe I'm reading him wrong entirely, maybe he's not thinking of his brother, maybe he's thinking about his home planet. Or maybe he's wondering about the Autobots, how they'd react when he reunites with them again. He hasn't told me much about them, but from what I know so far, they seemed like good bots.

_"Charlie." _Sideswipe's voice drifted from the car.

"Yeah?" I asked, plucking out the blades of grass and rubbing them in between my fingers.

_"What if he...do you think something happened?" _He asked suddenly.

I froze, letting to blades go as I turned to the anxious Corvette. "Don't think about that, he's probably running late."

_"But it's been an hour." _Sideswipe said in such a tone that it almost sounded whiny.

I sighed, "I don't know what to tell you. We can only hope for the best."

He didn't say another word, and we resumed in the peaceful silence we were once in. I played with another blade of grass, not caring at all that the cold, moist grass water was starting to sink into the bottom of my jeans, making my butt cold and wet. Our short conversation only told me that my first assumption was right, he was very nervous. Not nervous in meeting his twin again, but nervous something happened to him. I guess I could relate. There's always an uneasy feeling of anxiety that settles at the pit of my stomach when I think about what might happen to my family, or how they're dealing with me not being there anymore. I bit my lip, already feeling the tears bubbling up in the back of my eyes, threatening to spill over if I didn't find a new subject to think about quickly. I blinked rapidly, trying to rid the tears when I heard an engine approaching, and from the deep revs, it sounded expensive.

The silver Corvette behind me jerked, as an excited sound escaped from Sideswipe before his engine revved too. Quickly, I got to my feet again, ignoring the numbness in my butt as I turned around to face him, a small smile on my face, "Is it him?"

_"Yes!" _He cheered.

My smiled widened, as then engine sounded like it was coming closer and closer, immediately, Sideswipe transformed into his silver robot form and I took a few steps back. There was a wide smile on his face as he stared out beyond the trees that surrounded us. And before I could blink, the silver robot was gone, disappearing behind the trees as he began to call his twins name. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous either, and a lot curious.

I followed behind on the path Sideswipe made as I heard the unmistakable sounds of robots transforming all around me, the rain seemed to be getting heavier, but I could care less at the moment. There was also the deep, low sounds of whirrs and clicks as I moved closer and closer, pushing the large branches out of my way. I kept walking forward, following the path until I was at another clearing, where two identical giant robots stood.

I froze in my spot right beside a huge tree, and blinked as my eyes widened. _Wow, they're just...wow. _I couldn't help the surprised gasp that escaped me, they just...they looked _exactly _the same. Same height, same eye color, same type of frame and armor, same wheels for feet. I mean, the only obvious difference was their paint...one a gleaming silver while the other one a shiny gold. I've never seen something like that ever in my life before, it was..._phenomenal._

Sideswipe grinned widely, talking fast in their native language as he used his hands to gesture everywhere, I assume he was telling some riveting tale to his twin brother. They talked for a long time, and I vaguely wondered if Sideswipe forgot about me, until his blue eyes began to search around the area as if he was looking for something. And as he kept looking, his eyes got wider and wider, with worry written all over his face. The golden twin said something, but Sideswipe didn't respond as he turned around and began checking in between trees. _Was he looking for me? _I almost laughed at how ridiculous he looked, bending down at odd angles to search for me. His twin brother looked confused, as he shifted his weight. Finally, I stepped away from the large tree and out into where they were standing, and as soon as Sideswipe sensed movement, his eyes locked on me, relief immediately in them as he skated over.

"Charlie," He said, "I want you to meet my brother."

I nodded, as his hand descended to the ground and I climbed on, holding on to his fingers as he stood to his full height, turning around to face his brother. His brother seemed at first completely shocked to see me, before slowly, his blue eyes began to dim and his mouth had a slight scowl set to it.

"Sunstreaker," Sideswipe announced in english, "This is Charlie."

I bit my lip, not liking how his eyes seemed to narrow on me. If looks could kill, I'd say he was trying to set me on fire from the inside out, his scowl completely covered his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. That uneasy feeling was back in my stomach again, but this time for a completely _different _reason. My hands began to feel moist, and I subconsciously wiped them on the side of my jeans, shifting the weight in my legs from the right to the left. I just want him to stop glaring at me like that.

"You brought a _human _with you." It wasn't a question. It was more like angrily stating the obvious.

Sideswipe, sensing his twins automatic dislike for me, brought me a little closer to his chest, as if he was ready to protect me. But it's not like Sunstreaker would _hurt _me...right?

"I didn't have a choice," Sideswipe defended, "The Cons saw me with her and targeted her to get to me. She's coming to the base for protection."

Sunstreaker groaned, shaking his head, "I forgot how big of an idiot you are."

Sideswipe feigned hurt, "Why Sunny, you don't need to be so mean!"

"Stop calling me that." He snapped. Sideswipe snickered deviously, and I couldn't help but laugh to.

His blue eyes snapped back to me, "What are you laughing at, _fleshy_?" he snarled.

_Fleshy? _I narrowed my eyes, remembering what the Decepticons kept calling me when I was kidnapped by them. I'm starting to get the sense that _fleshy _is an insult specific to humans.

"Sunstreaker, play nice." Sideswipe warned.

"No," He growled, "Those nasty organic squishes are below me."

My hands tightened into fists at my sides. _Sideswipe surely forgotten to mention that is brothers kind of an asshole._

Sideswipe rolled his eyes, "Quit being a stubborn glitch."

Sunstreaker eyes narrowed as he glared at his brother. Sideswipe eyes narrowed at him as well and for the longest moment, they were both having a silent glare-down at each other. Before Sunstreaker finally spoke up.

"Fine. But _it_ rides with you."

_It? _I know that he did _not _just refer to me as an _'it'. _Anger swelled up in my chest, and my face burned, as I narrowed my eyes dangerously at the golden twin.

"_It_?" I gritted angrily through my teeth, before I could stop myself. "I am not an _'it'_."

Sunstreaker ignored me, before transforming into the most beautiful car I've ever seen in my life. Anger immediately drained away when I saw the golden twin became a gold Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 Super Veloce. It was my dream car. My eyes widened in a way that it was almost comic as I felt my mouth drop open, and the engine revved. _Oh, the engine. _The deep, smooth, rumble of the high-powered engine sent a shiver down my spine, and I'm sure Sideswipe felt it too as he snickered again.

He transformed around me again until we were back in the sleek, silver Corvette, his engine giving a nice deep, rev as well. At the moment, I felt like I was in heaven. A Corvette _and _a Lamborghini?! _No flippin' way! I've died and gone to heaven! A mechanic's heaven!_

My heart was racing in my chest, as I gripped the handlebars on either side of the passenger's seat, my eyes still comically wide. Sideswipe's holoform appeared in the driver's seat again, he raised an eyebrow.

"You okay Charlie? Sorry about my bro, he's can be a serious afthole sometimes. He hasn't really built up enough tolerance for humans like I have, but don't worry, the rest of the Autobots aren't like that...well, maybe except for Mirage-If the glitched fragger is even on this planet..." Sideswipe was pretty much just talking to himself now, because I wasn't really listening.

For some reason, it was like reality had hit me. I was with two robotic aliens, I'm being hunted by evil robotic aliens,...and now, I'm being taken to a whole _base _filled robotic aliens. _Since when the hell did my life become a freakin' sci-fi movie? _As of right now, I just realized that I was caught up in a millennia old feud, with no way out. Maybe Sideswipe was right, maybe I _shouldn't _be so forgiving. Because of _him, _my life will never normal again. I'm in danger, and could put anyone I come in contact with in possible danger as well. This whole thing had spun out of control. _My life was out of control!_

I was so lost in my swirling thoughts that I didn't register Sideswipe calling me, until he shook my shoulder, sending a small jolt. I twitched, before the warmth feeling swelled up in my chest, and my stomach churning. I turned towards him.

"You alright? You look like you're about to-"

And before he could finish his sentence, bile rises in my throat and I spun around, opening the door and clumsily fumbling out before puking on to the grass. My stomach wrenched painfully as more bile came and I spit it out, my throat felt like it was on fire. I was on my hands and knees, puking and coughing hideously. My head dizzy and aching with pain, and once my body was sure there was nothing else to throw up, I fell back to the ground, groaning miserably. I heard the slam of a door, and urgent footsteps approached. The rain blurred my vision, and I shivered violently. _What was wrong with me?_

Sideswipe's holoform appeared, kneeling at my side immediately, his pale blue eyes wide, "Charlie! What the pit happened to you! Are you okay?"

I couldn't speak, my throat burning, and the aching in my head only increased. I shivered again, moving myself closer to him. At least he was warm. And kind of smelled like a mix between oil and metal, yet it was oddly comforting. I buried myself in his arms, waiting until the shivering stopped. Thankfully, Sideswipe didn't speak, but it didn't stop him from forming a disgruntled expression as he stared down at me, with a vehement gaze. His pale blue eyes boring into mine, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't find it in myself to look away.

"You're unhealthy," He said a few minutes later, shifting so that his hands were snaking under me and lifting me up a little, "We need to hurry and get you to base so you can see Ratchet."

"Ratchet?" I mumbled, my voice hoarse.

Sideswipe nodded, picking me up as his passenger door swung open and laid me carefully in the passenger's seat. He pulled the blanket from the back and wrapped it around me, and I mumbled a thank you. In the next second, his holoform re-appeared in the driver's seat as he gunned the engine and so did Sunstreaker as they both went on to the road.

I groaned again, shifting under the blanket to get more comfortable. My vision was still a bit blurry, and my eye lids felt heavy. Warm air was blowing softly through the vents and I shivered again, it wasn't a violent as the last time though. I stared up at the cloudy, grey skies as the rain splattered against the street. Thunder gave a low rumble in the sky, and before I knew it, my eyes were closed.

* * *

_(Sideswipe's POV)_

My hands gripped the wheel harshly, as I constantly threw glances at the pale, sleeping femme slumped against the window with the blanket wrapped tightly. He blood temperature was increasing, and I instantly knew something was wrong with her, but _what?_ Thunder rumbled and a flash of lightning shot through the sky as we continued driving. I needed to contact Ratchet, to see what was wrong with her, and the only way to do that was through Sunstreaker..._Frag. _I sighed.

**::Sunny.:: **I called through the bond, noticing that he was shutting off his feelings from me. It didn't take less than a second for him to reply though.

**::Look, I need you to contact Ratchet. I think somethings wrong with Charlie.::**

I heard his engine growl, and irritate and anger leaked through the bond. **::No.::**

**::C'mon Sunny, this is serious.::**

**::Stop calling me that, you glitch head.::**

I sighed in frustration. **::Quit being jealous for one second and listen you stubborn aft-head.::**

**::I'm not jealous!::**

**::Really?:: **I drawled sarcastically. **::Then what's your problem with Charlie?::**

**::The same thing with every other fragging fleshy on this primus-damned planet! They're just the same weak, primitive, stupid organics! Why are you so attached to her?::**

So he was jealous.

**::I'm not attached to her. It was my fault she's in this mess, and I'm just doing the right thing by keeping her safe.::**

Sunstreaker snorted. **::Sure you are.::**

I sighed. **::Look, Sunstreaker. I'm not attached to her like that. And you can delete whatever thoughts you were thinking, because I'd _never _put her before you, got it?::**

He was silent.

**::So,:: **I continued on, **::You can stop acting like that now, and connect me with a link to Ratchet. I think she could be sick or something.::**

Sunstreaker growled lowly in reply, and in less then another second, the familiar grumpy voice of the Autobot medic was on the other line.

_"Sunstreaker said you needed me?" _Ratchet asked over the comm link.

_"Yeah," _I replied, _"Charlie, the human femme I'm traveling with...she threw up or something. She was coughing, shaking, and her temperature was rapidly increasing what do you think might be wrong with her?"_

Ratchet was quiet for a moment, probably thinking of an answer before replying _"They all sound like symptoms for a human disease called 'pneumonia'." _He then sent me a bunch of data and information on the disease. _"I am working on antibiotics for her right now, keep her warm and monitor her temperature until you arrive at base. Do you understand Sideswipe?"_

I nodded. _"Affirmative."_

_"Good. Ratchet out." _And then he disconnects. I sighed, looking back at the sleeping and very pale form of Charlie.

"I promise to protect you." I whispered.

* * *

**And we'll stop there for today! Although I kind of feel bad for Charlie though 0_0. Sorry, for the long wait! Anyway, please leave a review. **


	11. Jenna

** Guys, I'm sorry for the late update...I really am. It's the homework.**

**But still, I'd like to thank all of my awesome reviewers: 99luftballonsx.o.x, Moonlightdeer, HeartsGuardianSol, megagenie, xVentressx, raven-saber, Jimmy 144, Bee4ever, Coolgal02, GTG, FredWeasley99, Lioness32, Pikahopp, and DarkshadowsXsunny-sides! Much appreciation! Now, on to the story...**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Jenna

_(Charlie's POV)_

My eyes fluttered open and I groaned, the sound hoarse and scratchy and I ended up coughing towards the end of it. I sat upright quickly, still coughing as my throat burned. Why did it ached so _much_?

"Don't stress yourself too much." A male voice I've never heard before said, his tone chastising. I looked around until I found the person the voice was coming from, and almost screamed. Well, I tried to scream, but it left my throat burning even more. There was a tall man, with pale skin, mahogany brown hair and eccentric blue eyes. He was dressed in a long white coat that covered any clothing he was wearing underneath with thick black glasses and I tried to scream again, scooting myself backwards and away from the strange man.

The man immediately rushed forward, "Please, be careful-"

But it was too late, I kept scooting back until I felt my back tip downward, and I tumbled ungracefully to the ground, a splitting headache, along with a slight throb in my back was the result as I realized I had just fallen off of whatever I was laying on. The man muttered something under his breath as he crouched down beside, lifting me back into a standing position as the world swayed. Once throb in my back and head reduced, I took in my surroundings. Fluorescent lights lit up the room brightly, and a sterile smell lingering in the air around me. The room had a counter that contained neatly organized medical equipment and above it was a glass cabinet filled with medicines and other strange materials I didn't recognized. I then noticed a bed, the clean white covers were crinkled and strewn everywhere, while the small white pillow was laying on the ground. _Was I sleeping on that bed? _It seemed to just _now_ dawned in on me that I was in a hospital, and instantaneously, I became nervous, my muscles stiffening. _Me and Doctors never did along well._ After looking around the room, my eyes landed back on the doctor and narrowed dangerously.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice horribly hoarse, "Where am I? What happened to me?"

"You are in a hospital," The doctor responded with a calm, subtle voice, although is eyes were telling something else. I was trying to figure that part out, "I am Dr. Ratchet, do not worry Charlotte, you are safe."

Taken aback, I blinked, my nerves only growing as I swallowed hard, "How am I supposed to trust you? And how do you know my name?" Then, something else seemed to come to mind. Something about a flash of glistening silver, so fast that I almost missed it as I blinked again, before my eyes widened in realization. "Sideswipe! He was t-taking me to the...where is he?" My eyes wide with fear as I nervously began backing up.

The doctor didn't move, he remained still in perfect calmness, "Don't worry Charlotte, Sideswipe is fine. You are recovering from a sickness, you need to rest."

I bit my lip nervously, "I...I really don't want to."

The doctor- Or I should say,_ Ratchet_\- rolled his eyes, his calm and subtle face starting to break as he sighed, "Would it help you relax if I called him in?"

I nodded without hesitation, and Ratchet grumbled something under his breathe before the room went silent. His eccentric blue eyes were blank and I quickly assumed that he was a robot, and he was sending a message through his head, or processors or whatever they called it. Only a second later did he snap out of whatever daze he was in and looked up at me.

"The glitch is coming," He said in a gruffy voice, "Now, will you please lay back down. We are the Autobots, we will not hurt you."

I sighed, not knowing what else to do, so I walked over to the bed and sat down, too nervous to completely lay back down. The room was silent as Ratchet went over to the counter, picked up a clipboard and began scribbling something down while I nervously wiped my hands on the front of my jeans. I stared down at the glossy white-tiled floor, my heart still racing in my chest as I tried to calm myself down. I breathed in slowly, and exhaled slowly. It was something I've been doing to calm myself down a lot lately, escpecially after I left basically my whole life behind in Washington. By the way, where were we now?

The door to my room opened, which brung me out of my thoughts as I looked up and sighed in relief, jumping up from my bed and walking over to the silver Corvette's holoform, who was smiling as I approached him. My heart finally settled back into place as relief washed over me like fresh water, and I was almost tempted to hug him. But that...would be weird...I mean, do alien robots even hug each other? It made me wonder how they did show affection, but that was another thought for another time.

"Nice to have you back in the living, schlemiel." Sideswipe said, his smile turning into smirk.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You've been unconscious for five days," Ratchet replied, and we both looked back at him, as he made his way up to us before crossing his arms, "By the time Sideswipe arrived with you, you were unconscious and very, very sick. I had to put the antibodies into your system before allowing you to rest to fight off the bacterial infection. I've been monitoring you ever since, along with this glitch." Ratchet growled, gesturing to Sideswipe, "He's been coming here everyday asking about your status, and annoying me non-stop."

"Yep," Sideswipe said with a nod and another signature smirk, "Got the dent marks to prove it."

Finally, it seemed to dawn in on me that we were actually at the base, and not in any _harm_ or with any Decepticons. Immediately, I felt bad for how I reacted to Ratchet, and I looked up to meet his ocean blue gaze again. I sighed softly, chewing on my bottom lip while thinking of an apology, when Sideswipe spoke again.

"Charlie," He said, and I turned back to him, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been drinking fire in a bottle," I croaked, rubbing at my sore throat.

"Stop making her talk!" Ratchet snapped, "She is still recovering and it will take longer if she doesn't get the proper amount of rest!"

I shook my head, "No, I don't want rest...I want water."

"I am not concerned for what you _want. _I am the medical officer, and when I say something, I want it done. Charlotte, please go back to your human berth. And Sideswipe, you big fragging glitch, go back to the Med Bay and allow Jolt to finish you! Stop coming back here, she's awake now!"

Sideswipe snickered, holding his hands up in surrender, "Now, now Ratchet, you don't have to get all cranky."

One moment, Ratchet was glaring at Sideswipe, the next, a large wrench came out of nowhere and hit Sideswipe right up against the head. Sideswipe hissed, groaning out curses as he rubbed the spot on his head, and I just blinked before turning back to Ratchet.

"Did you just hit him...with a _wrench?_" I asked, both of my eyebrows raised.

Ratchet just shrugged, "It won't damage his already fragged-up processors."

"Hey! I'm still in the room!" Sideswipe protested, shooting the medic a dirty look.

The door opened again, but this time, two people I didn't recognized stepped through the the door. One was a human, I could tell because he had soft brown eyes and short brown hair, tanned skin and wearing an army suit. The other man, was easily past six feet with paler skin and raven black hair with a blue and red streak running through it. His eyes were a bright, neon blue, and everything about his posture just seemed to scream_ regal. _For some reason, I had automatic respect for him, and I could tell he was respected by the way Ratchet and Sideswipe slightly bowed their heads and stodd next to eachother with their postures straightened. I nervously stiffened my posture as well. The human man was the first one to speak.

"Miss Garrison, I am Major William S. Lennox," he said with a warm smile that almost immediately made my stiff posture relax, "I'm in charge of the N.E.S.T soldiers and operations, and my colleague here is Optimus Prime," He said motioning to the man right next to him, "He is the-"

"Leader of the Autobots." I said, staring wide-eyed at the man next to him. He sure did look like a leader, what would he think of me?

The man named Lennox paused for a moment, glancing between Optimus and I before continuing, "Well, yeah...he is."

"Hello Miss Garrison," Optimus spoke, and I nearly jumped out of my skin from how baritone his voice was, "I have been recently informed that one of my soldiers had a civilian human involved, and I have come in person to apologize for all the harm that my have been inflicted by both my soldier and the Decepticons. It was never our intention to have any more humans in our war with the Decepticons than necessary, and for that, I truly apologize." He said, the sincere look he was giving me proved he wasn't lying.

"But," I started off before coughing again, "But Sideswipe didn't_ hurt_ me, not once."

"I am referring to Sideswipe's more aggressive twin, Sunstreaker." Optimus said, eyeing Sideswipe before his neon blue eyes returned on me.

"Oh." I said, nodding slowly.

"We believe that because of the interaction you've had with Sideswipe, the Decepticons sees you as a target, and that is exactly why they had kidnapped you in the first place. Because of it, we will have to place you in Autobot protection, and for us to keep you protected, you will have to remain here, on the base until it is safe for you to return to your family once again." Optimus continued.

I sighed, but nodded my head.

"But while you are staying here, we'll be sure to make it as comfortable as possible. You'll be given a room where clothing and toiletries will already be provided." Major Lennox added.

"I...I understand." I said softly, glancing down at the white tiled floor, where the harsh glow of the fluorescent lights seemed to glare off of.

"Very well," Optimus said, and I looked back up at him again, "Everything is already arranged for you, and you will be resting in the Med Bay for one more day until Ratchet clears you. And once again, Miss Garrison, I apologize for all that has happened, and everything you had to sacrifice."

"You...you can just call me Charlie." I mumbled.

"Pardon?" Optimus said politely.

"She said to just call her Charlie, sir." Sideswipe answered, and I looked at him again.

He met my eyes and we stared at each other for a half second before everyone's attention went to Ratchet, who cleared his throat. "I can obviously see that Charlie isn't comfortable in my human Med Bay, I'll let her sleep in her room... _but," _He said, his gaze on me, "You must report to the Med Bay in three hours so I can make sure you are fully healthy again." I nodded silently, and Major Lennox stepped forward.

"I'll show you your room." Major Lennox said, and I nodded again before glancing at Sideswipe again. He was watching me with a careful gaze, in fact, they all were watching, as if they would think I might _explode_ or something.

I huffed out a short breath of air, before following Major Lennox out of the "Human Med Bay" and down the hallways. Major Lennox showed me the important places; the food hall, the main hangar, and the courtyard. We then arrived at the civilian dorms, at a door on the far left side of the hall that said 18B. "Here's your stop." He said, digging into his pocket for something before handing me two golden keys. Oddly enough, it reminded me of Sunstreaker.

"Thank you," I said, unlocking the door and opening it. I was assuming it be some crappy, small, cheap bed with a small bathroom kind of dorm, so you could imagine the look on my face when I saw the room.

The bed was nicely made, and looked very comfortable, along with the pillows piled on top of it. There were two dressers already filled with clothes and the bathroom had lotion, toothbrush &amp; toothpaste, floss, soap, towels, and a hair dryer. It was almost as if i was staying at a hotel rather than a military base.

"Fancy, isn't it?" Major Lennox asked from beside me.

I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face, "It's perfect."

* * *

Later that day after I had moved and organized everything until it was suitable for me, I decided to venture down to the food hall, while also memorizing all the hallways I had walked down. Minutes later, I arrived at the food hall and made a bee line straight for the lunch line, and craned my neck over taller soldiers to see what food they were serving. Once the line moved up more, I could finally see what they were serving, which was baked chicken, mashed potatoes, sliced fruit, and green beans. _Eh, it was better than McDonalds. _

Shrugging, I picked up a serving of each and turned around to scan the crowded cafeteria for an empty table. I briefly wondered where Sideswipe would be, and If I could just spend the rest of the day with him. O_f course not, _I sighed, shaking my head. All he was supposed to do was deliver me to the base safely, nothing more...and plus, if I'd want to be around him there's no doubt I'll have to see his twin brother again.

_Nope, not really ready to die yet._

Therefore, the best option was to just integrated with others on this base until I could leave. I was more annoyed now than nervous in the crowded cafeteria as I looked again for at least _one _empty table.

"You trying to find a spot?" A voice asked from behind me, which made me jump a little in surprise.

I turned around to face a girl who was slightly taller than me. She had brown eyes and reddish-orangish hair with freckles dusted across her tanned face. She was slightly skinnier than me, with high cheekbones and and round, full lips. She was pretty. _Super model pretty, even_. The girl smiled, and I smiled in return, laughing nervously.

"Um...yeah, kind of..." I trailed off.

The girl laughed softly, "Yeah. It's been like this ever since I got stationed here."

_She was stationed here?_

I couldn't help the surprised tone in my voice, "You were stationed here? Why?"

The girl shrugged, "Beats me, they still haven't told me why they stationed me here yet, but I figured I'd find out sooner or later. So, what's your name?" She asked as we began walking, to which table...I wasn't sure, but I followed anyway. At least I wouldn't have to sit alone.

"Charlie." I said, glancing around the room for an empty table again.

"Let me guess, short for Charlotte, right?" She asked, with an amused smile.

I rolled my eyes, but let out a short laugh, "Yeah...never really did like my name. Thought it was _too_ girly."

"It's not that bad," The girl said, before leading as to a small table in the corner of the room I didn't even realize was there. "My names Jenna."

We both sat down, and the annoyance was replaced with relief.

"So, how'd you get stationed here?" Jenna asked, taking out her plastic utensils before picking at her green beans.

"I'm not military." I said, taking my plastic utensils out of the wrapping.

"You're...not?" She asked, raising an eyebrow with a quizzical look on her face. It almost made me laugh. "Then...what are you doing here?"

"A long story." I deadpanned, before shoving mashed potatoes into my mouth.

"Well that only made me more intrigued," Jenna said with a roll of her eyes, "C'mon, tell me."

I sighed, putting the plastic fork down, "Well, it started off at the junkyard..."

* * *

**And that's where we'll stop today! Again, I am so very sorry for how late it was, but thank you for reading it anyway and don't forget to leave a review!**


	12. Risking It

**Sorry for the long wait, I just got back from vacation, lol I forgot to bring my laptop with me. Anyway, thank you to the following reviewers: Moonlightdeer, 99luftballonsx.o.x, DarkshadowsXsunny-sides, HeartsGuardianSol, XVentressX, Jimmy 144, Bee4ever, megagenie, Coolgal02, Guest, shaddowdarkcloud, and AshleyOfChaos (lol, love the username!) As usual, thanks for being my awesome reviewers! And now to the story...**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Risking It

"What about this one?" Jenna asked, mindlessly shoving a top into my hands.

I stared down at the cerulean blue top, with straps and a low swoop in the back. Frowning, I shook my head and put it back on the rack while squeezing past the many, _many _racks of clothing at the mall. Yes, a shopping mall. A place I loathed more than anything else, and somehow Jenna had managed to convince Lennox that it was a good idea, chattering on about how I needed more clothing to 'spice up' my closet...or, whatever. Although I really hated the activity that Jenna begged we do today, I couldn't help but be grateful.

In the few weeks that I've been here, Jenna has been glued to my side, and we chatted, ate in the food hall, and hung out a lot, and I've learned a few interesting things about her. Like the fact that Jenna's passion for building and fixing automobiles was almost as strong as mines, and along with the fact that she's been in a military family practically all her life, thus, it was only logical that Jenna would work here, even if she didn't know why at the time. Well, until I told her. Her reaction was the complete opposite of what I was expecting, you know; shocked, scared, worried, and very anxious. Instead, Jenna seemed to get even _more _excited about working here, and she literally squealed when I mention they turned into cars for their disguise. But at the same time, I really should've been expecting it. Jenna liked to be very optimistic, daring, and quirky. So when she was the only one actually excited to meet the Autobots when the time came, she got more than just a few odd looks her way...and it wasn't only from the humans.

But Jenna was a great companion never the less, and a really great friend as well. If it weren't for her 'interesting' personality, and charm keeping me occupied, I would've been bored out of my mind. I mean, there's always those _delightful _visits to the Med Bay with Ratchet yelling and cursing and throwing wrenches, but I typically try to avoid the Autobots these days. Even though my life has drastically change over this month, I feel like I should probably try and hold on to any normality I may have left, even if such a thing existed.

So that's another reason why I agreed to going with Jenna to the mall; a sense of normalcy seemed to enter me as soon as I stepped inside the crowded building. Forgetting about things like psychopathic Decepticons, or vexatious Autobots. _Really, this should be good for me._

"Charlie!" Jenna said impatiently, snapping her fingers in front of my face, and I blinked. "I asked you which top looks better, green or blue?" Jenna held up to identical looking tops with different colors. _Identical with different colors... _Suddenly, my mind drifted back to the twins, and I had to shake the thought away quickly. _No robots. No Aliens. No top-secret military crap. Just Charlie and Jenna._

I raised an eyebrow, my lips formed into a teasing smile, "Didn't you beg Lennox to let us go shopping to get _me _clothes, Jenna?"

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Well, you aren't really helping by complaining every time we go into a store."

I crossed my arms, "Can't we just go to a store I like?"

"What's not to like?" Jenna asked, motioning with her hands all around the store, the bags hanging off the joint of her arms swinging around.

"A lot." I muttered under my breath.

"Well, at least try this on before we leave," Jenna turned around, shuffling through the wrack before turning around and handing me a plain, black dress. I didn't move to reach it, instead settling for glaring daggers at it instead. Jenna sighed impatiently, "C'mon Charlie, it's just one dress, it won't kill you to try it on."

"It just might."

Jenna switched to a different tactic, her brown eyes wide and her bottom lip jutted out, and I raised an eyebrow. "Please, Charlie?" She pleaded, her hands clasped together like she was praying.

I glared at her, "Don't use that trick on me."

"Oh, please, for little ol' me?"

"Are you serious right now?" I groaned, noticing the people glancing on our direction, probably thinking Jenna was crazy. _Well, she kind of is._

I sighed in defeat, "Fine." I snatched the dress out of her hand and stomped all the way to the dressing room, grumpily stripping down and pulling on the dress. Once I was done fiddling with the zipper, and adjusting the dress to my liking, I couldn't help but smile in the mirror. In no way did I have an hour glass figure, but I was surprised the dress fit as well as it did. I stepped out of the dressing room, not surprised to see Jenna already standing there.

"Well...?" I asked, motioning down to my dress.

One moment, Jenna's silent. The next, she's squealing as she dropped her shopping bags to the floor and ran up to me, "You look amazing!"

"It's not really that-"

"_Wow!_ The dress fits you so nicely!" Jenna exclaimed, once again, drawing the attention of people nearby.

My cheeks heated with embarrassment and I nervously rubbed my arm, "I don't know...I think it's a little too-"

_"Girly?"_ Jenna finished bluntly, an annoyed expression on her face, "Charlie hun, face it; you're a girl. There's nothing you can do about it, except wear this dress and look absolutely stunning doing it!"

Did she really expect me to buy it? The last time I remembered wearing a dress was to my aunt's wedding, and even then it took a lot of coaxing, arguments, and bribing from my mom to get me to wear it at least until the wedding was over. I couldn't even imagine how Jenna could coax me into wearing it, even if she did bought it.

"So, what do ya say?" She asked hopefully.

Then again, the dress wasn't _that _bad...

I sighed, "Alright, I'll get it."

Jenna looked like a little kid being rewarded with candy and ice-cream, her face beaming with joy as she squealed before taking my wrist and dragging me all the way to the check out, before letting go. "Trust me, you're not gonna regret getting it!"

"I already am." I muttered.

* * *

After the exhausting shopping trip, and we were done re-organizing my closet, Jenna left for her shift and I was stuck laying in the bed staring up at the ceiling. I thought about Sideswipe again, and I wondered about what he would be doing right now...patrol? A mission? Sparring? I tried to clear my mind again, but the image of Sideswipe just kept reforming and reforming in my head again, no matter how hard I tried to block him out. It was becoming completely unbearable, and I was extremely thankful when there was a knock at the door. I sprung out of the bed, hurrying over to answer the door. Once the door swung open, I stepped back to see Will, casually smiling warmly at me.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hi Will." I greeted.

"Ratchet wants me to take you down to the Med Bay again."

I groaned, "For what this time? I'm not sick anymore, so-"

"Human checkups." Will interrupted.

"Pardon?"

"Ratchet's the paranoid, control-freak type. So he's constantly doing check ups on all the humans...and you're up next, so he asked me to come get you."

"Oh," I mumbled, "Well, okay then."

We walked all the way down to the Med Bay, and when I arrived, I had to duck to nearly miss a wrench to the head. My eyes widened as I stared in the direction of where it came from, where Ratchet was currently telling Robert Epps off, and it took me all of the power of human will to not let out a single chuckle. Robert looked completely agitated as he ducked another wrench, courtesy of Ratchet himself, before ducking out of the Med Bay. Leaving me not able to breathe from holding in the laughter, and Will bewildered. Maybe now wasn't the best time to-

"Charlie," Ratchet demanded, "Come, come, get on the berth!"

Quickly and quietly, I followed and pulled myself up on to the berth. Ratchet began various scans, murmuring to himself as he went along, finally before he picked up a data pad on the counter, "Alright, you're good. You are dismissed."

I nodded, grateful for the dismissal as I hopped off the berth, and open the door, running head-first into a strong, tall body. Automatically, I flew backwards, expecting to have a new painful bruise on my butt, when the last moment, arms snake around my back and pulled me back on my feet. At all happened so fast that before I could even blink I was back on my feet. For a whole second, my body seemed frozen; paralyzed, and when the situation of running into someone finally sunk in, I immediately began to stutter out apologies.

"O-oh, I'm so sorry, I..." My words trailed off when I looked up to see shining, pale blue optics staring back down at me, and my whole body flushed with instant heat.

Sideswipe. Great.

"Still falling for me, schlemiel?" Sideswipe gave his signature smirk. It seemed to only occur to me just then that I was _still _in his arms, and I ducked out of his soft grip, scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

An odd silence passed between us, and it felt unnerving and uncomfortable. Even though I tried to restrict myself with robots, Sideswipe kept popping up in my mind. It was annoying and confusing. But now that he was here, there's really no use trying to avoid him.

"So, how are things?" I asked, my voice surprisingly unsteady.

He raised an eyebrow, "_'How are things?' _Really?"

I shrugged, "I don't know what else to say...I mean, we don't really talk as much. I figured you'd rather be with your twin and all, so I just left you alone..." I trailed off again.

"Yeah," Sideswipe said averting his eyes, "Things with Sunny are great, well, as great as it can get with him. I mean, we don't have to just stop hanging out 'cuz we arrived here. We can still have fun."

"Fun?" I raised my eyebrows in a challenging way, some of the awkwardness slipping away, "Enlighten me, how can someone have _fun _on a federal top-secret military base?"

Sideswipe's smirk turned devious, and all the awkwardness seemed gone as he leaned in closer, "Racing."

"Car racing?" I asked.

His devilish grin was all I needed to confirm it, and i shook my head, chuckling slightly, "And how do you suppose we do car racing here without Ratchet welding wrenches at us? Huh?"

Sideswipe just shrugged, "It's worth the risk."

"You're crazy."

"Sometimes you got to risk it to take the biscuit, schlemiel."

"The-_what?_"

He only responded, by flashing another devious grin and grabbing my wrist, leading me through the hallway, and out into the Autobot hangar.

* * *

**And we'll leave it there! Once again, terribly sorry for being late! Just got back from vacation last night so...yeah, I was pretty tired. Oh, and don't forget to leave a review ;)**


	13. When Thunder Meets Lightning

**Lol, thank you for the many reviews! I've actually heard the phrase once before, on another reading site (Wattpad) if anyone wanted to know ;). Once again, thank you my many lovely reviewers ( you know who you are) and the awesome favs/follows I've been getting. Over 150 follows in just 12 chapters is pretty awesome to me! I appreciate it more than you guys know.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: When Thunder Meets Lightning

Sideswipe didn't let go of my hand until we were in the Autobot hangar, no matter how hard I tried to protest. His familiar sleek, silver Corvette pulled up in front of us, the door swinging open and before I knew it, I was strapped down in the passenger's seat of a maniacal Corvette while the smooth engine revved deeply, creating music to only a mechanic's ears. I was still worn out from the rigorous shopping trip with Jenna, after all.

"Sideswipe, you-" My protest was cut short as the bastard gunned the engine and pealed out of the hangar, heading towards the large robot-sized door that plastered _"courtyard" _in large red, blocky, letters. Instead of talking, I gripped the smooth, leather handles of the seats for dear life, eyes wide open as that door opened and we were let out into the courtyard. Sideswipe turned left, and we drove for a few minutes before he finally slowed down, and I could hear my heart beating wildly in my chest. The door finally opened, and I all but flew out as the silver vehicle began the transforming sequences I was all too familiar with. Once I finally managed to stand on two feet again without the world swaying briskly, I turned to glare at the said silver robot.

He only responded with a smirk, "What?"

"Tell me Sideswipe, what the _hell _were you thinking when you suddenly decided speeding with a_ human _inside you was a good idea?" I growled, rubbing my sore forehead.

He kneeled down, feigning concern, "My sincerest apologies, madam."

"Sure, whatever," I grumbled, crossing my arms, "So, who are you going to race, anyway?"

"Meh."

Startled from the sudden new voice, I jumped slightly before turning around the see the new robot who seemingly decided to come up out of nowhere. He was silver, like Sideswipe, except smaller, _way _smaller. It was obviously a male, from the sound of his voice, but he didn't have wheels for feet like Sides did. Nor did Sideswipe have sharp, silvery claws instead of hands. There was also a dark shield of some sort, covering his whole face. Well, except for the wicked smirk on his mouth and the eagerness glowing in his bright blue eyes. Although he was relaxed, leaning against the wall of the base, he seemed intimidating...even more, dare I say, then Sunstreaker.

"Tha name's Jazz."

Sideswipe smirked, "That's who _I'm _racing."

I just stood there, blinking between the two silver robots with matching smirks. "Uh...my name's Charlie."

"Yeah, Ah know who you are," Jazz said, pushing himself off the wall and walking over to us, "Boss bot debriefed us on ya."

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay. What's with the accent?"

It didn't seem possible, but Jazz's blue eyes seemed to grow brighter with amusement as he shrugged, "Ah dunno, first humans Ah've picked up communicatin' spoke like this, and Ah like'd it, so Ah went with it."

His accent wasn't odd, but it was just something I've never really expected from a robot, given that all the robots I knew spoke so formally...well, except for Sideswipe. " Well, nice to meet you, Jazz." I then turned back to Sideswipe, my eyes narrowing, "I still fail to see why this race involves me."

Sideswipe's smirk only widened as he stuck a finger out in Jazz's direction, "This slagger's saying that he can beat _me_ in a race. So, we challenged each other. To see if I can still beat him, and you can tag along as a witness so Jazz can't go around denying it."

Well, I was tired, and curious all at the same time. But I'd figure it'd be a while before I got to spend time with Sideswipe again, so really, why not? A little friendly competition wouldn't really hurt, right? I sighed, nodding as Sideswipe transformed back down into the sleek Corvette, and Jazz followed suit. I got into the driver's seat, looking through the window as Jazz transformed into a beautiful Pontiac Solstice. Both of the sleek, silver automobiles drifted over to the a white line painted on the road, which I assumed was the start line before the engines gunned and I blinked, before gripping the wheel tightly.

And then, they were both off. Engines revving so loud that I couldn't even hear my thoughts, the wind whipping my hair fast around my face as I screamed in pure...fear? Anger? Worry? No. _Excitement. _Yes, that's what I was feeling. The heart accelerating blast of energy that seeps into my veins and warms my whole body. The same feeling that I got when I sat on the hood of, unbeknownst to me, a silver robot, and when I was taking him out for a test drive in the fields back in Washington. The feeling of just letting go of everything; the constant apprehension for my family chewing at my sides, the paranoia of the Decepticons finding me again and the dejection of a once normal life. All of the heavy burdens felt light silky strands of sand blown away by the wind. _And my wind was Sideswipe._

I didn't even register the loud whoops and shouts of joy from the silver Corvette as we passed the painted finish line and spun around in many donuts before sliding to a stop, with Jazz only a few inches away from us.

_"I win!" _Sideswipe cheered gleefully, and I couldn't help but laugh at the childish arrogance edging in his voice. This was a moment when I was actually care free and excited. I wanted it to last forever. _"Do you feel better?"_

The question practically came out of nowhere, but I nodded anyway, reveling in this strange, but delightful feeling, "Yeah, I actually feel much better."

_"Good. It's nice to see you laughing again, Charlie."_

I paused. When was the last time he actually used my _real _name instead of the annoying and petty nicknamed he'd designated me with? Never, that's when... "Yeah, and it's nice that you've stopped calling me-"

Sideswipe snorted, _"Keep dreaming schlemiel, that's not gonna stop."_

My eyes narrowed at the dashboard, and I sighed, "Oh well, knew it was too good to be true."

Jazz transformed, and the door swung open, I stepped out as Sideswipe transformed as well, the smuggest of smug looks on his face as Jazz approached us.

"So Jazzy," He teased, grinning widely, "I won the bet."

"Yeah. So?" Jazz's rolled his eccentric blue eyes in irritation.

Sideswipe smirked, "You gotta go pink for a week."

I couldn't stifle my laugh as Jazz's face flashed with horror behind his visor and a frown set to the lower half of his face, shaking his head before looking back at me, the scowl softening a little, "Well, it was nice to meet ya lil' Charlie."

_Another pegged nickname? Just wonderful..._

I rolled my eyes playfully, "It was great meeting you too, Jazz."

The corners of Jazz's lips turned up in a smile, waving before walking back towards the base. The sounds of transforming was behind me again, and I turned around to face Sides in his Corvette form, the door opened already. _"Wanna ride with me?"_

Ignoring the double meaning, I climbed into the passenger's seat, and we sped off back to the entrance.

* * *

I climbed out of Sideswipe, only to inwardly groan as the shiny, gold Lamborghini rolled up to a stop in front of us, transforming so fast that I had only blinked and Sunstreaker was towering before me. His cerulean blue optics glaring icily down at me before looking back up at Sideswipe, with an un-pleasant scowl settled on his lips, "Out with the fleshy again?"

Sideswipe sighed exasperatedly, "Sunny, we've been over this."

"Stop slaggin' calling me that!"

"Whatever, you're being moody," Sideswipe, paused, then mused as an after thought, "Well, moodier than normal, I should say."

His response was a low, dangerous growl, and I couldn't help but shiver, the fear I thought I had lost reborn and I backed all the way until I was near Sideswipe's legs.

"Why do you hang around these pestering, pathetic humans, Sides? I don't get it, what do you see in them?" His voice was a lot calmer, yet the words still stung.

"Quit being an afthole." Sideswipe growled, "And they're not pathetic. Maybe a little pestering but..."

Whatever he was about to say was ended when I gave him a good, nice kick to the leg and he looked down at me. In fact, Sunstreaker just growled lowly again, looking for all the world like he wanted to tear me to shreds, and if it weren't for Sideswipe standing there, I'm pretty sure he would. I averted my gaze to the ground, but I could feel the hateful glare coming off in waves from the golden robot.

I looked up at Sideswipe, "Um, I think I'm gonna go..."

"What is your fraggin' problem, Sunstreaker? Why do you get so jealous when I even mention her? Pit, I've been hanging out with you for two vorns now, and all you're doing is just bitching like a fragging little sparkling. You don't think I can sense all that in the bond? I know you hate humans, but why do you want to kill Charlie?" Sideswipe's pale blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

_Kill?! Sunstreaker wanted to kill me?!_ Sudden dread dropped to the pit of my stomach like heavy weight and fear spread within me, and without another thought, I fled the room, running for my life, not even caring if Sideswipe was calling my name behind me. _No way was I staying in there with his homicidal twin!_

* * *

_( Sideswipe's POV)_

As soon as Charlie ran out of the room, I could feel grim satisfaction in the bond, and I glared at Sunstreaker, "See what you did, you selfish fragger? You scared her away!"

"Good!" He snapped back, "I didn't want the primus-damned human here in the first place!"

I shook my head, groaning angrily, "Sunstreaker, I don't care how much you don't like her! She's my _friend, _and she saved me! You can be as jealous as you want, but I'm not gonna just stop being friends with her because of you!"

The grim satisfaction in the bond melted away into burning anger, hatred and jealousy. All emotions I _knew _what was coming from Sunstreaker, then his side of the bond suddenly closed off and I rolled my optics. His optics narrowed into daggers as he glared menacingly at me, "I don't care! I don't want to see her again Sideswipe!"

I crossed my arms, "What? You think you can_ make_ me stop being around her?"

"Is that a challenge?" He growled.

I scoffed, "I can do whatever I want, you can't stop me."

"Like pit I won't! Next time that fragging fleshy comes even _near _me, I won't hesitate to-"

"To what?" I growled.

**::End her:: **Sunstreaker transmitted through the our bond, before it was shut off again. He stomped out of the hangar, and I sighed in frustration.

I liked Charlie, really, I did. And I loved Sunstreaker more than anything in the whole fraggin' universe. _How the hell am I gonna get them to like each other?_

* * *

**And we'll stop there for today! I'm so glad I could get this one done early, and before anyone starts freaking out...no, Sunny won't actually kill her. Please, review!**


	14. Training

**Before you guys chew me out, I have a reason for not updating practically a ****_whole _****month! English Exams. I had to study, and prepare all month long for it, and they only ended last week. I'm going to spare you the agonizing details, but let's just say...it's been a long month for me.**

**But anyway, thanks to the following for reviewing (love ya!): MidnightRaineStorm, DarkshadowsXsunny-sides, emzydatffan, Coolgal02, Alice Gone Madd, xVentressx, Lunarburst23, HeartsGuardianSol, Sunstreaker's Squishy, Reader103, Bee4ever, Hanniban, Beck3490, Guest, and 99luftballonsx.o.x! Thanxs to you all and I'm sorry this is so late! To make up for it, I might be able to get another chapter in between the span of Sat-Mon, but it will be shorter. If that's possible. **

**Anyway, go ahead and read! I know it's probably the only thing you actually care about ;)**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Training

_(Charlie's POV)_

When my eyes fluttered open again, I found myself not quite in my own room, but Jenna's room instead. _What happened? How did I- Oh, yeah...Sunstreaker happened. _Reluctantly, I pulled myself from out of the covers, stretching my arms and yawning just as Jenna's bathroom door swung open, revealing a pretty ginger with her hair tied up in a messy bun at the top of her head, emerging into the room with only a plain white bra and shorts.

"Well, welcome back to the living." Jenna teased and I rolled my eyes, snorting as she wondered over to her dresser.

"How long was I out?" I asked groggily, pulling my own matted hair into a low ponytail.

Jenna shrugged, "Not long, a couple of hours at the most. You came in here freaking, mumbling about _'yellow killing you',_ and I assumed you were a little too sleep deprived and let you crash on my bed. Hoped it helped."

"It did, actually." I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good. Now that you're speaking coherent english, mind telling me why you were freaking out?" Jenna asked, pulling on her mechanic's jump suit, which was a little loose on her, so she always had to roll the pant legs up. I didn't want to tell her,_ I couldn't_. She might tell Lennox, and no doubt Lennox would inform Optimus and, lord forbid, Ratchet finding out how Sunstreaker treats me. If anything, it'll only make the situation worse; it'll give him yet another reason to kill me.

So instead, I just shrugged, hoping to sound as nonchalant as possible, "I don't know, probably was just me being sleep deprived."

"Are you sure?" Jenna asked, her teasing expression slipping from her face and she turned serious, closing the drawer full of her jump then walked over to me, crossing her arms as she evaluated me carefully, "Is someone bothering you, Charlie? Cuz I can just kick their ass for you, if you want."

I actually laughed at that, albeit still very nervous and uncomfortable, "No, not really. And well, even if there was, it's not really much you could do to help."

Jenna huffed, puffing her chest out like a defiant toddler, "Oh yeah? Who says I can't? What's the asshole's name, tell me, and I'll swear it'll be the last time he ever does anything to you."

I laughed quietly as Jenna got into a lazy fighting stance, punching the air between us as she made punching noises. _If only she knew how big this 'asshole' really was._ But I just sighed aloud, shaking my head as Jenna finally quit her obnoxious 'fighting style.'

"Sometimes, its hard to believe you're older than me." I said, crossing my arms, and Jenna just rolled her eyes and shrug, before re-arranging her messy bun into a high ponytail. After she was done fixing her hair, she zipped her jumpsuit up all the way. "Well, I got to go to work, see ya around dinner."

I nodded.

* * *

After sitting in Jenna's room for an hour and a half, bored out of my mind, I went down to one of the main hangars, leaning my elbows on the high metal railing on the platform and looking down below at the soldiers training. The group was divided in two, one part was sparing with each other, and the other part was sparring with a heavy, black robot whose _enormous _cannons were glowing a bright, pale blue while whirling on the inside. At first, I thought they were crazy, and I was sure that they were going to die. But as the session continued, the scary robot apparently named Ironhide didn't once actually fired his cannons. Only really using them as motivation to keep moving and to_ not_ screw up. I didn't even register someone behind me until they spoke.

"Surprised to see you in here." I turned around to see Major Lennox with his casual warm smile.

I shrugged, "I got bored, there's nothing else to do around here."

Major Lennox nodded, "I can relate."

"Then why don't you guys do anything fun?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He just shrugged, "It's a federal top-secret military base."

I rolled my eyes, looking back down at the soldiers training with Ironhide. And then, the sudden idea hit me. I faced Lennox again, "Do you think _I_ could train with them?"

He cast a nervous glance down at Ironhide who let out a cackle and some soldiers started running away. I stifled a laugh while Major Lennox paled, before looking back up at me with a worried expression, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because," I said, crossing my arms, "I'm sick and tired of not being able to defend myself, especially against Decepticons, if the time ever comes, I'll need to be able to fight them." I also wanted to be able to defend myself just in case Sunstreaker took up on his promise to kill me one day. But of course, I didn't say that part out loud. I looked over to the other group who were sparring with each other, fighting and chatting with each other at the same time. It looked like enough fun, and it'll probably fill up my mostly blank schedule.

Major Lennox sighed, "Are you sure you want to do it? I'm not gonna lie, Ironhide is a hard ass, and he's not going to take it easy on you just because you're a girl, or a civilian."

"So? I don't want him to take it easy on me, do you think the Cons will take it easy on me? No. I want the real-deal, blood, sweat, and tears kind of training. And if it has to be with cannons over there, then so be it." I said, making sure that my voice was firm enough to let him know it didn't bother me.

Major Lennox sighed again, shaking his head, "You're crazier than Jenna. But oh well, if that's what you want. I can put you in a beginner's class."

I grinned up at him, "Really? Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet."

* * *

"Alright you miserable, puny little worms," Ironhide growled, as he paced back and forth in front of us, "I am your instructor, Autobot Weapons Specialist Ironhide, and you are my pupils. I will be training you on defending yourself against larger and stronger beings, like me," He said, pointing to himself, some of the people murmured nervously around me, but I wasn't nervous at all. "The first step is courage and bravery; enough courage that you would go up against an enemy larger and stronger than you knowing that all odds are against you. You need to be physically as well as mentally prepared, and you need to be brave. Do you all understand?"

A chorus of "yes sirs" rang out through the crowd, but all I did was nod my head with determination.

"Good." Ironhide simply replied to the nervous crowd, "The next is being alert, and shrewd.. You all must be able to avoid whatever the enemy tries to throw at you, or use what they throw at you against them. For today's lesson, you will all be focusing on being alert and shrewd. Each one of you will go separately, but this will be a test to see how well you can avoid being shot at or stepped on." Another nervous murmur ran through the crowd. And Ironhide rolled his eyes, "All right, enough sitting around and waiting, you all line up and get your guns, then wait against that wall over there!"

Without another word, we all lined up to take our guns which were actually filled with pellets, and waited against the wall, and I tried to focus and memorize everything Ironhide said about courage, and being alert. Believe it or not, it was a lot to take in. Ironhide began to call the first person up, and I watched as the large robot eased down into a fighting position, his large cannons out and whirling.

"This is crazy," The guy next to me whispered airily, fumbling with slinging his gun across his shoulder, "He's gonna kill us!"

I rolled my eyes, slinging my own gun, "No, he won't."

The guy looked at me, as if surprised I actually answered him. He then shook his head, swallowing as he watched the first person began running in the opposite direction. "Always run towards your enemy!" Ironhide roared over the sound of his cannons, "Between the legs is where we can't see you!"

_In between the legs...run straight forward...got it._ To let loose of some of the excited energy buzzing inside me, I began to lightly jog in place, watching as the guy facing Ironhide finally stopped running away from him, and timidly charged forward, raising his gun and firing blindly as he ran towards his right leg. Little did that guy know, Ironhide had subspaces a missile from his leg, and the guy shrieked switching to the left leg instead. Ironhide circled around him, making sure to keep him in his sights while the guy ran around shouting and shooting. But Ironhide managed to flick his gun away, and pin him down with just a finger. "You're dead."

"Did you see how easily he could beat us? He didn't even have to use his weapons!" The guy next to me whispered frantically.

"Didn't he tell us that the first thing we had to do was have courage?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him, "If you don't have any courage or bravery or anything, how do you expect yourself to fight out on the battle field, huh? Yeah, sure he's huge and trigger-happy, but he knows what he's doing, he's done it before. They wouldn't have him teaching the class if he didn't."

The guy just stared at me for a few seconds, before finally nodding, "Yeah, yeah. You're right," He the paused, looking at me again, "Wait, how old are you?"

I gave him toothy grin, "Almost eighteen."

His brown eyes widened, and my goofy grin only spread as I laughed at his shocked facial expression before turning back to the class where Ironhide just "killed" another person. That person got up with their weapon and ran over back to the wall.

"Anyone of you actually capable of fighting?" Ironhide growled, even though his voice was full of irritation and exasperation more than hostility.

No one moved, or said a word. Well except for me, that is.

"I'll do it." I said, stepping forward and Ironhide's hard, cobalt optics landed on me.

"Really?" He drawled sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure." I deadpanned.

"Then get over here."

I grabbed my gun and jogged forward as he eased down into another fighting stance. I don't have any experience with guns at all, so I decided that it would be better if I didn't at all. So I slung the gun back over my shoulder before charging forward with determination, just as Ironhide started shooting. I managed to dodge a blast, before lunging outwards and throwing myself on top of his foot, luckily the one that didn't have a subspace on it. Praying that I was fast enough, I began to climb up his foot, hooking on to the large metal plating and crawling up, determined to get to the destination.

In my many times in the Med Bay, Ratchet tole me about a motor relay wire under a softer part of their armor. _Yeah, I know, not the conversation you'd imagine I'd have with him, but it was brought up somewhere._ If you managed to fracture that wire, the limb will be temporarily immobilized, and I was aiming for the motor relay in his foot. I felt around for the motor relay, while clasping on to a peace of his armor for dear life as he tried to shake me off his foot, cursing and shouting at me. I crawled shakily up a few more pieces of armor, feeling for it, and once I finally found an opening, a wicked grin spread across my face as my hand slid between the soft plates of armor and with a flick of my wrist, I fractured it. Ironhide stopped in mid-curse, and froze as his left foot powered down. Quickly, I crawled down, and as soon as I was close enough to the ground, I jumped off and landed on my hands and knees, panting heavily. _Man, was that a workout._

Ironhide froze, his facial expression dumbfounded before his blue optics filled with panic, "What did _you_ do?! I can't feel my fragging left pede!"

I cracked my knuckles, casting him a taunting smile, "I disabled the motor relays in your left foot. A little trick Ratchet taught me."

Everyone seemed to be staring at me, with wide eyes, and suddenly, I felt a little uncomfortable with all the attention on me, but I stared directly back at Ironhide to ignore them.

Ironhide just glared at me for a long moment, before finally he sighed, "You did good, kid."

* * *

"Really? You actually did that?" Jenna asked, her eyes just as wide with shock as I retold her the events from training earlier.

I nodded, "Yup, everyone seemed so surprised."

"Well, _yeah!_" Jenna said, as if it was obvious and I was stupid, "Hell, I'm a mechanic being trained for standard Cybertronian repair and_ I_ didn't even know that!"

Really? So no one else knows how to do that? I thought it was basic understanding, the way Ratchet talked about it. Shrugging it off, I went back to twirling the pasta on my fork, just as Major Lennox sat down at our table.

"I heard about what happened today," He immediately said, without any greetings.

"And a hello to you too," I muttered, "I'm not surprised if the whole base hasn't known yet. Why is it such a big deal anyway?"

"Because you basically defeated freaking, huge, scary, trigger-happy Ironhide!" Jenna squealed, "That's like, practically_ unheard of_!"

"You're better at defending yourself than I thought you'd be." Major Lennox added with a nod of his head.

My face heated up from all the attention I was getting.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Major Lennox said, pulling a white envelope out of his pocket and giving it to me.

"What is it?" Jenna wondered aloud.

I turned to envelope over, only to freeze at the table. Tears instantly gathered in the corners of my eyes, and my heart leapt into my throat, "It's from my parents."

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? We'll stop there for now, but please review!**


	15. Introspective

**As always, thank you my reviewers: LunarBurst23, xVentressx, DarkshafowsXsunny-sides, Rumbling Frenzy (lol, love the username), Bee4ever, emzydatffan, Agent-Cheesecake, 99uftballonsx.o.x, Transformerminioinkittycat, SleepiPanda, and The Floss of The Wings! Yeah, sorry this chapter did not come out early at all. My muse died a little, and I had to think of other things I needed to write in the future. But hey! It's here now.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Introspective

I tried to blink back as many tears as I could manage, slowly opening the pale white envelope, and pulling out a neatly folded paper. I unfolded the paper, and almost whimpered as I looked over the familiar handwriting of my dad. All of a sudden, the memories of when I was kidnapped with the Decepticons came swirling back into my head, and my heart ached. I wished so badly I could still be with them, see all their warm familiar faces. But I shook the deficient thoughts away, smoothening the letter in my hand as I read it.

* * *

_Dear Charlie,_

_We're all very relieved to know that you are safe for the moment, but we are still worried about you. Your mother and brother didn't take the news so well, but as much as it saddens me that you can't be in my arms right now, I understand that you're doing this for both you and our protection, and I'm proud of you for making a very difficult decision for that. Charlie, I love with all my heart, and so does the rest of us. So can you promise me one thing? I need you to stay safe. Please, I couldn't imagine living in a world without seeing your beautiful smile, what father could ever live without __their daughter anyway? So stay safe, and come home soon._

_I love you, we all do._

_Arrivederci; Dad, Mom, and Cotlton._

* * *

I didn't even register the tears rolling down my cheeks until one hit the letter in my hand, turning the surface of the paper a darker color, and I sniffled, wiping the warm tears from my cheeks, before standing up from the table. I noticed they all stared at me worriedly, and I gave them a small smile.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Jenna asked slowly.

I nodded, "Don't worry guys, I'm fine. I just...I just need to go to my room, see you guys later." And with that, I walked out of the food hall, down the long hallways and arrived at the civilian quarters. I unlocked my door, and went over to my drawer, setting the letter on top. I was so relieved that they were okay, and that they knew that I was okay. Feeling emotionally drained, I flopped back on to my bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. For the longest time I just sat there, staring up at the mundane ceiling, my vision un-focusing and re-focusing while my mind was in deep thought. _My dad could never imagine a life without me, and I couldn't imagine a life without them. I would never even try._ I turned on to my side, staring at the small lamp on top of my nightstand, and I closed my eyes. _How could I go a day without Dad's familiar chuckles or the savory smells of mom cooking up something in the kitchen. __How could I go a day without Colton's warm smiles, and the adorable frown he always pulls when I beat him at Call Of Duty. Or my best friend since well, __forever? How have I managed this long without them? _My heart longed for all of those things, and it only pained me more that I couldn't do anything about it. The only way I could keep them safe is by not being around them. _But wait...maybe there is a way. _My eyes snapped open, and I pulled myself to an upright position on the bed, _there could be a way to keep them safe without being apart from them!_

The sudden knock at my door startled me, but I got up and went over to answer it, and at the door was the last person I'd ever expect to see on the face of this planet..._ever._

_Sunstreaker._

He was in his holoform, which was strikingly similar to Sideswipe, no surprise. Tall, Strong jaw, lean and muscular, thin eyebrows, but instead of pale blue eyes, his was an ultramarine kind of blue, with curly hair that was so blonde it looked yellow. His was just as gorgeous as Sideswipe, but the hateful glare in his eyes kept me from fully being fascinated with his holoform's appearance, and my muscles stiffened as I quickly went over all I've learned from Ironhide today. Unfortunately it then hit me that all that information would be rather useless, since he was a towering, glaring holoform and not a towering, glaring robot.

I felt my heart beating wildly in my chest, and I was prepared to run right past him and down the civilian quarter's hall to safety. His glare deepened, and an uncontrollable whimper slipped from my mouth as I felt the color drain out of my face. _Why would he be here? Doesn't he hate me? Doesn't he want to **kill** me? _The tensed silence went on for another minute or so, before finally, he spoke in his deep, smooth voice.

"Lets get one thing straight, _fleshy, _Sideswipe is my brother, and I don't want you around him."

I blinked in astonishment. Mainly because I was worried he was going to kill me, I didn't think he was actually capable of having conversations with people...especially me. "W-what?"

His eyes narrowed, "Did you not hear me the first time? I said stay away from my brother," His facial features grew dark, "And if you fail to comply, then I won't hesitate to kill you. Understand? You've been warned." And with that, he dissipated into a million little shimmering sparks, and I still stood there aghast.

Never in my life had I'd been so scared, not even when I was kidnapped with the Decepticons. There was no doubt in my mind that Sunstreaker wouldn't fulfill his dark promise, if anything, this situation only got worse, and _how_ the hell did he find my room? I stood there for a few more minutes, trying to convinced myself that if I take a step outside my room I wouldn't be crushed by a golden robot, and once I did, I _ran._

* * *

Will was in the main hangar, just like I was guessing, and I ran right up to him, couldn't think of anywhere else to go since Jenna was at work. I was just about to call out to Will before he left, and turned to one of those meeting rooms, which I knew was off limits. I stopped running, and forced myself to slow my pace when I noticed Optimus's holoform approaching the room as well. Suddenly, the idea I had for my family came back, and I quickened my pace again until he was in a hearing distance.

"Optimus!"

He stopped his walking, and turned to pinpoint the voice, his wise blue eyes traveling until they landed on me, and once I arrived I couldn't help but straighten my back and stand a little taller. He was their leader, after all.

"Yes Miss Garrison?" Optimus replied, and I still wasn't over how incredibly baritone his voice was, and I had to blink a few times before remembering again what I had came to ask him.

"It's...um, about my family...um, sir." I shifted my weight from one leg to the other, feeling awkward and a little nervous.

His face softened, "I have heard they sent you a letter. I had made sure William Lennox had sent it to you, are you okay? Are they safe?"

I was quite surprised that he seemed so worried about them, almost as much as I was, and suddenly, it became a lot easier to talk to him, "Well, yeah they're okay...it's just, I feel like there's an easier way for you to protect both me and my family without the long distance."

Optimus's eyebrow arched, "And how is that?"

A small portion of the nervousness returned and I fidgeted with my hands, averting my gaze to the wall past him, "You could bring them here."

He let out a small sigh, and my heart fell, "I'm sorry Miss Garr-"

"Charlie." I reminded him timidly. And he paused, before nodding.

"My apologies, Charlie. But I would like for the Autobtos to remain concealed from the rest of your race. I feel guilty already for the many human casualties both Autobots and Decepticons cause, and it would be best if your family was not involved."

"But you don't understand, I need them," I begged desperately, "I can't stand another day without them here, and it worries me to the point that it sickens me, if the Decepticons found them. If they were captured," I felt tears gather in my eyes, "I couldn't bear it, I _wouldn't_ bear it. Optimus, please, they need your protection just as much as I do."

Optimus looked ultimately torned, and I didn't know how to feel towards his pained expression. _Was that a good thing or a bad thing? _But Optimus sighed again closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose, which was a very human thing for him to do. But I didn't say anything as he opened his eyes again and stared at me with such intensity that it felt like he was staring into my soul, I shivered involuntarily and he must've noticed, because immediately, he stopped staring at me and took a small step back.

"Forgive me if I have panicked you," He quickly replied in his baritone voice. There was a long moment of silence, before he had finally spoke up again, "You are right, Charlie. Unfortunately, the Decepticons can easily target your family to get to me, and it is only fair that they have protection as well," I nodded eagerly, "So yes, I will allow your family to stay at this base under Autobot protection. Sideswipe can escort you and your family."

I froze, "S-Sideswipe?"

Optimus raised his eyebrow again, "Yes...I assumed you would be most comfortable with him than any other Autobots, considering you've spent the most time with him, and only asked for Sideswipe when you were in the Medical Bay."

Sunstreaker's threat replayed in my mind, and I shook my head swiftly, "No! I don't want him!"

Optimus gaze turned troubled, "Then who would you prefer to be escorted with?"

I thought about this one. The only robots, minus the twins, who I interacted with were Ratchet and Jazz. And since Ratchet was constantly at the Med Bay, working or throwing wrenches at someone, I figured he'd be too busy to escort me. And It would probably freak my parents out if an emergency Hummer randomly showed up at their house some time after their daughter disappears, so the surpassing choice had to be Jazz. I looked back up at Optimus, who still had this troubled look on his face, "I would rather have Jazz escort me."

"You are sure?"

I nodded.

Optimus sighed again, "Very well. You will leave in two days, until then I advise you not to dwell on them so much, I am sure they are fine," I nodded gratefully before turning to leave when he stopped me, "And it has come to my attention that you are training with Ironhide."

I gave him a nervous smile, "Yeah, just so...you know, I can have self defense. I don't want to be weak and helpless anymore."

"Against who?"

I was taken aback by that inquiry, but I shook it off and answered, "The Decepticons."

Optimus stared at me for a longer time than last time, before he finally nodded, "Then please be careful, I understand Ironhide is not the softest trainer."

I actually laughed a little at that, "Yeah, he sure isn't."

Finally, Optimus let me go and turned back to walk into the meeting room, and I suddenly felt guilty for making him so late. But the guilt was replaced with excitement, happy and relieved that I would be able to see my family again, and I checked the time on the large digital clock on the wall; _8:45. _Jenna should be getting off her shift soon, and I headed out of the hangar to the courtyard.

It was dark; the moon was out along with all the glittering stars, and gusts of wind blew my hair around my face before I tied it back in a lazy ponytail. I sat on a large crate, staring up at the stars which were very pretty tonight. I suddenly wished I was back in my Dad's garage, either tinkering or sketching out designs for an automobile with my large sketchbook. Luckily, I'll be able to have that all in once again in two days.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and lest my chin rest on my tucked arms as I stared out, not bothered by the strong gust of wind. There was a distant sound of an engine approaching, and it only gotten louder and louder until I could see a sleek figure coming in from the distance. It was a car, an Autobot, no doubt, but I was surprised when it slowed down and stopped right next to me, and that's when I noticed it was a silver Corvette. _Oh no._

He transformed with elegant grace, and my muscles stiffened. His pale blue eyes landed on my and a sly grin appeared on his face, "Hey schlemiel."

Immediately, I sprung up from the crate, and quickly jumped down, heading for inside the closest hangar, but a warm, metal hand wrapped around me and lifted me off the ground and towards his face, "What's up with you? Why are you so jumpy?"

I struggled to get free, "Sideswipe, put me down!"

"Not until you tell me what the frag is wrong with you." He said, his sly grin disappeared.

I tried to wriggle out of his grip, but when it became useless, I looked up at him, a sharp stab of pain washed over me when I looked into his illusory blue eyes, "Sideswipe, leave me alone. I...I don't want to be around you anymore!"

It would've killed me to see the hurt looked on his face, so I looked back down at the ground, but I could still here his audible gasp. "But Char-"

"Let me go."

Finally, I was lowered to the ground, and once my feet touched the pavement, I ran again, not looking back.

* * *

**And we'll stop there for today! Sorry for the long ****wait guys! Please review :)**


	16. A Dark Encounter

**Summer is finally here and I am so happy! XD**

**Wow! So glad you guys like it! Anyway, as usual, thanks for the reviews: Moonlightdeer, Princess Nightmare99, xVentressx, Graceful-But-Forgetful-Writer, HeartsGuardianSol, Transformerminionkittycat, Xarine, emzydattfan(thank u for that lovely tip!), DarkshadowsXsunny-sides, Bee4ever, Lunarburst23, 99luftballonsx.o.x, Guest, Alice Gone Madd, Tff P, AshleyOfChaos, and Agent-Cheesecake!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: A Dark Encounter

_(Sideswipe's POV)_

I was coming back from another patrol when Charlie picked up on my sensors. Grinning, I raced over to her, transforming smoothly. I could feel the brooding presence of Sunstreaker looming in the bond, but I ignored him as I grinned at Charlie, "Hey schlemiel."

Almost immediately after I spoke, her "heart" or whatever the slagging organics called it, picked up instantly. Her eyes were wider than normal, and I knew something was up. _Was she sick? Is she hurt? Did Ironhide hurt her in the training class? I swear, I'll kick his fragging aft. _I snapped out of my internal ranting when she hopped off the crates and started to run when I picked her up as gently as I could and brought her closer to me, trying to scan for any signs of wounds or illness.

She wouldn't fraggin' sit still while I scanned her. She kept trying to wriggle out of my grasp, so I tightened my grasp on her slightly so she wouldn't fall and kill herself. "What's up with you? Why are you so jumpy?"

She ignored me, still trying to wiggle around, "Sideswipe, put me down!"

I frowned, only growing more concerned, "Not until you tell me what the frag is wrong with you."

Finally, she stopped trying to wiggle, and when she did she looked up at me and her face contorted to a look of pain. Something inside my spark clenched at the look, "Sideswipe, leave me alone. I...I don't want to be around you anymore!"

I wasn't expecting her to say something like that.

My grip faltered, and my spark clenched again. Sunstreaker muttered something over the bond, but I couldn't focus on it. All I could focus on was the femme in my servo, looking for all the world like she was going to break down in tears in the next astrosecond. _What did I do? Did I hurt her? _"But, Char-"

"Let me go."

Those three words seemed to sting the most, and without another thought I lowered her back to the ground. As soon as she was on ground again, she turned and ran, and it sent my processors whirling as I replayed the whole entire scene several times in my helm. _Did I scare her? Was she upset about something? Why does she hate me all of a sudden? What did I do?_

**::Forget about her Sides, the fragging little worm isn't worth it.:: **Sunstreaker spoke up again in the bond.

**::But what did I do? I'm so confused...::**

**::Sideswipe. Let it go, she doesn't want you around her anymore. No use wondering why, just deal with it.:: **He said sternly, but I could feel grim satisfaction slowly flowing into the bond, and I mentally punched him as hard as I could. He punched even harder, and I hissed as my processor stung for a moment from the mental blow.

**::Slaggit Sunny!:: **

**::Stop calling me that.::**

**::Make me!::**

He sent another mental blow, and I growled before sending another one of my own. **::Quit hitting me!::**

**::You started it, you fragging glitch head.::**

**::I'll paint you pink in your recharge!::**

**::Not unless you want me to kill you in your recharge.:: **He growled darkly.

**::You'll kill yourself if you offline me. We're fragging spark-split ****twins!::**

The bond was quiet for a moment, and then he mentally sighed. His anger and irritation melted into a calm neutral state. **::Look Sides...honestly, you need to let it go. Humans are complex and annoying, and it wasn't like it was going to last forever. Their race can't even live that long. Sideswipe, I'm your brother, and I'm going to be the one with you till the end of time. She's not as important as I am, she shouldn't be close.::**

I sighed, **::Yeah...I guess.::**

* * *

_(Charlie's POV)_

I stopped running when I was near the civilian quarters, but I didn't go to my room. I felt like the worst person in the world right now, the look that he gave me before I ran was something that burned into the back of my mind, and left my head aching. I didn't register the tears silently falling from my cheeks.

I wiped my cheeks briskly, slowing down my frantic pace. I needed some sort of a distraction to get my mind off of things, what would it be? I wandered down the long hallways, until I was far past the civilian's quarters, and in some other place I wasn't familiar with at all. But I kept walking, humming along to a Lana Del Rey song that suddenly popped up in my head.

_"I've seen the world, done it all had my cake now_

_Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel Air now_

_Hot summer nights, mid July, when you and I were forever wild_

_The crazy days, city lights_

_The way you played with me like a child..."_

I turned another corner, the tears gathering in the back of my eyes again, threatening to spill over again.

_"Will you still love me, when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you __will, I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?..."_

I turned another corner, nearly slipped, catching myself at the last minute by holding on to the wall. After my heart stopped racing in my chest, I looked outwards at the offending murky blue substance trailing down the hall. _What the hell is that? _Curiosity overcame me and I kept going down the hallway, carefully avoiding the strange blue substance while walking. As I trekked on, the hallway became exceedingly darker, and normal sounds of a military base at work was silent, and an ominous feeling came over me as I repressed a tiny shiver.

Tiny scratches, as if something was scraping softly against metal could be heard from around the corner, and the creepy, ominous feeling I was getting was only intensifying. The scraping, scratching sound only became louder, and I was getting the distinct impression that whatever was making these noises beyond this hall weren't supposed to. I was at the edge, so close that if I craned my neck a little more, I could see what was happening. Feeling a little more bolder, I stepped out of the shadows, only to pale at the sight of burning red eyes on a metallic body. _A Decepticon._

The Decepticon was shaped to be like some bird, only larger and all the more menacing. It was a dark silver, and blended perfectly into the quiet hallways, with long, sharp talons that look more like tiny blades attached to it's claws and an equally long and sharp looking beak. I took in a long, shaky breath as those ghastly crimson eyes brightened slightly, and it's razor-sharp peak twisted into a...grin?

_Did it just smile at me?_

My blood ran cold, and my lips curled into a scream that only lasted at my throat. One moment, I was upright ready to scream bloody murder, but when the bird-like Decepticon moved so fast it was only a flash of dark silver before my head was slammed into the ground and I was flat on my back. Black spots clouded my vision as the robot chuckled eerily, I could feel it's sharp, cold talons on my waist and I felt paralyzed.

Burning red eyes was in my slightly distorted vision again, his sharp and strong talons held down either side of my arms and I wasn't able to do anything but writhe uncontrollably as the bird-like Decepticon leaned in so close that it's sharp talon was centimeters away from my face.

"You're a pretty little plaything," He taunted, his voice horribly scratchy and chilled me to the bones. I only stared up at him, wide-eyed as an uncontrollable shiver ran down my spine. I whimpered slightly when I felt his dagger-like claws tighten around my bare arms, digging into my skin slightly and my heart raced in my chest, "I won't kill you...yet."

"D-Decepticon..."I stuttered, shivering in fear.

His devious grin only widened, "Yes, I am a Decepticon. I am searching for something that belongs to my master, and while I am here, you will not breath a word of this to anyone...or I will kill them all, starting with ginger."

My heart felt like it plunged into my stomach. _Jenna, he was talking about Jenna! How did he know who Jenna was? _I tried to wriggle again, but it only seemed to make him chuckle darkly again before deepening his grip on me, which had tears streaming down my face. I could feel his blade-like talons already piercing through the skin.

"I like it when you struggle," He crooned, bringing his beak down to nuzzle my neck softly, my whole body stiffened. "As I have said, I am here covertly, and I expect you to cooperate."

For some reason, anger was my first reaction to that sentence, and my eyes narrowed at the Decepticon, "What makes you think I would cooperate with you?"

"By staying silent." He answered, before as if thinking of something else and then shrugging, "Or don't cooperate and I kill her slowly, painfully. Rip her apart flesh by flesh until she's nothing but bloody bones," His crimson eyes seemed to flash, alight with sadistic glee before staring back down at me with a sinister smirk, "In fact, I would make you watch. And then, I'd rip you apart as well. I'm very fond of the scent of human blood."

More tears streamed down my face, "You're sick."

"I take that as a compliment." He then used his talons to lift me up a little bit before slamming me back down to the ground again, causing my head to swirl in aching pain again. He leaned in again, "Remember what I told you, plaything," Using one single talon, he put it up to his beak in a shushing motion, "Silence."

And with that, his large wings came to life as he finally retracted his claws from me, and shot off faster than I'd seen any bird, snickering down the hall until his raucous voice faded off into the background. Leaving me there, in the dark, scared as hell.

* * *

By the time I was in the civilian's quarters again, I raced all the way down to Jenna's door, pounding on it frantically, before Jenna growled out that she was coming, and heavy footsteps sounded before the door opened, showing a half-awake Jenna in a loose tank-top and long fuzzy pants.

"Charlie?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Jenna," I cried in relief, uncharacteristically wrapping her into a hug, and she let out a sound of surprise.

"Woah there, what's with all the hugging?" She asked after I pulled away.

I shook my head, "I'm just glad you're okay."

She stared at me for a long time, before finally remembering something she wanted to say, "Oh yeah, Sideswipe stopped by. He said he wanted to talk to you."

With the creepy, sadistaic Bird-Con creeping around the shadows of the base, I almost forgot about my current situation with Sideswipe. I internally sighed. _When the hell did my life get so freaking complicated?_

I ran a hand through my hair tiredly, "Oh yeah, uh it's okay, we talked it out. We're good."

Jenna raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

I nodded quickly, discreetly eyeing the corner of the hall and relieved when there were no cerise eyes staring back.

"Oh. Well, if everything's okay between you guys, good. I'm gonna go back to bed now." She said, stepping away from the door to close it.

"Wait!" The word fled my mouth before my frenzied brain could catch up to it, and Jenna paused with her hand still on the door, "Uh...you mind if I crashed here tonight?"

Jenna shook her head, "Not at all." She stepped aside, widening the door as I stepped in, going over to her small little couch in the corner. The TV was still on, chattering quietly in the background and her lamp was on as well. Jenna shut the door, throwing a spare pillow and a blanket at me before slipping into the covers, and turning off her lamp and TV.

"Night, Charlie." She said softly.

I laid down on the pillow, "Night Jenna." The small window towards the right of her bed was casting macabre shadows across the floor, which only made the paranoia and fear grow. I turned away from the window and the bed to face the wall, staring at it intently.

All I know is, there's no way in_ hell_ I was letting my family on to this base.

* * *

**Ooh, I was excited to write this chapter! The song Charlie was singing in her head earlier is called "Young and Beautiful" by of course, Lana Del Rey, and it's a really beautiful song and actually inspired the Charlie half of the chapter, believe it or not. **

**But yeah, Charlie meets Laserbeak in a rather undesirable way. Hoped you liked it, please review :)**


	17. Long Talks

**Haha yeah, it does kind of seem like the Universe is out to get Charlie or something with the bad luck she's having, but don't worry, her bad luck won't last long :)** **Anyway, thanks as always for the awesome reviews, I love you guys for it, no joke; Sunstreakers Squishy, emzydatffan, HeartsGuardianSol, Xarine, Lunarburst23, xVentressx, TatteredAngel42, DarkshadowsXsunny-sides, electrorider (haha, I'll be sure to do that), 99luftballonsx.o.x, Bee4ever, Guest, and Transformers HM. By the way, that was an awesome review, I kept laughing through the whole thing, lol so funny!**

**I'm actually quite happy how this chapter turned out! Oh, and it's longer than usual so hey, that's good :)**

Chapter Seventeen: Long Talks

My eyes snapped open, looking across the room briefly before I remembered where I was, and then sat up, stretching as well as yawning. I could hear the steady spray of water from the shower, and a small, muffled voice from inside the closed door and quickly assumed that Jenna was up and taking a shower.

For one moment, I felt good. Pleasant. And then all the memories came colliding back with such force that it could have knocked me right off the couch. I remembered getting my parents letter, Sunstreaker threatening me, convincing Optimus to have my family here, telling Sideswipe to stay away from me, and then to top it all off, finding out about crazy Bird-Con and oh so many more threats. _Greeeaat._

I sighed, flopping back on to the pillow. I didn't even wanted to be _me _right now, I just wanted a break. _Was that seriously too hard to ask for? How did I get sucked up into this anyway? It all started after that "talk" with that damn golden twin. _Now everything seems to go from bad to worse.

_Tell someone, _a small voice inside of my head suggested, _you're in way over your head, Charlie. You can't keep hiding this._

But what if they hate me for not telling them sooner? What if Bird-Con finds out and kills Jenna? What if he kills me?

_If this continues, someone is going to end up dead. This is no longer about Sunstreaker bullying you. There is a dangerous Decepticon lurking around base, and that is far more dangerous than he will ever be. You know this, Charlie. Stop being controlled by fear, and start standing up for yourself. Isn't that why you're training anyway? To stand up to him?_

I sighed, the inner voice in my head did have a point. But where would I even start?

_You can start by alerting Optimus to the Decepticon's presence, _the voice said.

Optimus? For some reason, unease grew in the pits of my stomach at the thought of speaking to him about it, even though I didn't know why. Optimus is understanding, and by far the nicest giant robot I've ever met, why did it feel so..._unnerving_ when I talked to him? I tried to shake the thought out of my head, but the uneasiness only intensified. The voice inside my head didn't say anything, so I guess the small pep talk was over.

Groaning, I got up slowly from the couch, "Hey Jen, thanks for letting me crash here, see ya around lunch?"

"Okay!" Was the muffled response from the shower.

I needed a shower anyway, that _and_ a therapist.

I shut her door, and began walking down the hall towards my door, only to stop at the sight of platinum blond hair and bright blue eyed holoform that I knew too well.

"Sideswipe?"

_(Sunstreaker's POV)_

_Stupid_ femme.

Stupid _human_ fragging femme! I swear, I'll squish her the next time I see her! I understood that Optimus was everything's-sentient-and-deserves-life kind of Bot, but Sides was _not_. So why did he put so much effort in trying to befriend that stupid slagging piece of scrap? Why does he care so much about _her_?

Growling wildly, I lunged into Jazz, which he artfully dodged just in time to bring his elbow down on the middle of my spinal strut, and my face collided hard with the ground. Which only served to piss me off even more. Another growl, and I was up on my feet, ignoring the way my helm swayed a bit before returning to it's normal vision.

Narrowing my optics at the silver mini-bot, I faked a hit to the right but ended up going left. He still ended up blocking the blow, dipping to his feet and the next thing I knew, my aft was back on the ground again. Snarling fiercely, I pushed myself back up to my feet, unsheathing twin blades from my wrists and charged again, fully decisive on wiping the fraggin' smirk off the glitches face.

A sharp dagger was pulled out of his subspace as he met my left blade with a metallic _clink. _Snarling, I pushed down with all my force, and Jazz grunted loudly, but kept pushing back. I swung my other blade, which he somehow managed to maneuver to dagger so that both of the blades were pressed up against them. _Bad move. _Grinning wickedly, I pressed down with all my force, satisfied when Jazz grunted again, his arms shaking as my blades slowly moved closer and closer to his face.

Jazz's visor was dark as he struggled, and then they brightened as a calculating and devious flashed in his neon blue optics before he helm-butted me, hard. Growling as a small stab of pain hit my processors and clouded my vision, before I felt my legs twist and them weight thrown on top of me, which I knew was Jazz's. Both of us hit the floor, and I groaned as sparks exploded in my vision, and pain pulsed inside my helm. Jazz snickered gleefully, and my optics finally online again to see him holding the dangerous dagger right near my throat.

Well, damn.

Jazz's visor flashed again as he leaned in close, "You're unusually distracted this orn."

I narrowed my optics at him before trying to wriggle out of his grasp, "Frag off!"

"Tell meh Sunshine, is it tha femme?" He asked curiously.

I growled at him.

"So it is tha femme." He mused thoughtfully.

Finally, I managed to throw him off me, and I swung my blade at him again, only for him to defect it with a blow of his own. Jazz sighed, shaking his head tauntingly, "Ya should really stop tryin' ta fight meh when you're distracted, you ain't gonna win."

"Shut up!" I grumbled, trying to swing for the slippery silver bastard.

He dodged it, rolling under the blade and snickering while he did so before popping up again only to land a blow right in the chest, and I staggered backwards, but thankfully didn't hit the ground.

"It bothers ya that she's spendin' so much time with you're twin, huh?" Jazz intoned, raising an optic ridge.

"No!" I growled.

"You're lyin'."

"So?"

"What good is it ta feed yourself a lie ya don't even believe?" He asked, once again meeting my blade with that _damn_ dagger.

I narrowed my optics, "She's a human, Jazz. A fraggin' organic!"

"And you're a fraggin' egotistical Cybertronian, there, now that we've stated tha obvious." Jazz retorted, his visor flashing again mischievously.

I couldn't help but roll my optics, "That's not what I meant. I meant that she's apart of a puny, primitive race. Sides has barely known her and will probably forget her when she dies, why does he care so much about her?"

"Maybe it's because she fixed him up, maybe it's because she was tha first person he encountered on this planet after crashin', who knows?" Jazz said, shrugging carelessly, "However they've formed a friendship is beyond meh, but that doesn't matter. What does is that they_ trust_ each other, Ah've never seen a human trust one of our kind so much tha way Charlie does. And since our world's a slaggin' wasteland, it's quite likely we'll be here for a while. And in order for us to do that, we need tha humans trust. We need them ta trust us as much as Charlie trusts Sides. That's why they're friendship is so important."

I stared at him for a long time. _Trust? How could you even tolerate such weak, squishy beings that secretes all kinds of fluids from Primus-knows-where? Why is Jazz saying all these things? _I narrowed my optics, _how can Sideswipe still "trust" her so much? Especially after she told him to never see her again. _Yet it still bothers him, his processor endlessly running on possible reasons why Charlie would never want to see him again. I should know, he keeps fragging waking up at night and sits there and thinks about it!

And it's slaggin' _annoying!_

What could that femme offer to me anyway? Why would I want her _trust_? Her lifespans only the blink of an optic in ours, she can't possibly understand how deep trust runs between Cybertronians, none of the humans can. They're devious and vile and filthy. Humans turn their backs on each other all the time, always have weapons aimed and ready to fire at one another at a moments notice.

They can't possibly begin to _understand_ the meaning of trust.

"Now that philosophy time's over," Jazz drawled, snapping me out of my thoughts, and grinning wickedly, "Let's fight."

And I grinned back, charging as our blades met with another metal _clang._

_(Charlie's POV)_

Sideswipe turned at the sound of my voice, his eyes flashing bright in astonishment before a nervous chuckle escape him as he rubbed his head sheepishly, "Oh. I thought you were in your...uh room."

"I slept over Jenna's." I said, fidgeting with my hands nervously.

The silence ensued, and I only became more nervous.

"At least tell me why." He suddenly said, and I lifted my eyes to face him again.

"What?"

"Tell me why you hate me, and then I'll go, I promise. I...I just want to know why." He said, his cobalt eyes swelled with melancholy.

I sighed, my heart lurched in my chest at the crestfallen look on his face, and it just killed me all over again as the conversation replayed in my head. He was probably remembering it too.

_Tell someone..._the voice was back, echoing in my head.

"Okay look Sides, I didn't mean any of that. Well, I did, but it was only because he told me to do it. I'm sorry, I never wanted to stop hanging out with you, really, I didn't...I was just," I paused, exhaling before starting up again," I was scared, no beyond scared, I was _terrified. _So much to the point that the fear controlled me, and it still does. I'm a coward Sides, and idiot for doing that and a major asshole for treating you like that, I'm sorry. Just know that I don't hate you, and I really missed hanging out with you, a lot."

I didn't like that I couldn't read the look on his face, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Was he angry at me? Upset? Sad? I couldn't tell, and it was frustrating.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk to me anymore," I ended up blurting out, "I wouldn't blame you. I'm a terrible friend."

"No you're not," He quickly defended, his facial expression still unreadable, "I don't hate you at all. I thought you hated me."

I sighed breathlessly, almost like a desperate laugh, as I shook my head, "I could never hate you Sides. You're too...well, _you_."

Suddenly, that casual smirk was back on his lips, "I'll take that as a compliment."

I chuckled softly. It wasn't a laugh, but it still felt good.

He smiled at me as I chuckled, before his smile slowly started to falter, and then he asked, "Who is he?"

I stopped chuckling, and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You said you stopped hanging out with me because _'he' _forced you to. Who is he?" He asked, and sudden dread filled me again.

Could I even tell him?

_Yes! _The voice in my head suddenly snapped, and I had the urge to put my head through a wall, just so the voice could leave me alone. But instead, I sighed deeply before looking back up at him, "Okay, I'll tell you, but you got to swear to me that you won't get mad."

He shook his head, "Not promising anything until you tell me."

I glared at him, "Swear it, Sideswipe."

"I can't-"

"Swear it." I interrupted.

He leveled me with a glare of his own, and I glared right back at him. For the longest time we just stood there in the middle of the hallway, glaring at each other, neither of us refusing to break contact. I knew he wasn't mad at me, but he didn't want to back down because his pride demanded it, and so did mine. So we stood there for another long moment, glaring at each other until finally his facial features soften up as he let out a long, defeated sigh.

"Fine."

I smirked and stuck out my tongue.

He just rolled his beautiful blue eyes, "Alright, I swear I won't get mad."

Finally I dropped my smirk and then let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, it's Sunstreaker."

"I _knew_ it!" He snapped, his beryl eyes growing darker with anger.

"You swore," I reminded him, crossing my arms, "Now hear me out."

Once Sideswipe calmed down from the sudden rage, he sighed again, "Fine, but can we go inside your room? I'm tired of standing out here."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help the small smile that tugged on my lips. I truly missed that silver Corvette's antics. Unlocking my room, I opened the door and Sideswipe rushed past me yelling, "I call the bed!" And then he threw himself on to the bed, the mattress coils squeaking lightly as his face pressed into the mattress, before he flipped on his back.

I shook my head at his antics again, before that ominous feeling of being watched seeped over me again, my muscles stiffened and I froze out in the threshold of the room. Slowly, cautiously, my eyes glanced to the shadowed corners of the hall, making sure there was no red-eyed Bird-Con. When I was relieved that there wasn't, I relaxed again.

"Charlie?" Sideswipe called out, and I looked back at him to meet his curious gaze. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said, stepping inside and shutting the door quickly.

His eyes narrowed, "So what did Sunstreaker tell you?"

I shook my head, "It's wasn't all that bad; he just threatened to kill me if he ever saw me around you."

Sideswipe's face contorted into a look of rage again, and I sighed as he shouted out, "He _**what**_?!"

"You swore." I reminded him, once again.

Sideswipe was off the bed, and right next to me in the matters of a second, "Why didn't you tell anyone?!"

He was still angry, which made me a little irritated in return. "I didn't want to make things worse! If I told on him, he would've been punished and what would that accomplish? Nothing! All it will do is want to make him kill me faster!"

He sighed angrily, before pinching the bridge of his nose, "Look Charlie, this is something important. You can't keep him bullying you a secret! Especially from _me_!"

I frowned, looking back down at the ground, "Sorry..."

"I didn't mean to get mad again, I know I promised, I'm sorry." He quickly apologized, before adding, "But you _will_ tell me the next time Sunny does something, understand?"

I nodded sheepishly, still staring down at the ground. And then I was startled as I felt warm, long fingers slid under my chin and slightly tilting me up so that I was looking right up at Sideswipe's handsome holoform's face.

"Hey," He said softly, "Don't be sad. I don't like it when you're sad."

"I'm sorry." I said again.

Without warning, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I smiled at the thoughtfulness, before wrapping my hands around him as well, resting my head between the place where his neck and shoulder met. We sat there, for another minute hugging, before I felt something wet and slimy in my ear. Snapping my eyes open, I sprung away from him, gasping loudly as he chuckled deviously.

"Sideswipe," I nearly screamed, "Did you just give me a _wet willy_?!"

All he did was wink, before opening the door and running out, laughing wildly.

"I'm gonna _kill_ you!" I shouted, racing out the door, laughing along with him.

***gets umbrella and waits for the rain of FINALLYS to come in* Yeah, I know, Charlie FINALLY told somebody about Sunstreaker bullying her, and made up with Sides. Of course, there's still the problem of Laserbeak...oh well, baby steps for Charlie.**

**I also loved writing the Jazz/Sunstreaker fight scene, and the part where Jazz get's all mushy with the "trust" speech :)**

**Thumbs up for cute Charlie/Sideswipe moment! And don't forget to review!**


	18. Of Chaos and Calculation

**202 reviews? I'm so friggin' happy right now! XD You guys are the best, thanks for the reviews; DarkshadowsXsunny-sides, 99luftballonsx.o.x, Graceful-But-Forgetful-Writer, Transformerminionkittycat, SapphireSpark (pretty name), xVentressx, wolfimus prime, Xarine, MiniAjax, SeaKissed140, Bee4ver, AshleyOfChaos, Lunarburst23, Guest 1, Guest 2, adelphe24, CodeNameBLOOD, and Transformers HM!**

**I must warn you that things is this chapter get a little gory. I'm totally squeamish around blood so I'm actually impressed that I got through that scene without reacting but I'm warnin' ya now. This chapter is very dark at some scenes.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Of Chaos and Calculation

_( 3rd POV. Decepticon Base)_

Megatron sat on his throne, staring down at his long, dangerous claws. Soundwave was soundlessly typing away at the monitor in front of him, and it was quiet. But Megatron didn't want silence. No, he wanted sounds, preferably the screams of Autobots, to fill the suffocating silence swelling in his helm. Irritated, he slammed his curled fist down on his throne, the metal on metal contact echoing out loudly in the quiet command center.

Megatron was tired of waiting. He _knew_ where their precious base was, and wanted nothing more than to kill every last living thing on it. The silence was driving him mad, and it took his processors to dark corners he hasn't been to in a very long while.

Luckily, a distraction appeared.

The door quickly swiped open, and it walked the sleek, Second In Command Seeker. Megatron rolled his optics, but was grateful for the distraction. "What do you want, Starscream?"

"Lord Megatron," Starscream's horrible voice rasped, "I have good news. We have found a nice, rich energon mine."

Megatron's optics flashed, "Did you?"

Starscream nodded, his chin lifted up arrogantly, "Yes! And it was all my doing!"

Megatron had the urge to roll his optics again, but refrained himself as he leaned forward some on his throne, "Then why are you still standing here? Go pick the mine clean."

Starscream froze for a split second, and Megatron's keen optics picked up on it instantly.

All evidence of pride and arrogance vanished as Starscream looked at the ground, "Um, about that my Lord..."

"What is it?" Megatron inquired.

"This energon mine is right on top of human population in a place called Kenewick in Washington."

Megatron was up before Starscream knew it, and his claws were around his neck, squeezing with just enough pressure that Strascream began to wheeze and choke. But he didn't care as he leaned in very menacingly and whispered in a deep, gritty tone, "Do you think I care about the miserable population on this planet?" Starscream managed to shake his head vehemently, but Megatron just leaned in even more closely, "You will detonate the city and you will get me that energon, Starscream."

He nodded frantically, and finally Megatron released his death-grip on Starscream's neck. The Seeker dropped to the ground instantly, coughing and heaving for air that his systems desperately needed at the moment.

"Do not fail me." Megatron said casually, walking back to his throne.

"I-I...will not." Starscream's raspy voice whispered.

* * *

_(Charlie's POV)_

I turned a corner, looking around carefully for the silver twin. I knew he was around here somewhere. There was the small noise of something dropping to the ground, and I froze before turning around, expecting him to jump out from wherever he was hiding.

There was no one there.

I sighed, "Alright, Sideswipe, I'm not gonna chase you anymore. You can come out now."

There was no response. A cold feeling came over me, turning my blood icy cold, and I shivered involuntarily. I tugged my sleeves down, and continued walking. The dreaded cold feeling was only rising, and so did the paranoia.

"S-Sideswipe?" I stuttered.

My question was answered by a metallic hiss, and then a pair of crimson eyes came to life, and all the blood felt like it was being drained from my body. _No, not this again. _This time I managed to get out a shriek of terror, turning on my heel to run off bust before I could even take a step, I felt the Brid-Con's body tackle me back to the ground, chuckling darkly.

_No, no! _

In desperate attempt to get away from him, I started clawing at the ground, moving my waist from side to side to ry and get him off me. It worked for a second, as I felt him tumble to the ground with a startled sound, and I tried to push myself back up to my feet, but crumpled back to the ground with a yelp of pain as I felt his dagger-like claws dig into the back of my calves, piercing through the skin and dragging me backwards, down to the darkly lit hallway.

"No!" I screamed, tears gathered in the corner of my eyes.

And to think this day was actually starting off pretty good.

"What did we talk about my plaything? _Silence_." Bird-Con crooned in a sickly sweet voice as he continued to drag me down the hall. I screamed again, clawing at the ground to stop him, I could feel warm liquid dribbling down my calves.

"Ah," He sighed in delight, "The scent of blood. Such a _delightful_ fragrance."

I felt his claws sink in deeper, and I let out another pained shriek.

"Stop screaming, and I will stop stabbing you." He intoned happily, and I bit down on my lip hard to cut off my anguished screams. "There, that's better." He said, finally letting go of my legs, and shutting a heavy door before locking it. I immediately scrambled off my back and to the closet wall I could find before pulling my aching legs up to my chest.

Tiny holes were in my pale skin, seeping out thin trails of blood. Because of all my struggling, the blood was smeared all over the back of my legs and it stained the top of my socks. It also smeared on the back of my thighs, but I could care less. I was too busy shivering in front of the metallic Bird-Con.

"W-what do you want from me?" I managed to hiss at him.

He was perched on top of the door, staring down at me with those piercing red eyes, "Nothing really, just some company."

"S-So you attack me in the hallway?" I glared at him.

His large wings spread out as he jumped and swooped down to the floor, before tucking his metallic wings back again. He walked over to me, with that sadistic, creepy grin on his face, and I wrapped my arms tighter around myself. He snickered at me, his claws making a sharp metallic _clink _sound as he crossed the floor and was right next to me.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted, my legs sprang out and kicked him with as much force as I could muster.

He let out a surprise squawk, as he flew backwards and hit the wall. Obviously, he was not expecting that, and a tiny sense of satisfaction came from being able to kick him so far. But that tiny satisfaction of victory vanished when he got up, not seconds later, and glared at me in a way that made me want to jump out of my own skin.

"You should _not_ have done that." He hissed venomly, before lunging at me with a speed faster than light.

My head slammed on the ground hard, and I put my hands up to shield my face from his attack. I felt something slice through my arms, and white-hot agony rushed through my veins as I let out a howled pain before looking at the inside of my arms. Long, streaks of blood dripped out from my wrists to my elbow, and I was thankful that the Bird-Con didn't severe an artery. But my gratefulness was short-lived as I felt him slash at my cheek, and my head was jerked to the right as aching pain swirled with agony and fear buzzed in my head.

My arms were shaking, but I managed to weakly push him off me, and he glared at me, but thankfully didn't attack again.

He was right, I _really_ shouldn't have kicked him.

The inside of my arms were still oozing blood, and so was my calves. Luckily, his scratches on my cheek weren't drawing any blood, but they still hurt liked hell. In fact, my whole body hurt liked hell. The scent of my blood filling the small room made me nauseous, and bile rose in my throat. I turn to my side and threw up, which was very hard and painful since I didn't have any breakfast. But eating was the last thing on my mind.

The Bird-Con tsked as he circled me, "Poor little human plaything."

I hugged myself tightly, not caring at all that I was still bleeding and I was going to stain my t-shirt. "L-Leave me alone." I whispered weakly as another shiver ran over me. I was starting to feel cold, really cold, and my heart was pounding, but my head was getting light. The mechanical beast in front of me began to blur and distort itself, and I wasn't sure if it was real or just my hysteria finally kicking in.

"I am enjoying you a lot," The Bird-Con intoned, even though his figure was still distorted, I could hear his gritty voice, "Maybe I'll take you back with me once my mission here is complete. Wouldn't that be fun?"

No. It would _not_ be fun.

"S-Sideswipe..." I murmured weakly, before my vision turned to darkness.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was in the civilian's hallway. In fact, I was right next to my door. I jumped with a terrified shriek, my heartbeat quickened and my lungs burned as I breathed, faster and faster. I knew by this time I was hyperventilating, and I buried myself in my hands as tears streamed down my cheeks. Flashes of those cold, taunting crimson optics appeared in my mind, along with my terrified screams, and the _pain_. Oh the pain...it was unbearable. The both emotional, physical, and mental pain that wicked Decepticon brought me, it was enough to make me go insane. I pulled myself into a tight ball, ignoring the aching pain from both my legs and arms, and rocked myself gently.

Finally, I heard footsteps come rushing down the hall, and a loud gasp that sounded familiar, along with familiar Cybertronian swearing.

"Charlie! What the hell?" Jenna's voice drifted in the air, but I didn't look up, I just wrapped myself tighter into my ball. Protecting myself from the nightmares that live in the dark...or, at least trying to.

Another body was next to me, "Holy frag! Charlie, what happened to you?"

_It was Sideswipe!_

I looked up the tears blurring my vision, and I shakily wiped them away. Siddeswipe and Jenna's faces looked absolutely horrified, especially as they took in my appearance. And the blood, all the blood dried to my clothes and running down my arms and legs.

"What...What the..." Jennna trailed off as her face paled.

Sideswipe looked even worse as he seemed to zone out for a few seconds before he blinked and he leaned down to pick me up.

"No..." I mumbled weakly.

"Shh," He shushed me softly, putting a finger to my lip, "I'm taking you to Ratchet right now."

"Shadows," I mumbled weakly, trying to pull him but my hands were too weak and shaky, "_Danger_...Sideswipe!"

"Charlie, you got to calm down," Sideswipe soothed, he leaned in close to my ear, "Don't worry, you're safe with me."

Another tear ran down my cheek, "Bird...Con..." I whispered before my vision went dark again.

* * *

_(Sideswipe's POV)_

"Bird...Con..." Charlie whispered as another tear ran down her cheek, and my spark clenched. Her eyes then closed and her head fell to the side.

"Charlie!" Jenna shrieked in fear.

"She just passed out." I informed her quickly, even though my spark was thrumming a mile a minute. **::Ratchet! You're going to have to meet us in the ****hallway! She just fainted!::**

**::I'm on my way:: **was Ratchet's response, and then the comm was off.

I stared back, at Charlie's poor, terrified expression as she slept.

"I thought she was behind me," I muttered, "I thought she was behind me. Then she disappeared, and...now she's at her door and she's hurt, badly."

"She's loosing a lot of blood." Jenna said, looking down worriedly at the pale girl limp in Sideswipe's arms. "H-How could this happen? _Who_ would want to hurt Charlie?"

I froze for a split second, and it the dreadful answer hit me like a slap to the face.

_Sunstreaker would._

Anger consumed me, as I slammed the twin bond shut. _How could he do this to Charlie?! Just because she was a human who was my friend?! _

"I'm gonna kill him." I growled out.

"What?" Jenna asked, looking back at me.

"I'm gonna kill him." I growled again, trying to calm my rising anger.

Finally, we were near Ratchet's Med Bay, and his eyes widened as he took in the sight of Charlie.

"What in Primus happened?!" He snapped.

"I-I don't know. She disappeared for a long time and then when we found her, she was outside her room, screaming and crying." I explained quickly.

"She's lost a lot of blood, she's going to need a transfusion and some stitches." Ratchet grabbed Charlie from me, and my spark thrummed wildly in anger as an odd possessive feeling came over me. For some reason, I didn't want her in Ratchet's arms when she was like that, I wanted to keep her in mines. And I wanted to keep her safe and warm, and tell her that she had nothing to worry about.

I brought her here to keep her safe, and I _failed_.

I couldn't stop her from getting hurt, and the worst part is that it was by my own twin brother. The all-consuming anger flared up at me again, and I turned around, slamming the doors of the human Med Bay open, and stalking off angrily.

Sunny _hurt_ Charlie.

That was unacceptable.

* * *

**Okay, yeah I know she just made up with Sides and things were starting to get better for Charlie and I had to go and mess it all up. But don't sharpen your pitchforks just yet! This is all necessary to the upcoming plot! I _promise. _**

**Please, leave a review!**


	19. Guilty

**I know it's been a while, but don't kill me just yet! I literally just got back from Florida today, and I told myself the ****_first _****thing I'd do when I'd get back was update CR. **

**Anyway, thanks a million hugs for the awesome reviews; Graceful-But-Forgetful-Writer, SapphireSpark, xVentressx, HeartsGuardianSol, Transformerminoinkittycat, ND's Rebel, Bee4ever, emzydatffan, adelphe24, LunarBurst23, Khalthar, A-Mais-Pura-Pregundo-do-mundo, 99luftballonsx.o.x, Xarine, Transformers HM, MidnightRaineStorm, and finally saiyan angel blue! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Guilty

_(Charlie's POV)_

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of a dull, monotonous, steady beeping. It was so bright in the room that I winced, before slowly opening my eyes again, and peering around the room curiously.

I was in the Med Bay.

_How _I got here, I still wasn't sure, even as I wracked my brain for some kind of previous memory. Nothing surfaced, and that made me worried, and very terrified. _Did I just start sleepwalking here? Do I have short-term memory, now? _I flinched when the door squeaked open, only to relax slightly as Ratchet's holoform walked into the room. Once he mad eye contact with me, a small, almost-smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he strode over to me.

"Good, you're awake."

_Awake? _I blinked, staring up at him with wide eyes. _I didn't even remember going to sleep, much less falling asleep in the Med Bay. _"H-How did I get here?"

"Sideswipe and Jenna found you by your room. You had many wounds, and was loosing a lot of blood. They didn't know what happened- I quite frankly, still can't figure out how the frag this happened to you, so nows a better time than never," He leaned a little closer, "Do you know what happened to you, Charlie?"

I once again, started to wrack my brain for answers, trying really hard to concentrate, but I couldn't think of anything. My brain felt like it was in a sluggish haze, and I couldn't for the life of me remember anything past the time when I was chasing Sideswipe down the hall.

Finally, I just gave up and shook my head, "I...I can't, I'm sorry. I don't remember."

Ratchet's rose one optic ridge, but didn't comment. Instead, he pulled away from me and walked back towards the counter, scribbling something down on his clipboard, "Hopefully, in time you do remember."

I pulled the covers off of my, and then turned to the side so that my feet were hovering over the surface of the glossy floor, just barely touching the ground. "Ratchet, I need to go talk to someone."

He turned around instantly, a frown already on his lips as he shook his head, "Absolutely not! You just had a transfusion hours ago and you need to be on bed rest for at least one day!"

_Transfusion? _My eyes widened at that. _What the hell happened to me?! _I kept my worried thoughts to myself as I tried to push myself off the bed, nearly tripping in the process, and and before my face could make contact with the ground, Ratchet's hand reached out and grasped around my arm firmly, holding me until I could balance myself. Faint pain started to ache in my calves, and I looked down to see stitches on my right one. Bruises were already formed on my legs and arms, and it just made me even more terrified before. But as much as I wanted to curl up in a ball, and hide somewhere, I knew that this was more important.

Ratchet lead me back to the bed, and forced me to sit down. Finally, he let go of my hands, and I crossed my arms, giving Ratchet a pointed glare.

He mimicked my arms, "What?"

"I'm not a child, I could've sat myself back down."

He rolled his eyes, but decided it wasn't in his best interest to comment, and went back to the counter where he brought out medicine and lured it into a small cup.

_I really need to do this, _my mind thought frantically, _they all have to know before it's too late. _I fidgeted with my hands, before I suddenly found the strength to stand up again, and tried to walk past him again, but he caught my arm and his bright blue eyes narrowed again.

"Charlie." He warned in a condescending tone.

I gave him my best pleading look, "Please Ratchet, just let me go for a few hours and I _promise_ I'll come back. This is important!"

He gave me a long look, "Who are you trying to talk to? Sideswipe?"

I shook my head, "Optimus."

Suddenly, his grip was gone, and he shook his head, grumbling to himself while making a shooing away gesture with his hands. I took that as a _"fine, but be quick" _and started walking to the door. I wobbled a little bit, and my legs felt a little numb, especially in my feet, but I managed to pouch through it.

"Wait!" He exclaims, which makes me flinch again before I turned around.

"What?" I snapped at him, slightly annoyed.

"Wait for First Aid outside, I'm sending him with you. Just to make sure you stay safe." He said, his eyes dimming and I knew he was comming. I nodded, before pushing open the doors to the human Med Bay, and wobbled out before resting against a wall, waiting for whoever First Aid is.

Not only a few moments later did a white and red robot appear down the hallway. He was not as tall as I thought he would be. Maybe I few more inches off of Ironhide, but that was about it. I glanced up at him, and when we locked eyes, he nodded at me and I nodded back. I then pushed myself off the wall, and made my way as fast as I could to Optimus's office.

I needed to warn everybody, and I was already afraid I was running out of time.

* * *

_(Sideswipe's POV)_

I used the twin bond to track the fragger down, and I found him in the Autobot Rec Room, sitting in a chair at the corner of the room with a sketchbook in his hands, and a large piece of granite for a stencil. Something about the calm, cool way he was acting seemed to piss me off even further. I've known Sunny all my life, he's done some shady things, but this has had to be the lowest.

My fists clenched, and I stormed over to him, yelling across the twin bond, **::You fragger!::**

He looked up from his sketchbook, his optics scanning across the room until they landed on me, and widened slightly. He even had the audacity to raise an optic ridge, like he knew he didn't do anything wrong. **:: What's wrong with you?::**

I forced myself to not strangle him as I calmly walked over to him. My jaw was clenched and my fists were balled so tightly together that it was starting to dent the inside of my palm. But I didn't care. **:: What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with _you_!?:: **I screamed at him.

He instantly shot up from his chair, **::Sides, what is going on?::**

**::Don't sit here and act so fragging innocent! You deliberately hurt Charlie! And what? Just because we are friends? Get this through your thick, stubborn aft helm! I'M NOT REPLACING YOU!::**

His optics narrowed, **::I never said you were replacing me. And why would I touch the squishy?::**

I bit down on my lip plates, **:: Hmm, I don't know...maybe it's because you're a fragging afthole whose jealous and won't even admit to it!::**

He glared at me, and I returned the icy glare.

**::You're wrong Sides.:: **He finally said, turning around to walk back to his chair, but I grabbed his arms and yanked him back this way.

**::YOU ALMOST_ KILLED_ HER!:: **

**::I didn't even touch her!:: **He countered.

**::You lying, jealous fragger!:: **I spat.

His optics narrowed into slits, and his jaw clenched. And then he lurched for me, bringing both of us to the ground. His emotions across the twin bond were wide open, and anger, rage, and hurt ran across. _Hurt? Why would he feel hurt when he was the one who hurt her?! _He brought me up before slamming me hard into the ground, then hissed in the twin bond, **::I don't know what delusion you're in right now, but let's get one thing ****straight. I didn't touch the fragging squishy, and I am _not_ a lying, jealous fragger.::**

I growled, rolling under him and then tackled him. I gave him a good punch the the face, and even more rage surged through the twin bond. He slapped me, and then I kicked him, before he kneed me in the abdomen, and I fell off of him. I scrambled up to my feet, just as Sunny gotten to his, and we both glared at each other vents heaving and jaws tightly clenched.

Prowl finally raced into the room, and Jazz held me back, while Prowl handled Sunstreaker. He kept fighting against Prowl's grip, but I just stood there, vent heaving while the anger bled away. I froze, optics wide while I watched him, growling out curses. His optics were turning darker and darker by the second, and anger was still there in the bond, but what really shocked me was the_ hurt_ and _betrayal_ Sunny felt. He was actually hurt that I attacked him the way I did.

"What the _frag_ is wrong with you two?" Jazz hissed, his accent disappeared.

I ignored him, and stormed out of the Rec Room.

_It's not him...he didn't do it._

* * *

_(Charlie's POV)_

I walked in to Optimus's office, and I sat myself down and told him _everything_. From the point where I got my parent's letter, all the way to my encounter with Laserbeak, trying to remember every important detail. The only thing that kept me going was probably the reassurance that Optimus was a nice, understanding person, and he probably wouldn't kick me off the base.

_Well, one could only hope..._

But nevertheless, I told him everything, and he quietly watched me the whole time, nodding whenever he felt the need to. His expression was unreadable, and I was starting to hate it when people do that. But I was mostly anxious the whole time, not for telling Optimus, but for this bad feeling I kept getting. I felt like something bad was going to happen soon, and it was better that I got everything I could off my chest before it comes. I would hope that admitting all this would try and stop it, but that bad feeling deep down just feels like whatever's coming is going to be inevitable.

So at the end of my confession, I ran a hand through my messy hair tiredly, and dared myself to meet his unreadable gaze. He didn't say anything for the past few moments, and that made me even more anxious. This horrible feeling wouldn't go away, no matter how many times I tried to push it to the back of my mind.

"So...?" I trailed off awkwardly.

"I am glad you shared this information Charlie, but a little disappointed you haven't acted sooner."

My heart fell, and I stared down at the ground, "I'm sorry...I was too scared he would hurt Jenna or someone else...I'm sorry."

"It is okay," Optimus said, I looked up and he gave me a comforting gaze, "You are not a soldier, and I do not expect you to immediately come to me when you felt that you or someone else was endangered if you did," And then his look became unreadable again, "What I don't understand is how you've woken up in the hospital. Do you think that maybe Laserbeak attacked you again?"

The hairs on my skin bristled at the name of the evil, sadistic Bird Con. It probably would make sense, but I just wished I could remember more clearly. My head still hurt every time I tried to think to hard on remembering.

"You should probably get back to the Med Bay, Ratchet is already comming me repeatedly." He said, and I nodded, standing up from the chair.

I then locked eyes on him, and said in such a soft voice that it was merely a whisper, "Thank you for understanding."

He nodded, smiling softly at me even though I knew he was hiding his real expression. I waved goodbye before walking out of the office, and First Aid lead me in the direction of the Med Bay.

On our walk past the Rec Room, I heard shouts and the sounds of metal banging against metal, before more shouts and then the sound of growling before a familiar silver robot walked out.

"Sideswipe!" I yelled up at him, and he paused, before turning around. He looked at First Aid, and they had a silent conversation over comm link before he finally bent down and held up his palm. I carefully made my way on to his palm, sitting down as he stood up carefully, and we continued our walk to the Med bay.

"What was all that shouting in the Rec Room?" I asked, staring up at him curiously.

He averted his gaze, and I crossed my arms, "Sideswipe, I know you heard me..."

He let out an airy sigh, "I fought Sunny."

My eyes widened, "What?! Why?"

"I thought he was the one who hurt you."

I sighed, moving over so that I was close enough that I could reach out to his thumb, and gave him a comforting squeeze before looking back up at him. His optics held guilt, slight anger, along with worry.

"Sides, it wasn't him." I finally said.

"I know that, and now I feel like a huge fragging jerk." He muttered bitterly.

"Do you want to talk about this?" I asked, tracing small shapes on his finger.

He shook his head, "Not really."

"Well, if you're not gonna talk to me about it, I think you should talk to Sunstreaker."

He shook his head again, his jaw clenching tightly, "He's too pissed to talk to right now." He then sighed, finally meeting my gaze with his marvelous blue optics, "I really messed up, Charlie. And I think he hates you a little more now."

I shrugged my shoulders, "We all mess up, that's just life."

"I was just so angry, I was furious that Sunny would do something like that to you, and I lost control..." He trailed off.

"You guys are brothers," I started off, "You both depend on each other. I like the spark split relationship you guys have with each other and I don't want to ruin it, or get between you. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," He said softly, "Sunny and I will work it out eventually, this isn't the first time we fought each other."

I frowned, crossing my arms, "Well I still feel like this is all my fault."

"It's not."

I looked pack at him, "Just please, promise me you guys will work things out. I feel guilty for a lot of things as it is, please, just work things out."

Sideswipe stared at me for a long time, before finally, he nodded, and I smiled up at him. I couldn't explain why it felt so right to be in his arms right now, it was strange, really. All I know is that his fingers are really warm, and I curled myself in his finger. He chuckled softly as we continued the trek to the Med Bay. I closed my eyes, and let myself be soothed by the warm vibrations.

* * *

**And chapter done! Whoo! Tell me what ya think, please review!**


	20. Turning Point

**I'm going to warn you now: This chapter is short.**

**Thanks to my reviewers of course; Xarine, 99luftballonsx.o.x, jgoss, wolfimus prime, CastielLunaWinchester, Lunarburst23, SunnySidesFemme, Alice Gone Madd, Bee4ever, xVentressx, HeartsGuardianSol, and SapphireSpark!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Turning Point

It was only two days after Ratchet finally cleared me from the Med Bay, and also two days since the big fight with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in the Rec Room. I wished so badly Sideswipe would talk to me about it, but he refused to cooperate. Optimus and Prowl put the whole base on lockdown because of Laserbeak, and they searched for him, but they never found him. Now they had security cameras in every hall, with someone always checking the footage, just incase. But I was _always _wary.

Currently, I was making my way down the hall, avoiding any dark halls, when a tall, lanky boy with dark brown hair ran into me. He must have been really distracted, because the speed he was running at almost caused me to have a nice little conversation with the ground, but he gripped my arm and hauled me up at the last second.

"Crap, I'm sorry," He said, running his fingers through his hair, "Hide's gonna kill me if I'm late to training _again_."

That voice, it was familiar. My eyes widened, "Hey, I remember you! You're that boy from my training class!"

His brown eyes widened in return, and his mouth fell open as he stared me up and down before his coppery gaze locked with mine, "And you're that girl who took Hide down on the first day of training."

I nodded, feeling heat creeping up my cheeks and flushing my face warm. I had to admit, when he wasn't an annoying, anxious, and complaining guy fumbling with his gun all the time, he was actually kind of handsome. If anything, it only made the heat in my cheeks grow warmer, and I secretly prayed he didn't notice. If he did, he didn't make any notion to prove that he knew, except raise an eyebrow in confusion and tilt his head slightly to the right.

"Speaking of which...where have you've been? Did you accelerate to a higher level or something?"

I snorted, "No, not exactly."

His confusion was still laced in his features, "Oh...well, uh-"

"I got hurt," I interrupted, motioning to my calf which was halfway healed and the faint bruises running up and down my legs, "Had to get stitches and such. Ratchet would _not_ let me leave that Med Bay without a fight." _It sure was a nasty one, he almost threw a wrench at me._

"Oh." He chuckled lightly, and I couldn't help but laugh as well. I then remembered that I was supposed to go help Jenna with some military Jeeps in the hangar.

I scooted over awkwardly to the side, "I don't want to make you late for your class."

He nodded, a smile curling up on his lips, "Not really looking all that forward to getting shot at, but okay." I snorted a laugh as he waved away, turning, and continuing his frantic jog down the hall.

"Tell Hide I said _hi_!" I called out, listening to his voice echo through the hall before proceeding to walk forward.

I turned a corner, and froze as I stared up at the fuming golden robot making his way down the hall, not even watching where he stepped. _Nope_, _not really in the mood to die today. _But before I could even slip back into the other hall, his bright blue optics were already on me, and he stopped his angry traipse.

_Well...Crap. _

I stared up at him tentatively, not sure if he was going to growl out threats or just squish me. Either one didn't sound too appealing. He just stared at me for a long time, bright eyes narrowed into slits, and I swallowed hard, fear mixed with apprehensiveness brewing in the pits of my stomach.

He stared at me for such a long time. And as the minutes gone by, I thought I was about to explode, when he finally opened his mouth, and I tensed, getting ready for the insult to come.

"I apologize…" He trailed off, before adding bitterly, "_human_."

He..._apologized_?

I was completely aghast. For the short time that I've known Sideswipe's twin, I knew he was aggressive, violent, and did _not_ like humans, especially _me_. For him to give me apology, as vague as it was, is something I definitely wasn't expecting, and that's why my jaw fell open as I stared up at him.

I was confused as hell, and I think I should probably be a little wary, just incase he grins and says, "_Just kidding!_" before dropkicking me to China. But at the same time, I wanted to feel relieved and a little optimistic. That maybe, _maybe_ Sunstreaker and I could get along.

Still unsure of what to respond with, Sunstreaker just rolled his eyes, muttering something probably crude under his breath before walking away. I turned and watched him, still thoroughly confused. I couldn't really do anything else about it, even though I wanted to. So I just kept walking, finally making it to Jenna's hangar.

* * *

_(3rd POV. Starscream.)_

_Do not fail me._

The words echoed through Starscream's processor as if it were being constantly set on rewind, and spoken into a large microphone. How he hated Megatron, with all his spark, but couldn't dare to make a move. Every time Megatron struck him, it wounded him physically _and_ mentally. Starscream wasn't sure if he could take one more time of being called cruel names and being a punching bag. His temper was reaching its boiling point.

He wanted power, he wanted to be the leader. And he wanted it _now_.

Opposed to popular belief, Starscream was not an idiot. Yes, his greedy conquest for power blinded him sometimes and did not make him the best of character, but he was clever and he had a plan to take Megatron down. Oh, did he have a plan alright. All he had to do was lay low and remain unsuspicious for a few more orns, and finally, he would get his revenge...and become the leader of the Decepticons, which he rightfully deserved. Every ache and throbbing area in his body only had the flames of hatred burning brighter. All he had to do was this last task for him, which in turn, was helping himself.

If he could, he would be grinning wickedly, as his sleek, F-22 Raptor form tore through the air, followed along by a small fleet of Seekers. They were approaching the area of detonation quickly, and he commed his fellow soldiers.

_"Get ready to descend. We have reached the detonation area: Kenewick, Washington."_ He ordered, and they all responded back with "yes sirs" and "affirmative's" before beginning to descend lower to the city.

He descended as well, transforming mid way and raising his null ray to blast many buildings in his way. The buildings lit up in a multitude of red, yellow, and orange. The small fleshes were already shrieking, running out of the burning buildings like little scattering ants, and Starscream chuckled darkly. Other Seekers hit the ground, crushing buildings and objects in the streets, causing more and more mass panic.

The pandemonium made his spark flutter in excitement, as he blasted more buildings and kicked cars, street lights, and lampposts out of the way. He noticed a human male, stuck hanging on to a broken window about twenty feet off the ground, and he smiled immorally down on the tiny, unfortunate victim.

"_Help!_" He screamed, his voice breaking, "Help me, please!"

"Oh, I will help you," Starscream purred, stroking the petrified human's back. The human male shrieked looking up at him with wide blue eyes and dark brown hair. Starscream's voice turned dangerous, and his ember optics narrowed into slits as he glared at the tiny male, "I will help you by ending your _pathetic_ existence."

It bothered him that he chose to use the same words Megatron threatened to him once before. He shook away the guilty feeling seeping into the back of his helm, and using one hand, flicked the human off the broken window, as if an annoying bug was on him. He screamed loudly as he plummeted, and he payed no more attention to the soon-to-be-deceased human as he met up with his other Seekers near the point where the energon mine was located.

And as he ordered his bots to start hunting for it, Starscream couldn't help but share a small, wicked smile with himself. It was time to start putting his _own_ plan into motion.

* * *

"Hand me the socket wrench, clamps, carburetor cleaner, and a nut driver." Jenna ordered, extending her free hand out to me while she installed the new carb parts and mounted on to the engine. So far, the only thing wrong with this Jeep is it's carburetor needed to be replaced.

"Alright." I responded, scanning through the neatly organized tools out on the workbench, before picking up what she asked for, and also grabbing a 4 in 1 screwdriver. "I think you're gonna need that, too."

Jenna scrutinized the screwdriver for about a second before nodding and getting back to work. It was amazing how completely serious she became when she was working, it was like a whole different person. The ginger had her hair tied back in a lazy ponytail, and her mechanic's jumpsuit on, but the sleeves were as usual, rolled up to her tanned shoulders. Even in a jumpsuit with various oil and fluid stains, she looked gorgeous.

While I on the other hand was paler than pale, wearing an old Nirvana t-shirt she lend me, and jeans that I cut at the knees a long time ago. After cleaning all of the new parts, and installing the final touches, Jenna stepped back.

"Charlie," She said excitedly, turning towards me. Some of the Jenna that I'm accustomed to came back to her and lit up her bright green eyes, "Start the engine! Let's see how it runs!"

I smiled softly, walking over to the opened driver's door, and starting the engine. The Jeep revved smoothly, and I got out of the car and high-fived her.

"And _Violà_!" Jenna cheered, "My job here, is done."

We both laughed as we left the hangar, turning off the lights. We headed down to the Food Hall, and my eyes widened when I found out they were serving spaghetti. My absolute_ favorite _dish in the world.

We sat down with Lennox and Epps as usual, but they were talking about football, so I ended up ignoring 's when that feeling came again. I was staring into nowhere blankly when the bad feeling started brewing in my stomach again, like I knew something horrible was about to happen. Honestly, it scared the crap out of me.

"Boo." A male voice whispered, and I flinched in surprise. Turning around, I met the stare of teasing pale blue eyes, and a devious smile on his handsome face, "Ooh, you should see the look on your face. Didn't know you were such a scaredy-cat, Schelmeil."

I rolled my eyes, turning back around and tried to shake off that bad feeling, "I wasn't scared."

"Sure you weren't." He drawled sarcastically, sitting down in the seat next to me. I twirled the spaghetti on my fork, relieved as the feeling started to fade away. I glanced at Sideswipe, and his face contorted to a look of curiosity, and then disgust as he slowly brought out a finger and poked my spaghetti.

I glared at him, "Really?"

"What is that? It looks so..._messy._" I could've sworn I saw him shiver.

I snorted, picking up a sauce covered noodle with my fork, "It's called spaghetti. A popular human dish."

He stared at the noodle for a long time, poking it gingerly, before taking it off my fork and dangling it in front of his face. _Has he never seen spaghetti before? Why the heck was he acting like it was a new species? _He started to swing the spaghetti back and forth, and I choked on a laugh when it hit him in the middle of his holoform's forehead.

His eyes widened in completely fear, and I think his voice wavered, "Get it off! Get it off!"

I couldn't help but break into tiny fits of giggles as he squirmed with the piece of noodle stuck on his forehead. Finally, I decided I had enough pleasure at his expense, and flicked the noddle off his forehead. He sighed in relief, relaxing back into the seat. I took Jenna's napkin and wiped his forehead softly, making sure to get all of the pasta sauce off his face.

He seemed surprised when I did this, because he went still for a second, before relaxing even more at the gentle touch. I smirked, pulling my hand away, but he caught my wrist gently. I flushed with instant heat at the touch, his holoform's contact on my skin sent tiny, buzzing tingles up my skin. Just like his fingers did in his true form. It was his pulse, I realize as his thumb rubs in small circles on my wrist. I was drawn to his pulse, because it was always vibrating in a way that felt so comfortable and vigorous.

It was nothing like the human pulse.

It was such a pleasant feeling, that I momentarily forgot about the bad feeling in my stomach, the fight with his twin, and every other bad thing that has happened in the past few days. And then Sideswipe froze, and the hand that was wrapped around my wrist went rigid.

"Sides? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Optimus just commed me," He then gave me a sad look, "Cons are attacking in Washington."

* * *

**Oops...I ended it on a cliffy. This chap is pretty much what the title of it says, a turning point, so yeah, that's why it's so short. But hey! You can still review, right?_ Please_ review!**


	21. Holding on to Heaven

**Hola People! Sorry I've been gone so long.**

**Once again, thank-ty thank you's goes to; ****xVentressx, Bee4ever, saiyan blue angel, ****A-Mais-Pura-Preguica-do-mundo****, jogss, Lunarburst23, CastieLunaWinchester, SapphireSpark, Fandom Jumping Expert, 99luftballonsx.o.x, wolfimus prime, Xarine, and Agent-Cheesecake!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Holding on to Heaven

I stared at him with wide eyes, I could feel my heart in my throat, as if it was trying to crawl up my throat to escape the sudden horror that swirled inside me. Sideswipe gave me another empathetic look before turning to Lennox and Epps and informing them on the news.

I just stood there, as troops began leaving the cafeteria, when the emergency was broadcasted over the intercom system. Sideswipe was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear it, I couldn't hear anything but the last five words replying over and over in my head like a broken record.

_Cons are attacking in Washington._

_My family…_

"Charlie!"

I was suddenly snapped out of the daze and stared directly into the worried blue eyes. He was shaking my shoulders, and my head bobbed back and forth lazily, before I shook my head, trying to clear the haziness.

"Charlie! Hello? Are you okay? You like you're about to pass out…" He trailed off when I groaned softly.

"My family…" I whispered.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay, I promise. Here, you got to come with Jenna, you'll-"

"No!" I yelled, wrenching out of his grasp, "My family!"

He sighed, "Charlie, I know, I get it. But you need to calm down."

"They're in trouble! This is all my fault!" I yelled, tears already blurring the edges of my vision, as I pushed past him to follow the older soldiers who were heading down the halls towards the weapon room, some were already loading up on Jeeps with guns the size of my body.

Someone grabbed me by the arm and yanked me back, and I turned to glare harshly up at the person. It was Jenna.

"Let me go!" I growled, struggling to get free of her death grip.

She shook her head, under the calmness I could see worry and panic in her eyes, "You got to calm down. Hey, let's go to the Rec Room."

Before I could open my mouth to respond, Jenna was already weaving her way through the crowd of frenzied soldiers, pulling me along with her. She finally slowed down once we were in the civilian hallways, and loosened her grip enough that I could wrench my hand out of.

"What the_ hell,_ Jenna?!" I yelled, the emotions surging inside me. I was so angry that I didn't know what to do with myself, other than scream at Jenna.

She sighed, "C'mon Charlie, can't you just stop being stubborn?"

My mouth dropped, and the blood under my skin was boiling. "_Stubborn_?! My family is there, where the Cons are, and I know from personal experience just how cruel and evil they are! They're going to kill and destroy and not even care! I came to this damn base to protect them, and now it's useless! I need to go with them Jenna, I need to protect them!"

"Protect them? How?! You can't take them on, you're only going to get yourself killed!" Jenna snapped, running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

I felt the tears run down my cheeks as my heart lurched in my chest, "It doesn't matter! They are my family!"

"You're right, the Cons _will_ kill and destroy, and what happens if they kill you, huh? Then what? Be smart Charlie, you have zero to no training, you wouldn't survive. You need to calm down, N.E.S.T knows what they're doing!" Jenna argued, her chest heaved up and down, "Don't be stupid trying to be a hero and kill yourself!"

I felt like crying, and screaming, and punching something all at once. I gave her the most iciest glare I could ever give anyone, and spat out in a bitter tone, "I _hate_ you."

Jenna looked taken aback, her green eyes wide and her mouth slightly hung open. Immediately, her face soften as she shook her head, "Charlie, you know I didn't mean-"

"Don't ever talk to me again." I snapped, cutting her off, and fleeing the room as quickly as I could.

"Charlie! _Stop_!"

* * *

I pushed myself to run even farther, turning sharply around corners. I ran until my lungs felt like they were on fire, and I nearly tripped over myself, gasping for breath. My heart was pounding in my ears, and nausea had my head spinning slightly. Footsteps and the sounds of urgent commands startled me, before a group of soldiers raced by, and eagerly, I followed.

Everyone was rushing, yelling out quick commands as the emergency kept broadcasting itself throughout the intercom system. They finally raced into the weaponry room, loading themselves with guns and strapping on bulletproof armor underneath their uniforms. I easily blended into the slight chaotic organization of the soldiers filling inside.

I pulled on the bulletproof armor, watching the guy in front of me as he clasped it all on, before the camouflage helmet. A black assault rifle was shoved into my hands, and I fumbled to keep it from dropping to the ground in the frenzy of shouting and the cocking of guns. Somehow, I managed to snap on my helmet and followed the armored soldiers down the hall and through a large opened door where large Jeeps and military vehicles rumbled loudly.

They began breaking off into different section, filing inside the cars, and I had to sprint over to the nearest military Jeep. It was difficult, trying to hop up on to the ledge while moving the rifle, and when I felt myself about to fall backwards, a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. It was the guy I ran into earlier today in the hallway, and he stared at me with wide eyes for a couple of seconds, before the engine came to life. I gave him a pleading look, praying that it would be convincing, and he stared at me for what seemed like forever before finally snapping out of whatever stupor her was in and helped pulling me inside the Jeep. Just in time, as the car began to roll out of the base.

I sat in silence, staring ahead and clutching the rifle close to my chest. The Jeep kept going over large bumps in the ground, so much that my butt was lifted a few centimeters off the seat and I nearly fell out of the vehicle, since there wasn't doors. My hands were shaking, and my heart pounded madly inside my chest as horrifying scenes raced through my mind. The last thing I wanted to do was see a Decepticon, especially after Bird-Con, which I still had nightmares about. But I'd do anything to keep them safe.

Finally the Jeep pulled up to an area with incredibly _large_ planes, and my chest surged with anxiety when I noticed some of the Autobots were driving on to the planes. _Would they notice me? _I doubted they would, but it kept me cautious and I adjusted the helmet a little more, tucking strands of my hair inside of it and trying to look more like a male. It helped that I was, sadly, kind of flat chested.

My stomach churned uneasily as the Jeep came to a stop, of course pulling up to the plane right next to where the Autobots were loading up. Carefully hopping out of the Jeep, I jogged up the hatch with the other soldiers, noticing the familiar engine of the silver Corvette. I couldn't help but glance, and he was there, followed by his shiny yellow twin, both engines purring deeply as they drove up the hatch, headlights flashing brightly. Swallowing nervously, I ducked my head a little, praying that I wouldn't be noticed.

I didn't even have time to be relieved when I finally made it inside, because Lennox was on this plane, shouting at orders as soldiers began to take their seats along the sides, clasping themselves to the seat belts. Holding in a breath as I passed by him, I sat as far away from him as possible, before leaning my rifle to the side so I could put on my seatbelt. Lennox was still shouting out orders, and the hatch was closing as a couple of more soldiers swarm in, taking their seats.

Well...I made it.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I leaned back against the seat, the plane engine rumbling to life as Lennox finally sat down. My sweaty hands clasped my rifle again, and I stared at the words "N.E.S.T" painted on the opposite side of where I was sitting.

"You're either really brave, or really stupid." A voice startled me, and I flinched before my eyes snapped to the person.

It was the same boy from the Jeep. My stomach churned uneasily again. I was sure he wouldn't do anything about it because he let me on, was he going to rat me out now?

"W-What?" I stuttered quietly.

He shook his head, "This isn't like training, this is real. This mission is dangerous, I shouldn't have let you on."

My eyes narrowed, "Look who's talking. You were in the same training class as me, what makes you think I can't handle myself?"

He cocked his head to the side as he shot me an incredulous look, "Didn't you tell me this morning you were just recovering from an injury?"

He had a point, but I just rolled my eyes and continued to stare ahead, "I've had contacts with the Cons before. I know what to expect."

"Still, you're not ready to fight them. Do you even know how to use that?" He asked, pointing at my rifle.

I glowered, but didn't turn to face him, "Can you please shut up?"

He sighed, muttering something under his breath before finally turning away. I could already feel the plane moving, it was even more rough than the Jeep ride, and nausea swirled inside my head again as we began ascending into the air. I gripped the weapon in my hand a little tighter, squeezing my eyes tight and bit my lip hard.

I hated heights.

* * *

_(Sideswipe's POV)_

I was worried about Charlie. Her family meant everything to her, and I wasn't sure if Jenna would be able to handle her until I could get back. Primus, I hope she didn't do anything reckless. She always does dumb slag when she's like that. But still, I was worried.

**::I hope you knew I apologized.::**

I was snapped out of my thoughts, the comm from our twin bond startling me. I was mildly surprised that Sunny was speaking to me this early, especially since he hasn't even looked at me since the fight. I sighed, as the memories came rushing back, and my spark sank a little deeper in my chassis.

**::Look Sunny, I want to apologize. I know you didn't hurt Charlie, and I was being a major afthole...no worse, words can't describe how bad I feel for treating you like that. I was...I was angry, so angry that someone would hurt her like that, and because you're so cruel to her all the time, I just...I assumed it was **_**you**_**. I'm sorry, I really am.::**

Minutes had gone by without a reply, and I was beginning to worry that he was still mad, which he was understandable. He had the reason to be pissed as hell, but then the first comm he sent finally registered in my processors, and I froze.

**::Wait...you **_**apologized?**_**::**

**::As much as I don't like it, you're my brother and if that puny little carbon-based life form makes you happy, then I won't interfere with your friendship with her. I promise.::**

Once again, I was shocked. **::Really?! You'll actually give Charlie a chance?::**

**::I never said I was befriending her.:: **He said sharply.

A little of the happiness deflated, **::Oh.::**

**::I just don't want to fight with you anymore, I'm tired of it.::**

I sighed. **::So am I.::**

**::So there. That's the compromise, understand?::**

**::Wait! Is she allowed to come to our room?:: **I asked quickly.

**::Frag no!:: **He snapped, followed by his tire hitting me.

**::Hey!::**

**::The squishy is not allowed in our room. EVER:: **Sunstreaker said coldly.

**::Grump-aft.:: **I grumbled over the bond.

**::I'm serious, Sideswipe.:: **Sunstreaker warned.

**::Yeah, yeah. I get it.:: **I muttered, as the plane began to ascend. The unmistakable sounds of shooting, screams, and destruction all around.

_"Autobots. Prepare for landing." _Optimus' baritoned voice rumbled over the comm link.

**::You ready to kick some Con's aft, Sunny?:: **I taunted.

**::Stop calling me that.:: **Was the only reply, but I knew that meant yes.

The hatch began to descend, and Optimus rolled out first, followed by the rat of us. I transformed in the air, giving loud whoops as I soared down to the city below. Pain raced across my helm as Sunstreaker smacked me, and I glared at him before kicking him.

Once we hit ground, I unsheathed my twin blades, glancing over at Sunstreaker who did the same thing. We nodded slightly at each other, and in that moment, I knew that I was truly forgiven.

* * *

_(Charlie's POV)_

The plane landed, and I unclasped my seatbelt as Lennox was already up, shouting at people as they exited the hatch.

It was unlike anything I'd ever seen in the movies. My heart dropped to my stomach as the city I once known was nearly demolished; smoking buildings coated in orange flames, wreckage lining the roads and people screaming as giant robots above continued to blast the city to smithereens. The Autobots were already there, fighting back against the Decepticons.

One of the Autobots, the small silver one named Jazz, had just sliced the head right off of a Decepticon, and I couldn't help the grim satisfaction I had gotten out of that. These robots were the evil ones. They deserved to die as painfully as possible.

I let out a shriek as a car flew over my head, before crashing into the building behind me, setting it up in flames. A large, bulky grey robot with eyes that were a deep purple came around the corner, hissing with sharp teeth as it's hand transformed into a gun and fired. I began to run, but couldn't quite get out of the way in time, as the heat of the explosion burned my skin and sent my airborne.

I landed ten feet from where I was originally standing, and my head pulsed with a throbbing headache. Other than a few scratches on my face, I wasn't greatly injured, but I had to quickly scramble up to my feet as the giant robot swung out with long sharp claws. Gunshots filled the air as soldiers nearby began firing uselessly, and I screamed as another explosion rocked the ground violently.

During the first explosion, I was separated from my rifle, and now I was unarmed. I had to get to my family, that was important. Luckily, I knew the way to my house from here. Running as fast as I could, I ran through and alley, coming to another street when a large robot fell to the ground, thick blue liquid seeping out and spraying everywhere as it neck was brutally sliced open.

Screaming, I took shelter under an upside-down car, as the robot with long blue and red legs sliced into another one with a thick sword. I quickly recognized him as Optimus Prime, and once the legs were no longer in my line of sight, I made a run for it across the street, avoiding the piles of blue liquid. My breaths became heavy, and I was panting like an old dog. I couldn't really walk straight because of all the explosions trembling the earth.

I stopped again, leaning on the side wall of a vacated building. It was a small private school, I remembered coming here when I was seven. The windows were smashed, half of the roof was missing, and whatever was left of the roof was currently on fire. I nearly purged as the scent of so much blood suddenly swept into my nose. Dead bodies were laying there, all different shapes and sizes; women, men _and _children.

Tears blurred my vision as I noticed a body of a small little boy. He was slumped over the window with pale blue eyes wide open, staring up at the sky. His mouth was open too, and blood that was once leaking from it was now dried to his throat and all on his school uniform. Another roll of nausea came, and my lips quivered as I stared at him. He was so _young_, it wasn't his time. This wasn't any of their times, they all didn't deserve to _die_.

My shaky legs weakened to the point that I collapsed on my knees, my head racing as more horrific scenes flashed through my head. I cried for this boy in the window, and I cried for everybody else inside. The agony twists in my chest, and I let out a coarse cough because I'd been crying so hard. Blinking through the tears, I slowly reached out with a trembling hand, and closed the little boy's eyes. His skin was so cold, and I briefly wondered how long he'd been dead. I stroked his hair softly, praying that this boy made it to heaven.

It was the only thing I could hold onto now.

Distant gunshots went off again, and I was snapped out of staring at the boy, to get to my feet. Screams of anguish filled their air, along with deep snarls that I knew instantly were not human.

Footsteps shook the ground, and before I knew it, I was swept off the ground and in a clawed grip. I screamed, trying to wriggle myself out of the Decepticon's hand, but his death grip on me only tightened to the point that it was making my lungs burn with agony. _Not this damn thing again!_

The Decepticon's wrist flicked, and suddenly I was upside down, only hanging from one leg, "Let me go!"

Panic and nausea swirled inside my head, and I thought frantically for a way to escape. His claws were piercing through my skin, and drawing blood. The smell of my own blood sickened me even more, and I was instantly reminded of those dead people in the school building. My heart lurched painfully in my chest as I cried out for help. His hand transformed into a gun, and aimed it me with the insides swirled a bright orange.

I couldn't die.

I needed to _live_, I needed to see them again.

My heart pounded in my ears, as the grip became even tighter on my leg.

All the memories, all the pain, all the blood that was shed. It came back to me, hurtling at full force and hit me like a blow to the face. It was never really the Autobots who brought my life to the way it is now; it was them. These evil creatures were what kept me up at night, checking every dark corners frantically. I've had a lot of fears, but suddenly they mean nothing compared to the fear I had of these tyrannical, atrocious _monsters_.

"Let me _go_! Let me go, please!" I cried out.

It was like the world was set in slow motion. The strange purple, piercing eyes that were glaring at me was no more as a giant sword split the head apart. Sparks snapped, and that same blue liquid gushed out. I let out another agonized cry as the liquid touched my skin. It felt like I was being lit on fire. The pain became unbearable, as I fell from the loose grip of the dead Decepticon, and just when I thought I was about to become a Charlie-sized splat on the ground, a hand caught me.

My skin was still burning, and I began to see large black splotches in my vision. I turned my head weakly, to look up at the owner of the hands, to see a golden yellow face with narrowed blue eyes staring back at me.

And then the world slipped into darkness.


	22. Pandemonium

**I know you guys probably hate me for keeping you waiting so long! Unfortunately, my muse for writing at all has gone down, and I'm trying to get back up. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story just yet!**

**Thank you's go to: XxMichelleMikaelsonxX, saiyan blue angel, CastieLunaWinchester, 99luftballonsx.o.x, xVentressx, ReadsToMuchAlot (lol same), jgoss, Bee4ever, Potter-Winchester-Autobot-Hulk, SapphireSpark, TFHM, Xarine, Bethany, and professionalemail101!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Pandemonium

_I was back in the Food Hall. Lennox, Epps, Jenna, and Sideswipe were all there, laughing and conversing. Strings of sunlight slipped through the blinds on the windows, and the voices of conversations filled the room. As if everything was normal…_

_I stared down at the spaghetti on my plate, before glancing at Sideswipe again. Lennox had said something, and he was chuckling loudly, his handsome grin curled around his lips as his cobalt eyes lit with amusement. In fact, everyone was laughing, while I just stood there. _

_"Sideswipe," I said, "What's going on?"_

_I was supposed to be in Washington. I was supposed to find my family. _

_"Sideswipe." I said again, this time shaking his strong shoulder._

_He just kept laughing, as if I hadn't said anything at all. I then turned my pleading look to Jenna, who was laughing along with the rest of them. Everyone was laughing, just kept acting like there was no care in the world. It was confusing, it was insane. _

_"Jenna! Lennox! Epps!" I called their names, waving my arms frantically around their faces._

_They just kept laughing._

_The laughter started to rise to an unbearable pitch, and that feeling came again. I winced as I felt something brewing in my stomach, like as if I knew something horrible was about to happen. Honestly, this turmoil was starting to become frightening. _

_"Charlie..." A foreign, deep voice was in my head, and the sudden presence of it was so overwhelming that a splitting headache formed at the spot. I groaned, massaging my temples and trying to shake the dreadful feeling out of my system._

_"You are falling into Darkness." The voice suddenly spoke up, much louder then it was before and had my head ringing._

_The laughter began to swirl into the ringing inside my head, and I let out an muffled shriek as I slipped from my seat and fell to the ground. But instead of hitting the tiled floor, I crashed through it, like glass and the Food Hall began to disintegrate. The scene of soldiers eating and talking loudly disappeared, until I was surrounded in utter darkness._

_This wasn't an ordinary darkness. I was talking 'so pitch-black-I-can't-even-see-shadows' darkness. I was scared out of my mind, fear constricting my chest, and it felt hard to breathe. Whispers ran through the air, but they were talking so fast it was hard to understand them. The horrible feeling in my stomach was so exigent that it was starting to physically hurt. _

_What the heck is happening?!_

_"What's wrong with me?" I cried out into the darkness._

_"Beware." A voice so monotoned I couldn't tell what gender it was answered, and I flinched back in surprise. "Beware of the darkness...it is coming for you."_

_My eyes widened. The darkness? What was that? And when did my life suddenly turn into some script for a supernatural movie?_

_"Only the light can save you now. You must hurry, before the darkness consumes you whole."_

_The pain in my stomach was becoming agonizing. This was all becoming too much, I think I was going insane. I need-_

_"Argh," I moaned uncontrollably, clutching my stomach as searing pain throbbed inside of me. My head felt like it was spinning, and the whispers intensified, giving me the world's most wicked headache. I squeezed my eyes shut, and screamed._

_When my eyes opened again, I was back in the Food Hall. Soldiers were conversing and laughing as they were before, and I glanced back and forth frantically, my mind still racing. My hands were balled into tight fists, my nails digging into the insides of my palm. My breaths were heavy and short, and my heart was racing. I was starting to hyperventilate, and my chest constricted as my ragged breaths became faster. _

_I grabbed Sideswipe's arm, latching on to him like a lifeline. An a way, he kind of was. But when he turned, I wasn't welcomed with his familiar soft blue eyes. Instead, they were a terrifying purple, and his normal handsome grin was replaced by a fanged sadistic smirk. He had four sets of eyes instead of two, and his hands gripped me roughly by my shoulders and threw me to the ground._

_I let out a cry, that was stopped by him as he landed right on top of my. His fanged mouth so close to my face, and he leaned down and hissed in my ear._

_"I'm coming for you."_

* * *

I awoke with a scream bubbling at the back of my throat. My hands went to my chest as I tried to calm down my erratic heartbeat. My vision was blurring in and out, before it finally refocused and I wasn't in the Food Hall. I was in a large, dark warehouse.

The warehouse was huge, and I could tell it must've been an old automobile shops from all the rusty old cars piled on top of each other. Discarded tools littered the floor, and bright sunlight escaped from the open windows, and dust particles could be seen everywhere.

It was silent.

I then examined myself. Heavy white bandages were wrapped around my arms, they were on my legs too, but for the most part I was relatively okay. My heart was still settling into place after the delirious nightmare I just had. But what had me on edge was how silent it was. The last thing I remember was being in a Decepticon's claws, and now I wake up here?

Something wasn't_ right_.

The sound of heavy footsteps startled me, they were approaching this warehouse. I tried to stand up, but the sudden pain that washed over me had me groaning and sitting back down again.

I was vulnerable with theses injuries.

The large warehouse doors were pulled apart by large, metallic black hands, and I silently readied myself to face this robot. A loud, screeching metal sound filled the warehouse, before two legs were visible, and then the face.

My eyes widened to the size of saucers as I just stared at him, and croaked loudly, _"Sunstreaker?"_

His bright blue eyes snapped down to me, and a frown was on his lips. Better than a scowl. "Oh great, you're alive again."

I wasn't sure how I should take that. So instead, I just kept gaping at him, "H-How did you-"

"I saved your aft from being killed, your welcome." He spat with utmost animosity, before stalking over to the other side of the warehouse.

I stared down at the bandages on my arms and legs again, and let out a sigh. "Thank you for saving me. And the bandages."

He just scoffed, before going over to a rack of tools and looking through them. It was silent for a while, I just stared at him while he examined the tools, shake his head and mutter something under his breath, before putting the tool back. I didn't know what else to do but watch him warily, he might be slightly kind now, but one wrong move and he'll kill me without batting an eye. I was sure of it.

I winced as another wave of pain ran through my, and my chest ached. Something, small but hard, hit me right on the head, and I yelped before rubbing my head. In that tiny bottle was a couple of white pills, and I inspected them carefully before looking back up at the golden transformer.

He rolled his eyes, leaning causally against the wall, "They're painkillers, human." I raised an eyebrow, and his eyes narrowed, "Take the pills, or I'll force them down your throat."

_There's the Sunstreaker I knew._

Quickly, I took the pills, and was relieved when the pain in my chest began to fade. "What happened to me?"

"You're suffering radiation poisoning from having direct contact with Energon." He answered simply, before pushing himself off the wall.

My eyes widened, "W-Wait! Radiation poisoning? Where are the other Autobots?"

Sunstreaker stiffened, his burning blue gaze slid to me, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you-"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" He snapped, his gaze turning furious.

I immediately shut my mouth and gazed at the ground. _Tread lightly, Charlie, you're walking on thin ice_. The screeching sound of the metal door opening happened again, before it was slammed shut. I looked up, and Sunstreaker was gone.

Sighing, I laid back on the make-shift pillow he made out of a bunch of old cloths, and pulled up the brown blanket that laid at my feet. I wondered about a lot of things; if my family was safe, if Sideswipe was safe, and where the rest of the Autobots could possibly be. It was clear I wasn't going to get anything out of Sunstreaker, and I needed to hurry up and heal so I could get back to my family.

My family...I missed them so much.

I closed my eyes, feeling a single tear roll down my cheeks.

* * *

_(Sunstreaker's POV)_

I_ hate_ humans.

Not only are they a primitive, weak, and stupid race, they always felt the need to put their grimy, greasy, hands on me because I was a Lamborghini. That annoyed me more than that fragging femme. She talks_ too _much, and is completely oblivious to how close she was to starving. I searched the quickest way to get human food, and started up my smooth engine.

_"Welcome to McDonalds, what would you like to order?" _a female voice came from out of the speakerphone.

I glanced at the human food laced brightly on the board beside the speaker, and had to hold myself back from purging. Human food looked disgusting. Quickly creating a holoform, I rolled down the window and spoke.

"I want the fastest thing you can make."

_"Uh...sorry, sir?"_

I narrowed my optics, "Are you deaf, human? I asked for the fastest thing you can make."

_"Everything is already prepared, sir. You just pick something from off of the menu." _This female was quickly starting to annoy me.

"Fraggin' humans," I muttered as I glared at the bright menu, "Why the slag is it so bright?"

_"Excuse me?"_

"Nevermind. I want...that thing right there, what's it called?" I quickly looked it up, "A burger."

_"A hamburger or cheeseburger?"_

"Doesn't matter." I grunted.

_"Alright, and would that be a meal or just the sandwich?"_

"A meal?"

_"What fountain drink would you like?"_

"Why do you drink water from a fountain?"

A loud honk came from behind, and I turned to glare at the human behind me. "Hurry up man!"

"Speak another word to me and I'll splatter this wall with your organs, human." I snarled darkly.

The human male's face paled, and he stayed quiet. I then turned my attention back to the female speakerphone.

_"So, I have a hamburger and a fountain drink, will that be all sir?"_

"Yes, that is all." I grumbled.

_"Okay sir, your total is $6.50. Please pull up to pay at the next window."_

"Whatever." I muttered speeding off to the next window.

The human female slid open a door, and I created the currency before handing it to her. I had to pull up to another fraggin' window before I could actually get the disgusting food. It was greasy and oily, just like these trivial humans. I placed a small blanket out on the front seat, and carefully placed the greasy vittles on there before speeding off.

* * *

_(Charlie's POV)_

I awoke at the sound of the metal door opening again, and in stepped Sunstreaker. It was the first time I noticed that he had a slight limp to his walk, favoring leaning on his right leg instead of his left. I rubbed my tired eyes, and an _'oof'_ sound came out of me as something was suddenly hurled at my stomach. Widening my eyes, I stared up at him before looking back down at the familiar bag in my lap.

Sunstreaker got me...McDonalds?

I was more or less expecting him to just starve me.

"Eat it." Sunstreaker commanded, and I nodded before unwrapping the sandwich wrapper and biting into the hamburger. It was dry, but it was better than nothing. "And here's your drink they gave you from a fountain." He muttered, uncurling his fists so that a small drink sat on his palm.

He lowered his hand to me, and I gratefully took the drink, "Thank you, Sunstreaker."

He just grunted, before transforming down into his beautiful golden Lamborghini which I couldn't help but stare at in awe.

_"I'm going to recharge now, don't wake me unless its an emergency. If it isn't, I'll squish you. Understand?" _The radio from inside the Lambo crackled.

I nodded as I swallowed a large gulp of soda, "I understand."

He didn't reply, which I assumed meant that he was recharging now.

I sighed, looking up at the windows. The sky was painted with streaks of orange and violet, the sun was soon going to come down. I was reminded of when Sideswipe and I used to watch the sun go down and stare into the night sky.

_Sideswipe…_

I frowned at the thought of his name. If he ever knew I escaped the base to try and find my family, he'd be furious. But I hoped, wherever he was, that he was okay. The sun soon went down, and darkness spread into the large warehouse. I pulled my blanket up to my shoulders,and was lulled to sleep by the faint hum of Sunstreaker's engine.

* * *

**Well, what do ya think? I especially liked writing the McDonalds scene. I hoped you liked it, feel free to rage on me about how late the chapter was, I understand ;)**


	23. Quickshift

**OMG GUYS! 3-HUNNY REVIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! HOLD ON, GIVE ME A MINUTE...**

**ASDFGHJKL! ASDFGHJKL! ASDFGHJKL! *starts ****fan-girling***

**Okay, I'm good.**

**Thank-ty thank you's goes to; SapphireSpark, Xarine, Lunarburst23, jgoss, wolfimus prime, Bee4ever, CodeNameBLOOD, TatteredAngel42, HeartsGuardianSol, xVentressx, Potter-Winchester-Autobot-Hulk, professionalemail101, Agent-Cheesecake, lizy2000, Guest, 99luftballonsx.o.x, MaryTylers, and TFHM!**

**Now, enjoy your chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Quickshift

I awoke with a jolt again.

I sat up, ignoring the head rush as black marks clouded my vision before fading away. It was sometime at night, I could tell from the glistening stars, and then I noticed that Sunstreaker wasn't here.

I vaguely wondered where he went off to, before deciding it wasn't important and examined the white bandages on my arms and legs. I didn't wake up with excruciating pain, so I guess that was a good sign. Slowly, I unwrapped one of the bandages, readying myself for a possible gruesome gash. I was surprised when it was only a scar, a long scar, with purple and red markings along the burned areas.

How did they heal so fast? It was practically _impossible_.

Unless...I was out for longer than a day.

It would be something I had to ask Sunstreaker when he came back. I clenched my hand with the open wound, and unclenched it, watching the veins in my wrist for a second. Then I used the wall beside me to slowly, rise to my feet. My legs throbbed, and shook a little, but I had managed to stand up, even if I was slightly hunching. I looked around the dark warehouse, my hopes rising when I noticed the workbench across the room. A bunch of tools were scattered across the bench, along with some pens, business cards, and a landline.

I couldn't even get one step off the wall before cringing in pain and having to lean back against it. I cursed lowly, latching on to the wall like a life line. Too bad my freaky healing didn't come with pain relievers. Sunstreaker threw some at me earlier, but I somehow managed to misplace the bottle while I was re-arranging the pillows and the withered blanket. I was too embarrassed to ask for another set...that or he might be aggravated enough to squish me.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of my head, I started to slowly limp, leaning heavily on the wall. _It shouldn't be that hard, right? Just about forty steps or so and I should be there. I could totally do this._

_Wrong._

I was on my eighty-ninth step, and my calves were killing me. My legs shook like I was an elder, and an annoying throbbing sensation kept running up my arms. This was completely ridiculous! I've had to outrun and survive a fair share of gigantic Cybetronians, and I couldn't even walk across the warehouse to reach a workbench? What was wrong with me?

By the time I was on the same wall as the workbench, the sun was visible, bringing bright orange and yellow streaks towards to edges of the dark sky. A bunch of steps, swears, whines, and limping later, I finally managed to make it to the workbench. The first thing I did was plop myself down on the seat, propping my sore and shaky legs up as I drew in deep breaths. Who knew recovering from Energon poisoning could be this_ exhausting_?

I grabbed the phone, dialing my family's house number and putting it up to my ear.

I waited...and waited...and waited some more.

The line was then quickly cut off, leaving that staticky sound and I grimaced, pulling the phone away from my ear. I turned the phone off, slamming it on the table in frustration before the cold truth sank into me. Someone had cut the line.

Dread filled inside me, turning my veins cold and had my chest constricting in rising paranoia. Maybe I was being irrational, but I swore I heard the sounds of something moving. In the far corner of the warehouse, something moved again, causing one of the saw hanging above to fall to the floor with a loud crash. My heart leapt in my throat, and I snatched the sharpest tool off the table, gripping the tool so hard that my knuckles turned white. Something flew out of the stacked up rusty car parts, emitting a short shriek out of me as it spun across the room.

It was a small race car, with a large antenna sticking out of the top, the tiny light flashing red as it spun around in multiple donuts, emitting a low whirring sound as it sped by. It seemed like it was being controlled by something, since the lights on the antenna kept flashing, but I was wary so I didn't move from my spot on the bench. Finally, the tiny race car skidded to a stop right in front of me, and my heart slowed as I waited for the tiny toy car to do something.

It just stood there quietly for a moment, before splitting apart and shifted, going through the usual transformers sequence, minus the loud noise of metal grinding against metal and hydraulics hissing. The tiny robot stood just barely to the top of the workbench, and I just stared at it, gripping the tool in my hand even harder.

The robot was clearly small, with red as the main scheme color but hints of silver and black. It's head was shaped quite...strangely, like someone pinched him, and caved in the plating...almost resembling a peanut. He had wide, big silver eyes. Like Sideswipe, he had tiny little wheels instead of feet too. I tried not to think about the lurch in my chest at the mention of Sideswipe, and pulled the sharp tool in front of me, aiming at him.

He seemed to be surprised by my sudden hostility, and wheeled back a few inches. His silver eyes seemed to get even bigger...if that was even possible. The silver definitely threw me off, I wasn't sure if he was a 'Con or 'Bot. I wasn't aware they had any other eye-color than red or blue.

"Who's side are you on?" I asked sternly, swinging my legs over, and standing up, even though it hurt.

The little robot responded in a series of clicks, beeps, and whirrs. _Oh great, he doesn't know English._

"Um..." I trailed off, trying to think of a different way to question his motives.

Suddenly, a voice crackled, before he responded in a much more clear tone, _"Halt! I mean no harm!"_

The voice wasn't his, it was a replay of audio he'd had gotten somehow. I knew that because it was the same thing with the Autobot Bumblebee. Still, my chary stance didn't diminish as I looked him up and down. "That doesn't answer my question...what side are you on?"

_"_What side are _you_ on?" The tiny robot countered, and I was taken aback by it. He was using his actual voice, which means he must've downloaded the English language.

"The Autobots."

He rolled his wide silver eyes, "I'm on neither. I'm a Neutral."

"A Neutral?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded with his chin, "Yup. I don't fight for them, and I sure as _pit_ don't support them."

I shot him a skeptical look, "How come I've never heard about 'Neutrals' before?"

He just shrugged, "Probably cuz you never asked. But I doubt they'll answer, both factions aren't very fond of us."

I let my arm fall back to my side, still watching him warily, "Why not?"

"Because we refuse to fight. I dunno about you, but I'm not dyin' because some glorified tin can wanted control over Cybertron. They called us cowards and traitors, because we wouldn't '_fight for what's right'._" The little bot rolled his eyes, "If ya ask me, neither side's pretty righteous. _Both_ blew up cities, both terrorized Neutral camps, and both let that slaggin' war go on until it consumed Cybertron and destroyed life for everybot."

I frowned. I never knew that the Autobots terrorized a group of their own, "But that's not entirely true, at least for the Autobots. They _do_ care, and now they protect humans."

The little bot scoffed, wheeling around the table to inspect as he spoke, "Please. This war wouldn't even be on your planet if they didn't screw up on Cybertron."

He stopped near my feet, and looked up at me with his wide silver eyes. It was just something about those eyes, how big and innocent they seem, it made me want to hug him, and care for him like he was a child. Even though from the way he spoke, he wasn't a child.

"Well, why are you here on Earth?" I asked, deeming that he wasn't a threat and sunk back down on the workbench.

He hopped up on the bench too, struggling a little as his wheeled feet wriggled in the air, before he got his knee up and sat down next to me, "Well, last thing I 'member is being on an Neutral ship that had escaped Cybetron 'fore it went dark. We were good for a couple of orns, till some 'Cons showed up and blast it to smithereens. I escaped on an escape pod, but the coordinates must've glitched and sent me here instead of to galaxy quadrant four."

"What's galaxy quadrant four?" I wondered.

" 'Nother galaxy, _waaay _beyond this one. It was our ship's original coordinates." The little bot answered, emphasizing "way", with his tiny hands. It was actually quite amusing.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry your ship got shot down." I said, a moment later.

The little bot just shrugged, before hopping down again and examined the stack of small pillows and blankets that made up my current living arrangement, "Why do ya stay in this tacky place, anyway? Don't humans live in..." He paused, searching up the word, "..._how-sees_?"

"Houses." I corrected with a tiny smile, before sighing, "Yeah, I typically do, but I've been under Autobot protection ever since the Cons kidnapped me once."

The little robot scoffed, "Some protection they're doin'! _I_ can protect you way better than they can!"

I snorted, "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" He said, throwing his hands up, "Back on Cybertron, I was _the_ top security guard!"

An amused smirk came to my lips, "Were you?"

"Yup," he said, nodding arrogantly with his chin, "Could disassemble motor relays faster than a crook could say 'Scrap!' It's one of the advantages of bein' small, y'know?" I noticed the more comfortable he got using the language, the more a New Jersey accent was developing.

"Oh really, do you have a name little bot?" I asked.

He grinned, and his silver optics twinkled, "Quickshift."

I gave him a thoughtful look, "Hmm...I think I like Peanut better."

_"Peanut?" _He asked, confusion laced in his features.

"Your head," I clarified, making the shape of a peanut, "It looks like a peanut."

He frowned, "No it doesn't!"

"Kinda does."

"Does _not_!"

"Yeah, it does."

"No, it-"

Quickshift was interrupted by the familiar, loud screeching metal sounds of the warehouse doors being forced open by a strong Transformer. I knew it was Sunstreaker, and immediately looked down at Quickshift worriedly.

"You need to transform! He's an Autobot!"

Quickshift crossed his arms defiantly, "No way! I ain't afraid of no Autobot!"

"Just do it." I snapped, as half of Sunstreaker's frame appeared through the large door. With a grumble, Quickshift transformed back into his tiny red race car form and sped under the workbench, just as Sunny got through and shut the warehouse door. He scrutinize me for a long moment, before his large arms crossed over his golden chest.

"What are you doing up so early?"

I decided to go with the truth, "I...I can't sleep."

Sunny snorted as he walked my way, and still with a noticeable limp. Without a warning, he swooped me off the ground, gripping me tightly around the waist as he kicked the workbench over, glaring at the tiny race car, "If your friend's going to hide here, the least he can do is dampen his spark signature."

"Sunstreaker, wait!" I tried to explain, while also trying to squeeze myself out of his vice-like grip.

"Hey!" Quickshift exclaimed transforming and aiming a tiny cannon at him, "Let her go, Autoscum!"

"Autoscum?" Sunstreaker growled, his chest rumbled out a low warning.

"Yeah, let her go! I maybe tiny, but I'ma sharp shooter." Quickshift warned, with a little smirk.

Sunstreaker's hand rose even farther, placing me on a high shelf at least fifteen feet off the ground. Making everything look about five times smaller.

He sneered as a blade sheathed from his wrist, "I'd like to see you try, _runt_."

"_Stop!_" I screeched, getting the attention of both of the robots. Silver and blue eyes snapped up to me, "Look Quickshift, it's okay, he's not gonna hurt me. He saved me from getting killed, and has been tending to my injuries ever since. Please," I said softly, "put your weapon down."

With reluctance, Quickshift put his little cannon away, and instead settled on glaring at the large Autobot with his arms crossed. Sunstreaker just snorted again, retracting his deadly blade, and turned to grab me again, putting me back on the ground.

"Now that the urge to kill each other is over," I said with a relieved sigh, "Sunstreaker, this is Quickshift. Quickshift, this is Sunstreaker."

A silent glare from Quickshift.

A low grunt from Sunstreaker.

I was beginning to wonder if Sunstreaker ever got a long with anybody other than his brother. I thought he was only being hostile to me because he hated humans, and me in general. But it's starting to seem like he just doesn't like _anyone_ in general. Even though the circumstances are unfortunate, this seems like it would be the only time to get on Sunstreaker's good side...or at least stop making him hate me.

My eyes glanced down at his hip, "You have a dislocated hip. Do you want me to fix it?"

"No." He snapped coldly.

"Can you transform correctly?" I asked, ignoring his snippy response.

Sunstreaker sneered at me, "Why do you care?"

A growl rumbled from Quickshift as he skidded over to stand directly in front of me, as if he could protect me from Sunstreaker's wrath. Highly doubted it.

But I stayed persistent, "But I fixed Sideswipe when he first landed on Earth. I'm sure I could fix you too. Besides, if I fix you up, then we can get out of this warehouse."

"You're going to have to cut all the wires to the part out, align them again and then put my joint back into place. You know how to do that, human?" He asked incredulously.

I nodded, "Doesn't seem that complicated."

He stared down at me, with burning cobalt eyes that made a shiver run up my spine again. Before finally, he slowly crouched down until he was sitting on the floor, carefully to lean his weight off of his damaged hip.

"You mess up anything, and I'll kill you." He growled darkly.

"Got it." I said, hiding my triumphant feelings as I used to the wall to slowly walk over to him.

Once I got there, I observed the wound carefully. Wires were sparking and the hip joint was at an odd, crooked angle. This was definitely going to take some time to repair, luckily my arms didn't catch the worst of the Energon poisoning.

"Quickshift," I called to the tiny robot I knew was standing only a few feet away, too wary to go any closer to the large Autobot.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I'm gonna need you to get me tools, starting with a scalpel."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think about Quickshift, huh? Definitely going to become more prominent throughout the story! And yes to all the people who guessed right, Charlie and Sunny will begin the process of "bonding", yay! **

**Also, if I hadn't made it clear enough: THANK YOU FOR 300 REVIEWS! I love you guys so much and thank you for supporting this story, even though I've hit a few bumps in the road! Seeing this amount of favs, follows, and reviews when we're only about 23 chapters in means the WORLD to me. Because it tells me that people out there enjoy my writing, even when I doubt myself sometimes.**

** So again, *in Elvis' voice* Thank you, thank you very much ;)**


	24. Aftermath

**I don't know if anyone else noticed, but there was this problem with the reviews, and I couldn't see them. It's been fixed, and it was driving me crazy because I really wanted to know how you guys felt about ch 23. Glad y'all love Quickshift, I sure do.**

**Thank you's for awesome reviews goes to; Agent-CheeseCake, Guest, duchesseduo, Xarine, Guest, xVentressx, lizy2000, jgoss, wolfimus prime, TFHM, LGTracy, CastieLunaWinchester, Bee4ever, Graceful- But-Forgetful-Writer, and Kahlthar!**

**And to answer LGTracy (I couldn't PM you for some reason) Laserbeak wasn't chewing on anybody. It was an** **intentional trap for Charlie, because he wanted to reveal himself to her. Hope that clears up the confusion, and if you still are confused you can PM me!**

**Warning: contains a lot of angst.**

**Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Aftermath

"Abso-_fraggin'_-lutely not." He growled, crossing his tiny red arms.

I frowned, "Why not?"

"Cuz I said so."

"Please?"

"No!"

I sighed loudly, blowing strands of hair out of my face, "C'mon Peanut, you need to work with me."

He scoffed, "Not if ya keep callin' me _Peanut_!"

"Quickshift, for christ's sake! All I need you to do is reattach two wires!"

"Why can't_ you_ do it?" He cried out in protest.

"Because you are smaller, and energon is not human friendly." I batted my eyelashes, switching to a different tactic, "You vowed to be a better guardian for me. You don't want me at risk of getting radiation poisoning again, right?"

His shoulders slumped as he let out a dramatic sigh, "Fine." He skidded off to go get a smaller welder off the workbench.

"Jesus," I muttered, pulling out my hands which were shoulder-deep in Sunstreaker's hip. The big, golden twin made a low rumbling sound, shifting ever so slightly in response to my hands out of him.

Wait, that sounded_ wrong_.

Let's rephrase that. My hands out of his _hip, _and I wiped my fluid-covered gloves on a rag. _Damnit, that sounds wrong too! _Furious heat rushed to my cheeks as I took off my gloves, and wiped my moist forehead. It didn't help that Sunstreaker was watching me carefully the whole time.

"Such manipulative creatures." He muttered, crossing his arms, and leaning back against the wall.

I've been repairing him for two days, and I was almost done, except for some wires that were too far out of my reach that were still severed. Also in this time, my scars were nearly thin, fading lines now, almost can be unnoticed to the eye if you weren't really looking for them. My legs were still a little shaky, and I couldn't stand on them for more than an hour, but I was proud of the fact that I no longer required the wall's assistance.

"Yeah, well sometimes being manipulative get's the job done." I responded, stepping off of a locked chest I used as a stool.

He grunted in response.

Quickshift skidded back over, with a welder in his hand and a grimace on his metal lips. I gave him an apologetic smile, lifting him up and letting him crawl through the hole where Sunstreaker's hip plating should be. The sound of the welder turned on, and Sunstreaker made another low sound from his engine, his glare told me just how uncomfortable he was with a tiny transformer inside his body.

I was mildly surprise he didn't outright protest like Quickshift did. He just stayed cooly impassive as he glared down at nothing in particular, except when every once in a while his hands twitched, before clenching into fists.

"Fixin' a stinkin' Autobot..." I could hear Quickshift's rant as he worked, "...for the pretty lady. Slaggin' wires...I hate weldin'."

I shook my head at his rant, before turned my attention back up to the yellow Autobot, "What time is it?"

"Half past noon." Was his gruff reply.

Use to his terse behavior, I rolled my eyes and walked back over to my sad pile of pillows and blankets. I had Quickshift go out and get me some more pain relievers the other day, and I could feel the distant pain throb in my legs which told me I needed to sit down. It still bothered me that I was so vulnerable like this. It's been at least a week since we were stuck in this warehouse, and I couldn't help the anxiety that rose in my chest every time I thought too much about my family.

I so dearly hoped they were safe. They meant the world to me, and it was killing me that I couldn't get a hold of them. I didn't try much after the first time...when someone cut the power. A tiny shiver ran down my spine at the thought. My first thought was Sunstreaker, but I wasn't so sure why he'd want to cut the phone line. He keeps raising two fingers to his head, which I knew from watching Sideswipe, mean that they were communicating. But every time he did, he'd scowl and start growling out curse words.

Which I assumed meant this communication technique failed. Then there was Quickshift, but I dismissed that one instantly. It didn't make sense, and_ nothing_ was adding up. But I kept the thoughts to myself as I swallowed the pills down with some water. Quickshift carefully made his way out of the hole, and dropped back down the cement floor of the warehouse.

"There! Mr. Sunshine is fixed." Quickshift smirked, at the almost immediate reaction.

"Call me that again and it will be the last thing you ever say, little bot." He snarled.

"Oh yeah? I'd like ta see ya try, Auto-glitch."

"Hey now," I warned, "What did I say about name-calling and death threats?"

Quickshift sighed dramatically, crossing his arms, "Fine. I'm sorry...that I didn't call ya an 'Auto-glitch' sooner!"

"You little-!" Sunstreaker growled, hands swooping down to grab at the red mini bot. The said mini bot snickered, dodging and maneuvering around his grabs for him skillfully. This only made Sunstreaker even more pissed as his engine growled loud enough for Canada to hear. "- _pit-spawned_ slagger!"

Quickshift dodged another swoop, grinning wickedly, and I sighed. Two days ago he wouldn't go near ten feet of the large Autobot, now he takes every oppurtunity given to get on his nerves. If anything, his behavior reminded me of Sideswipe.

"Retreat!" Quickshift yelled, wheeling past me as Sunstreaker got to his feet, nearly crushing the support beams that made up half the ceiling in his haste.

"Get over here you little glitch!" He growled.

Quickshift transformed down into tiny tiny red race car, zooming under Sunstreaker's feet before parking himself right behind me. Sunstreaker brought his murderous glare to me, and I vaguely wondered if he smack me out of the way to get to the little red bot. Usually I'd doubt it, but right now it seemed like he was just about ready to rip some heads off. His short temper is probably the reason Quickshift liked to bother him so much.

"S-Sunstreaker." I warned calmly, even though my lips trembled.

He glared at me for a long time, still looking homicidal as his breaths were short and heavy. Finally, the anger seemed to evaporate, and his shoulders slumped as the fury faded from his cobalt eyes. All that was left was mild annoyance...and longing?

I blinked, making sure what I was seeing was true. For a moment, when a scowl wasn't marring his features, I could see the true, barely-veiled pain in his eyes. There were s many emotions running through them, I could only imagine what he was going through. But just like that, the moment was over and his optics dulled.

Just like that, the trance was broken. And his scowl returned...but less intensifying as they usually were. He transformed down into the beautiful golden Lamborghini, even though the paint was chipped and faded in many places.

_"I'm going out to require more resources. I will be back in a few hours." _ His radio crackled through the open window.

"Could I...come with you?" I asked quietly, in hopes of getting out of the warehouse. It was starting to become claustrophobic.

There was a lone silence, before his radio finally crackled again. _"No."_

I bit my lip to hide my disappointment. _Oh well, it was worth a shot. _I walked over to the lever, which I had found during my explorations, that opened the large doors to the warehouse automatically, and the sounds of the abused metal from all the time Sunstreaker forced it open screeched as it opened, and the golden Lamborghini raced out without another word.

"Don't sweat it Charlie," Quickshift said, transforming again, "He's just a big sparkling."

"That's not it, though." I answered solemnly, "He has a twin, his name is Sideswipe. Their split-sparks, so they depend on each other a lot. I think it's just _hard_ for him...especially since he just got him back."

* * *

_(Sideswipe's POV)_

"No signal?" Ratchet asked, a sad glint in his optics.

I shook my helm, staring down at the glossy floor of the Med Bay. "Nothing. Absolutely_ nothing_."

I felt Ratchet's servo on my shoulder, "Sideswipe, it's not your fault. None of this was your fault. This was all Starscream's doing-"

"But I could've stopped it!" I snapped, wrenching away from his grip, "I should've had his back! Starscream detonated the bomb... and now, he's _gone_."

_Gone! _The word bitterly echoed inside my processors, and my spark burned in longing for him. Half of me was missing, probably somewhere under the rubble suffering all by himself. My spark burned in agony, and I deserved it. I deserved every aching minute of pain, because I betrayed him. I left him.

I deserved all of it.

"I can't even feel him anymore." My voice was quiet, as I glared down at the ground, my fists clenching as anger and despair thrummed in my spark, "This isn't how its meant to be! I should be _dead_, Ratchet!"

"Just because you can't feel him doesn't mean he's gone, Sideswipe." Ratchet said, trying but failing to soothe me. "If he was actually offlined, you would be too."

Tell that to the burning agony in my spark.

"It's all my fault..." My voice broke off in static, as rage and pure hatred filled inside me, "Because of me, Sunny's gone! I _can't _find him! I'm pit-spawned glitch, Ratchet! I don't deserve to live! I don't want to live without him!"

"Sideswipe..." His tone took on a warning.

"No!" I growled, slamming my fist into the wall hard enough to out a hole through it. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

The energon under my plating was boiling, kicking my cooling fans into high gear to try and cool me down. But I didn't want to be cooled down, I wanted my twin! My vision seeped red, and I snarled, lunging for Ratchet. With a gasp, we both crashed into the floor, and Ratchet grunted as he struggled to get me off of him. I punched, kicked, grabbed, sliced, and crunched any armor I could get my hands on.

Suddenly, Jazz, First Aid, and Optimus himself came rushing into the room, pulling me apart from Ratchet.

"The pit is wrong with'cha, Sides?!" Jazz growled.

I snarled, and tried to swing at Jazz, but he managed to duck the blow, pulling both of my hands painfully behind my back and slamming my face-plates into the ground. I growled again, wriggling in his grasp, until I felt something sharp being injected at the back of my neck cables, and my whole body went limp. Heaviness filled my already clogged-up processors and I twitched.

My optics closed.

I onlined again, my systems sluggishly booting up as well as I took in the new enviornment. It was dim, much dimmer than the bright fluorescent Med Bay, and the lingering smell of burned air particles filled my olfactory sensors as my optics fully booted up.

I was in the brig.

I sat up immediately on the hard, metal berth. My processors ached, and the right side of my face plate throbbed in dull pain. The blue energon bars buzzed brightly, illuminating the dark cell in an eerie glow. I was trying to pull up recent memories, but my processors ached too much.

_How did I end up here?_

There was the sound of someone entering a code in the locking pad, before light pede-steps filled down the hall, till the silver mini-bot with a bright blue visor stopped right in front of me. His posture radiated anything but friendly.

"Jazz?" I asked quietly.

He nodded his helm stiffly.

"What happened...?" I trailed off, motioning around my cell again.

And that's when it happened. Everything came back to me all full speed, nearly making me fall off the berth from the impact. I lost Sunstreaker, and in returned nearly lost it myself.

"Slag." I cursed quietly.

Jazz nodded, "Slag indeed."

* * *

_(Charlie's POV)_

The sun was almost set by the time Sunstreaker did come back. Quickshift and I were watching one of my favorite childhood movies, _The Lion King, _from a holo-vid he displayed from his chest. I was curled up in the blankets, with the little red bot leaning on my lap comfortably. We both turned our attention to the big, yellow Autobot as he transformed, bringing out a bag of what looked like take out and set it down next to me. Along with some clean clothes and a large jug of water.

"Thank you." I said softly.

He didn't respond, but instead transformed back into his Lamborghini form, and rolled up carefully behind us. I was mildly surprised, but quick to hide my expression as he sunk down on his axles. I then turned my attention back to the movie, relishing in the peaceful silence that seemed to take over. I made a promise to myself that I'd be there for Sunstreaker, and he'd have someone to confide in...because he was hurting, whether or not he wanted to show it.

* * *

**Haha, sorry not a cheery ending! Anyway, a little glimpse into the aftermath of the battle with Sideswipe, and I promise it will be clear soon. Please review!**


	25. Enigmatic Dreams

**This was supposed to be done around last week, but I suddenly hit a major writer's block. It's a little better, but this chapter isn't really one of my best, sorry :( .**

**Thanks for reviews; 99luftballonsx.o.x, TFHM, lizy2000, Xarine, Code NameBLOOD, SapphireSpark, jgoss, wolfimus prime, Bee4ever, CastieLunaWinchester, xVentressx, KHandFF7fanforever, JessieBwriting, Graceful-But-Forgetful-Writer, and Lunarburst23!**

**By the way, I changed the title of last chapter's to "Aftermath" because I think that it's more fitting. Now, on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Enigmatic Dreams

_It was dark again._

_I was floating around in the darkness gently, fear and confusion swelled in my chest. That same horrible feeling was brewing in my stomach, and I winced at the memory. And then, piercing white light flashed, and I winced, shielding my eyes as I was suddenly moving faster than the speed of light. Wind whipped my hair and stung my cheeks, the whispers became louder and intense. My heart was pounding in my ears, threatening to climb up my throat and I was about to scream when suddenly everything froze._

_I wasn't in darkness anymore._

_I was standing on melting, burning rock. The sweltering heat made my skin crawl, as erubescent lava bubbled within the large gaps of rock. Smoke rose from the burning rocks, and I let out a terrified shriek when the lava bubbled up and popped with a loud hiss right next to me. The obsidian rock I was standing on shook, and my whole body froze as I stared at the lava, the heat rippling my vision. I needed to get off this rock. It was hard to see what was in the distance with the thick, murky smoke covering everything around me. All I could see were the rocks, and the lava._

_Carefully, I made my way around the rock, making sure to keep it balance so that it wouldn't tip over and burn me alive. My heart jumped in my throat about the thought of being burned alive, and I flinched as more lava burst and hissed with a loud pop. The larger, more stable looking rock was a few feet away, and I scowled._

_How was I supposed to jump to get to there?_

_The rock I was standing on shook again, this time causing me to fall to my knees, and I gripped the jagged edges of the rock, ignoring the cuts it made into my hands as the ground kept rumbling. The burning lava hissed and spluttered, and I squeezed my eyes shut as my vision started to blur. More heavy rumbling, and I was starting to wonder if I was in the middle of an earthquake when the rumbling faded and my stomach dropped._

_My eyes snapped open, and they widened in horror as I realized the rock was lifting, it was already at least six feet above the lava. It was floating?!_

_A small piece of the rock broke off, which caused me to slip. I let out anther shriek, before catching myself on another sharp, jagged piece. My legs were dangling helplessly in the sweltering, foggy air as I ascended higher and higher. The ground rumbled again violently, before the lava burst. All of it came flying up, and I let out a scream of pure terror as blinding white heat filled my vision._

_I thought I was gone..._

_But when I opened my eyes, four blazing purple ones glared back at me._

_"I am coming for you, human." A sinister voice growled out as the violet eyes narrowed. "And when I do, the Earth will meet its end."_

_"Charlie!" A familiar voice rang out, and the four crimson eyes disappeared._

_Soft blue ones were in its place, and I stared up at the familiar figure holding me. He was in his holoform, his platinum blonde hair tickling my forehead because he was so close to me. Warmth spread in my stomach, soothing the pain as I stared up at his handsome face._

_"Sideswipe..." I trailed off, my voice hoarse. I lifted a hand to the side of his face, "I'm sorry."_

_"Charlie?" He repeated again, his arms squeezed me slightly._

_I didn't want to ever leave his arms. They were so warm and welcoming._

_He leaned in closer, his mouth a few inches away from my ear. "Wake up."_

_"What?" I frowned._

_"You got to wake up, Charlie."_

_"No!" I cried, grabbing on his shirt even harder, "I don't want to wake up! No please!"_

_"Charlie...wake up."_

* * *

"Charlie!" A muffled voice yelled, and my eyes snapped open.

I sat up quickly, and heard a 'oof' as a clanking sound echoed throughout the warehouse. My heart was still racing in my chest, sweat drenched the front of my shirt, and I wiped some off my forehead.

"Hey!" A familiar voice cried out in protest, and my head snapped down to the little red bot. He was on his butt, rubbing his head softly before he looked up at me, "The frag was that for?"

"Oh, sorry." I said sheepishly, pulling the blanket off of me.

Quickshift stood up, "Ya had another nightmare?"

I shivered at the memory of the four red eyes, "It started off as one."

Quickshift frowned, "What happened?"

I shook my head, pulling myself to my feet, "I don't really want to talk about it. Where's Sunstreaker?"

He scoffed, "Sunshine went out ta try and test his comm again. He woke me up to watch ya."

"Did he?" I asked, uncapping the large jug of water and taking a swig.

"Uh huh." Quickshift replied, wheeling over next to me, "Since Cranky's not here, let's do somethin' fun!"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Tag!" He cheered, wheeling around in circles.

I chuckled, shaking my head, "I can't run, remember?"

Quickshift frowned, his shoulders slumping, "Oh ya, I forgot 'bout that." He then perked up again, as he wheeled around the workbench I sat down on, "Well, how 'bout we go explorin'?"

"This is pretty much as good as it gets when it comes to this place." I muttered.

"Not talkin' 'bout in here! I'm talkin' bout outside!" He said, stopping in front of me. With a big dramatic wave, he motioned to the large metal doors of the warehouse, "The other side."

I frowned, "I don't think we should."

"Aw, why not Charlie?"

"I don't think Sunstreaker would want us out while he's gone." I answered honestly.

Quickshift rolled his big, silver eyes, "Don't tell me ya actually do what he says."

A small smile pulled at the corner of my lips, as I shrugged. "He's the boss. And the biggest."

"If I was tha boss, I wouldn't keep ya stuffed in here all the time," He said, climbing on to the workbench, "Humans need vitamin D, right?"

I glanced down at my arms. They were much paler than usual. "Yeah..."

The warehouse's giant metal doors screeched open, and I turned to see the golden transformer walk in and Quickshift groaned. Susntreaker's beryl eyes narrowed in annoyance, before they landed on me.

I smiled at him nervously, and he frowned, "Why are you covered in fluids?"

I raised an eyebrow, "You mean sweat?"

His face twisted in disgust, "Never mind."

I rolled my eyes at his phobia of germs and being absolutely vain. He couldn't really say anything, his armor was still marred and chipped in many places. He sat down in his designated corner and pulled out a large tube of golden yellow paint, along with a few other tools for painting, a large (but small for him) buffing tool, and a container of pale white liquid that looked suspiciously similar to Jell-O.

Starting the buffing tool, he started on his left leg, where the paint was chipped and faded enough to look more like a pale banana than his usual brilliant gold. He cursed as the tool slipped through his big hands, and fell to the floor. He repeated the process at least three times, and it was becoming to get sadder every time the tool slip. I sighed, trying to ignore the urge to grab the buffing tool and do it myself. I was more than able to do it for him, but he's made himself clear on many occasions about his "humans, no touchy" rule. He dropped the buffing tool again, and I lost it.

"I could help you." I offered as casually as possible, ignoring the way my fingers twitched. The inner mechanic in me was desperate to do something. Anything was better than just sitting around and dwelling on the past.

"I know how to buff myself, I don't need a squishy to do it for me." He sneered, still glaring at his leg.

"How 'bout I make you a deal?"

He was silent.

"I'll wash you, buff you, wax and paint you. And in exchange, you tell me what happened after I blacked out in the battle."

I knew the battle was a sensitive subject for him, but I needed answers. I couldn't just sit around in the dark anymore. His eyes snapped up to me, fury blazing bright, and I flinched, wondering if I took it too far. A low growl emitted from his engine, and Quickshift popped up from whatever tools he was digging in. Sunstreaker's frightening gaze snapped down to the ground for a few minutes. Finally, his blue eyes flickered up at me.

"Fine." He said, his voice devoid of any emotion.

I let out a sigh of relief, as he transformed down into his Lamborghini form.

Taking the buffing tool, I buffed out all of the harsh areas. Then, I made him transform so I could give his leg more attention. Sunstreaker said nothing the whole time, and I sent Quickshift off to fill a bucket up with soap and water. The warehouse was silent, but for once, I found it comforting. I tried not to let my mind dwell too long on the dream/nightmare I had. I wondered if it piss Sunstreaker off that Sideswipe was in it.

The way his hair tickled my face, and his breath warmed my cheeks. It sent an odd shiver down my spine at the thought, and I tried my best not to blush as Sunstreaker's watched me warily. Twenty minutes later, I finally finished buffing out everything that needed to be buff, and Quickshift came back with a bucket full of water. He transformed back down into his Lamborghini form, and I was mildly surprise when classical music began playing.

I raised an eyebrow, "You're into classical?"

"It is the only pleasing music you squishy's create." He answered through the radio, his engine rumbling.

"Plus, it's the closet thing ta Cybetronian music." Quickshift added, swaying to the music.

I chuckled, adding sarcastically, "You never told me you could dance."

Quickshift twirled on one wheel, almost like a pirouette.

I laughed again, and plunged a small yellow sponge into the water, watching it absorb the bubbles before I put it on Sunstreaker's passenger's door. At contact, he shivered, and I didn't hide my smile as I began to wash him. He wasn't all that dirty, it was more along the lines of dusty. Very dusty.

Quickshift ended up pitching in, washing the top of him. We listened to the classical music drifting from Sunstreaker's radio as we worked. An hour after he dried, he gave me the tube of shimmering yellow paint, and I painted him in quiet complacence.

* * *

(Sideswipe's POV)

I stared at the Energon cube only a few feet way. I didn't bother drinking it; I didn't deserve it. For the first few days, Jazz just replaced the energon silently, talked for a few minutes, before making his way out of the brig. This time, it wasn't the same.

"For Primus' sakes Sides, drink tha damn Energon!" Jazz growled, his blue visor alight with frustration as he glared at me through the energon bars.

I snorted, "I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry my aft! Ya've been down here fo' nearly a week! And you ain't leavin' this cell till ya drink it!"

"Didn't you say Ratchet wanted to see me in the Med Bay?" I asked, tilting my helm.

Jazz gave something between a growl and a grunt, "Don't ya try and change tha subject! Ah'll keep ya here till tha cows come home, if ya don't drink that damn Energon."

"Ratchet won't like waiting." I went on, hiding my smirk.

Jazz was dangerously silent, and I wondered if I pushed my luck too far.

"Imma beat your silver aft when Ratchet's done with ya." Jazz snarled lowly, and the energon bars disappeared.

I warily watched Jazz as we trudged through the brig, and followed him all the way to the Med Bay. I wasn't exactly thrilled to return, but if it got me out of the brig momentarily, I was for it. Ratchet was there, along with First Aid. Ratchet looked up from his datapad as we entered, and guilt wracked through my entire frame. There were still some scratches on his chassis, thank Primus they weren't deep.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked quietly.

Ratchet nodded, tossing the datapad into a pile and moved over to a large holographic computer. "Sideswipe, I don't hold you fully accountable for your actions. You're spark and proccessor was under a lot of stress after the battle, and all that strife had caused your berserker's coding to activate."

I reeled back in surprise, "What?! But...I thought only Sunny-"

"Sunstreaker's short temper does cause him to activate his berserker mode more quickly, but you're still his twin. It's just been buried a little deeper, because you tend to fight with a little less brutality and energon-thirst."

Thoughts of Sunstreaker swarmed my processors and I tried to reach out for him in the twin bond again.

Nothing.

A low growl emitted from my chest, and both Ratchet and Jazz tensed, as if I was going to pounce on the medic again. I forced myself to dial down my anger and listen to Ratchet. It was my beserker mode, and it's causing all this access anger and violence...I needed to calm down.

"Sideswipe..." A voice echoed in my helm, and I froze.

What the frag?

"I'm sorry..."

Charlie? I pressed two fingers to my helm to try an clear out the static. How the slag did she comm me? It wasn't even possible, she was human.

"No!" I winced as a burst of static invaded my helm with her outburst, "I don't want to wake up! No please!"

Something was wrong, something's happening to her!

"Charlie!" I tried to comm back, "Charlie! What's wrong? Where are you? Are you okay?"

All that was left was the static, and panic rose in my spark. I lost Sunstreaker, I couldn't lose her.

"Charlie!" I tried again. I was met with static-silence.

My spark felt like it dropped into a pit of acid, and my helm swayed. I couldn't lose her too. It felt like something pulled the ground right from under my pedes, because I crashed on to my knees, my helm still swaying as it echoed throughout the Med Bay. Images of Charlie swarmed my vision next, her laugh, her smile, the horror in her eyes when I found her in the hallway. My knees gave out, and I crashed on to the floor, the world around me faded off into darkness.

* * *

(Third person's POV)

"Frag." Jazz cursed, rushing to Sideswipe's unconscious frame.

"What the pit? Jazz!" Ratchet snapped, turning his glare to the mini-bot.

"Ah knew Ah shouldn't have let him out! Tha fragger wouldn't drink any Energon eva since he's been in that cell!" Jazz growled, wrapping one of Sideswipe's arm around his shoulder while First Aid grabbed the other arm.

"I should string both of your afts on the back wall for this," Ratchet growled, preparing an energon drip as they brung the silver twin on to the nearest berth. Ratchet rushed over to them, and plunged the blunt end of the drip into his wrist. Ratchet quickly scanned him, and nearly fell back from the results. Once again, he turned his scathing glare to Jazz, really tempted to rip the horns of his helm and beat him with it.

"He was at fraggin twelve percent! Twelve percent!" Ratchet snarled.

"How did he even make it into the Med Bay?" First Aid asked.

"Ah don't know! Ah'm sorry Ratch, Ah screwed up!" Jazz said, putting his servo's up in surrender, "Ah should have forced it down his throat!"

"Damn right, you should have!" Ratchet snapped, before scanning the silver twin again. He was out cold.

The medic sighed, watching Sideswipe sympathetically. "Primus bless his soul", He muttered softly.

* * *

**What a chapter that was. Even though it was hard, and took a fraggin' whole week to write, I'm kinda happy with the way the ending turned out. Hoped you guys liked, please review :)**


	26. Count The Saints

**Heyo! School's currently in some deep snow so I'm feeling great! (Also, avoiding English essay) Thank you for being the great and wonderful reviewers you are; Lunarburst23, Xarine, The Silvernote, CastieLunaWinchester, Khalthar, Graceful-But-Forgetful-Writer, jgoss, ryannea . reed , lizy2000, xVentressx, Bee4ever, 8goose8, SapphireSpark, Guest, and 99luftballonsx.o.x!**

**Oh, and I've realized that CR's anniversary was this week! (Monday) *pops the confetti things* And I wanna do something special for it. Yeah I know, I've been so flippin' _busy_ this week, with the quarter ending and all and classwork and homework. I think I'll write a One-Shot, and I have some ideas but I'll let you guys vote for it:**

**1\. A little fluffy one-shot of Charlie and Sideswipe. (This will be before they get to base)**

**2\. A glimpse into Charlie's life before she found Sideswipe. **

**3\. A funny little one-shot of how Sideswipe got to Earth.**

**4\. Or a peak into the future plot of CR. (But not too much, cuz some things got to be a surprise) **

**Which ever one you want, just type the number along with your review. That would be very helpful! ****This chapter was inspired by the song, "Count The Saints," By Foxes. Which is a great song you could listen to while reading if you'd like :)**

**Wow, is this the longest author's intro I've typed, or what?**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Count The Saints

_(Charlie's POV)_

My eyes fluttered open to the sounds of a smooth, expensive engine rumbling. Dark leather was all around me, and another smooth rev of the engine, before muffled voices. My blurry vision focused, and I realized I was inside of a car..._Sunstreaker's_ car to be exact. I was in the back seats, with the raggedy blanket and a pillow as my companions. Familiar warmth spread under my thighs, and I was aware of the leather seats heating up.

_Do back-seats even have seat warmers?_

_"Are you well, human?" _The radio crackled, startling me slightly.

I calmed myself down, and examined my bare arms and legs. The bruises were no longer visible, and for once, I didn't feel a throbbing of slight pain every time I moved my limbs. Just to make sure, I stretched my legs out, careful not to mess up his clean and pristine interior, before pulling my arms above my head and stretching as well. I didn't stop until I heard the satisfying_ pop _of the joints in my elbows clicking in place.

Sunstreaker made a disgusted sound. _"Whatever you just did, don't do it again. Ever."_

"Pop my joints?" I asked.

_"Yes." _

I hid my grin, lacing my fingers together and cracking them all. I could feel the golden Lamborghini shudder, and the engine growled loudly in warning.

I chuckled softly.

_"You think this is funny?" _He spat.

"Absolutely," I answered, before shooting out of my seat as the seat warmers rose to an unbearably hot temperature, "Hey, what the -_OW!?_"

Sunsutreaker's chuckle echoed out through the radio, and I winced as I rubbed, my unpleasantly tepid thighs. His laughter faded and turned into an annoyed growl as the passenger's door swung open, and Quickshift appeared in the front.

"Hey, you guys aren't havin' fun without me, are ya?"

"If you could call nearly getting the flesh burned off of you, _fun_." I muttered darkly, even though I was aware both Cybertonians heard me perfectly.

I timidly checked the temperature of his seats, and when they returned to the mild temperature I preferred, I collapsed back into the seat, the exhaustion from yesterday just now hitting me. I remember working on Sunstreaker until two in the morning, fixing minor complications and upgrading him with things I saw fit. I don't necessarily remember passing out in his back seat, but it if meant he was comfortable enough to have me back here, then I was all for it.

After all, it was one step closer to my goal.

_"You get so much as an ounce of organic fluids on me and I squish you." _He warned gravely, and I rolled my eyes.

"You've been threatening to squish me ever since you saved me. Yet, you haven't. I'm curious...have I grown on you?" I asked, the edges of my lips tilting up into a teasing smirk.

Sunstreaker grumbled lowly. _"You are...tolerable. And more useful than originally expected."_

I rolled my eyes, "Gee, thanks."

_"But I still despise your kind." _He finished, rather casually.

"I think the humans are pretty cool." Quickshift piped up, from his spot in Sunstreaker's passenger's seat.

_"No one asked for your opinion, little glitch."_

I groaned, "Can't you two get along? It is entirely_ too_ early in the morning to deal with your constant bickering."

Quickshift just rolled his silver eyes, before his lip-plates turned up into a grin that barely veiled his excitement, "So, you wanna tell her tha good news, Sunshine?"

Susntreaker gave a low growl for the nickname, _"We're leaving."_

My eyes widened, and sudden joy filled my chest and had my heart beating faster. "Really? We are?"

_"Yes, I've managed to repair my navigational systems. Using the human's satellite I've pinpointed the location of the base. Luckily for us, they did not relocate."_

"And the bond?" I found myself blurting out before I could stop myself.

I could feel him visibly tensing, mainly because I was still inside of him. for a long moment, he didn't say anything, and I immediately regretted bringing Sideswipe up. As much as I wanted to know what happened, I shouldn't have brought up a sensitive subject. The twin bond was a whole lot weaker because of the long absence of each other, and I remember Sideswipe talk about how they had to strengthen their bond again. It was far more fragile than either twin liked.

_"I can't feel him." _Sunstreaker answered, snapping me out of my musing.

Quickshift shot me a perplexed look, but I stared down at my lap, "Oh."

I really did want to see him again. The guilt was eating away at me, getting to a point where he was showing up in my dreams. Out of all the pandemonium that quickly engulfed my life, Sideswipe was something of an anchor that held me down, and kept me from spiraling off into insanity. His spirit was always warm, welcoming, and caring. He always managed to cheer me up somehow, and cared for me in a way that was almost like a guardian.

And I cared for him too. I wanted him to be safe and happy, and I made a promise that I'd help him reconnect with his twin. And I wasn't about to break it.

_"You really care for him...don't you?" _Sunstreaker suddenly spoke up again. His voice was soft, and sounded slightly uncertain.

I looked up at the dashboard. It was an old habit from being in Sideswipe so much. It was familiar, but at the same time distinctive. "Yeah...I really do."

_"Would you sacrifice your life for him?" _He sneered, but I ignored the bite.

I just took a deep breath and answered, "He's done it on many occasions for me, so I would return the favor."

_"What about your family? Wasn't it the idiotic reason for you coming here in the first place?" _He spat.

My heart lurched at the thought of my family, but I pushed it aside.

_"You'd risk separating yourself from your family permanently for an alien's life?"_

"Yes." I was surprised how firm and sure I sounded. I didn't even miss a heartbeat, answering without really even processing the question all the way.

After all I've done to keep my family safe, I'd risk it all to save Sideswipe? I'd risk my own life?

Of course I would, because he'd do the same thing for me. Even though Sunstreaker is here, he'd do it. Because that's how much he cared. It was rare, but when Sideswipe became fiercely protective and caring for something or someone, he wouldn't stop. _Ever_.

And it was something that I deeply admire about him.

I let out a soft sigh, muttering aloud, "This is going to sound crazy, but I'd give about anything to just hear him call me schlemiel again." Quickshift crawled up beside me, leaning into my side softly, and let out a soft rumble from his tiny engine. I gave a small smile, rubbing between the tiny antennas mounted on his head.

_"We split up," _Sunstreaker said again, after a long period of silence, _"The detonation device was planted somewhere in the heart of the city and Optimus ordered us to split up and look or it, we didn't have long until the city would be blown sky high. I was tracking an irregular energy signal when I stumbled upon you in that Con's hand. At first I looked away, I didn't even wanted to save you. I thought if you perished, then maybe Sideswipe would realize how futile and senseless you humans really were. But then I knew how much it would affect Sides. As much as I hated it, you meant a lot to him. Your death would leave him agonized, and it would plague him forever, knowing that he should've been a better guardian to you. So I saved you, for Sideswipe's sake. I killed the Con, and I hid you in this warehouse. It was far enough away from the battle that you'd be safe from discovery._

_When I returned, it was in the midst of battle. Sideswipe and Jazz had found the bomb, and needed help disarming it. I knew how to make one, that would short the bomb our and disarm it, and in the momentary lapse of awareness, Dead End snuck up on me. I barely managed to move out of the way, and the fragger got me in the hip plate. We were running out of time, and they knew it. I killed that spawn of a glitch, but he did manage to get a couple of wounds on me. I gotten to the location, most of the Autobots were holding Con's back while Jazz and Sides tried to work the thing. It was one pit of a bomb, but we managed to disarm it just in time. We thought we'd won, we thought it was over, but that slagging Seeker wouldn't go down without a fight._

_Sides and I were getting him good too, taking shots at his wings and slicing through his armor, when all of a sudden, the slaggin' ground splits. It split right between Sides and I, leaving me on the other side with that glitched Seeker. Sideswipe tried to get over, but the crevasse was too wide, and it was too risky to jump it. I told him I'd take care of him and what you humans call an earthquake happened next, taking us all off balance, and the Seeker suddenly had the upper hand. He transformed into the air, and dropped a bomb before jetting out of there. Lucky for us the glitch had a terrible aim and it landed in the abyss the split ground had created. But it wasn't a normal bomb, it was an electronic countermeasure. Not only does it disrupts communication transmissions on any frequency within a three mile-radius, but it feels like your helm is about to slaggin' blow up when you're Cybertronian. The abyss took the worst of it, but I was close enough to get blown back into a building, my systems shorted out and left me in stasis."_

Sunstreaker paused for a moment, _"I onlined in rubble. About a third of the city was destroyed, and my comms were slag. What's worst was I couldn't even feel Sideswipe anymore. It was gone, shattered, and my frame was so numb from the explosion that it couldn't feel the burning pain in my spark. Your government and military was already on the scene, and I dragged myself out of the rubble, going to the only place I could think of."_

"The warehouse." I muttered somberly.

_"Yes," _Sunstreaker answered a moment later, _"And I stayed there, welding most of my wounds, and tended to your wounds. It wasn't until approximately three Earth days later that you had woken up."_

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "I don't understand. After the explosion...they just _left_ you?"

_"I was buried seven feet deep in rubble. I doubt that they would've found me, especially since most of their systems were shorted out, and they needed to leave before the military came in."_

"Oh." I said softly.

_"I'm telling you this to prepare yourself." _Sunstreaker said.

I nodded slowly in confusion, but carefully crawling into the passenger's seat.

"I'm ready." _No, I wasn't._

Quickshift hopped out of the Lamborghini and pulled the lever. The screeching sounds of the metal warehouse filled the air, but I wasn't as excited as earlier to finally leave the warehouse. My stomach rolled at the dread waiting to come. I already witnessed deaths of innocents, and I wasn't sure how much more I could take. Once the doors fully opened, Quickshift hopped into my lap, and Sunstreaker's holoform appeared in the driver's seat.

He looked almost identical to Sideswipe's, the only differences being his golden, almost yellow hair that was extremely curly and fell to his neck, and the deeper, cobalt eyes. The engine revved loudly, and we were off. It was sometime in the middle of the day, because the sun was gleaming brightly in the sky. Dark spots clouded my vision, and I blinked several times before they cleared. Absolute horror washed over me as I stared at my surroundings.

Buildings were crumpled and charred, the glass shattered and in the streets. Trees were in the roads, and smashed into other buildings as well. Large, unusual cracks ran through the streets and sidewalks. Cars were strewn all over the place, flipped over, inside of buildings, and some manged to get stuck in the large cracks. There was a bookstore up ahead, I remembered it because it was the one my parents took me to all of the time. Half of the roof was missing, the windows were all shattered, and a large Semi was in the center of the building, laying on its side. I couldn't take it anymore, I squeezed my eyes shut. If I stared at the horror any longer I would throw up.

This place, this city...it was _horrendous._

So many emotions swirled inside me; fear, horror, sadness, agony, and anger. I didn't register myself crying until tears began to slip down my cheeks, and I didn't wipe them. It was the boy in the school uniform all over again, and all I wanted to do was break down into a sobbing mess. Quickshift squeezed my hand in a comforting way, but I couldn't find any comfort in it, not when I was in the wake of death and destruction.

I choked on a sob, and Quickshift just squeezed harder. His wide silver eyes filled with sadness as he shook his helm. The tears didn't go away, even when we were out of the destruction and back on regular roads again. I understood why Sunstreaker said to prepare myself, and the tears only came harder.

* * *

My eyes snapped open, and I jolted up, looking around my surroundings frantically. I relaxed when I found myself still in Sunstreaker's Lambo, but frowned when I realized I was laying in the backseat again. The flourescent lights had me wincing again, and I rubbed my eyes, letting out a soft groan. Quickshift appeared from the passenger's seat, and he crawled over to the back with me.

"Hey Charlie, you alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah," And then I looked out the window, "Why are we stopping? It's still daylight."

"Sunstreaker went ta get some gas and food for ya." Quickshift answered.

_Oh._ I shifted uncomfortably in the backseats, before rolling my shoulders, "I'm gonna go use the restroom."

The radio crackled on, and I knew Sunstreaker was about to protest, but I was already opening the door, "Do you want me to lubricate on myself?"

He gave a grunt, _"You have five minutes. And then you will meet me at the register."_

"Okay." I mumbled, getting out and shutting the door. I felt lightheaded, but pushed it aside as I continued to walk to the convenience store. The wind picked up, and I rubbed at my bare arms and ignored the slight wobble to my walk.

_"Charlotte?!"_ A soft voice uttered in shock.

I froze, my heart nearly jumped into my throat.

It_ couldn't_ be.

I turned on my heel, and was engulfed in a warm hug. All present thoughts left my mind as I hugged her back, my legs gave out and we fell to our knees, still hugging each other tightly. Without warning, tears rolled down my cheeks as the familiar lilac scent swarmed my senses. I knew she was crying too, by the way her shoulders were shaking and her grip was tight around my waist.

"Oh, my baby. My sweet girl!" She wailed.

_"Mom."_ I said softly, my voice wavering.

* * *

**Now I'm really excited, everything is starting to fall into place! Thanks for reading, and remember to vote!**


	27. Reconvene and Revelations

**Wow! I am so happy with all the responses! I can't thank you enough for being wonderful reviewers; AutobotCopperShadow, JessieBWriting, saiyan angel blue, lizy2000, 8goose8, wolfimus prime, Storygirl747, Bee4ever, CastieLunaWinchester, Xarine, jgoss, 99luftballons.x.o.x, SapphireSpark, Alice Gone Madd, xVentressx, Guest, EliseMB123, Agent-Cheesecake, Kayly, Autobot Guardian, and shaddowdarkcloud!**

**Btw, the one-shot is posted already!**

**Oh, and get ready for a long-ass chapter. (Well, longer than what I usually type.)**

***raises sword to the sky* ONWARD TO THE STORY! ;)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Reconvene and Revelations

"Mom..." My unsteady voice trailed off, as my lips shivered.

She pulled me closer into a tighter ball, clutching me like I was her lifeline. And I held her too, drinking in her scent, memorizing her soft touch, and sweet voice. It had been so long since I last smelled that lovely lilac scent._ Too_ long.

Words weren't even exchanged, but our emotions were enough to cover the absence of them. And when her gentle hand came up to stroke my head, I couldn't help it. My quivering lips let out a sob, and I began to weep. Tears streamed down my cheeks, coming to my chin and dripping down the front of my shirt, but I didn't wipe them. I didn't dare break away from her embrace, I didn't want her to slip away. My chest heaved as I quieted my sobs down to sniffles, trying to control my raging emotions. But relief washed over me when I realized what this meant.

My mother was here, and she was _safe_.

"Mom," I croaked, my voice hoarse from sobbing. I raised my head only slightly to meet her tear-rimmed eyes.

She just shook her head and pulled me closer, "I..I'd never thought I'd s-see you again. I'm just so thankful you're okay. I-I _love_ you, Charlie! I love you so,_ so_ much and while you were g-gone I was a _mess_! All of us were! I couldn't s-sleep at night, knowing my beautiful daughter wasn't safe and secure in my arms. C-Colton was so depressed and your-" She cut herself off rather briskly, and took a deep breath, "I'm just so relieved...I found you."

Every word cut like a dagger to the heart, and I whimpered.

"It's okay baby girl," She cooed softly, "I'm right here."

"M-Mom," I stuttered, swallowing what felt like dead weight down my throat. It was becoming harder and harder to form words. "H...How did you...?"

"We were just coming back from California." She answered, already knowing what I was trying to say.

"California?" I mumbled into her shirt, slightly confused.

I felt her breathing hitch, "We'll talk about it later." She then pulled me away from her warm embrace. Her glossy red eyes fell on mine, and her features flatten to a look that meant she was completely serious. "Charlie, I need to know...what happened to you?"

I instantly tensed, and my eyes gazed down at the ground, "So many things has happened mom...I don't know where to start."

She nodded sympathetically, "Okay, I won't let you tell me now. At least, not here. Come on." Slowly, we both rose to our feet, still holding each other softly. It might have been a stupid fear, but I was paranoid that she might disappear if I let go.

It was then when I realized that someone had been watching us. His bright blue gaze was narrowed, and it never left my mother. He was standing only a few feet away from the open door of the convenience store, with his jaw set and his hands clenching the bag of items he had purchased perhaps a little too hard. It was also in that moment that I was reminded I was traveling with two alien robots of a secret race, and that we were supposed to be heading back to base.

_This...may have just gotten a little complicated._

"Charlie," My mother whispered softly, her eyes narrowed with thinly-veiled anxiousness, "Who is that man watching us?"

I froze.

Sunstreaker then took it upon himself to walk over towards us, and my heart picked up apprehensively. I accidentally squeezed the hand that was in my mother's too hardly, and her gaze was dangerous.

"Is he bothering you? Is he responsible for your kidnapping?"

_Not quite..._

He was coming closer.

"I'm calling the cops," She said, reaching into her pocket for her phone.

"No!" I blurted abruptly, flashing my hands out in a sign to stop.

Sunstreaker's icy glare landed on me, and it sent a shiver down my spine. I could tell he wasn't happy, probably pissed as hell, but that would have to wait. Right now I had to convince my mother not to get a S.W.A.T team on his ass.

Any traces of anxiousness was erased as her equally stern and icy glare fixed itself on Sunstreaker. Her lips curled into an unpleasant scowl, and I winced. I've never seen my mom scowl before, and it was honestly scary enough to rival Sunstreaker's dark looks.

"Who is this?" She spat, not bothering to even greet him.

Sunstreaker's cobalt gaze landed on them, and it was like an explosion of instant dislike and distrust was between them. His lips parted, probably to say something snarky, so I cut him off.

"He's Sun-San..tiago...Yes, this is Santiago." I said quickly, trying not to grimace as her eyes narrowed further. "He's a friend."

Sustreaker grunted in obvious disapproval.

Her arms crossed, "How come I've never met this _friend_ before?"

I swallowed hard, "Um...because I met him after I...you know, disappeared."

Sunstreaker snorted unhelpfully.

When my mother eyed him up and down, I shot him a quick glare. He responded with a silent snarl, and I rolled my eyes and looked away. Once my mother was finished examining him, her scowl loosened, but distrust still ghosted in her eyes.

"So, you're name's Santiago." She said quickly, turning to address him.

His jaw clenched, but he replied in a surprisingly civil tone, "That's what it seems."

My mother raised an eyebrow, and I felt like face-palming myself.

"You don't know your own name?"

Sunstreaker's eyes narrowed, and his tone was dangerous low, "Are _you_ trying to call me incompetent?"

"That's what it seems." My mother retorted, and my eyes widened.

_This wasn't getting off to a very good start._

"Mom," I interrupted purposely, "Santiago, he saved me. From those people that kidnapped me, and he's been keeping me safe ever since."

Instantly her expression softened, and her eyes filled with awe and relief. I could see tears gathering in the corners of her eyes again, but she blinked them away and shook her head.

"In that case, I owe you an apology," She said, her voice sincere and soft. She stuck her hand out, and he hesitantly shook it, " I'm sorry for being impolite and insulting. I...I just misjudged you, is all. I thought you were one of Charlie's kidnappers, and she had to lie to keep you safe or something. Thank you for saving my daughter, and keeping her safe. I owe you a lot, and forever will I be grateful that you've returned my precious baby girl to me."

Sunstreaker stiffened slightly, looking uncomfortable and a little flustered.

I just stared in astonishment. _Do my eyes deceive me?_

I blinked again.

_Nope, he's actually sheepish._

I didn't even think Sunstreaker was capable of being anything but constantly broody. And a little,_ barely_, just about a faction of a hair; nice and sympathetic.

His gaze was on the ground, and he mumbled, "Your welcome."

My mother didn't comment on his flustered state, but instead focused back on me. "Oh, Charlie! I almost forgot! Colton's in the car, he'll be absolutely elated to see you again!"

I instantly perked up at the thought of my older brother, and I took off in a flash. Racing towards the olive green 4Runner that was parked a little ways from the convenience store. I wrenched the door opened, and stuck my head inside to see him staring down at his phone. The light illuminated on his face, and he had in earphones as well, his thumbs moving incredibly fast across the keyboard.

"What took you so long?" He asked, glancing up and then back at his phone.

I waited for it to sink in.

Suddenly, he paused. And very slowly, he looked up again, and his green eyes widened so much that they were the size of saucers.

"CHARLIE?!" He shouted.

I gave an affectionate grin, "Come here, you nerd."

I didn't fully anticipate Colton's strength, because when he came at me, I almost fell over. His arms wrapped tightly around my torso, and I squeezed back. It absolutely broke my heart to hear him whimpering uncontrollably, his shoulders wrenching with his sobs. As much as an impassive, introverted person my brother was, I knew just how much my disappearance may have broken him. Even when I sent a letter, to tell them that I was alright, and I was going to a better place.

"Ch-Charlie..." He whimpered again, sniffling hard, "Y-You're here? How?"

"I've been in Washington for a while, looking for you guys." I answered honestly.

"I'm so glad you're back." Colton sniffled again, "We were...we were just so lost without you Charlie! So lost! Every time mom looked into your empty room, she broke down into tears and cried for hours. And we couldn't do much about it, we called the police, hired an investigator- we did _everything_ we could think of, to find you and get you home! But you were...you were gone. Police tracked down your phone signal to a destroyed cave. They searched for days, and there was no sign of you. We thought you were gone,_ forever_." His voice was beginning to rasp as it filled with so much emotion.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered softly, "I'm so sorry for what I out you guys through. I couldn't help what happened, but I could've gave you more information. I should've, I knew I should've came back to the house. I'm sorry Colton! What you guys had to go through was horrible, and I'd never wished that on you!"

"It doesn't matter," Colton said, squeezing me again, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"I could say the same." I muttered into his shoulder.

After embracing Colton for another ten minutes, I had brought him over to meet Sunstreaker as well. He reacted the same way Mom did, but with even more hostility, and going as far as to take a swing at him. Sunstreaker of course, blocked the punch, but nearly ripped his arm off if I hadn't intervened at the last second. After the hostility died down, I had introduced him, and my mother explained how Sunstreaker rescued me from my kidnappers. Colton's sheer pride made him refuse to give an apology. But after a stern scolding from our mother, he gave a resigned sigh and muttered an apology.

"Now that the proper words have been exchanged," My mother spoke up, "I think it's time we head back to Kennewick. Once again, thank you very much Santiago..." She wrapped her hand around mine warmly, and began to pull me to the direction of our car.

I was all inclined to go and finally be with my family again, but something else had me planting my feet into the ground.

_...I made a promise that I would help him reconnect with his twin. And I wasn't about to break it..._

"Mom, I can't." I said softly, slowly pulling away from her grip.

Colton and her whirled around, shock written on both of their faces.

"Hunny," She cooed softly, "What are you talking about?"

I heaved a sigh, "I can't leave them. Not now, at least."

My mother shook her head, "I still don't understand any of this."

"I made a promise...to a friend," I clarified, "And, I don't wan't to break that promise. It was a special one. And _important_ one."

"What's the promise?" Colton asked, appearing genuinely curious. And seemed to ignore the wary look that crossed my mother's face.

I glanced back at the golden Lambo, "To restore something lost from within."

Colton whistled lowly, "That sounds deep."

I snorted, but my mother was not amused, "Charlotte, you are not going anywhere but back to Kennewick. You're not eighteen yet, I'm your mother and I forbid all of this."

I looked at her, "Look mom, I know you just got me back, and you don't wan't to go ten feet from me, but this is important. I mean, why else would I walk away from you guys again? As much as I want to stay, and trust me I _really_ do, but...this is just something I can't break."

"So that's how it is then? Picking a stranger over your own family?" She snapped and I winced.

Sunstreaker, only being a few feet away, heard everything, and a low grumble echoed from the engine of the smooth Lamborghini.

"Of course not, I'm not picking anyone over anyone." I answered defensively, "I made a promise, and it's my job as his friend to keep it."

"So it's for a boy then. Who? What's his name? Are you in _love_ with him?" Her eyes shifted from me to Sunstreaker.

I blushed. "What-no! I'm not in love with him, he's just my friend. Best friend, actually."

"Is he tall?" My mother asked.

"Do I have to beat him up if he hurts you?" Colton wondered. Sunstreaker growled again.

"Is he attractive?"

"Jesus fragging Christ! Enough with the questions!" I exclaimed, trying to hide the furious blush that rose on my cheeks.

"Aww, look at that. She's blushing." Colton teased softly, with a smile.

I once again, resisted the urge to face-palm, "Can we just get back on point, please?"

My mother looked away, stubborn as ever. I sighed, walking up to her and giving her another long, affectionate, embrace. After a while, she hugged me back, and the edges of my lips curled into a smile.

"I don't wan't to lose you again, Charlie." She whispered into my ear.

I smile sadly, "I won't be gone too long. I promise, I'll come back."

"Please, please be safe. For _my_ sake." She whispered again, her lip quivered on the word 'my'.

I gave her a reassuring squeeze, "I'll be safe with Santiago."

She made a face, but thankfully didn't say anything else. Instead, she let me out of her tight embrace, and looked up at the sky.

"The sun is setting soon, it's getting late."

"Yeah," I agreed, "We should probably be on our way-"

"Not yet. I'll make dinner." She insisted.

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon mom."

"No, there's still something important I need to tell you. And we'll all feel better after a nice helping of pot roast."

I glanced at Sunstreaker. His jaw was set, his hands crossed, and the irritated look on his face all screamed _no._

"Okay," I relented, "For just one night."

* * *

_(Sideswipe's POV)_

My processors whirred sluggishly to a start, and I let out a soft groan. Flickering my optics open, and I stared up at the blank, fluorescent ceiling, and the sterile smell of cleaning products that made my olfactory sense twitch involuntarily. Once at least half my processor was running, my instincts kicked in and I shot up from the berth I was laying on. Only to be hit the face by a wrench, and I cursed under my breath as the pain throbbed.

"Lay your aft back down, Sideswipe." Ratchet grumbled from his desk on the other the side of the Medbay.

"What the frag was that for?" I whined.

"For not consuming the energon brought to you and passing out on my floor, you glitch!" Another wrench flew, but this time I was aware enough to dodge it.

"Okay," I mumbled, "Clearly, you're mad."

_"Clearly."_ Ratchet retorted bitterly.

"Look Ratch, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight." I said quickly, rubbing my helm.

"Haven't been thinking straight ever since I've met you." Ratchet mumbled, but shook his helm, "Don't put too much stress on yourself. You just got off the Energon drip three hours ago."

"I got to do something, am I out of the brig?" I asked.

"Yeah, you've did your time. And suffered more than what was necessary."

I winced, but didn't reply. Instead I promised him I'd come back later that day, and walked out of the MedBay. It was strangely quiet today, and I vaguely wondered why before strolling down the block and switching to holoform. At a tinier height, I navigated through the crowds, and made it all the way to the civilian hall. My steps quickened as I turned a hall and came to Charlie's door.

I knocked, "Hey! Charlie, it's me Sides. I know, you're probably mad as frag right now, and you want to barricade yourself in the door- but we need to talk. I um...I heard you over the comm link."

When there was no response, I knocked again. This time, I scanned through the door, and checked for a life presence. When there wasn't one, I opened the door, which was not even locked. I rushed into the room, taking in everything. Her bed covers were ruffled, once of her dresser was still pulled out, and the bathroom door was opened. I walked into the bathroom slowly, listening for any signs of Charlie.

When I peaked into the door, no one was there.

My spark fluttered in panic, and I forced myself to remain calm._ Don't flip out, maybe she's been with Jenna._

I immediately contacted Jenna.

She picked up on the second ring, _"Hello?"_

"Where is she?" I asked, double-checking her room before leaving it.

_"...Uh, where's who?"_

"Jenna," I resisted the urge to growl, "Charlie! I'm talkin' about Charlie! Is she with you?"

Jenna scoffed. _"Nope. I'm not even in Diego Garcias."_

I froze out in the hallway. "What?!"

_"Yeah, I got relocated to fix the military vehicles. I won't be back until next month. And about Charlie, I honestly have no clue. We had a fight and she said she hated me before taking off. I tried to find her, but I was called to duty. And you know, job first."_

"But she's you're _friend_!" I snapped, not bothering to hid my fury.

_"Not anymore." _Was the clipped response, before the line went dead.

I tried to call her back, but the call was immediately rejected. Cursing to myself, I began walking over to the training area, where I knew at this time Lennox would be training soldiers for combat.

"Lennox!" I called out, and he looked up. I waved my hands around, signaling for him to come down the long metal stairs.

He excused himself from the meeting and traveled down the steps, "What's wrong, Sides? Orders from Boss Bot?"

"No," I said, "Do you know where Charlie is?"

Lennox rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Huh. Haven't seen her in a few days, come to think of it."

My spark fritzed,_ "What?!"_

"Did you check Jenna's place?"

"I was, but apparently Jenna was relocated!" I threw my hand sup in exasperation, before shouting out loud, "Does anyone know where the _hell_ Charlie is?!"

"...Is she that, small, little blonde girl?" A voice intoned, and I instantly perked up.

"Yeah, she's yey-high," I said motioning with my hands, "Dirty blonde with brown tips. Wears a lot of black, usually seen around a tall ginger. Both work a lot on the cars."

"Yeah, I've seen her," The voice, was attached to a young human male with brown hair and brown eyes. Very lanky.

"Where?" I asked frantically.

He stared down at his shoes, as if too ashamed to speak, and my spark rolled in sudden dread.

"I...I shouldn't have done it." He whispered.

My optics narrowed, "What?! Should of done, what?! Tell me, _now!_"

"I let her go to the battle!" He shouted.

Dead silence. And then, I spoke in a low, dangerous voice, "What battle?"

"The one with the Cons attacking in Wash-"

_I was really hoping the kid would say a practice battle._

He was slammed against the wall, my hands around his throat, "I'm gonna fragging kill you!" Words couldn't express how enraged I was.

"I-I'm sorry!" He choked out, "S-She was so stubborn! She wouldn't let me talk he rout of it! And once we got off the plane, I lost her in the crowd."

"She could be dead! _Dead_, you fragging son of a glitch!" I roared, my grip tightening.

"I should have stopped her, I know! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cut it." I hissed.

I was jerked away before I could inflict any damage on the puny human. And I let them carry me off, but that didn't stop me from yelling death threats at the top of my lungs, "YOU FRAGGING GLITCH! SHE'S A 17 YEAR OLD GIRL! HOW COULD YOU THINK FOR A SECOND THAT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO PUT A GIRL LIKE HER ON A DEADLY BATTLE FEILD LIKE THAT?! WHAT THE SLAG IS WRONG WITH YOU! SHE WAS UNDER MY PROTECTION!" I wailed, "...AND I _FAILED_!"

* * *

***wipes sweat off forehead* Phew! What a roller coaster that was. Anyway, wow, I think this is the most I've typed in a chapter ever, so yay for me! Thanks for reading, make sure to review because I really want to hear your thoughts!**


	28. Nadir

**Okay, I want to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I had an english project, spring break, and had a little bit of trouble putting this chapter together so sorry if this one is a little rocky at the beginning.**

**Thanks to the reviews I am eternally grateful for; JessieBWriting, AutobotCopperShow, SapphireSpark, Graceful-But-Forgetful-Writer, The Silvernote, xVentressx, Bee4ever, lizy2000, I Love Fairytale Endings, CastieLunaWinchester, Xarine, ehluvr3, Lunarburst23, Sigma, Guest (Oh don't worry, we haven't gotten to the part yet. They were a little preoccupied wiith embracing and reuniting with Charlie to actually regard the enviornment around them.) HTTYDTF For Life, Wicken25, KittyKat25 (I will try to work on that! But definitely months has passed since she's seen her family, I want to say around five.), and Harlie Ishmael!**

**Okay, now onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Nadir

_(Charlie's POV)_

"Are you sure you don't want to ride with us?" My mother asked.

I shook my head, "I'll be fine."

"Where's Santiago's ride anyway?" Colton spoke up, his eyes glancing around the parking lot.

"Um," I hesitated for a moment, knowing what was going to come next, "That yellow Lambo."

When Colton's eyes landed on it, they widened to the size of saucers, and a similar facial expression crossed my mother's face.

"Absolutely _not_!"

Colton, ignored my mother's protest, "A Lamborghini?! A freaking Lamborghini!? That was _your _ride?! You didn't tell us your guy-friend was loaded!"

I sighed, "No, Colton. You can't ride with us."

All of his excitement quickly faded to disappointment, "_What? _Why not?"

I nervously ran my hand through my tangled hair, "He just has..._issues_ with meeting new people. He just needs time to adjust, that's all."

Colton's eyebrows scrunched together, and frowned, "Is it because I tried to take a swing at him?"

I snorted, "Well, that's part of it."

His dejected frown didn't let up, and I sighed, bringing up to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly. It took a lt of coaxing, but fifeteen minutes later, I had both my mother and brother back in the 4Runner. I was walking back to the no doubt furious golden twin when a thought had struck me, something that I hadn't even noticed before.

_Where's Dad?_

He wasn't in the car...could he have been at the convenience store? The instantaneous urge to see him swelled in my chest, and my heart fluttered at the thought of being wrapped up in his arms again.

I turned around, about to make a bee-line for the convenience store, but the collar of my shirt was pulled harshly, and I staggered backwards, nearly tripping over my own feet. My back was slammed sternly into one of the gas station meters, and I hissed at the small burst of pain that raced up my spine.

"What the _frag_ is wrong with you?!" Sunstreaker snarled, his normally cobalt blue eyes were so dark with fury that they looked purple. His hands were still in tight fists, and static laced the edges of his voice, "We don't have time to be taking all these slagging detours! "

I scowled, "They're not a 'detour', Sunstreaker. They're my _family_, and I haven't seen them in five months. You can handle one night."

"I can only _barely _tolerate you," He snarled, and the golden Lamborghini emitted a low, dangerous growl, "What makes you think I'll tolerate being around more of you?"

_Okay, that one hurt._

It left a bitter feeling inside me, and my gazed switched to the ground. The reaction to his furious words had tears swelling up in my eyes, and they momentarily blurred my vision. But with a quick few blinks, and a harsh wipe, they were gone. I still refused to meet his burning gaze.

"Okay, fine. Go ahead and leave...but just know, if you do, this would've been all for nothing." I said slowly, trying to keep my voice neutral.

Sunstreaker's eyes narrowed, "What are you ta-"

"Saving me!" I interrupted fiercely, "Hiding me, wrapping up my wounds, and taking care of me! You said it was all for Sideswipe, so that he wouldn't be devastated and miserable! You went through all this trouble for me, but in the end leave me at a gas station the moment the circumstances change! I know how bad you want to see your brother, trust me, I do! He's your only family, as far as I'm concerned. You love him and you'll do _anything_ to protect him and _anything_ to be with him...don't you think I feel the same way about my family?"

My voice was so soft by the time I was done ranting that it was barely over a whisper. But I knew Sunstreaker heard every word I said, so I didn't care. His gaze wasn't on me either. His arms were crossed, and he was glaring circles into the ground.

I scoffed, shaking my head to myself, "What am I even saying? Of course you don't care. You hate humans, _me _especially. How could I forget that? You drill it in to me every time I try to be friendly or caring to you. My mistake."

The tense silence in the air was so thick that it was almost suffocating. But I stood my ground, my arms crossed as I stared at Sunstreaker. By the look on his troubled face, I could tell he was having a heated internal argument. The silence went on, and I apprehensively shifted my weight from one leg to the other.

Finally, the terse silence was broken.

"Fine." Sunstreaker uttered. It was said without any hints of malice or irritation, and I was a little wary.

"You sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "I'm not trying to slow you down or stop you from finding Sideswipe. You don't have to stay."

"I _am_ staying. Don't make me reconsider it." He said firmly.

I couldn't help the small smile that curved the edges of my lips. I don't know whay I was so happy that he was staying, "I won't."

Giving an exasperated sigh, his holoform disintegrated, leaving those shimmering blue sparks in his wake. I stared at them for a moment, enticed by their iridescence, before I finally walked over to the Lambo. The door flew open automatically, and I slipped inside. As soon as I was buckled, his powerful engine roared to life, and he followed behind my mother's car.

"Alright, somebody's gonna tell me what the slag just happened, since _someone_ over here locked me in his alt mode!" Quickshift grumbled loudly, from the driver's seat. He climbed over into my lap and looked up at me expectantly with those wide, silver eyes.

"Sorry Peanut," I teased softly, "There are too many humans out, and you can't be exposed."

The red minibot pouted, "Doesn't mean ya got ta leave me trapped with dark and broody."

Sunstreaker's engine growled.

_"I can still squish you, you little runt." _His voice crackled over the dashboard.

Quickshift actually ignored the larger transformer, and instead focused on me with his arms on his hips, "So...ya gonna tell me what happened?"

I smiled down at him, petting the top of his head affectionately, "We reached an understanding."

His engine gave an indignant rev.

"...Of some sorts."

* * *

A few hours later, we arrived at a hotel I assumed my mom and Colton were staying at. Quickshift wasn't very excited about having to stay in Sunstreaker while we rest, but a promise to play hide and seek with him later had him satisfied. I was surprised when Sunstreaker's holoform materialized and stepped out of the driver's seat. His sapphire eyes scrutinized the small building as my family climbed out of the 4Runner.

"You're coming in?" I asked, not at all hiding the disbelief in my voice.

He gave a curt nod, and crossed his arms when he was done scrutinizing our environment. I couldn't help but smile at the way his lips pursed in a small pout. It was actually kind of...cute. Hiding my smile, I waved Quickshift goodbye before following my mother and brother through the sliding double doors and into the lobby. It was definitely a contrast from the dim, cluttered warehouse.

Classical music wafted in the background, and the hardwood floors were so glossy I could see my reflection. My mother gave the concierge a friendly greeting before we followed her up the elevator to the second floor. The hallways were brilliantly lit, with beige wallpaper and a scarlet carpet. People walked down the halls, and I wasn't oblivious to the questionable looks they sent me.

I probably looked like I wrestled with an alligator, crawled out of a sewer, and jumped into a dirt pile. I was paler than snow, scars and bruises littered my arms, and I wasn't even going to get started on the appearance of my hair. Looks didn't matter when I was running from Decepticons like hell, or I was trying to avoid getting squished or shot at.

I _should_ be relieved I was around humans again, but instead of feeling welcomed, I felt like an outcast. It was becoming clear as we reached the door that I didn't even want to be here. Sure, I wanted to stay with my family for at least one more night, but something deep inside my chest was longing to go somewhere else.

To be somewhere else, with _someone_ else.

I didn't belong here, and the realization hit me like a punch to the face.

_I don't belong here..._

The door swung open, and My mother set her keys on the counter. Colton walked immediately to the couch and flipped on the TV. Sunstreaker and I awkwardly hung back by the door.

"Sorry it's so cluttered in here. Obviously, we were not expecting company." Mom said with a sheepish smile.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, letting my gaze drift across the small room. The main room was divided between a living room and kitchen, and the two doors on either sides suggests that was where the bedrooms were.

"Almost a month now."

My eyes widened, and I whirled around, "What?!"

"Yes," She said, shaking her head with a sad sigh, "Our part of the town wasn't too destroyed in the...terrorist attack, but they had us evacuated. At least, until the damaged places were repaired."

"So you've been living here ever since?" I couldn't help the guilt that washed over me. I really hoped my family would've been left out of the aftermath, but I guess seeing them here living and breathing was enough for now. Suddenly, the thought that had slipped from my mind returned.

He wasn't at the convenient store. Was he here?

I wandered into the kitchen part, as she quickly grabbed all the spices needed. She set up the crockpot, and took out the frozen meat.

"Charlie, could you take out the pitcher of lemonade? It's in the fridge."

I loved it when my mother cooked. She was always so in her element when she was did, it was familiar and content swelled in my chest for a moment. It was so easy to forget about all the chaos around us when I was with my mother, and I'm sure it was the same for others. She just had that natural effect on people that made them feel nice and safe. I wish I could give that effect.

She hummed softly, and I tent down to retrieve the glass pitcher. As content as I was in this moment, there was still a question on my mind. Colton was staring at the screen and mom was cooking, which was normal things they did...but couldn't they tell what was missing? Where was he?

"Mom," I finally said, closing the fridge.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She asked in that gentle, soft voice.

"...Where's Dad?"

In that moment, whatever content, kind of peace that we were in had shattered, and replaced it was silence so thick that it became hard to breath. Colton's head swung towards us, shock and then resigned grief flashed in his eyes. My mother on the other hand had completely froze in chopping the potatoes. Dread pooled in the pits of my stomach, and I immediately knew something was wrong.

My gaze hardened, "What mom? What happened to him?"

My mind was racing with a milling questions. _Did he get hurt? Is he okay? Is he resting? What was going on?_

"_What_ happened?!" I snapped, nearly losing my grip on the pitcher.

My mother flinched, before turning around slowly. Her eyes were red and tears were already forming. The look on her face said it all, and it was in that moment, that my heart felt like it was torn right out of my chest.

"No..."

The glass shattered into a million pieces, and even Sunstreaker flinched. My mind just kept racing, denial clouded my judgement.

"He was in Kennewick that day," My mother's voice was so soft it was barely a whisper, "On a business meeting."

"No!" I yelled, tears already formed in the corner of my eyes. I shook my head, "No, _No!_"

"He d-didn't come back home that night. Or the night after that."

"No!" I said, backing away from her and the tiny shards of glass. _This couldn't be true!_

"W-We got a call, Charlie," Her lips quivered, "Th-They found his body in the wr-wreckage." She sniffled hard, her cheeks blotchy, "There was nothing we could do...he was gone."

A tear rolled down my cheek. My chest felt like it was constricting in on itself, and I couldn't breathe. I wheezed, trying to catch my breath as my frantic heart pounded in my ears.

"I'm so sorry Charlie." She whimpered.

That's what killed me. It was like an explosion of emotions erupted within me, images of my dad flashed across my mind, and the horrible battle. All that damage...all those dead bodies. My dad was one of them.

I ran, faster than I've ever ran in my life. I swung the door opened, ignoring the calls of my name as I raced down to hall.

"Charlie!" I heard my mother call out, but it was too late.

I was already too far gone, the gruesome images kept flashing up inside my head. The tears ran rampart down my face and blurred my vision slightly, but I didn't even take a pause to wipe them. I just kept running, until my calves began to ache and my lungs burned for air. I collapsed somewhere, in a quiet little garden that was a little ways off from the entrance, not even caring about the perplexed looks thrown my way.

My dad...he's _gone_.

Then the sobs came, and it shook me to my core. White, burning hot agony was inside me, and I couldn't stop crying. My mind took me back to the last time that I had seen my dad and had a moment with him. It brought me back to that fateful night, when the moon was large in the sky and I was in the garage, drawing Autobot symbols on a sketchpad.

His soothing voice, his caring touch.

The agony was almost too much to bear, and I doubled over again, sobbing and screaming into the night sky. I had felt so many things at once. Grief, anger, frustration, and helplessness. I had tried so hard, to keep the ones that I loved safe. I stayed away, I didn't want them to be involved, and then _this_ happens. And then they go and kill the person I was the most closest to on the planet.

It was _my_ fault. I brought this all on my family.

I_ failed_ him.

I cried for what felt likes hours, wrapping my knees to my chest and shaking myself back and forth. Every time a memory of him came to mind, it was like another dagger to the heart. My shaky hands wiped away as much tears as possible, my cheeks were wet and felt cold against the icy wind. My lips were cracked and tasted bitter, along with the feeling inside of me.

_He's gone..**.forever**._

I sobbed all over again.

* * *

Time seemed to be a meaningless blur as I sat there and grieved in the quiet garden. By the times the sobs faded into quiet whimpers and harsh sniffles, the moon was out and casting it's pale glow on everything around me. But my head was in-between my knees, and I was shaking, sniveling, wailing _mess_.

I tensed at the sound of footsteps, and fell quiet.

The footsteps seemed reluctant for a moment, before they continued and walked straight towards me. The agonizingly slow steps seemed to irritate me, and this time my hands shook in anger, as I whipped around and prepared to snap at them. But whatever vicious remark died in my throat at the sight of Sunstreaker's holoform, who's eyes glowed like sapphire gems in the night.

I just turned away from him, and rested my head on top of my hands, "Leave me alone."

He didn't respond, but he didn't leave either.

He took another step closer.

"I said leave me _alone_!" I snapped angrily, and Sunstreaker paused. I gave him the iciest, most threatening glare I could muster, expecting to be met with a glare of equal hostility.

Instead, his mouth was in a firm line, and a troubled look crossed his face. He was having another internal battle about something, I could tell from his scrunched up eyebrows. I just sighed, turning around again.

There was a long silence, before it was interrupted.

"I am...sorry for your loss." He mumbled quietly.

My gaze swung back to him. He looked just as surprised as I felt that the words came out of his mouth. It was so strange, seeing Sunstreaker so uneasy and at a loss for words. But why would he act like this?

"You don't have to act like you _care_." I said, a little more coldly than I intended to.

"Primus femme," He suddenly growled in frustration, "Can't you see I'm trying to do for you?"

My gaze hardened, and I scoffed, "I don't want your pity or sympathy. It's not worth it because you don't care! You never did, you were such an asshole on base, and the only reason I let you push me around was because I was scared! But I can assure you I'm not that same, scared little girl anymore, and I sure as hell won't let you push me around or castigate me! I'm grieving, and right now I really don't feel like begin bothered. So why don't you just leave. Me. _Alone_!" By now, I was standing right next to him. Our heated gazes locked on each other; one a burning blue and the other a hard hazel.

It was the anguish from his death that had me riled up, I know, but I couldn't care less. I had to take it out on someone, even if it meant I might get squished in the end. feeling even bolder, I gave him a harsh shove to the chest. Instead of staggering like I wanted him to, he snatched my hands in one wrist. He glared hard at me, and every muscle tightened in my body.

But then, I really got a look at him. The moonlight highlighted his although angry, very handsome features. His shape cheek bones, curly blonde hair, and glittering blue eyes that was filled with so much emotion. He looked a lot like Sideswipe, and yet different. He was much more mature looking, and suddenly my thought process did a one-eighty on me.

I just wanted to feel something, _anything _other than the pain. The _suffocating_, aching pain that weighed down on my chest.

And without another thought, I leaned in, and our lips touched.

* * *

**Hoped worth it! I've got butterflies and I don't even know why lol! And of course, there's Charlie over there with her wacky emotions. Can't wait to hear your reviews ;)**


	29. Bittersweet

**_Holy Fudge!_ **

**Wow, I did not expect so many reviews! Not to mention, _hurray_ we made it to the 400's! I love you guys so much words can't explain, and all I can really say is...buckle up, because the adventure's only getting started!**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers; Lunarburst23, Graceful-But-Forgetful-Writer, lizy2000, JessieBWriting, TatteredAngel42, icanhascamaro, BIackrose13, Bee4ever, AutobotCopperShadow, The Silvernote, xVentressx, Animekitten99, Xarine, mostly a reader fangirl99, Wicken25, HTTYDTF For Life, jgoss, wolfimus prime, Guest, KayleeChiara, Guest (Charlie ends up with both of them), 99luftballonsx.o.x, Jasperhaleslover, SapphireSpark, AquaJinx, Tri-Gemini Prime, AgentCheesecake and CastieLunaWinchester! You guys just don't know how much you really mean to me!**

**Oh, and a little side note. I went and changed a few things from a couple of chapters. For those who have recently started reading, it probably won't matter to you because you already know. But for those who have been with me for a while, and read the chapters 22 and up when they first came out, it will matter a bit. The Decepticon who went after Charlie, his optics were purple. Also, those eyes that she keeps seeing in her strange dreams are purple. I've rewritten those parts a bit, and it might not makes sense now, but it definitely will later on.**

**Now that I'm done writing the this long Author's note, I give you, chapter 29!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Bittersweet

His lips were surprisingly warm, but very still. His holoform's whole body had stiffened, before strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his warm chest. His lips melted against mine, in perfect sync. For the moment, I couldn't think of anything; no pain, sadness, agony, or fear. And I relished in it. I wrapped my arms around his neck like a lifeline, and pulled him as close as it was physically possible. The kiss deepened, and I shivered from the waves of pleasure racing through my body. My hands were buried in his curly locks, stroking them softly, while his hands traveled up my waist. Wherever his hands touched left trails of heat, and the less rational side of me was screaming _more. _And then the rational side kicked in, just as he hiked one of my legs around his waist.

_This wasn't right...I need to stop. _

_Right now._

My eyes snapped open, and I pulled away from him abruptly. All that could be heard was our heavy breathing as we both panted, trying to process what the hell just happened. And when it did finally dawned in on me, my eyes widened in horror and embarrassment.

_No..._

I already just found out I lost my dad. I couldn't lose him too.

His dark cobalt eyes met mine, and I wondered just how badly I screwed up. Heat of shock and embarrassment lit up my face, and all I wanted to do was cry again.

"I'm _sorry_!" I screamed at him.

And then I ran again.

* * *

Sunstreaker didn't return back to the apartment, and I was actually relieved. I had curled up on the couch with a throw pillow, gazing absentmindedly at the TV. My eyes were puffy, and my cheeks were blotchy. All I could think about was how badly I screwed up, because I screwed up _bad. _We were getting along so well. I thought that maybe, I could finally convince him to hate me less, and that humans weren't as bad as he thinks. That maybe, we could co-exist peacefully with Sideswipe, and perhaps even become _friends_. That maybe, separating us from the people we cared about would bring us closer.

But then, I had to go and _ruin_ everything. I couldn't get control of my emotions, and I raged at him, and then...kissed him. I took advantage of him, and now he probably hates me again. There's no hope for Sideswipe now.

_Oh, Sideswipe..._

A silent tear rolled down my cheek, and dropped on to the throw pillow. _I missed him so much. _The pang in my heart swelled, and I brought my legs closer to my body, burrying my face into my legs. My heart lurched again at the thought of him, and it left a bitter feeling in my stomach.

"Charlie?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked up to see my mother standing there in a robe, her tired eye wide with worry and relief.

"Mom," I whimpered, feeling another tear roll down my eyes, "It hurts so much."

She sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around me to bring me closer, and I didn't protest. I just stayed silent, staring at the blank TV. She kissed my forehead softly, wiping the tear stain from my cheek. Her sweet lilac scent invaded my nostrils, and I took a deep breath. It seemed to settle my pounding heart, and ease the pain just a little bit.

"I'm so sorry Charlie," She whispered softly, holding me tightly, "I'm so sorry..."

I couldn't bring myself to say anything, and for a while we sat in silence, just taking comfort from each other. It was going to be hard without my father. It was going to be hard to never hear his laughs, his jokes, or his hugs full of warmth and love. It was going to be hard to look at another car, and think about how my dad was the reason I wanted to become a mechanic. It was going to be painstakingly hard, but my thoughts weren't about my dad.

They were about Sunstreaker.

"Mom," I spoke up, about thirty minutes later, and I craned my neck to look up at her, "Can I tell you something?"

She nodded, a small smile on her lips, "You can tell me anything, sweetheart."

I bit my lip, looking back down at the pillow in my arms, not sure how to word this. My mother stroked my hair softly, and I couldn't help but lean in to the touch. I let out a deep sigh, and closed my eyes. "I have a friend, from the place I was before I came back to Kennewick. Her name is Jenna."

"Mhmm." My mother hummed softly.

"And there was this other person, he's...not really friendly. For a long time they were at odds with each other for a long time. He didn't like the fact that Jenna was always hanging out with his brother, because they were good friends. Something brought them together though, it separated them from the people that they loved." My mother looked down at me with a questioning eyebrow, but I continued, "And they got along, they even became close. He stopped hating her, because without his brother, he was broken. And she stopped being afraid of him, because she realized he needed her help. They were both broken, and together they healed each other. Jenna was so happy that she finally had gotten through to him. She was so sure that when they returned to his brother, they could all be happy. But then...a tragedy happened, and she lost control. She couldn't help it, she'd been under a lot of stress, and she ended up doing something she regretted. She kissed him..." I sighed, "Used him, took advantage over him because she wanted to feel something other than the burning pain." My mother pulled me closer, wiping another tear that dropped from my cheek.

"But now, she doesn't even know what's going to happen next. She doesn't know if he hates her or not, but she could accept it. Even if the thought of him hating her again would kill her. Because she cares for him, a lot. She cares for him so much that she would give her own life for him, just like she would for his brother. She...she's not sure what to do anymore." I looked to my mother, "What should she do?"

"It sounds like," My mother answered, "That she loves him. And if that is the case, then there isn't a reason she should run from it. She can embrace it."

"It's not that easy," I replied, "There's so many complications that comes with it."

"Like what?"

"Her and him...they're different. Not the same race."

My mother's eyes narrowed slightly, "That should never be a reason to not love someone, Charlie. Love is a powerful thing, and it has no boundaries. If there's one thing that you learn, it's that there's a lot of wicked and darkness in this world, but there's also good to combat the darkness. It remains a perfect balance, because there is light. Love is that light, and it can withstand any and everything." She paused for a moment, glancing at something far away before her eyes darted back to me. "Do you love Santiago?"

My eyes widened, and my heart quickened in my chest. "How did you-"

"It's not that hard, Charlie, "She chuckled softly, "I'm your mother, remember? I can clearly see that this Jenna person is you, and that 'him' you refer to must be Santiago. Throughout your story, there was so many characteristics that I noticed represented you. And I know that only you could care so much about a person that you would put your life down for them without a second's thought. It's something you and your father had in common."

I smiled softly, even if my heart had sank a little at the mention of him.

"Do you love him, Charlie?" She asked softly.

I frowned, looking away, "I don't know, mom."

"Your heart will tell you soon enough." She said with a small smile.

"Why do you want me to love him?" I asked, looking back at her.

"I don't want to force you, I just want you to be happy. Especially at a time like this." She leaned forward and kissed my forehead again, "Are you going to be okay tonight? Do you want me to sleep with you?"

I shook my head softly, "I'll be fine. Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you."

"I love you too." I said, laying across the couch as she stood up to leave. For once, I didn't feel like I was going to burst into tears. Instead, I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_I was running._

_Left and right, twisting and turning down dark, eerie hallways while icy winds whipped around me, chilling me to the bone. I was barefoot, my heart was pounding as I panted for a breath. I turned around a corner, still running and screaming. Voice whispered in my ear, some told me to run as fast as I could, and other told me it was already too late. Dark chuckles echoed around the empty halls, and it reverberated in my skull. __I grunted, my hands digging into my hair, trying to stop the laughter. _

_It was everywhere, and it was deafening._

_I turned around another corner, and stopped when I realized it was a dead end. _

_"No!" I wailed, crying as I pounded my fists against the wall, "No, please!"_

_The laughter was coming closer, and growing stronger._

_"No! No, let me out!" I screamed._

_Those eyes appeared again, coming off of the wall, and I staggered away in shock. I tripped over my own foot, landing harshly on my back. But the pain wasn't even registered as I stared into those amethyst eyes. My mind screamed at me to run away, but I couldn't. My body felt paralyzed, and I couldn't even get myself off of the ground. I cried out in pain as something searing touched my stomach. White-hot pain flashed in my eyes, and I was hunched over on my hands and knees, heaving for breath._

_I stared in horror at the horns that were carved into my skin, still gleaming with my blood. Nausea swarmed in my head, and I felt like I was going to through up. My knees gave out and I collapsed back onto my back, staring up at the inky black ceiling. The laughter became ear-splitting._

_My eyelids became heavy, and the world around me started to melt._

_"Sideswipe," I found myself whispering, more like wheezing, against the laughter, "Sunstreaker..."_

_The room was getting heavier._

_"Please," My head lolled to one side, "Help...me."_

* * *

My eyes snapped open, and I jolted upright again. I took deep breaths to get my heart to stop pounding in my ears, my body was slick with sweat. My arms were shaking as I wrapped them around myself, trying to stop the shivers. _What is happening to me? Why does this keep happening to me?_

"Charlie?" I looked up at, and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Sunstreaker standing there in his holoform.

"Sunstreaker..." I trailed off shaking my head, "What are you doing here?" I honestly thought he would've left by now.

Susntreaker stood there for a moment, looking unsure and very conflicted. My heart lurched at the sight, knowing that I was probably the cause of his distress.

"You called me." He answered.

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "No I didn't. I was asleep." _Having a horrible nightmare._

"You called me Charlie...on the commlink." He elaborated.

My eyes widened, "What?"

"I...I don't know how to explain it. One moment I was recharging with the little glitch in my passenger's seat, and because I have my commlink on at all time, we were both awakened. It was your voice, and you were screaming at first...and then you called out to Sideswipe and I. You said you needed us to help you. You sounded hysterical, and then broken. Quickshift's was worried about you..." He looked away, "And so was I."

I just stared at him, speechless.

"Charlie, I want to apologize for-"

I didn't even listen. I just wrapped my arms around his neck, and held him close. For what felt like the thousandth time tonight, I cried. His arms reluctantly wrapped around my waist as I cried, and then he just held me there on the couch. He didn't try to whisper false-hopes like telling me everything was going to be okay. Because it wasn't going to be okay, and we both knew it.

"You should hate me," I muttered when the tears subsided, "You should hate me for treating you like that."

"I don't hate you." He muttered.

I nodded, leaning my head against his shoulder. "I want to go back with you."

"You don't want to stay with your family?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This maybe my family, but it's not my home. I miss him so much."

Sunstreaker bowed his head, "I do too."

* * *

**Yay, finally the chapter's out! Anyone curious as to who those eyes might resemble? On another note, who's excited for T5? I think the trailer's supposed to come out next month! Thanks for reading guys, make sure to review!**


	30. Voices Inside

**Wow, I'm so happy school is almost over. I need a summer break so I have more free time to write chapters! Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews; Lunarburst23, jgoss, Grace-But-Forgetful-Writer, lizy2000, SapphireSpark, AutobotCopperShadow, Bee4ever, TriGemini Prime (me too), , The Silvernote, xVentressx, mostly a reader fangirl99, CastieLunaWinchester, Storygirl747, nadillaandlaprasthefireandice, DarkshadowXsunny-sides, HTTYDTF For Life, GoldenLasgana, Xarine, Guest, Moustache Duchess, Autobot Guardian, and icanhascamaro!**

**Well it's a good thing some of you caught on about the "purple optics" hint ;)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Voices Inside

_(Sideswipe's POV)_

_"Sideswipe."..."Sunstreaker."_

_"Please...help me."_

My optics flashed open, and I quickly sat up, panting heavily as my processors slowly repressed the drowsiness. I blinked a couple of times, looking around frantically at my environment. The smell of sterile air hit me first, and then the blinding white lights of Ratchet's med bay. I let out a sigh of relief, before the memory of Charlie's weak cry stirred inside me again. I turned to hop off the berth, but my servos didn't move. I tried again, and then stared down at my servos.

There was nothing wrong with them, they seemed fine. I frowned, and tried again, grunting loudly as i tried to pull them away from the berth. It felt like some invisible force was trying to hold them down. I snarled out in frustration. _I'd be damned if I let this slagging berth keep me from finding Charlie! I'll cut my own fragging servo's off if I have to!_

"Sideswipe!" A familiar voice barked.

"Ratchet,"I said, not even looking up from my servos, "Something's wrong with my servos. I can feel them, but they're not slaggin' moving!"

"That's because Jazz magnetized them."

This time I stopped, and looked up. Not only was Ratchet there, but Jazz, Prowl, _and_ Optimus. They all stood warily around me in a semi-circle, barricading me in as if they were trying to shield me from something. Or maybe, _stop_ me from doing something. My optics narrowed warily, as I met their stares, trying to read their gazes to figure out what was going on, but they were unreadable. Finally, I gave a resigned sigh.

"Okay, is someone going to tell me what the frag is going on, or am I going to have to guess?"

Idly, they all exchanged cautious glances, before their gazes roamed over to Optimus, as if-no, I _know_ they were silently asking for permission. Optimus gave a small nod, and then Ratchet was the first one to speak.

"We had to magnetize you to this berth because of your beserker coding."

My optics widened, "What?" I shook my helm, "No...no, everything's fine. I have it under control."

"Do you recall any events from the last few days, Sideswipe?" Optimus spoke up, in his deep baritoned voice.

I averted my gaze to the ground, trying to think of something. The memories were still cloudy in my processors, and all I could really remember is Charlie's voice, begging me for my help.

I needed to find her.

And the only way I would find her, is if they'd let me go. I looked back up at Optimus, "No, I don't."

"You threatened a human life," Ratchet said gravely, and my optics widened again.

"H-How-"

"I know you weren't in your right state of mind," Ratchet interrupted, "You got very angry, and you weren't thinking straight. But the problem is, if you aren't thinking when you're angry, the beserker mode can and will take over just like _that_." He snapped his digits.

I sighed, "Look Ratchet, I'm sorry. I should've been in control of my anger, but I need to go-"

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Sideswipe." Optimus then interrupted, "With so many witnesses upon the incident, the relationship with the soldiers and Autobots are strained. It would not bode well for them to see you walking around."

My optics narrowed, "What's that supposed to mean? You're going to keep me locked up in this med bay?"

Jazz sighed, crossing his servos against his chassis, "You ain't gon' be locked up here fo'eva Sides. It's just fo' the human's assurance."

I raised an optic ridge in confusion, "How long then?"

"Until the tension from the incident settles," Optimus answered, before glancing at Ratchet, "For the time being, Ratchet and Jazz will help you with the coding problem."

"What about Charlie? I heard her calling out for me over the commlink." I said, looking up at them. They all seemed to be confused by this.

"What do ya mean?" Jazz asked.

"...Didn't you guys here her over the commlink?"

It was silent for a moment, as the four of them stared and communicated through a private line, before they turned their attentions back onto me.

"We did not." Optimus finally answered.

I looked up at him pleadingly, "Please, at least tell me she's safe." Optimus' optics darkened for a moment, but I still stared at him with a mix of determination and desperation. "Please, Optimus..."

"I am sorry, Sideswipe," His voice lacked the strong, confident baritone, and was reduced to something a little over a whisper, "Truly, very sorry."

I opened my mouth to say something, but whatever it was died in my throat as the fluorescent lights of the med bay went out for a moment, and the only thing visible were the shining blue of our optics, until the lights flashed on again. I squinted, adjusting my optics to the dimness.

"Tha Pit was that?" Jazz said, looking around.

"You think we are being under attack?" Ratchet asked, looking up at Optimus.

"I am on the comm with Major Lennox as we speak," Optimus replied, his servo pressed to the side of his helm, before he brought it down, "We are not under attack."

"Then what was that?" Jazz retorted, visor dimmed warily.

"I believe it could be a flux in the generators." Prowl had spoken up, for the first time since he had been here.

Optimus frowned deeply, "Something does not feel right."

"You feel that too?" Jazz asked, and the rest nodded.

I couldn't help but nod too, something definitely didn't feel right. Whatever it was, left a heavy feeling in my spark, and left my energon chilling. I raised my internal temperature back to standards, but something still felt off. There was a very big surge of energy that was released into the air, and it was as enticing as the Allspark. But there was something _wrong _about this type of energy, which made it seem more like there was an evil presence among us. My spark rolled uncomfortably in my chassis, and I put my sensors on high alert.

And then just like that, it was gone.

The heavy feeling was lifted and my optics widened shock.

"Did ya'll feel that?" Jazz asked again, his visor dimmed very lowly.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing at my chassis absently, "What the slag was that?"

"It seems there has been an enormous release of energy," Prowl spoke up again. "It is not from Earth, either."

"The Allspark?" Ratchet wondered out loud.

"No, something else," Optimus said, shaking his helm, "Something much _darker_."

* * *

_(Charlie's POV)_

My eyes fluttered open, and my arms stretched over my head as I yawned softly. I started to roll over, but froze when I realized I was on top of a warm body. Blinking back drowsiness of slumber, I stared down at the body for a moment, before my eyes widened.

Sunstreaker.

My body tensed, and I cursed lowly to myself. _Haven't I embarrassed myself around him to last a lifetime? Now, I'm sleeping on top of him?_ I groaned to myself, and then slowly tried to shift my body so that I would at least not be laying on him. Before I could get very far, hands gripped my waist, and I froze. Sunstreaker's holoform's eyes opened up, his pupils dilating before he stared up at me.

Heat of embarrassment flushed in my cheeks, "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Sunstreaker glanced around the living room for a moment, before his blue eyes focused back on me, "No need to apologize. It was time to online, anyway."

"Oh," I said breathlessly, still very aware of his hands on my waist, "Are you going to let me get up?"

He seemed to notice this as well, and removed his hands while standing up in one fluid motion. I brought myself to my feet as well, looking around the quiet room. The TV had been turned off, and the curtains had been open, letting sunlight shine through the windows. I also noticed that at our feet was a tousled dark gray blanket, and I bent down to pick it up. My fingers moved against the smooth fabric, and I tiny smile came to my lips.

"This was my favorite blanket when I was a kid." I muttered, still staring at it.

Sunstreaker didn't seem to know what to say, so he just nodded.

I spread the blanket back out on the couch. Like I'd used to do all the time back at my old home, before everything had changed so drastically.

"You should say goodbye to your family." Sunstreaker rumbled from somewhere to my left.

I sighed, shaking my head softly, "I can't." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him raise an eyebrow, and I elaborated, "I want to be strong for them. If I see them now, I'll crack and break all over again. I'll want to stay."

"I'm not forcing you to come with me." Sunstreaker protested.

"No, I want to go with you. I want to see Sideswipe, because if I don't, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. And also Jenna," I sighed, rising up from the couch, and running my fingers through my hair, "I was such an idiot, she was only trying to protect me and I told her I _hated_ her."

Sunstreaker looked away, not knowing what else to say. He knew I was right, but he just didn't want to admit it.

"We should go, Quickshift is probably going nuts in your backseat." I said, heading for the door.

"Charlotte Marie Garrison," A stern voice called out, and I froze again. There was only one voice that had that effect on me, and it was my mother's. I turned to meet her gaze, finding her blue-green eyes narrowed, "Don't you dare leave without saying goodbye." Right behind her was Cotlon.

I smiled, walking back over to them, and hugging them both as hard as I could. I took in both of their scents, trying to memorize it when I got lonely and would think about them. I only let go when I felt a tear slip past my eyes and run down my cheek. I wiped it away, and stared up at their puffy eyes.

"Hey guys, don't cry," I said, just as a tear slid down Colton's cheek, "I promised you I'd come back. And I'd never break that promise."

"I love you Charlie." He whispered.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't whimper, and pulled him into a hug again, "I love you too."

"Wait," My mother said, and both Colton and I turned to look back at her, "There's something I want you to take before you leave." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a long, silver necklace with a tiny cross on it. It also had a charm with the word _'Family'_ written on it.

It was my father's.

I shook my head, "That's...I can't."

"Please," She said, "Your father would have wanted this for you. Something of him that you can carry, always." Slowly, I turned around, and my mother pushed my hair away from my neck, wrapping the necklace around so that it fitted perfectly around my neck.

I stared down at the family charm, holding it in between my fingers, "I'll never take this off."

"We'll miss you, sweetheart." My mother said, kissing my forehead.

"Take care of my sister," Colton said, directing his statement to Sunstreaker, his eyes narrowed, "Cuz if you don't, I'll track you down and kill you."

Sunstsreaker looked annoyed, but said nothing more, which I was grateful for.

I just smiled at Colton, hugging him one more time, "And you take care of yourself and mom."

"I will." He said with a nod.

I pulled away from them, and looked at them both, "Goodbye."

* * *

It has been thirty-minutes since we've left my family, and we were back on the route that we needed. Quickshift had bombarded me with questions, and I answered them. After he was satisfied with scolding me about leaving him in Sunstreaker's car to "have no fun at all," he made himself comfortable in my lap and we've been in silence ever since. I fingered the necklace around my neck absentmindedly, but looked down when Quickshift shifted in my lap again.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sensing his discontentment.

"I dunno, I just feel weird," He replied, rubbing at his tiny red chest, "You feel that Sunshine?"

_"Stop calling me that." _Was Sunstreaker's only reply.

I raised an eyebrow, "Can you describe the feeling?"

"I dunno, it's just pretty...deep."

"Like a heaviness that settles over you, and in the pit of your stomach, you know nothing good can come from it?" The words just poured from my mouth.

Quickshift stared at me in astonishment, "Yeah...kinda." He paused for a moment, before shrugged, "Well, whateva that was is gone now. How'd _you_ know what was up?"

I looked out the window for a moment, and then shrugged. "I don't know, I feel like I've felt it before."

Quickshift snorted, "You're a weird chick."

_"Since we are this subject," _Sunstreaker's voice crackled over the radio, _"I would like to know how you managed to comm me last night."_

I rolled my eyes, "For the hundredth time, I have no idea. How is that even possible? Humans can't just telepathically speak to Cybertronians...right?"

Sunstreaker was quiet, and that made me nervous.

_"Comm me."_

"What?" I asked.

_"Try to comm me, Charlie."_

"How?" I asked, crossing my arms.

_"Think. How did you do it the last time?"_

I was about to protest again, but something came to mind, "I was calling you guys in my dreams."

_"Then close your eyes." _

Suddenly, the passenger seat rolled halfway down so it felt like I was laying in the seat. Quickshift yelped and scrambled off my lap, "Hey!"

"I don't know about this..." I said quietly, uneasiness swirling in my chest.

_"Just trust me."_

I was so taken aback by that statement. _He...he wanted me to trust him. There was __still a chance._ Immediately, I closed my eyes. I let my hands relaxed by my side, and tried to concentrate. All the other times that I had talked, or at least, tried to communicate, I was running from something. I was scared. But now, I wasn't scared...at least, not that much.

I_ was in a very dark place, all alone. I tried to envision Sunstreaker there, but when that didn't work, I decided to try and call out to him._

_"Sunstreaker?" I asked, looking around in the inky darkness. "Sunstreaker, can you hear me? Are you there?"_

_There was a long moment of silence. I sighed._

_I guess it only worked when I was being scared to hell. _

_"...Charlie?" A voice answered back. A very familiar, deep voice._

_My eyes widened. It worked._

I opened my eyes again, sitting up and staring at the dashboard, "It worked...I heard your voice."

* * *

**A cliffhanger...I think? Anyway, _yay_ the crew is off to reunite with Sideswipe! Sorry if there's any mistakes, can't wait to hear your reviews!**


	31. Eye of the Storm

**Aw man, it's almost August. I know you guys are so ready for the much-awaited reunion, trust me I am too, but it won't happen quite yet. I swear, it's soon though! Like _in the next chapter_ soon! **

**A million thanks to m reviewers; Starlit Storyteller, Lunarburst23, jgoss, AlloraStar217, nadillaandlaprasthefireandice, The Silvernote, SapphireSpark, DarkshadowsXsunny-sides, Bee4ever, Storygirl747, CastieLunaWinchester, xVentressx (lol), 99luftballonsx.o.x, SeaKissed140, Xarine, Royal Dragoness, and CrimsonGallade (cool username), shaddowdarkcloud, Egdes05, fnafwritings, SapphireStarz17, and wheelieandblur!**

**I'm not that great at writing action scenes, but I tried.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: Eye of the Storm

Two days had passed since we left Washington, and the memories behind. We were somewhere in Oregon on a lonely road. It was a very rainy day today, and I couldn't help but think about the day I first met the golden twin. A wry smile appeared in the corners of my lips, and I squeezed the cross on the necklace between my thumb and index finger. I was lounging in the driver's seat, trying to at least pretend like I was looking at the road. But once you've basically gotten used to driving in a car that drives itself, it was hard to remember. I almost gave a man a heart attack when we pulled up to a gas station the other night.

Unfortunately, I was running low on supplies.

Sunstreaker sighed, speaking through the radio, _"Just how much resources do humans use up on a daily bases?"_

I crossed my arms, "Hey, I've went two days without a proper shower. I probably smell like a skunk's worst nightmare, but you don't see me complaining." I sighed, circling my thumb over the steering wheel softly, "Trust me Sunstreaker, I want to see Sideswipe as badly as you. It's going to take a while to get back to Diego Garcia. Speaking of which, how do you plan to get there? Last time I checked cars can't float, unless you can take the form of a boat."

_"No Charlie," _I imagined an eye-roll that came with it, _"There is a base in southern Nevada. We are going there, so that they can transport us."_

"Oh," I nodded, "That makes more sense."

_"What's that little pesk of yours doing in the back?" _

I turned around in the driver's seat, and I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips. Quickshift was fast asleep, upside-down on the backseat. "Aww, he looks so adorable when he's recharging."

_"Much better then when he's talking." _Sunstreaker quipped.

I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, back to the pit stop thing."

He sighed, loudly and dramatically in a way that reminded me of Sideswipe.

"I promise, I won't be long."

He gave an unconvinced grunt.

"Hey, I already seen my family. That was my main reason for coming back to Washington. Now that I've seen them and said my goodbyes, I've got no other reason to stay." I said, with a shrug.

Sunstreaker was quiet for a moment, before he sighed, _"Alright fine. The next pit stop is in twenty miles. We will stop there."_

I nodded, and lounged back into my seat again, staring at the world through the windows as it passed by in a blur. The rain for some reason, always comforted me. It was _life_, and revival for the Earth. I always felt the most at peace with myself when I was in the rain, it felt like it could wash away all the bad things, and bring a new sense of hope. Sunstreaker on the other hand, was not as fond of rain, and constantly complained about it messing up his paint job. Sideswipe was right when he said he was the vainest fragger in the world.

I had closed my eyes, and shifted on my side, preparing to take a quick nap while listening to the rain patter against his hood when something stirred in my stomach. That feeling of dread that I kept getting so often. It felt like it was pumping ice through my veins, and I shivered. Warm air blasted through air conditioner, and I murmured a soft "thank you" before trying to go back to sleep.

The stupid feeling wouldn't leave.

The cold, iciness only spread, and suddenly, I heard the familiar sounds of a transformation sequence. _But that wouldn't make any sense, because Sunstreaker was driving, and I'd be squished by now. _My eyes shot open, and I jolted up from the passenger's seat.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked, looking around. The storm clouds seemed to gather more, making everything dimmer and gloomy.

_"Hear what?" _Sunstreaker asked, a hint of wariness in his voice.

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to remember the sound, "It sounded like someone was transforming, someone big." I frowned, looking at the backseat, "But, that wouldn't make sense...because you're still a Lamborghini, and Quickshift is still asleep in the back. So what would-"

Sunstreaker suddenly came to a screeching stop, and I nearly slammed my forehead into the dashboard if I hadn't caught myself at the last minute. Quickshift toppled from his seat to the floor, and he awoke with a squawk of protest.

"Hey!" He shouted, "What the frag was that for?"

_"There's a Decepticon here. It's approaching our location quickly." _Sunstreaker swore quickly.

My eyes widened, "What?!"

_"Now is not the time to panic. Charlie, there is a small barn house a few miles from here. I want you and Quickshift to hide there until I return."_

It was like when I was with Sideswipe, and had to hide in the trees. My heart lurched in panic, but I trusted Sunstreaker without a doubt. The Lambo's door swung upward, and I pulled Quickshift out with me. Not long, the rain had completely drenched me, and I had to constantly wipe it out of my eyes as it drenched my clothes and plastered my hair to my forehead and neck. Sunstreaker had swiftly transformed, his blue eyes shining bright in the dim darkness made by the clouds.

"He's coming quick, go _hurry_!" Sunstreaker growled, unsheathing his twin blades.

The dread was only increasing, and I didn't want to leave him to deal with what could be a deadly Decepticon. But there was nothing I could do, I felt powerless.

"Please be careful!" I shouted up to him, looking him right in the optics. He nodded.

Quickshift was suddenly the one pulling me, farther and farther away from the golden twin as we ran on the slippery street. I felt torn inside, and I kept glancing back to make sure he was okay, until he disappeared from out sight. The barn house, as Sunstreaker said, was only a few miles off, and we had made it to the large red doors. I knocked on the door, before trying to pull it open.

Quickshift activated what looked like a cannon, but it shout out a thin, orange line. The wood sizzled underneath the laser as he made a hole in the door big enough for both of us to walk through. I didn't even have the time to be amazed as he ushered me inside, before replacing the chunk of the door again. The barn was dark, and eerily quiet, except for the steady drip of water from a small opening in the ceiling. It dripped a small puddle of water on to the ground.

My mind kept going between Sunstreaker and the dread pooling inside me. Something bad was about to happen, I could feel it, and it_ terrified_ me. I shivered, part from fear and the other cold as I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself. I flinched when a small, warm hand placed itself on my knee, and turned to see Quickshift's wide silver optics, illuminating like two moons in the darkness.

"It's okay Charlie," He said softly, "We're going to be fine."

I shook my head, "It's not us I'm worried about."

* * *

_(Sunstreaker's POV)_

The trees in front of me cracked and crumbled until they fell, and out of them appeared a set of crimson optics. A growl worked its way through my chassis, and my servo's clenched around my blades.

"Barricade." I snarled.

The Decepticon sneered, "Well, if it isn't the yellow one. Where's your obnoxious brother?"

My spark squeezed tightly in my chamber at the mention of Sideswipe, and the bond that I could not feel. I growled again, raising my swords, and charging for him. Barricade dodged the thrust to the right, and then a kick to the abdomen. I snarled, sweeping him off his pedes with my long blade, but he used his servos to spring right back on to his pede. I was only thrown off for a nanokilk, before I drove my clenched servo to his face. He blocked it with his forearm, twisting my arm painfully behind my back, and I hissed.

"Too slow." He sneered, slamming me into the ground harshly

My vision blurred for a moment as it restored itself, hearing Barricade's arms transforming into a plasma cannon. He mumbled something about it being too easy, and I growled lowly as my servos subspaced a short dagger. I drove it into his thigh and he howled in pain from above me. Smirking, I pushed him off me, and tackled him back on the ground. I kept one of my blades pressed against his throat to tightly that even the slightest shift would tear into an important cable.

"Why are you following us?" I spat, glaring down at him.

He mad an uncomfortable choking sound, and I loosened the blade on his throat fractionally, "_Speak_, Decepticon."

"Orders," He said, a wicked glint burning in his optics, "I'm here to deliver the girl."

I balked for a moment, before glaring at him again, "You mean Charlie?"

"You have a pet name for _it_?"

I snarled, pushing the blade at his throat again, "She's not an it!"

Barricade only chuckled, the sound deep and raspy from his throat, "Oh Sunstreaker. I thought you of all bots wouldn't care if the she lived or died. She's just another pathetic squishy on this pitiful Earth."

"Then _why_ do you want her?" I rumbled lowly.

Barricade shrugged, "I don't want her personally. Starscream does."

I reeled at the news, and a low, menacing rumble worked its way up my engine, "Neither of you will ever lay a servo on her."

"Oh?" Barricade raised an optic ridge, a leering smirk stretched out on his face-plates, "And why is that?"

"I will _end_ you if you try."

"Wrong." Barricade sneered, and then a burst of white-hot pain exploded in my lower abdomen.

My optics widened, and I took in a sharp gasp as pain flooded everywhere. My servos clutched the wound created from Barricade's smaller cannon, and it was stained a bright blue with energon. Warnings flashed in my helm vehemently and I coughed up more energon. Everything seemed to slow, as Barricade shoved me off of him. My helm slammed on to the hard concrete, and my dimmed vision stared up at the dark storm clouds.

I could feel my wound sparking and fritzing underneath my servo as more energon gushed out.

More warnings of immediate stasis.

_No..._

* * *

_(Charlie's POV)_

Quickshift and I waited in silence as the storm raged on. Thunder rumbled lowly in the sky, and through the small cracks in the wood, I could see the bright white flashes of lightning. I froze, as the ground shook beneath us, as steady footsteps approached us. The small light bulb hanging from the ceiling jerked violently, and chipped paint fell from the top of the roof. My heart felt like it dropped into my stomach when the footsteps stopped, and it was suddenly silent.

_Too_ silent.

Whoever was on the other side, was_ not_ Sunstreaker.

A hand plunged into the roof, and tore half of it off in it's haste. I screamed ducking out of the way, while Quickshift transformed his arm into another cannon, this one shooting out plasma. It scorched the large black claws, and the Decepticon hissed for a moment as the plasma burned through his black armor, before he growled and backhanded Quickshift. I gasped as the little robot went flying to the other side of the wall, breaking through it with the force of how hard the Decepticon had hit him.

"Quickshift!" I screeched, and tried running for the opening, but the claws stopped me. Immediately, I pivoted and ran back towards the part of the barnt hat was still covered by the roof.

The claws whistled through the air as they moved, fast with deadly precision. That was the first thing I heard, before I felt a flash of white-hot pain flare on my upper back. I staggered, tripping over my feet and fell on my stomach. The claws had just missed me, only skimming my back, and I was lucky it was only a shallow wound. But the rain had beat down on my exposed wound, making me hiss with pain, and I flipped over on my back as quickly as I could.

The Decepticon's red eyes gleamed throughout the gloomy weather, and it sent a cold shiver down my back. If he managed to get this far, then that meant that Sunstreaker...

I couldn't even finish my thought, as his claw shout out and slammed my back hard on to the ground. I moaned as the pain in my back only flared, and the claws tightened around my sides, as if I was a toy being lifted from a mechanical crane. My heart was pounding so hard that I could feel it in my ears, and all I could do was stare up at those frightening eyes, because my arms were pinned to my sides.

His grip suddenly slackened and his red eyes widened in shock, before a blood-curling scream came out of his mouth. I was confused as to why he was screaming, until I saw the tip of a blade pierce through his arm. It gleamed in the gloomy rain, and his grip was lost completely as the blade cleaved through his entire arm. His howl of pain was so loud, and it bounced inside my head, causing an immediate headache. Once the arm was severed, it fell to the ground, and the Decepticon's red optics faded as his body crippled to the ground.

I snapped out of my shocked stupor, and pushed open the claws that still trapped my body. Once I got out, I shakily rose to my feet, gritting my teeth as more pain flared in my back.

"Charlie!" Sunstreaker's voice rang out, "Charlie! Where are you?!"

Relief washed over me, temporarily soothing the pain as I pushed open the barely-intact barn doors and ran out into the rain. Sunstreaker was leaning over to barn, still looking for me frantically.

"Sunstreaker!" I shouted, trying to project my voice over the thunderstorm.

His head snapped up, and navy blue eyes landed on me. I smiled as he stood up, but the smile faded as I watched him grip his lower abdomen, which was steadily leaking Energon. He was barely limping as he slowly walked over to my, the hand that wasn't clutching his wound had his sword. He retracted it as he came to lean down in front of me, and scooped me off the ground before I could protest.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding breathless and tired.

"Forget about me," I shook my head as I stared at him in horror, "Look at you! You're _bleeding_! And-" I froze for a second, "_Quickshift! _He's hurt too! That Con hit him hard, we need to get to him! Put me down, I know where he is!"

Sunstreaker looked reluctant to move, but he dropped his hand to the ground. As soon as my feet hit the wet earth, I ran towards the back of the barn, and dropped at Quickshift's still body. His optics were dark, and for a terrifying moment, I wondered if he was dead. The Decepticon had hit him hard, but was it enough to be deadly?

"Quickshift," I whispered softly, "Are you okay?"

He didn't respond. His optics were still dark.

I bit my lip, as tears swelled in my eyes. I just had to deal with losing my father, I didn't want to do it again.

"He's alive," Sunstreaker said, and I looked up to see him leaning heavily on the barn, "He is just in stasis."

"When will he wake up?" I asked, trying to keep my lips from shivering.

"A few hours," Sunstreaker answered, his eyes suddenly narrowed, "We need to get out of here. It isn't safe." The familiar sounds of transformation filled the air as Sunstreaker folded down into a very beat-up Lamborghini. His once flawless gleaming, gold paint chipped and scorched, and his engine rumbled weakly to life. I quickly pulled Quickshift into my arms, and laid him in the backseat carefully. The door had shut behind me, and he revved the engine before flying off, kicking up wet chunks of grass in the process.

* * *

It had been hours until Sunstreaker had finally stopped speeding down the street. We had agreed to stop for the night near an abandoned factory. Quickshift had woken up thankfully, but had fallen back into recharge only a few minutes later. As soon as he was out, I instructed Sunstreaker to transform so I could inspect the damage. His repair system had thankfully gotten to work, and closed off lines so he wasn't gushing anymore energon. He had fallen back into stasis shortly, and I had sent Quickshift to scour for anything I could use to at least weld a patch on him.

I had watched him, he had cycled air softly through his vents as he kept his hand around the wound. Frustration at being utterly helpless started to seep through me, and I had to look away just to not scream in annoyance. Quickshift had came back, with a few things, but none of them were really helpful.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Are you sure that's all they had?"

He nodded, "I double checked. This is all they got."

"Great," I muttered lamentably, "How are we going to fix him?"

"You're not..." I turned around to look back at Sunstreaker, who was moving slightly.

"Stop it," I snapped, running over to him, "You're trying to heal, don't make it worse!"

"I know," He muttered, "I don't want you trying to fix me."

I put my hands on my hips, "And why not?"

"You might get poisoned again."

He had a point, but that wasn't enough. "Sunstreaker, you were shot. If you don't get help, you could die."

"I will get help when we arrive at the base." Sunstreaker said firmly, and I had the sudden urge to punch him for being so stubborn. Instead I glared at him, opening my mouth to protest, when Quickshift interjected.

"What happened to ya back?" He asked.

"He snagged me," I said offhandedly, my hand reaching to press against the wound. Only thing was, when my hand touched the skin, it was perfectly fine. My eyes widened, and I strained my neck as far as I could to see. There was the slash in my clothing where the Con had got me, but other than that, it looked as if nothing had even happened.

"I don't see anything." He muttered, staring intently at the torn piece.

"It's...it's_ gone_?" I stuttered, completely dumbfounded.

Quickshift pressed a finger to my skin, and other than the odd tingle it gave me from the surprise contact, nothing else happened. No agonizing, throbbing pain.

Nothing.

"I could've sworn he cut me." I said, still surprised.

"I didn't see anything. Or detect any blood." Sunstreaker said, and I looked over at him in worry.

Was it possible that I had just imagined it? I shook my head. The sensations of pain were all too _real_ to be make believe. I could see the event playing clearly in my mind. I was running, and when his claws swiped by, they cut me. I fell, and then his claws trapped me. How could I imagine a wound like that?

And then another thought came to me. The Decepticon clearly didn't finish his fight with Sunstreaker, he only injured him to a degree, and then tracked us down to the barn. Instead of simply blowing it up, he ripped off half the roof, and searched for me. I could pass it off that maybe he wanted to kill me with his own hands, but when I was in the grip of his claws, he didn't squeeze to a degree that would suffocate me. Instead, he squeezed just hard enough to secure me. And then realization had hit me.

That Decepticon was specifically after me.

But... _why?_

* * *

**Hehe. I bet you're wondering why they're after her. And the wound thing. Please review, I'd love to hear your theory! Things are definitely going to get more interesting. **


	32. Reconciliation

**Wow! Can't believe this fic is in the thirties. That's not really _that _much, but still! **

**T****hank as always my lovely reviewers; AutobotCopperShadow, jgoss, lizyeh2000, Edges05, Graceful-But-Forgetful-Writer, The Silvernote, 99luftballonsx.o.x, mostly a reader fangirl99, Bee4ever, CastieLunaWinchester, xVentressx, Storygirl747, Xarine, CrimsonGallade, Sapphire-Starz17, SapphireSpark, Guest, Agent-CheeseCake, Megsteil98!**

**Reading all of your theories were so amusing, I love them! And some of you are very close...**

**Now, for the much-awaited chapter. Which is VERY long. **

**Also please excuse any mistakes, because it's midnight! **

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: Reconciliation

It had taken a few more hours before we finally reached the base in Nevada. Sunstreaker had sent a message to them, and half-way there, we were accompanied by military trucks loaded with men and weapons. Although it caused quite a commotion on the highways, I couldn't get my mind off of the Decepticon. Too many times I had been in between their claws, thinking that the next wheeze of air would be my last breath. Too many times have those gleaming crimson eyes tortured me and others around me. I would rather stick my hand into a boiling pot of water than be in the Decepticon's claws again, but I couldn't shake the feeling that my strange abilities had something do with them.

The base was very different from the one in Diego Garcia. It was still out in the middle of nowhere, but instead of a dessert it was surrounded by steep, jagged mountains. I pressed the necklace tight against my chest as we passed through a large mountain pass. A tiny shiver ran down my spine at the thought of when the Decepticons had kidnapped me to bait Sideswipe. I never wanted to be near a mountain again.

_Are you okay? _A voice appeared inside my head, startling me. It took me a moment to realize it was Sunstreaker's voice.

_Yeah, _I thought. I was still getting used to speaking to him like this. It was so strange, yet the ability felt natural. _I guess I am. Why do you ask?_

_Your heartbeat...it's a little irregular. _He answered, a little reluctantly.

I raised an eyebrow, _What do you mean?_

_You seem distressed about something._

I sighed, and shook my head, _I'm fine...I just don't like mountains. _I then frowned, and added, _Hey, how come you're um...comming me?_

_These humans are monitoring us. I do not trust them._

I couldn't help but smirk. I was still aware that Sunstreaker didn't like humans, but not as much as I used to be. I couldn't deny that Sunstreaker had changed since the day we were stuck together in the warehouse, and I was grateful for it. No longer did he see me as some insignificant, dumb little human girl that was keeping Sideswipe from him anymore. He actually cares about me. But he wasn't the only one who changed.

I changed_ too_.

I wasn't afraid of him anymore. I knew I could let my guard down, and he wouldn't squish or abandon me. I_ trusted_ him, and I cared about him just as much. It meant the world to me that he had finally accepted me, and I knew it would mean the universe to Sideswipe. I felt my chest warm at the thought of Sideswipe, and the excitement bubbled up in me. Finally, we were going to be reunited. And Sideswipe was going to have a cow when he found out that Sunstreaker and I were...kind of friends. I smiled at the thought, which actually lifted my mood.

Finally, we had made it through the pass and headed towards the tall, large grey walls that were built around a clearing in the rocky terrains. The vehicles around us all straightened to a perfect line as the road narrowed, with Sunstreaker in the middle. The vehicles dispersed once we passed through the gates and we were lead to an opening hangar.

"Finally! We can get out!" Quickshift cheered, as Sunstreaker's doors swung up.

I chuckled, climbing out the car, and stretched my arms high above me. I had to admit, it felt good to use my legs before I had to be cooped up on a plane for several hours. Sunstreaker transformed too, and looked down at us. Luckily, he had stopped bleeding, but the wound was still bad.

I frowned at him, "When are you going to ask for help?"

Sunstreaker scoffed, "Once we've reached the base."

I was about to complain again, but I was interrupted as another voice greeted us. It was a tall, muscular man with dark buzzed cut hair, and graying sides. He wore a traditional army uniform as he walked over to us.

"You must be Charlotte Garrison, the person accompanying the Autobot?" He asked, sticking his hand out.

I nodded, shaking his hand, "You can just call me Charlie for short...um, sir." I added awkwardly.

The man smiled, "Hello, and welcome to N.E.S.T Base Four, miss Charlie."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"And ya can call _me_ Quickshift." The little red robot interjected, standing right beside me. He crossed his arms, and glared at the man. I wanted to scold him for being rude, but the way he glared and sized him up was hilarious.

The man seemed to frown, "And hello to you too."

"He's a Neutral," I quickly explained, "We found him while we were in Washington. He's harmless."

_"Harmless?"_ Quickshift scoffed, sounding offended, " Harmless my _aft!_ I'm a sharpshooter! And if anything happens to my girl Charlie, I'll be aiming for ya-"

"So anyways, go ahead sir." I interrupted quickly, subtly flicking Quickshift in the head with the hand that was behind my back. He yelped, but thankfully got the message, and stayed quiet.

He turned, gesturing towards a small woman with blonde hair, "This is Tina, she will be your guide during your stay here, and make sure you're taken care of."

Tina smiled brightly, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but just one thing," I gestured non-discreetly at the fuming golden twin who towered over us, "He's injured, and I'd like to repair him correctly before we leave."

Commander Banks nodded, "Don't worry, we have one of the most brightest mechanics here. And she's worked on the Autobots before."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, _"She?"_

Banks nodded, "Yes, I'll make sure she takes a look at him before you leave."

Something inside me was pushing me to ask more, but I just nodded. Tina immediately took over, already herding Quickshift and I out of the hangar. I turned around halfway, to look up at the golden twin. He still stood tall and proud in the middle of the hangar, even with a hand pressed to hid wound. His navy blue eyes met mine, and I gave him a small wave.

_See you later. _I said mentally.

_Do not get too comfortable. We are leaving as soon as the plane comes in. _Was his response.

I nodded, turning back around, and followed Tina out.

* * *

After the long and detailed tour, Tina had lead us towards the Food Hall. It wasn't as big as the Food Hall in Diego Garcia, but it still easily seated a hundred people. Soldiers were laughing and talking, the chatter echoing all across the room. I wasn't oblivious to the curious and slightly perplexed stares as we walked through the long aisles to the line. I was a seventeen year old girl, bruised and battered with a four-foot red robot walking beside me.

After I had gotten a strange looking casserole, Quickshift and I sat down at an empty table towards the back of the Hall. Although it was probably wise for me to eat, I just couldn't. I was just as eager as Sunstreaker was to get back there. It was funny; at one point, that base was the bane of my existence. It had separated me from my family, and made me homesick. But now...there was no place I would rather be. I made friends there, and I considered that my home now.

Quickshift, was chattering about something, as he poked my casserole with a plastic fork, but I couldn't focus. Something inside me was urging me to look for something, and my eyes discreetly wandered around to room. When they caught a glimpse of red hair, I froze and then blinked.

Quickshift noticed this, and immediately looked around the room, "What? What's happenin'?"

My lips parted, but no words came from them. Because that glimpse of fiery red hair...

...That was _familiar_.

I told myself that it wasn't possible, and there was no way I could be seeing this person. Because that person should've been ten thousand miles away. Not only a few tables away.

"It's not possible," I mumbled, more to myself than anyone, "It can't be."

A soldier had walked up to her, clamping a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She had turned around, and my heart felt like it had dropped to my stomach. Because I knew those brown eyes, high cheekbones, and wild red hair.

_"J-Jenna?" _My jaw felt like it would hit the ground, as I stared wide-eyed at her.

"Who's that?" Quickshift asked, but I was too busy staring to really answer.

I couldn't believe it. Jenna was_ here_!

I was up on my feet within a second, the chair scooting back a little from the speed of how quickly I had stood up. My heart was beating faster in my chest, and a surge of pure happiness swelled in my chest. But the happiness started to dwindle as the last memory I had with her played throughout my mind.

_"You're right, the Cons will kill and destroy, and what happens if they kill you, huh? Then what? Be smart, Charlie. You have zero to no training, you wouldn't survive. You need to calm down, N.E.S.T knows what they're doing!...Don't be stupid trying to be a hero and kill yourself!"_

_"I hate you." _

A shiver rand down my spine as the memory dissolved. The happiness turning into sadness, and anger, at myself. How could I have been so stupid and blind? All Jenna was trying to do was protect me, keep me safe, and I told her that I_ hated_ her. She was only doing her job by being a friend, and I acted like a complete bitch because I was blinded by some insistent _need _to protect my family. I didn't even try to listen to Sideswipe or Jenna's reasoning, I just leapt into a battle that nearly killed me.

I found myself sinking back into my seat.

How could I go up to Jenna after everything I said to her? She probably hates me, and I wouldn't blame her if she did. What I said, even in the heat of the moment...was unforgivable. I watched as the soldier talked to Jenna for a minute, and her light-hearted expression turned serious, before she nodded and excused herself from the group of people she was sitting with. I watched as they navigated through the crowded aisles, and disappeared around the corner towards the exit.

I was torn; a part of me wanted to go after her, apologize a million times for the things I said and did. And another part of me was scared. She was laughing and talking with that group of people, and I couldn't forget the fact that she was _here. _There must've been a reason why she left Diego Garcia.

_Was it because of me?_

I frowned, but I couldn't push the thought away. What if she had left because she couldn't deal with me anymore, or the stress that came with living on an important base. Did she come here to start over?

Was she _happy_ here?

The question terrified me, because I didn't know if I wanted the answer to that. If I knew she was happy here, she'd probably never come back. And it would be all my fault, and I would have to live with that forever.

"Charlie?" Quickshift asked, sensing my change in mood, "What happened? Did ya know that girl or somethin'?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I do."

"Well, why didn't ya say somethin'!"

I sighed, "Because...I'm not sure if she wants to know_ me_ anymore."

* * *

I had lost my appetite soon after, and Quickshift and I had wondered around, killing time before we decided to make our way back to the hangar where Sunstreaker was. The golden twin was lying on a huge metal berth, much like the ones in Ratchet's Med Bay. The gaping hole in his lower abdomen had been thankfully patched up, and Sunstreaker's optics were dimmed as he stared up at the ceiling.

I slowed my walk, not wanting to disturb him if he was in recharge, but Quickshift told me he wasn't. I walked up to long, metal stairs that led up to his berth. Even though he wasn't exactly recharging, he still looked peaceful in his dazed state.

"Sunstreaker?" I asked softly, placing my hand on top of the golden armor of his forearm.

His optics brightened as he moved his head to look down at me, "Yes?"

I smiled, "Glad to see you're okay."

The golden twin scoffed, "I wasn't going to die, if that was what you're thinking."

I just shrugged, "You were hurt bad._ Really_ bad. You can't really blame me for being a little worried?"

Sunstreaker snorted, "What was that word my brother always called you?"

I gasped, before swatting him on the forearm. He didn't even flinch.

Instead, he hissed, "Watch the paint!"

I scoffed, "Please, that paint is so scratched up that it's a wonder it hasn't peeled off!"

"I mean it squishy." Sunstreaker said, but there was no underlying threat in his voice.

Despite my mood, I found myself laughing. Sunstreaker's glare weakened at the sound of my laugh, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say the small little curl at the edges of his lips was...a smile. An actual, genuine_ smile_, but I didn't comment on it. Instead I sat down, my back leaning against his armor. I watched the soldiers walk around, shouting orders below as a comfortable silence descended on us.

"I saw your female friend today." Sunstreaker suddenly spoke up.

My heart felt like it jumped into my throat, but I tried to keep my voice nonchalant, "Oh, you mean Jenna?"

"Yes." Sunstreaker said, seeming confused about something, "Are you not happy to see her?"

"Words couldn't express how happy I was." I mumbled, but I knew he heard it perfectly.

"Then...why aren't you with her?"

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, "Because...the last thing I told her, before I went off to Washington was that I hated her."

"So?"

I was slightly taken aback, "Well, that's a horrible thing to say. Especially if she was only trying to keep me safe."

"Did you mean it?"

"_N-No!_ Of course not!" I spluttered, shooting him a bewildered glance.

"Then this avoidance is pointless." He said.

I bit my lip, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Apologize."

I looked up at him again, "And what if she doesn't accept it?"

"Then she was never a real friend." He said, as if it was obvious.

As nonchalant as his words were, I couldn't help the chill that went down my spine at the thought of her hating me forever. I could safely say that Jenna was one of my best friends. Other than Sideswipe, I had never grown so close to someone in five months before. I felt like I could tell her anything, and it was probably because we were in this situation together.

Something had nudged me from my back. Not hard enough to send me toppling off the berth, but with enough force to make me jerk forwards. I turned around to glare at Sunstreaker, but he had a serious look to his face that had my retort dying in my throat.

"Go to her, before it's too late."

Sighing, I slowly stood to my feet, casting one more glance at him, before walking back down the metal stairs. Quickshift had looked up from the bench he was sitting on, busying himself with tools, but I gave him a dismissed wave. He nodded, before going back to shuffling through the tools.

I didn't have to look far for Jenna, because as I made my way down the ramp, Jenna appeared again, her mechanic's jumpsuit half-way tied around her waist as she finished wrapping her hand in gauze. My eyes widened, and before I knew it, my feet were running in her direction.

"Jenna!"

The ginger turned around, her brown eyes widening as she saw me, "Charlie?!"

I threw my arms around her, the previous surge of happiness returning to me. Jenna's arms wrapped around my thin waist, and hugged me back, just as tightly. It felt like minutes had gone by, before we finally pulled away from each other.

"Jenna I am so sorry I was such an idiot I should've never said I hated you because I don't hate you and I've missed you so much and I just want to apologize if you could find it in your heart to forgive me?" The words poured out from my mouth.

Jenna stared, bewildered for a second, before she laughed.

I raised an eyebrow, "Does that mean a yes?"

"Of course," She said, pulling me into another hug, "I could never stay mad at you. Plus, there was some things I said to you that I shouldn't have."

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter anymore, I'm just so glad you're here."

"Not that I'm glad to see you again Charlie, but what the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you in Garcia?" Jenna asked, pulling away from me again. I then proceeded to tell her everything; from the battle, to living at the warehouse and discovering Quickshift, to reuniting with my family again, to being attacked by a Decepticon on the way over. Once I had finished my story, I looked up at her.

"Damn." Was the first thing she said.

I chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah, it was quite the adventure."

"Wow, I just can't believe you had to go through all that," Her eyes suddenly swelled with sadness, "I'm sorry about your Dad, Charlie."

I took a deep breath, and nodded, "It's okay. I'll always have a piece of him with me." My fingers wrapped around the cross on my neck for a moment.

"Well," Jenna said, startling me when she placed her hand son both of my shoulders, "I haven't seen you in over a month. We need to make up for lost time!"

Sunstreaker had abruptly sat up on the berth, startling a few soldiers below. Both Jenna and mine's glances had swung to him. "The plane is here."

A sudden, sharp pain of sadness flooded into me as I looked back over to Jenna. She had the same look on her face. I was once again, torn, because a part of me wanted to stay and spend time with Jenna, while another part of me wanted to see Sideswipe, and spend time with him.

"You should come with us," I said suddenly, "Back to Diego Garcia. It would be great; you could work on the Autobots there, and I can hang out with you. Just like we used to."

"Charlie," Jenna sighed sadly, "I don't know. I can't just drop my duties here."

I nodded, even as the sharp pain only increased. "I get it..."

* * *

An hour later, Sunstreaker had transformed into his Lamborghini form. Quickshift and I had climbed into his seats, as he slowly rolled up the ramp of the plane. I couldn't help but think about Jenna. As much as I wanted her to come with us, I knew it wouldn't be that easy. She was right, she had duties here, and she coudln't just drop them because we made up.

It was still going to be hard without her there.

I tried to push the thought away, but when that didn't work, I thought about something else. Quickshift had climbed into my lap, his warm metal body laid against my stomach, and it oddly soothed me as the darkness from the inside of the plane folded in on us.

_"Wait!"_

Someone had yelled this, and I turned around in my seat. But I couldn't see what was going on, so I opened the door and stepped out. My eyes widened as the redheaded mechanic ran towards me, nearly tripping in her baggy jumpsuit pants.

"Jenna?" I asked, astonished.

"I...thought about...what...you said...and," She said in-between pants, "I decided...it would be nice...to mess with Lennox and Epps...again."

My face lit up, "So you're coming?!"

"Yes," She said, "But not right now. My papers are being transported, but...I should be back there, in a few weeks."

I was a little dismayed that it would take weeks, but I would take that over her not coming back at all. I couldn't help but wrap her into another hug again.

"I'm so glad you're coming back." I mumbled.

"Yeah, just do me a favor and try not to die before I get there." Jenna quipped.

I grinned as I playfully shoved her shoulder, "No promises."

Jenna laughed, before shaking her head, "Well, you better hurry up. You have a flight to catch."

* * *

_(Sideswipe's POV)_

"I honestly don't know many times I have to tell you I'm fine." I groaned.

"The first thirty times were enough." Ratchet muttered, typing something on the large holoscreen in front of him.

"Then why am I still here? It's been days since the incident."

Ratchet sighed, "Sideswipe, you know why."

I frowned, "I'm fine. I'm completely fine."

"It's just too risky, you're going through a hard time right now, I understand that. But, if you get angry, you will trigger the beserker coding. And until I can finalize the formula to stifle your coding, you can't leave."

I sighed, the frustration and irritation starting to seep into me. "This is total slag. If you're going to keep me locked up like this, you might as well just take me back to the brig!"

"Well, ya have meh here." Jazz spoke up, from his spot beside the wall.

I rolled my optics, "Yeah, no offense, but that does nothing to help."

The little silver mech just shrugged, "None taken. Ah'm jus makin' sure you're okay."

"What if I just went for a patrol round?" I asked, "Just one, measly round. Jazz can monitor me the whole time, and I swear I won't do anything." I pleaded, my systems itching to transform and just drive. With all the slag that's been going on, the only thing I could think of to make it better was to drive. My spark already burned in my chassis with Sunstreaker's absence, and now with Charlie's, the pain only doubled.

_What was there left to live for?_

The question had raced across my processors many times, and I still couldn't find an answer for it, because there was _nothing_ left. I didn't want to live in a world where the two people that mattered the most in my life were gone. I didn't want to live in a world where I wouldn't be able to see Charlie's smile or hear her soft laugh. Or Sunstreaker's strong side of the bond, that always pulsed warm surges of affection, and reminded me that I was never alone. That I always had someone to lean on.

But now...I had no one.

So what was there left to live for? The answer was nothing, and it cut deep like an acid pellet to the chassis. But I couldn't really do anything about it, since ratchet and Jazz were watching my every move carefully. All I could do was just sit here, on this fragging berth, deal with it and try not to go off the deep end. But with every day, it just kept getting harder and harder to online my optics.

All these gloomy thoughts were swarming inside my processors, and I tried to push them away, but to no avail. The only thing that gave me some sort of hope was hearing Charlie's voice a few days ago. That maybe she isn't gone like every one was saying...but that too was starting to fade.

I sighed. I could really use a drive right now.

I stared up dully at the ceiling, but I noticed Ratchet's frame go oddly still, and my optics darted to him fully. I sat up on the berth, and Jazz tossed a worried glance over his way.

"What's goin' on, Ratch?" Jazz asked.

"I...Optimus just commed me," The yellow medic said, turning away from the holoscreen, his gaze right on me.

I raised an optic ridge, opening my mouth to say something, but it was cut off as I gasped. Something flared inside my spark, heavy and familiar. With it came a string of feelings; eagerness, nervousness, love, relief.

_Sunstreaker._

I had to blink, and re-focus my optics, putting a servo to my chassis just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating this. But the large flare of another mind was present, and too overwhelming to not be real.

**::Sunstreaker? Sunny, are you there? Can you feel me?:: **I asked over the bond frantically.

**:: Don't...call...me that:: **Was the slightly static reply.

"I can feel him!" I shouted to no one in particular, hopping down from the berth in a flash, "Primus, I can_ feel_ him!"

Before Ratchet or Jazz could get a hold of me, I was already out the door. The flare in my spark only grew brighter, and I raced down the halls, barely thinking. _Sunstreaker was alive! He was alive and I wasn't alone anymore!_

The flare was brighter and I sent an enormous amount of relief and joy throughout the bond. It was like a homing beacon, and my audio receptors picked up on the commotion happening just outside in the courtyard. A large cargo plane had just landed, and not very far from it was him.

**::Sunstreaker!::**

His helm snapped up, even though I had called him out through the bond. I raced towards him, barely paying attention to the few humans around. _Nothing _would stop me from getting to him. But Sunstreaker didn't come running over, like I thought he would. Instead, he turned slightly, and my pace slowed slightly in confusion. Once he had turned around again, I had nearly tripped over my own pedes in astonishment.

Because I recognized the sleepy figure in his servo.

I gasped,_ "Charlie?"_

* * *

**FINALLY. This chapter just wouldn't end omg, but I'm happy they're all together again. It's freaking midnight holy crap! Anyway, I should get to be. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	33. Homecomings

**WOW! Congratz guys, we made it to the 500's! I was just so happy and inspired by all your reviews that I just typed this up and wouldn't stop until I was done! I can't stress enough how wonderful it is to have such_ amazing_ readers and reviewers! You guys really keep my muse going!**

**So thank you_ very_ much to; The Silvernote, Autobot-Metallah24, AquaJinx, JessieBWriting, DarkshadowXsunny-sides, lizey2000, SapphireSpark, jgoss, xVentressx, Edges05, Pikahopp, Bee4ever, ehluvr3, 99luftballonsx.o.x, Megstiel98, Storygirl747, HTTYDTF For Life, CodeNameBLOOD, Agent-CheeseCake, shaddowdarkcloud, KayleeChiara, wheelieandblur, Guest, Xarine, cartoon lover 2016, CrimsonGallade, CastielLunaWinchester, and Guest!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three: Homecomings

_(Charlie's POV)_

_"Charlie?"_

My eyes fluttered open, yawning slightly as the startled exclamation woke me from my sleep. Groggily, I looked around for a moment, before my vision focused and I recognized where I was._ I was on base! Which meant that..._

I looked up at that tall, silver robot in front of us. His breathing was so deep that I could see the rise and fall of his chassis, and he looked like he just ran a marathon. A large grin I couldn't control curled onto my lips, as I stood up carefully in Sunstreaker's palm.

"Is that...is that really you?" Sideswipe asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

I chuckled breathlessly, feeling the tears starting to blur the corners of my vision. So many emotions were running through me right now, but I'm sure Sideswipe's were ten times more amplified as he stared at me. His optics were dim, dimmer than I'd seen them before, and it made a pang of guilt and sadness swell in my chest. Because unintentionally, Sunstreaker and I were the reason for his sadness. For all he knew, we were probably dead.

Sideswipe glanced at Sunstreaker, and I assumed they were speaking over their twin bond. After a moment, Sunstreaker nodded, and gently placed me into Sideswipe's open palm. As soon as I found my balance, I walked over towards the silver twin's fingers, and I wrapped my arms around his pinkie in the best version I could give as a hug.

"It's really me, Sides." I said softly, tracing the familiar, warm metal ridges in his finger.

His optics brightened at the touch, back to that cerulean blue hue that I loved so much. One moment, I was content hugging his finger, and the next moment, the sounds of hydraulics hissing and metal groaning filled the air and suddenly I was in the passenger's seat of a Corvette. A warm surge of happiness fluttered in my chest at the thought of being here again. It had been so long since I've sat in this seat.

Sparks ignited in the air around me until a familiar platinum blonde-haired holoform appeared in the driver's seat. Without warning, his strong arms gripped me and wrapped me into a more firm hug, nearly pulling me over the console in between the seats, but I didn't mind. It felt so good just to touch him again, and breath in his familiar coppery scent.

He only pulled back enough so that he could look at me, "I've missed you so much! What the hell happened out there? Why did you go into Washington? Everyone thought that you were dead! Do you know how worried I was about you? I fraggin' _flipped out_ when I found out you weren't here! I thought you were dead! I thought I had _failed_ you...I thought I'd never get a chance again to say I'm sorry."

I frowned, "There's nothing you had to feel sorry for-"

"No," He interrupted, shaking his head, "The way I left you in that state before leaving...that was a mistake. And because of it, you went off to a deadly warzone that could've gotten you killed."

"No, it wasn't your fault," I sighed, "I was going through a lot of things back then. I wasn't thinking straight, and because of that, I was angry and reckless. I want you to know right now that _none_ of it was your fault, I don't blame anyone but myself. I have to take responsibility for them."

Sideswipe was silent, and I sighed again, "Sides, I am so sorry for putting you though all of this. I can't even imagine how much you were hurting."

"I thought you guys were gone forever," His voice nearly cracked, and it felt like my heart dropped into my stomach, "I thought I was alone."

"You're _never_ alone." I said firmly, looking him in his eyes. _I will always be with you. _I said mentally, hoping that he would get the message.

I assumed he did when his eyes widened comically. "What the-_ how_ did you do that?"

I raised an eyebrow mischievously, "How did I do what?"

"I just heard your voice inside my helm!" Sideswipe exclaimed, his fingers grabbing the sides of his head, "Oh slag, I'm not going insane, am I?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "No Sides, you're not crazy. I was actually communicating to you mentally."

His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "How the hell did you that?"

I grinned, "I'll explain it to you later," I then glanced out of the window beside him, "But right now, you need to spend time with your brother."

Sideswipe glanced back up at the golden twin, who was speaking to Optimus, before looking back at me. He looked positively torn.

"Go, Sides. He misses you too." I said, slightly pushing him.

"I've missed you Charlie," He said, his voice turning serious, "I'm your guardian, I'm supposed to keep you safe and protect you. Promise me you'll never disappear like that again."

I nodded, "I promise."

For the first time, a smile appeared on his holoform's lips before he disappeared into a shimmer of blue sparks. I honestly never got tired of seeing him do that, and I smiled. I rubbed the dashboard affectionately before opening the door and climbing out of the sleek, silver vehicle. I grinned up at him, as he transformed and nearly tackled Sunstreaker to the ground, surprising his golden twin. Sunstreaker protested, but it was drowned out by Sideswipe's merry laughter that filled the courtyard. I wasn't oblivious to the bewildered glances the soldiers around were throwing, but I could care less. That warm, happy feeling swirling in my chest only increased as I watched them goof around.

The feeling of seeing them reunite again was like no other.

* * *

"So let me get this straight...you two are _friends_?" Sideswipe asked, later on in the Autobot hangar.

I was sitting on a large crate that was about as tall as their chassis, but it was close enough. Sunstreaker, was leaning against said crate, while Sideswipe just stared between the two of us. The look on his face right now was absolutely priceless.

I grinned toothily at him, while the golden twin rolled his eyes, "Yep."

I was sure Sideswipe's jaw would've dropped to the ground, his optics widened to the size of saucers. My heart warmed at the sight of his warm, pale blue optics. They seemed to shimmer perfectly in the bright fluorescent lights above, and never ceased to fascinate me.

"Are you slagging me right now?" Sideswipe asked, looking at his golden brother again.

Sunstreaker gave an annoyed sigh, "I _tolerate_ her now, okay? Isn't that what you wanted?"

_Tolerate?_ I asked mentally, raising an eyebrow at him. His dark blue optics slid to me, and I smirked. I was getting better at this mind-speaking thing.

"What are you two doing? Why are you looking at each other like that?" The silver twin questioned, still looking a little freaked out.

I chuckled, "Calm down, Sides. It's nothing."

He looked incredulous as he stared at us for another long period of time, before he spoke slowly, "So...you guys are really getting along now?"

"_Yes_, Sideswipe." Sunstreaker groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

A big, ecstatic grin curled on the lips of the silver, and he let out an excited whoop. "This is amazing! _Finally_, we can all do stuff together and hangout without wanting to kill each other!"

"Don't forget about me!" Quickshift declared, and our gazes dropped down below to the red mini-bot next to the crate.

My smile widened, "Of course we wouldn't forget about you, Peanut."

Both of the twins snorted at his nickname.

"What? You two glitches got sumthin' to say?" Quickshift said, glaring up at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe chuckled, bending down to look at him better, "You're pretty bold for a small bot."

I could safely say the Autobot's reaction to Quickshift's 'spunk' was completely _aghast. _I never knew that Optimus could look so dumbfounded and speechless before, since he always seemed to know the right things to say. Not only five minutes of meeting each other, he challenged Ratchet to a fight when the medic tried to scan him, and he wasn't even intimidated by Ironhide's hulking canons.

It was a very _interesting_ reunion, to say the least.

Sideswipe and Quickshift's introduction to each other was definitely more smooth than Sunstreaker's. They actually got along quite well; bonding over pranks, annoying Sunstreaker, and a fierce protection for me.

The mini-bot grinned wickedly, "Tell me sumthin' I don't know."

"I'm going to re-paint myself." Sunstreaker muttered, pushing himself off the crate and walking towards the exit. Once he was gone, and his footsteps didn't echo in the mostly-empty hangar, I turned back to Sideswipe.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, concern filling my voice.

In Sunstreaker's own way, he was overjoyed to see his brother again. They were practically connected at the hip the whole time we were debriefing in the main hangar with the other Autobots. But after it was all over, he seemed to become more distant and irritable, like the golden twin I knew before the battle.

Sideswipe frowned, "I don't know. He's not responding to me, and he's blocked out his side of the bond."

_That was weird._

I sighed, "Do you think he's upset about something that happened during the reunion?"

Sideswipe shrugged helplessly, "He's not responding," He gave a soft, strained chuckle, "But you know Sunny, he's always upset over something. I'm sure he'll get over it."

_Hopefully. _I thought to myself, crossing my arms and gazing towards the exit.

"So, what do you wanna do first? Race? Prank Ratchet? Ooh, give me new rims?" He asked, his tone brightening as he leveled his gaze with me.

"Um...is sleeping an option?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because, it's three in the morning." I retorted, jumping down from edge ledge of the crate until I was at the bottom with Quickshift. I pat the mini-bot, who leaned into the touch.

The silver twin sighed, "Geez, you really _are_ a schlemiel." Yet he transformed down into his sleek, silver Corvette form, and swung open the driver's door. His holoform stepped out, and we all walked towards the human exit.

I was half-surprised to find my room still there. The covers were rustled from the last time I slept in it, and small things were discarded everywhere, but that was because I was a messy person in general. My mom always did complain about it. Quickshift wasn't in the mood for recharging, so he went off to explore more of the base. I put the new keys Lennox gave me on the counter, and spread my arms wide, free falling on to my bed. I sighed in relief, the comfortable mattress seeming to melt the stress from the past few days out of my muscles.

I grunted when I felt the dip in the bed right next to me, and the coils of the mattress squeaked softly. I glanced up to see the blonde-haired holoform smirking mischievously. I rolled my eyes, before rolling over on my back to look up at the ceiling. He turned to, moving his hands behind his head to relax.

"I don't want to recharge."

"Huh?" I glanced at him, confusion morphing my features.

His eyes were still trained on the ceiling, "I'm afraid...that if I go to recharge, and wake up, you won't be here. Or Sunny. I'm afraid that it might've been an elaborate dream, and I'll still be stuck on that berth, in the med bay feeling miserable."

Another pang of guilt rushed through me. Before I could register the thought, my hand had grabbed his. Whatever daze he was in was interrupted, as his blue eyes snapped down to our hands, before he looked at me.

"This isn't a dream," I said, trying to keep my words even and firm, "I'm _really_ here, and so is Sunstreaker. We're both here for you, you don't have to feel miserable anymore."

His forehead creased, and I could suddenly see all the guilt and pain he's been carrying.

He looked away, as if he was too embarrassed to look at me, "When...when I thought you guys were gone, I accidentally triggered my beserker coding." He sighed, "I don't know, when a guy told me that you went on that trip I just lost it. I almost hurt someone..."

"It's okay, I don't blame you." I said, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

"But, I could've hu-"

"Sides," I said slowly, "There's nothing to feel ashamed for. You thought your brother was _gone. _You're entitled to feeling some kind of grief, and what happened was an accident. You were going through a lot, hell, you still are going through some things. Ever since you saved me from those Decepticons, you were there for me. Now, it's my turn to be there for _you_. So I'm gonna be your shoulder to cry on, and I'm gonna help you deal through this."

He seemed surprised by my sincerity, but slowly, he nodded as he accepted it. A silence filled between us, and then I noticed the small, smile growing on his holoform's lips.

"You know, I've never been so personal with someone outside of Sunny before. It's...strange."

"Charmed." I deadpanned.

"But, in a good way," He clarified, "It's something new. I like it." He moved closer, his pale cerulean eyes trained on me, "I'm glad you're back."

I felt my heart pound heavier in my chest from his nearness, but I played it off with a soft smile, "It's good to be back."

"Driving."

"What?" I asked him.

He gave me another impish smile, "We're gonna go for a drive tomorrow."

Secretly, a chill of excitement raced down my spine at the thought, but I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

His holoform sat up, "I'll be here tomorrow, be ready."

"Uh huh."

He climbed off the bed, "Goodnight Charlie."

I grinned to myself, "Goodnight, Sides."

* * *

_(Sideswipe's POV)_

**::Sunny?:: **I asked over the bond, trying to reach him again as I made my way to our quarters. I sensed Sunstreaker's darkened mood the moment the meeting was over, but I was hoping Charlie wouldn't catch on to it.

All I sensed was a flare of pure frustration, before he shut off his side. I was really worried.

**::Sunny? C'mon, don't do this to me. I just got you back.:: **I sighed, sending my love and confusion over the bond.

**::I'm fine.:: **Was his cryptic reply.

_Well, that was a start._

I rolled my optics. **::Liar. You're clearly not fine. What's up with you?::**

**::Nothing. Stop bugging me.::**

**::What? You don't love me anymore?::**

A sigh. **::Of course I love you, afthole.::**

**::Then, what's the problem?::**

**::I...don't want to talk about it.:: **And just like that, the bond was closed off again.

I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my olfactory sensor in annoyance. Of course it wouldn't be that easy, Sunny just _loved_ to be a stubborn fragger sometimes. But whatever was going on with him, he can't keep it hidden forever. We were spark-split twins, and it's damn near impossible. Eventually, he'll slip and forget to cover it up. But what bothered me the most was that he was keeping it to himself. Whatever this is was bothering him.

**::Sunny...you know we're all each other's got, right? You have no choice but to trust me. Besides, whatever it is you're trying to hide isn't _that_ bad, right?::**

He didn't answer. I sighed, typing in the passcode to our quarters. I already knew he wasn't inside, he was probably out for a late drive. He tended to do that a lot when he had a lot of things on his processors. I told myself I wouldn't be too worried over whatever it was. I would just be grateful that he was here with me, and that was good enough right now.

And although the weight of my actions weighed heavy on my spark, I could begin healing. I could finally get out of this dark phase, and live again. I would just have to sneak past Ratchet and Jazz, but that was okay. I crawled into my berth, settling in and getting comfortable. _Finally, I could sleep on my own berth again._

**::I know.:: **I was half-surprised by his sudden response. But I guess that meant he wasn't _completely_ ignoring me.

I smiled, and gently, drifted off into recharge.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you guys liked the reunion! And that Charlie/Sideswipe fluff in the middle, I know I sure did! Sorry for any mistakes, thanks so much for reading, make sure to review!**


	34. Of Nightmares and Night Talks

**I'm still amazed we're in the thirties. Like it still hasn't fully hit me just how far this story's came along yet and you guys are probably going to skip me monologuing and read the chapter, so that's fine. **

**I can never thank you enough for being such wonderful reviewers; Guest76, skittlesdeb, Graceful-But-Forgetful-Writer, jgoss, Maria, mostly a reader fangirl99, CrimsonGallade, Storygirl747, angel9507, 99luftballonsx.o.x, HTTYDTF For Life, Megstiel98, trasnformers101ed, SapphireSpark, CastielLunaWinchester, emzydattfan, xVentressx, Edges05, Bee4ever, The Silvernote, and CodeNameBLOOD!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four: Of Nightmares and Night Talks

_(Charlie's POV)_

_I was slipping._

_My legs were trembling as they moved backwards, and it was like the wind had wrapped around my ankles, yanking them down into the enormous pit of darkness. I thrashed, kicked, and screamed as I struggled, but it was fruitless against the wind. It sent sharp whispers past my ears, and I moaned in pain, arms wrapped around my stomach. To my horror, I could see the horns again, the blood bleeding through my light gray shirt and the stinging pain hit me all at once._

_It was all the distraction the wind needed to pull me over. I felt my stomach drop as the ledge I was standing on faded, and my mouth opened to scream but no sound moved past my lips. It was as if all the oxygen had been sucked out of me, and my fingers grasped the air helplessly, as if that would stop my descent._

_I was falling._

_Down..._

_Down..._

_Into ineffable darkness._

_It could have been minutes, but it felt like it had been an eternity until I landed on a heavy, warm surface. I groaned softly, rolling on to my back. The pain from the mark on my stomach still burned, but it was at a tolerable degree, as I slowly pushed myself up. I was still surrounded by utter darkness, and as the winds whipped past me again, I felt the familiar chill of another entity being present._

_It's him._

_Purple eyes shined in the darkness, gleaming so brightly that I had to wince and bring my hand up to filter the light. Those four eyes were as menacing as ever, but instead of the chaotic laughter, the sinister chills, or the sharp whispers, there was silence. The pain had disappeared, and leaving nothing but dried blood on my shirt. Tentatively, I stared up at those malevolent eyes that has haunted me for so long._

_"What are you?" My voice was suddenly audible. But it was hoarse, and scratchy as I tried to keep my bottom lip from quivering. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest, and the air around me felt heavier, and harder to breathe in. "What do you want from me?"  
_

_"Everything." __ The thunderous voice replied, his optics narrowing slightly._

_I balked, "W-What?"_

_The amethyst eyes chuckled darkly, "Haven't you seen the signs? I am awakening."_

_"W-What does that have to do with m-me?" I rambled, growing more uneasier by the second._

_"You hold the key, puny little human." The voice answered._

_I took a step back, shaking my head, "This isn't real, this is just another nightmare."_

_"Is that what you've been telling yourself?" It snarked._

_I snarled in frustration, grabbing the sides of my head, "This isn't **real**!"_

_"Listen closely little earthling, because I am only saying it once." His voice thundered, shaking the empty blackness and I fell to my knees. __The pain in my stomach spiked again, and I groaned, my hands snaking around my waist to the wound, which was slick with blood. "When the flora falls and rises again, I will be strong enough to break out of this imprisonment in which I was forced into. You are the key to my freedom, little human. And until that time arises, my dark energy will haunt you. Plague your dreams and drive you irrational, to the point in which you are not sure what is real and what is not. You have been warned."_

_"Wait-"_

_The eyes disappeared, and the darkness overwhelmed me._

* * *

My eyes snapped open, but that time I didn't scream. I just jolted upright, taking deep breaths to calm my erratic heartbeat. I wiped the sweat streaming down my forehead, and tangling my hair, before rubbing the bridge of my nose. Vaguely, I could feel a headache forming between my eyes.

"It's _not_ real," I murmured to myself, rocking back and forth, "It's not real. It was just a nightmare."

"Charlie?"

I jumped at the sound of another voice, before realizing it was only Quickshift, who was at the edge of the bed. He had dragged a pillow over there and made himself comfortable, but looked up me with dimmed silver optics. I didn't know when he came back, but I was relieved to have _someone_ in the room with me. His warm presence was calming.

"What's-"

"Another nightmare," I interjected, trying to sound nonchalant as I slid out of the bed, "Nothing new. I'm sorry for waking you up."

I walked over to the bathroom, ignoring his protest as I switched on the light. A girl with scratches and scrapes that littered her face stared back at me. She had dark circles under her soft brown eyes. Sweat lined the edges of her hairline, dampening it a darker shade of blonde. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair again, before turning on the faucet and splashing cold water onto my face.

I had to get those violet eyes out of my mind. I turned off the faucet, and dried my face with a towel on the side. I placed my hands on the counter, palms pressed flat against the marble as I stared at myself in the mirror. I was letting this get out of control; I couldn't even _sleep_ anymore without fearing what I'd dream about. Most of it was just terrifying, dark places where those eyes would haunt and mock me until I screamed. But this...this was different. The eyes told me that I was the key to something...something big.

_What am I saying?_

I shook my head again, trying to clear the thoughts out of my mind.

Briefly, I thought about contacting Sunstreaker or Sideswipe. Sunstreaker would understand more, because he's witnessed my nightmares, but Sideswipe had a more comforting personality. I glanced at the digital clock on the counter.

_3:26._

I couldn't call them, they were probably recharging.

"Charlie." Quickshift said, managing to startle me _again_.

I sighed in frustration, "I told you to go back to recharge."

The red mini-bot crossed his arms, "First of all; no ya didn't. You said _'I'm sorry for wakin' you up_'. And second of all, ya wake up gaspin' and then come runnin' in here. That worries me, and as your guardian, I'm duty-bound to check up on ya."

I rolled my eyes, switching off the light as I moved back into the room, "Thanks, but no thanks."

Quickshift frowned, but followed me out, wheeling on his small tires. I went over to the dresser, which thankfully still had some of my clothing inside, and threw a large sweater over myself.

"Wait, where ya goin'?" He protested.

"A walk." I answered simply, grabbing the keys off the counter.

"Oh _no_ ya don't!" He grumbled, wheeling around fast, before turning and suddenly he was in front of me. I nearly tripped over my own foot. His optics, fully brightened and shining brilliantly in the dark, looked up at me with a stern glance, "I let ya have a pass at the warehouse, but this slag ends now. You need to tell me what's goin' on with these nightmares."

"They're just nightmares. Everyone has nightmares!" I snapped. Deep down, I knew he only had my best interest at heart- or really, _spark- _but the frustration and anxiousness was building up inside me. I felt like I would crack at any moment.

"Yeah, but not like the ones your havin'. I hear ya talkin' in your sleep Charlie, and ya keep muttering something about 'purple eyes'." Quickshift said.

I gasped, feeling my heart clench painfully at the mention of those eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut. _Get a grip on yourself; it's just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. _When the painful pounding in my heart slowed, I opened my eyes again, and looked down at the red mini-bot still standing there, waiting expectantly for an answer I didn't have. I bent down, balancing on the balls of my heels so that I was at eye-level with him.

"Quickshift," I said softly, loosening the tension in my voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, but I promise you that I'm fine. I...just need to take a walk, and clear my head you know?"

His silver optics softened, "But...isn't it a little late?"

I gave him a small smile, and patted his shoulder in a comforting way, "I think I can handle it, but if I do run into trouble, you're the first one I call."

His metal features brightened in eagerness, "That's right! And if anyone wanna mess with ya, they get ta answer to these babies!" He whipped out a mini sniper, pretending to aim at someone in the distance, "They don't call me _Quickshift_ for nuthin'."

I chuckled softly, nodding my head as I stood up, "Okay mister hotshot, now go back to recharge."

"Shouldn't I be the one tellin' ya that?" He muttered, putting his sniper into his subspace.

I put my hands on my hips, giving him a pointed look.

"Yeesh. So bossy, just like that golden one." He murmured, walking back over to the crumpled sheets on the bed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I teased, before zipping up the sweater I was wearing. I waited a little more, listening for his slowed breaths as he entered recharge, and smiling to myself before quietly slipping out the door. The hallway was dim, and I couldn't help a cold shiver that ran through my spine at the thought of what happened last time I was in such a dark hallway._ I really hope that he never comes back._

Pulling my hood up, I walked quickly through the halls, and towards the main hangar. There were still people milling about, probably working the nightshifts and for security, which made me feel better. If any of them noticed me, they didn't comment as I walked through the hangar to the courtyard outside. The crates were still there, from where the twins and I were sitting on earlier, and I smiled at them. It would be a nice place to think and clear my mind.

I grunted, my feet balancing on the small ledge obtruding from the bottom of the crate, as my arms struggled to reach the top. Internally, I cursed myself for being short, and sighed as I gave up and leaned back onto the cool, metal side. _I guess I'm not going all the way up._ With another resigned sigh, my back slid down until I was touching the ledge, and I looked up at the sky. The moon was a waxing one, but it still looked stunning surrounded by all these glittering stars. Despite the cold around me, a warm surge of heat rolled down me. I didn't realize how much I actually_ missed_ looking at the stars, I used to do it with Sideswipe all the time.

"What are you doing?" A familiar deep voice said, startling me.

My head snapped up as my shoulders stiffened, and I almost fell off the ledge. I caught myself at the last minute, but looked up to see the golden twin lunging forward, ready to catch me in an instant. His dark blue optics were wide with worry, and once he realized I wasn't going to stupidly fall to my doom, he eased back into his regular stance. He crossed his arms, and glared down at me.

I chuckled softly, giving him a nervous smile, "Sorry?"

"That was senseless."

"You scared me," I protested, shifting back against the crate, "I couldn't help it."

The golden twin sighed, "What are you doing out here, Charlie?"

I crossed my arms, and smiled, "What? So _you're_ the only one that can go around being broody and moody?"

"You should be resting." He said, matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes, "So should you, Sunshine."

His engine growled lowly in warning, and I found myself giggling softly. When I looked back up at him, he was still scowling. My smile faded a little bit, and I sobered up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He muttered, turning around to walk away.

"Sunstreaker," I said softly. To my surprise, he actually stopped walking. Slowly, he turned, looking back at me. "I know something's bothering you, Sides and I are really worried."

"There's nothing to be worried about." He said cryptically.

I frowned, "Why are you pushing us away then?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" He growled, and I gasped.

I looked down at the ground, the frown deepening. _Did he hate me again? Was he going to pretend everything that happened didn't really happen? Was this...going to be over? _My heart felt like it plummeted to my stomach at the thought. _We were doing so good! Why doesn't he like me anymore? _

"Okay." I muttered softly, cursing myself when I felt my voice break at the end. I could feel the edges of my vision blurring with tears, and I quickly wiped the back of my hand over them before they escaped.

"Charlie," His voice was softer, the aggression evaporating, "I..."

"It's fine," I said, standing up, "You're right, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I...just hope you can talk it out with Sides. He's really worried, is all." I said, turning to climb down the crate.

"Charlie." He said again, his tone tinged with exasperation.

"No need to pretend to care anymore," I muttered somberly.

"Will you just _listen_?" He blurted out, and I turned to look at him again. He seemed slightly taken aback himself, before his optics narrowed in determination. He reached forward, easily picking me off the crate. I was instantly warmed in his hands, but pushed the thought away as I stared up at him. "I _do_ care."

My heart felt like it fluttered in my chest, and I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile. "Do you?"

"Yes," he sighed with exasperation again, before a slow, small smile curled around the edges of his lips, "Unfortunately, you've grown on me."

I couldn't hide the smile this time, hope flared up in my chest. But then it dimmed a little when I remembered his behavior from earlier, "So what was that earlier then? Why were you avoiding Sideswipe and I?"

"I..." He looked away, and a silence filled between us.

"Sunstreaker?" I asked hesitantly.

"It was nothing." He said, suddenly bending down to the ground. I looked at him for a moment, reluctant to leave his warm palm, before sliding off. "You should go back inside." He said.

I cocked my head, "You're not coming?"

"No, I have something else to do." He said lowly, before standing up to his towering height again.

_Don't forget that I'm here for you...both of us are. _I said mentally.

_I know. _He answered.

_And we've got to be there for Sides as well. _I reminded him.

_I will always be there for him. _Sunstreaker replied, his tone was so strong that I wondered if he might have said it out loud. It was filled with such determination and passion. I smiled at him, nodding slowly, before walking back towards the hangar.

* * *

"Sideswipe, I'm going to _kill_ you!"

A whimsical laugh echoed from the dashboard, _"You said you wanted a drive."_

"No, you said let's go for a _drive. _I agreed to a mellow drive, not a death race!" I exclaimed, gripping the wheel tightly as the Corvette's engine revved. I honestly should have known Sideswipe would drag me into one of his races with Jazz again. I glanced out the window to see the smaller, slim Pontiac rev up his engine as well, only boosting the adrenaline in the air.

_"It's not like you're actually doing anything. All you have to do is sit back and enjoy the ride." _Sideswipe commented, as if that would make me feel any better.

"If I survive long enough." I muttered under my breath, but I was pretty sure he caught it, because he snickered lowly. "I'm serious Sides, I really am going to kill you."

_"You love me."_

"I'd love you a whole lot more if you'd unlock the door." I persuaded, trying to pull open the handle but it didn't budge. After a few embarrassing minutes, I let out a loud sigh of defeat and sank back into the driver's seat, "You're not gonna let me out, are you?"

_"Nope, but it was cute of you to try."_

Heat burned my cheeks, "Sideswipe!"

_"Enough chit chat, ya ready to eat mah dust Sides?" _Jazz's smooth, deep voice suddenly came through the dashboard.

Sideswipe scoffed arrogantly, _"Depends...are you ready to lose again?" _His engine revved deeply, as if to challenge Jazz.

_Oh boy._

_"Let's go then." _Was Jazz's reply before he cut the comm, and I took a deep breath.

_"Are you ready, Charlie?" _Sideswipe asked.

"No." I grumbled, but my answer was ignored as both vehicles suddenly took off with a sharp screech of the tires. I let out a surprised squeak, but it was drowned out over the sounds of Sideswipe's engine and maniacal laughter. The two slim cars raced, farther and farther away from the high gates of the base, and deeper into the golden desert. Sand had kicked up as the Corvette made a sharp turn, and I would have flung myself into the windshield if it wasn't for the seatbelt that snaked around me at the last second.

_"Safety first." _ I heard his teasing voice.

But before I could come up with a snarky comeback, I felt my stomach drop, and I didn't think it was possible, but Sideswipe had picked up _more _speed. Both Jazz and him were heading for an enormous sand dune, and my eyes widened in fear.

"Um, Sides..." I muttered, my hands shakily gripping the steering wheel.

_"Just trust me." _Was his reply, which was in a serious and more focused tone.

"We're not gonna make it." I shook my head, frantically trying to turn the wheel, "Sides, stop, we're going to-"

The Corvette raced up the side of the dune as if it were a skateboard ramp, and for a moment, we were airborne. By now, I was deciding on if it would just be easier to pass out and save my lungs the trouble of screaming. Nausea swirled in my head, but all I could hear was Sideswipe's excited whoops and shouts, before gravity pulled us back down to the ground, and we landed with a hard thud.

My head jerked forward, but the seatbelt had pulled my chest tight to the seat, and once we were fully on the ground, Sideswipe switched gears and began racing again, turning into a wide curve.

_"Wow! Wasn't that exciting?!" _He exclaimed happily.

"I...hate...you." I mumbled, trying to clear the dizziness out of my head. Out in the distance, I could see Jazz starting to gain up on us. His sleek, silver automobile glistening in the sun like a diamond, and I took a moment to admire the Pontiac before turning back to the front. _Okay, now time to get in the game. _I could see the large yellow line spray-painted in the sand up above which marked the finish line, and now that the thought of immanent death was out of my mind, I could feel the adrenaline course through me, and my heart pounded harder in my chest.

"Faster, Sides!" I found myself shouting, getting caught up in the excitement.

_"That's what she said." _He teased, and I rolled my eyes before whacking the dashboard.

"Do you want to win this thing or not?!"

_"Okay, I'm accelerating, calm down! Yeesh, so violent...you spent too much time around Sunny."_

"He's gaining on us!"

_"Not for long."_

With a hearty, furious roar, Sideswipe speed up so much to the point that his front tires barely touched the ground, and it actually felt like flight. We had breezed past the finish line, and I let out an excited shout of praise as Sideswipe drifted over the sand, kicking up more into the air before skidding to a stop. It was only then, that I could actually catch my breath.

"Well," I said, breathing heavily, "We did it."

_"Frag yeah we did! And you doubted me- ha!"_

"I didn't doubt you," I protested, "I just didn't think it was the sanest idea to run a race through this desert."

_"Oh stop being a schlemiel."_

"I'll think about it if you stop being a daredevil." I retorted, climbing out of the car and the silver twin transformed behind me. Jazz had transformed as well, and Sideswipe had taken his sweet time rubbing it in, before he turned his attention back to me.

"Thank you," he suddenly said, his pale blue eyes hardening into something serious.

I raised an eyebrow, "For what? It was just a race."

"No, for Sunstreaker," He clarified, which had taken me aback. "Whatever you said to him, it actually helped."

"How did you know?" I blurted out.

The silver twin chuckled, "How could I not know? The bond was open when I onlined, and he wasn't trying to hide most of his thoughts anymore. He was...happier, and he was also thinking about you."

Heart flushed in my cheeks, and my eyes widened, "Really? H-He _what?_"

He flashed me a wicked grin, "You heard right."

_Sunstreaker was thinking about me? _Slowly, a smile curled onto my lips. I guess that if he was opening up again, meant that whatever he was upset about was fading, and I couldn't help the relief that poured into me at the thought.

He's okay. We're all okay.

* * *

**_Eeep!_ We're getting closer and closer to another turning point in the series! I am so excited guys! Thanks so much for reading, and I can't wait to read all of your wonderful reviews!**


	35. One Year Wiser

**I'm glad y'all love the Sunny/Charlie scene as much as I did writing it! And the race! **

**As always, it was such a pleasure reading all of your amazing reviews; Shelbaky,99luftballonsx.o.x, shaddowdarkcloud,xxvampirebitexx, Storygirl747, SapphireSpark, graceful but forgetful, mostly a reader fangirl99, AutobotCopperShadow, Megstiel98 (thanks for such an enthusiastic one!), ChromedomeandRewind4Ever (I LOVE your username), Xarine, jgoss, CastielLunaWinchester, Bee4ever, Khalthar, Edges05, The Silvernote, CrystalVixen93, Starlit Storyteller, and JessieBWriting!**

**I guess I had to throw in a little more fluff before things get serious lol.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: One Year Wiser

Something was going on, I know it.

I had felt it as soon as I woke up; Quickshift wasn't there. He used to sleep on my bed. But Jenna had arrived a few days ago, and since her old room was occupied, we just decided it would be easier to be roommates. And since Jenna moved in with me, we had to kick him to the cot, since he refused to recharge with the Autobots, although I don't know why. His cot was empty, and the covers were neatly made, which was also strange, because Quickshift _never_ made his bed. A small surge of worry had pierced my chest, but I pushed the thought away. _He probably just got up a bit earlier_, I thought to myself, before continuing on with my morning.

The second indication as to something was going on, was the twins.

I had seen them in the Autobot Hangar on my way to the Food Hall, but they were hunched together, talking so low that my freakishly advanced hearing couldn't pick up on it. Neither of them acknowledged me when I waved at them, or called out their names. And when I tried to comm them inside my helm, neither of them answered. The foreboding feeling of worry was spiraling up inside me again, this time much stronger than the first. _Where they ignoring me on purpose? Where they upset about something? Did I do something?_

The questions kept spiraling, and I had to, once again, talk myself out of it. I told myself that if they really _were_ bothered about something, I probably shouldn't disturb them. A small ache of hurt had throbbed in the back of my chest at the thought of it, though. I thought I was close enough to them that they could tell me things...or at least, close enough to Sideswipe. I bit my lip, my frown deepening as I turned and walked away, my appetite disappearing.

The third indication, was Jenna.

She wasn't in her usual place at the Main Hangar, working on some of the military cars. I checked the Food Hall and the courtyard, but she wasn't there either. I had ran into Lennox and Epps in the halls, and decided to ask them if they knew anything about it. But they're gazes were guarded.

"Sorry kid, I have no idea where she is." Lennox said, but he didn't look me in the eye.

"Neither do I." Epps said, equally unbelievable, as he gave a sheepish shrug.

I narrowed my eyes at them, the worrying feeling had come again, but it had melted into annoyance. I crossed my arms, and pinned them with my glare, "Okay, what is going on?"

They had the audacity to look surprised.

"What do you mean?" Lennox asked.

"You know what I mean," I said, "Something weird is going on. Quickshift is gone, Jenna was gone too, the twins were avoiding me, the Autobots were strangely quiet as well, and now Lennox and Epps were acting weird! And for the life of me, I couldn't understand why.

I was confused, upset, irritated, but mostly _hurt. _Whatever this was seemed a big enough deal for everyone to start snubbing me, and the worst part was that no one would tell me why. I had enough things on my guilty conscience, and I most definitely didn't want to add this! _What is going on? _The thought was driving me insane, bouncing around in my head like a pinball machine.

Lennox and Epps had glanced at each other, and for a moment, I had caught a flash of pity in their gazes. But I had blinked, and their gazes were nervously back on me. Despite my hurt, I had kept my arms cross and my glare firmly on the two soldiers. If no one was going to inform me, then I guess I'd have to find out for myself.

"You two know something, don't you?" I said, and their eyes widened in panic. I gasped, "You _do_ know! Tell me what's going on!"

"Oh man, we forgot about that meeting scheduled with the Secretary of Defense," Epps suddenly blurted, and Lennox turned to nod at him.

"Yeah, it almost slipped my mind! Sorry Charlie, we'll talk later." He said, carefully slipping around me.

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Epps gave a mock two-fingered salute, and Lennox shot me semi-sympathetic smile, before the two disappeared around the corner. I can't believe it! Lennox and Epps knew about whatever was going on, and they didn't even try to let me know! I ran my hands through my hair in frustration, letting out an angered sigh, before deflating in defeat. I didn't know what or why things were going this way, so I decided to try one more person.

* * *

"So everyone's in on it, huh?" The tall, lanky boy with brown hair asked. His name was Ethan.

"Yeah," I nodded lamentably. Other than Jenna, Lennox, and Epps, Ethan was another actual human I had talked to. He had happened to be in my one-day training class, and one the airplane that would take us to the battle in Kennewick. We hadn't gotten to talk much outside of dealing with Autobots, so I was happy that I had ran into him in the halls a few days ago.

"Sounds like you need some new friends." He murmured, cleaning the inside of his gun. Currently, we were in the Main Hangar, but on the north side, where all the soldiers were either training or on break. Luckily, I had managed to catch Ethan on break.

"It's not like that," I tried to protest, "It's just...we've been through a lot together, all of us. I don't want to just ditch them because they're ignoring me. I just want to understand why." I looked at him, "Does that sound wrong?"

He gave me a soft smile, and shook his head, "Not at all."

"Then what am I doing wrong? Why won't anyone tell me anything?" I groaned, leaning back against the Jeep we were sitting on.

Ethan shrugged, "Honestly, I have no idea. But just because they're mad, doesn't mean they should treat you like this. It's not right."

I bit my lip.

"I know we haven't known each other that long, but from what I can gather; you're a pretty caring, passionate, smart girl. You've been through a lot of hell, and you still come out strong."

"Strong?" I echoed, raising an eyebrow.

Ethan looked at me, and set his gun down, "Hell yeah. I can't think of another girl who would march straight into an actual battle with little training."

I glanced down at the ground, rubbing the back of my neck, "Yeah, I wasn't really thinking straight..."

"But you_ love_ your family, and you were determined to do anything to make sure they were okay." He said, "That takes some real guts, and a lot of determination. It's what I admire about you the most."

My gaze snapped back up to him, to see him grin at me. It wasn't hard to admit, Ethan was really handsome. He had strong cheekbones like Sunstreaker's holoform, with caramel brown eyes, and small stubble that wrapped around his chin, and connected to his sideburns. He was young too, probably only two years older than me. My cheeks were flooded with heat again, at his words and his handsome smile.

I nervously tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Wow...um, thanks."

His grin stretched a little wider, "Well if you're friends aren't going to remind you, then someone has to."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Whatever Ethan."

A thoughtful look crossed his features, "Sideswipe...the name sounds familiar."

I perked up at that, "Really?"

"Yeah," He said, a grimace settling over his lips, "We have met before."

"Oh," I said, sensing his mood change, "What happened?"

"Nothing," He shook his head quickly, "Just...be careful around those aliens."

_'Those Aliens'? _I shot him a questioning look, but he didn't respond to it. I opened my mouth to verbally question him, when I heard my name being shouted across the Hangar.

"CHARLIE!"

Ethan and I exchanged a look, before climbing off of the Jeep, Ethan followed suit. We both started to walk, but stopped abruptly, because I almost crashed into a sturdy chest. I looked up to see the familiar platinum blonde hair with silver fringes, and cerulean blue eyes that belonged to Sideswipe's holoform.

"S-Sides?"

"Where have you've been?" He asked, crossing his arms for a moment, giving me no time to answer, before he uncrossed his arms and latched a hand around mine, "C'mon, we got to get to the Autobot Hangar."

"Wait what?" I mumbled, being pulled along. I was confused, I thought he wasn't talking to me. "Sideswipe, what is going-"

"Hey," Ethan's cool voice had Sideswipe freezing in his spot, "Let her go."

Sideswipe turned, his blue eyes surprised at first, before they slowly narrowed with thinly-veiled hostility, "Who are you?"

"I'm her friend," Ethan said. My eyes widened, he's definitely gotten more_ confident_ since the last time I had seen him.

This, only made Sideswipe grip my hand a bit tighter, as he pulled me closer to his front. "So am I."

"You mean the your one of the ones who are ignoring her?" Ethan questioned, looking unconvinced.

Sideswipe grimaced at that, "Listen man, you don't know what you're talking about. Besides, it's none of your business."

"She's the one who told me."

He glanced at me, and all I could do was shrug sheepishly. Sideswipe glared at Ethan, and I could feel the tension developing like a poisonous gas. I cleared my throat, catching both of their gazes. "Um...it's okay Ethan, I'll be fine."

Ethan looked like he wanted to argue, but thankfully, backed off. Sideswipe on the other hand, looked triumphant, as he held me even closer to his chest. I rolled my eyes at him, before giving Ethan an apologetic smile, "Thanks for listening to me."

He nodded, "Always." Before he turned to walk away.

Sideswipe had glared holes into the back of his head, before I cleared my throat again to get his attention. Once his blue eyes darted to me, I gave him a pointed look, "So...what was it you wanted to tell me?"

He perked up at that, "Oh yeah, that's right! C'mon follow me, we're already late!"

"But don't we need to talk about-"

"Charlie, just trust me on this."

"But you guys have been ig-"

"Trust me."

I sighed, and stayed silent because I did trust him. We raced all the way down to the Hangar, and I nearly tripped over my own feet if it wasn't for Sideswipe's quick reflexes. The door to the Hangar was shut, and Sideswipe let go of my hand, only to type in a passcode.

I raised an eyebrow at that, "Why is there a passcode on the-"

_"SURPRISE!"_

I let out a small shriek of surprise, as the dark Hangar suddenly flooded with light. Streamers and confetti had rain down on top of me, and I stared at the sparkly pieces of plastic for a moment, before looking up in confusion. My eyes widened at the large banner that had been scrawled out in neat, blue letters. All the Autobots were there, including some soldiers, Lennox, Epps, and Jenna.

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHARLIE!" _They all shouted in unison.

I gasped, my hands immediately went up to cover my mouth. Jenna and Quickshift came running forward, both hugging me and while Jenna screamed "happy birthday" in my ear. Sideswipe was on the other side of them, and quickly joined in.

"Congratz Charlie! You're finally eighteen!" Jenna cheered happily, throwing more streamers at me. "You're officially an adult!"

"Yeah, but I'm still your guardian!" Quickshift said.

"And so am I!" Sideswipe added.

"Happy birthday, Kiddo." Lennox said, walking up to me and giving me an affectionate pat on the head.

They were all here, even Sunstreaker, who was leaning beside the wall, but his gaze was on me. The edges of his lips were quirked up in a small smile.

For once, I was aware of the tears as they blurred the edges of my vision, before spilling on to my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly, but more only came toppling down in their place.

"Charlie," Sideswipe whispered softly, since he was right beside me. He softly grabbed my chin, turning my face in his direction to wipe away another tear that escaped my eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"I..." I bit my lip, shaking my head. How could I forget my birthday was today? Jana and I had been talking about it ever since school ended. I was going to be finally eighteen, and we would've went out with our closest friends, downtown to celebrate. We were supposed to get matching tattoos that day, and she was going to throw me a huge party and...

I let out a soft chuckle, "I...I can't believe I forgot."

"What?" He asked softly.

"I almost forgot about my birthday." That meant that the three months Jana and I had been excitedly waiting for had passed, and it was the fifteenth of November.

"Everything had gone by so fast," I mumbled into his shoulder, "I...I just can't believe I forgot."

"Well luckily for you, we remembered." He said, stroking my hair softly.

I looked up at him, realization dawning in on me, "So _that's _why you guys have been avoiding me." I turned to look at Jenna, "You guys were throwing me a birthday party."

"Yeah, but if you're not up to it we can call it off." Jenna said, concern in her voice.

"No," I said, shaking my head and drying my tears, "I'm fine...I just. So much has changed, and I don't think I realized it until now."

"It's what happens when you're eighteen." Jenna said with a small smile, "You become more introspective. You realize things."

"After all, you're one year wiser now." Sideswipe added.

I am. I'm _eighteen _now.

I smiled, "This is the sweetest thing that anyone's ever done for me."

"Let's save the sappy speech for later, we have cake to eat!" Jenna cheered, breaking me away from Sideswipe to usher me up the platform to a large table, where a gigantic chocolate cake with the numbers one and eight sat on it, alighted with fire.

* * *

"Sideswipe, what is it?" I mumbled, stumbling out of the hangar, with the silver twin pulling me eagerly.

"I have one more surprise for you."

"Jesus, it better not be another race." I said, and he chuckled softly.

"Not this time, schlemiel."

I scoffed at the nickname, but kept walking with him until we reach the courtyard, where his sleek, silver Corvette was waiting, glistening brilliantly in the pale hue from the moonlight. I was so entranced by the car, that Sideswipe had to nudge me to climb in. I made him swear on his life that it wasn't another fatal car-race, before I climbed in. His holoform dissolved, and the beautiful engine revved eagerly.

"Where are we going?" I wondered.

_"Not very far." _He answered.

He wasn't speeding down the pavement, so I guess that was a good thing. But I was mildly surprised when I heard the sound of another engine, before a golden Lamborghini fell into step right behind Sideswipe.

"Sunstreaker?" The question fell out of my mouth. I looked back at the dashboard, but he was annoyingly silent.

The silent went on as they reached the edges of the base limits, passing through the checkpoint, and out into the sandy terrain. And it didn't stop until we had reached the shore, the dark figure of the ocean only a few miles away. I had gasped, my eyes widening at the sight of the sea. We had never been out this far before, and the moon was much larger, looking like it could touch the sea. It's light glistened off on the dark waters the same way it glistened off of the twin's automobiles. And once we stopped, I had eagerly opened the door, running out towards the soft sand.

I had taken off my shoes, exposing my toes to the icy wind, not caring at all that it was November as the cold, soft sand practically enveloped my feet. I reveled in the feeling, and began running again, getting close enough to the shore without actually touching the dark waters. Familiar sounds of transformations filled the air behind me, but I was so engrossed with the waves that I didn't even notice the silver and golden robots on either side of me until Sideswipe had unceremoniously sat down with a large _thud _into the sand right beside me.

The sand went airborne.

"Sides!" I yelled, shaking the sand out of my loose curls, before giving him a pointed glare.

He shot me a cheeky grin, "Keep frownin' like that and you'll get wrinkles, schlemiel."

"So that's what you two brought me out here for? To talk about my future wrinkles." I deadpanned, looking back over to Sunstreaker, who opted to stand.

"No, we brought you out here so we could spend the rest of the night with you." Sideswipe retorted, putting his hand down as a beckoning for me to crawl on top. And I did.

He lifted me up carefully, and I sucked in a breath, staring back at the vast expanse of stars in the sky. No matter how many times I've done it, the same enraptured rush flows through me when I see the stars up so close like this. I couldn't describe it...but the feeling was something you'd never get tired of. _Ever._

"They're so beautiful." I spoke softly, still looking up at them.

"We also made a little something for you." Sideswipe said, and I glanced at him, surprised.

"Really? What?"

His gaze traveled to Sunstreaker, who rolled his eyes at his brother, before hesitantly reaching down to get something from his subspace. It all happened to quickly for me to comprehend, but suddenly, there was a large, red present in front of my face. I stared at it in pure shock for a moment, before looking back up at Sunstreaker. He wasn't making eye-contact, his head was turned slightly, as if he was embarrassed. I took the present from his long, nimble fingers, and sat down in Sideswipe's palm.

I could feel Sideswipe's barely contained excitement, and laughed, before taking my sweet time to unravel the neatly tied bow. I lifted the box, and gasped at the inside. It was a statue, the length ran from the length of my wrist to my elbow, carefully placed in a cushion.

"It's a crystal flower, a very rare and delicate flower that grew in the Gardens of Crystal City," Sideswipe explained as I admired it, " Of course those crystals don't grown on Earth so we used Quartz instead. It took Sunny and I a few days to do it, especially since we had to carve it -"

"What are you talking about?" Sunny grumbled, nudging his twin lightly, "_I_ had to do all the carving."

"Well, yeah but it was a team effort. And hey, I picked out the colors." His brother countered, with a smirk.

Sunstreaker rolled his eyes, before they both looked down at me again.

"Do you like it?" The golden twin asked softly.

I grabbed it carefully, pulling it out to watch the rays from the moonlight shine down on it, bouncing off beautiful shimmers of pink, green, and yellow. I felt the corners of my vision blurred again, and tried to blink them away, but it was no use. They had already detected it.

"You don't like it? That's okay." Sideswipe said, taking my signs of tears as a negative reaction.

"Are you kidding? I_ love_ it," I said, wiping my eyes again, "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever received." I looked up at them, feeling myself welling up with emotions again, "Thanks you guys so much...a lot of stuff has happened to me over these past months, and even though it has put me through some _heart-wrenching_ pain, I will always cherish moments with you guys and...I," I sniffled slightly, quickly putting the delicate trinket back into the box, before wiping away some more tears, "Thank you for being there for me, and...and just making this the best birthday I could ever ask for."

"All we want is the best for you." Sideswipe said softly, and Sunstreaker nodded.

_Happy Birthday Charlie. _Both of their voices, mixed together had filled my head, and my lips parted in surprise, before they curled up in a smile.

"Thank you." I whispered.

* * *

**Aw geez...THE FEELS. Yay Charlie's a young adult now, and I really loved typing that part...and the scene with Ethan and Sides. Brings out a whole new emotion in Sides, doesn't he? *winks* How do you guys feel about Ethan? Yay or Nay? Lol, anyways thanks so much for reading, I appreciate it so much! I can't wait to read your reviews, so make sure to do it!**


	36. Remarkable Realizations

**Wow, I know I don't talk about it as much but thank you all so much for 400 favorites, and even more follows! Also, for finally reaching 100,000 words! Because that's actually pretty amazing for me, and a total milestone! Thanks as always, from my _amazing_ reviewers; Starlit Storyteller, jgoss, The Silvernote, RewindandDomey4ever, SapphireSpark, AutobotCopperShadow, MysticFire101, AquaJinx, CastielLunaWinchester, mostly a reader fangirl99, graceful but forgetful, Bee4ever, CardMaster424, Angel Prime, CrimsonGallade, Guest, CrystalVixen93, Edges05, Storygirl747, Shelbaky(lol), Agent-Cheesecake, NovaShifter15, the everchanging, maria-ioanna984, and sukurawriter!**

**Btw, I love how you guys were so honest with your opinions on Ethan. He's not going to sweep Charlie off of her feet or anything, he's just there to shake the boat a little. All I can really say for this chapter is...buckle up. (Seriously, slag's gonna go down.)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-six: Remarkable Realizations

_(3rd POV. Decepticon Main Base.)_

The large metal doors to the entrance of the command center had opened, and Starscream glanced up from the maps he was intently looking at. His crimson optics narrowed as Barricade more or less, limped into the command center, silently grabbing the attention of every mech in the room. Even Soundwave, who was rarely distracted by such things, had faltered in his communications surveillance to glance at his comrade. Barricade, to put it simply, looked like he had been dragged from pit and back. His normally pristine black and white armor was so scuffed, scratched, and damaged that it was hard to recognize. He was limping on his left pede, his right arm was out of socket, wires haphazardly welded together, threatening to snap at any moment. Small sparks ignited every time his arm swung, and Starscream wasn't even going to get started on his damaged optic.

"Where have you been? And what in the _pit_ happened to you?" Starscream sneered.

Barricade didn't speak until he had dragged himself fully in front of their current leader. He took a moment to rest his aching joints, before spitting out in a venomous tone, "You failed to tell me the Squishy was with an Autobot."

Starscream raised an optic ridge, "She wasn't. Thundercracker reported that she was _there_ in the battle of Washington."

"I know," The black and white Decepticon snarled, "And I had been tracking her down for days. But she wasn't alone! That fraggin' spawn of pit golden twin was there with her! They were traveling together!"

Starscream scoffed incredulously, "The golden one? Impossible. His hatred for humans is just as tenacious as ours." Starscream then turned thoughtful, "Unless...he's had a change of spark."

"Oh, he's changed alright." Barricade grumbled bitterly, "And I'd gotten my arm torn off because of it."

"Doesn't matter," Starscream snapped, "Your orders were to retrieve that human girl."

"And for what?! _What_ is so important about that slagging fleshbag that I have to risk my life for it?" Barricade snapped right back, his crimson gaze brightening with fury.

Starscream rose from his chair, slowly and menacingly. "Did I ask for you to question the mission?" He started to move, down the steps, and passing the silent Decepticons who were no longer working at the dashboards, "As long as Megatron is in space, working on his other plans, _I_ am in charge. You do what _I_ say, and you don't question what _I_ say." Starscream's sharp digits suddenly found themselves burried into Barricade's chassis, and he let out a low grunt of pain, "Do I make myself clear, Barricade?"

Barricade growled for a moment, before giving in with a resigned grunt. His fisted digits unclenched themselves, in a sign of surrender. Starscream made a triumphant sound, and jerked his claws back, causing the black and white mech to collapse to his knees.

"You're going to retrieve the girl," Starscream then restated, circling around the fallen mech, "And you will not return back here, until you do."

"She is... heavily protected." Barricade breathed out, holding the wounds to his chassis, "It will be impossible..."

"Then we simply get her to come to us," Starscream replied, his optics gleamed again with devious intentions as he stepped around Barricade to walk back to his throne, "Soundwave," He called out, getting the silent mech's attention, "You still have the surveillance from the day Sideswipe had broken into the base inside the mountains, don't you?"

"Correct, my Lord." Soundwave replied, in a cold, monotonous tone.

"Please, play it for us."

The large, holoscreen which was currently filled with scrawling images and codes, were stopped before the recordings from the mountain base had flood the screen. Soundwave swiftly found the recording of the little human femme, sitting there in the darkness, just moments before the silver Autobot had invaded. She had been rocking herself back in forth, while wiping the fluids that leaked from human's optics out of hers, but what intrigued Starscream the most was the small device she seemed to be whispering to.

"Play the audio." He commanded.

He soft cries were suddenly echoing around the command center, as she sniffled quietly.

_"Mom," _Her broken voice crackled over the speakers, _"I can't tell you. I don't want anybody else to get hurt, especially you guys. They're...they're too dangerous. You'd be killed, and I would never forgive myself if I got you guys killed. I'm sorry, I can't tell you where I am," _The holscreen fidgeted for a moment, before returning, _"...just tell Dad and Colton I love them too. And that...you guys shouldn't beat yourselves up over me when I'm gone...I'm so sorry, I love you all."_

The audio was cut off as the ground began to shake vigorously, and the silver Autobot had broken through. Starscream grimaced at the glum reminder of their failure, and Soundwave quickly cut the video off.

"So there you go," Starscream said, turning towards Barricade, who had finally stood up again, "There is her weakness. There is your opening."

"My Lord?" Barricaded asked, confused.

"Her family is still in Washington," He clarified, "And that his how we'll draw her out."

Barricade nodded obediently, and left the command center. Starscream gave a villanious grin as he settled himself down in his throne again. Once the Squishy was found, he could finally move on with the rest of his plans.

* * *

_(Charlie's POV)_

_Focus, _I kept telling myself, as I walked around in a slow circle. That's what Sunstreaker kept telling me to do, right? Just focus, and I'd be able to catch it. But I wasn't catching anything, and I was starting to get worried. Maybe they hadn't moved yet...or maybe it was no longer working. A surge of doubt flowed through me, and I tried to push it away, but it brought up valid points. _Maybe...I was never good at a-_

I froze, sensing something.

The small, barely audible sounds of someone shifting in their position. The sudden shift in their weight as they readied themselves to attack, and then I heard two different grunts, as the weight shifted again. Instinctively, I ducked the incoming blow, and moved quickly to my right, hearing the sharp intake of air as their fist flew past me. Their was a soft grunt of surprise, and that was the only alert I needed. I took out one of them down with a quick sweep of my feet, before turning to confront the other one. I had swung a fist out, but was met with air. I felt their presence coming closer. My eyes flew open.

I was standing face to face with Sunstreaker's holoform, both of our hands were raised; mine to defend, and his to attack. But it was as if someone had pressed the pause button on a remote, because neither of us moved. Of course, until Sideswipe let out a loud, dramatic groan. I let my hand fall, glancing towards the other twin who was on the ground, holding one of his legs.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to hold in a laugh.

"No," Sideswipe pouted, "You kicked me down."

"Sorry," I chuckled softly.

"It's not funny." He protested.

"You can't even feel pain in a holoform, glitch." Sunstreaker said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but I felt it in _here_." Sideswipe said, putting a hand over his chest.

Cue Sunstreaker's eye-roll, and I just shook my head at his antics, before walking over to help pull him up to his feet. Sideswipe smiled cheekily at me, and I sighed, shoving him lightly in the shoulder. I then turned back to Sunstreaker, "So how was it?"

"You're getting better at picking up on sound," He replied, "Almost as good as a Cybertronian."

I smiled widely, "Wow, really!"

"I said _almost_." He deadpanned, but I just waved it off dismissively.

"Don't worry schlemiel, I'm sure you'll get to our awesome level of reflexes soon." Sideswipe said, teasingly patting me on the shoulder. I rolled my eyes, and shrugged him off when he started to try to lean on me.

"Although you aren't quite as good as us, your reflexes have certainly surpassed the normal for humans." Sunstreaker mused, "And so is your hearing. Why is that?"

I shrugged, "I'm not really sure. It kind've all started around the same time I discovered I could communicate with you guys mentally."

Sunstreaker looked incredulous, "There has to be more to the story than that. Humans don't just get these sudden abilities out of nowhere, something must've caused it."

I haven't thought about it like that before, and the more I did, the more I realized he was right. The enhanced hearing, the mental communication, and also the healing...they weren't natural for a human. If anything, they were more similar to characteristics of Cybertronians. But it still didn't make sense; all of these new abilities developed sometime after I had recovered in the warehouse...and those were also when the dreams started. A shiver ran down my body, at the thought of those purple eyes and twisted horns. I still haven't told anyone about the alarming dreams, I still wasn't sure what to make of them myself. In one of them, the eyes did talk to me.

_Maybe they were connected. _I shook the thought out of my head. "I don't really know, Sunstreaker. They just...kind of happened after I recovered in the warehouse." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "I can't really explain it, but after I healed from the battle, I just felt different."

"Uh huh." Sunstreaker looked wholly unconvinced.

"Hey, how about we go get some food?" Sideswipe said, trying to change the subject.

As if on cue, my stomach grumbled lightly, and heat flushed my cheeks with embarrassment as both sets of striking blue eyes landed on me. I couldn't help but want to shy away from their gaze, and Sideswipe snickered at me. Sunstreaker just shook his head, and walked out of the small, makeshift training room we've been using the past couple of days. Sideswipe and I followed him out, making our way down to the Food Hall.

My stomach groaned again, but it didn't feel like it was because of my hunger. I frowned to myself, feeling a tiny ounce of pain radiate from my torso. Sideswipe, who had been walking beside me caught my action, and shot me a look of concern.

_You okay, Charlie? _He asked, his tone of voice matching the look on his face.

_I'm...fine, _I managed to say mentally, as the pain faded, _Sorry, I just had a really weird feeling in my stomach._

_You think you need to see Ratchet? _Sideswipe questioned.

I shook my head, _No, Sides. I'm fine. _I gave him a strained smile to reassure him, and he thankfully didn't push the situation. Instead, he had started up a conversation aloud with Sunstreaker. They were talking about something, but I was too distracted to follow the conversation, my mind kept wandering back to this strange sensation building in my stomach. _What could this be? Did it have anything to do with the-_

"Charlie!"

I was snapped out of my swirling thoughts, and blinked for a moment, before glancing up at Sideswipe, who had called me. Both of the twins had stopped moving, their gazes watching me; Sideswipe with unveiled worry and Sunstreaker's with concern and a bit of wariness.

"Sorry," I said quickly, "I didn't hear what you said."

"You stopped walking," Sunstreaker clarified, "You're zoning out."

"I...I did?" I muttered, now realizing how far behind I was.

"You know what, I'm starting to get the feeling that you're lying to me." Sideswipe said, crossing his arms. "You're distracted, and you keep pressing your hands against your stomach. What's going on?"

I sighed, opening my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a choked off gasped. My stomach churned with dread so sharp that it left a dull ache, and a bitter taste in my mouth. I gasped, my arms snaking around my stomach as I shook my head. Panic was starting to swell up inside me, and my heart pounded faster in my chest. I could see the edges of my vision tint with purple.

"No!" I exclaimed, shaking my head again, "No, don't!"

"Charlie," One of the twins had exclaimed, I wasn't even sure which one spoke.

Everything started to blur around me. The pearly white walls seemed to melt into a dull gray as if something was sucking the life out of it. Everything turned a sluggish gray, and I stared with wide, terrified eyes as the purple crackle of energy swarmed everywhere.

_"Please,"_ I barely whispered, "Don't do this to me."

Four pairs of amethyst optics appeared before me, glaring at me in that spine-chilling way.

_"Avoiding me is useless."_ His deep voice rumbled darkly.

I shook my head, burying my fingers in my hair, "Stop! This isn't real!"

_"Then what do you make of this?"_

A familiar burning sensation in my stomach, and the mark of those horns burned through my sweatpants and into my flesh, rimming red with blood. My eyes widened with realization. And it all suddenly made sense. The nightmares, that I have been avoiding to confront. They were _real_.

"It's you...you're the darkness something was warning me about. Something told me you would come for me," My gaze snapped up to meet his gleaming optics, "You're...you're-"

_"Unicron."_

The name alone sent a shiver down my chest, and I could feel a heavy feeling building in my chest, and it felt like it was pressing my lungs. The optics rumbled a sinister laugh that echoed inside my skull. I grunted, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried on focusing to get the maniacal laughter out.

"What do you want with me?!" I screamed at him. Ever since the day I woke up in the warehouse, this spirit of darkness, Unicron, had been tormenting me with a nightmare after nightmare. I just wanted it all to end.

"_There is no denying your fate anymore._ _You are the key to my awakening, puny human."_ He rumbled again, his optics narrowing, _"And once I am fully awoken, I will destroy this world."_

I shook my head, "No…"

_"Primus will regret the day he cast me out! I am Unicron, destroyer of worlds, and supreme ruler of the universe!"_

I screamed as the laughter came again, mixed with the wild whispers from his spirit. They all swirled inside my head, casting a heavy feeling over me. I could see the purple energy moving slowly, slipping it's way up my pants and sinking into my skin. It burned, and it came from all around me. Sucking itself into my already overheated body, and making the red horns glow an eerie purple. I threw my head back and let out a blood-curling scream.

Then, the world seemed to fade back to color. No longer was those haunting purple eyes in my vision, or the crackling purple energy. Instead, it was Sideswipe who was staring at me, looking like he'd seen a ghost as Sunstreaker cradled me. They were saying something, but I couldn't hear it. It was like the sound of the world around me had been muted.

Despite the horror, I found myself smiling at their nearness. It warmed my heart. I coughed, loudly as I felt myself wheeze. My lungs felt like they were crushed, and my throat burned as I coughed.

Slowly, my vision faded to infinite darkness.

* * *

_(Sideswipe's POV)_

"Charlie!" I shouted, as the light left her eyes and rolled into the back of her head.

"Her blood temperature's dropping, along with her heartrate," Sunstreaker cursed, bringing her closer to his body for warmth, "Where the hell is Ratchet?!"

**::What's happening to her, Sunny?!::** I thought desperately over the twin bond. Eyes wide as they gazed over her limp form.

**::I don't know, Sides!::** Sunstreaker said, his frustration of helplessness and worry for Charlie was nearly overwhelming over the bond, if I wasn't feeling the same exact way.

I couldn't help that sharp pang in my spark at the memory of how she arrived on base. The same exact way, limp in my arms. I was supposed to be her guardian, and I was already scared out of my processors when she disappeared after the battle in Washington. I swore to myself that day that I would never let anything like that happen to her ever again.

And yet...here I was, watching helplessly as Charlie's vitals dropped dangerously.

I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't _fail_ her again.

Ratchet's holoform appeared in the hallway, and Sunstreaker was reluctant to give her unconscious form over to him. He raced her down to the med bay, and our holoforms had already appeared there.

Everything happened in a fast blur after that. There was a lot of yelling and screaming, most of it from Sunny and I as we were restrained by Jolt. We watched Ratchet charged up the metal plates. We watched, helpless to do anything else as Charlie's body jerked uncontrollably from the pulses of energy rushing through her chest. And we watched as he did it again, and again, only hoping that Primus would hear our prayers for once and help us.

We watched, in silent horror as her heart rate dropped so low that we almost lost it on our sensors. Sunstreaker cursed violently at that point, turning around to shove his fist through the wall with a snarl. I would have done the same, if I didn't catch the flicker of her eyes, and the sudden hitch from her chest.

She was _breathing!_

We could feel the relief rush through the bond, and soothed over our sparks when Ratchet had finally managed to stabilize her. He plugged an IV into her arm, taking some samples of her blood to run more tests and barking at us to watch her in case anything happened. Although it was unnecessary; because we weren't leaving the room until she felt better. And we made good on that promise. When Jolt allowed us, we pulled up chairs to her bed, and sat on either side of her, watching and waiting.

My spark fluttered just at the sounds of her soft breathing, a constant reassurance that she was alive, and that she was okay. There wasn't a sound more joyous and beautiful at the moment.

A new feeling flooded my spark, and had it pulsing with a strange buzz. It was this feeling that had my holoform's fingers skim past her cheek softly, and gently pulled the long strands of dark blonde hair from her face, and behind her ear. It was the feeling that had me smile as her face unconsciously leaned in towards the gentle touch. Because through the bond, I could feel it. Pulsating around with the fear of almost seeing her die, the relief, and the burning need to protect her.

I looked up at Sunny, and he nodded softly. He had it too.

It was_ love_.

* * *

**Welp, I warned you that slag was gonna go down. Oh yeah and HOLY SCHMOLY THEY CONFESSED THEIR LOVE! *fangirls excitedly* I've been waiting for this moment for a while now, and I was so happy to write it! Thank you guys so much for reading, and definitely make sure to leave a review! I want to know your thoughts on Sides &amp; Sunny confessing :)**


	37. Dark Energy

**HOL-E-COW. 600 REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS! I felt so happy and I was so psyched about that! A boat-load of praise for my lovely reviewers; MysticFire101, Starlit Storyteller, SapphireSpark, The Silvernote, RewindandDomey4ever, zudebaby, maria-ioanna984, Alter-OGE, AquaJinx, xXxEveryRoseHasItsThornxXx, Desmol, sakurawriter, AutobotCopperShadow, Bee4ever, NovaShifter15, 99luftballonsx.o.x, KayleeChiara, jgoss, Sydney, cyber ninja374, SeaKissed140, Storygirl747, and LiVe-in-colour!**

**Also, it ****_is_**** that time of year again! Complex Robotics 2nd year anniversary is coming up (Feb 1st). But this time I have a one-shot already planned and written out so that's covered. I just feel like I should do something else too, since it's the 2nd anniversary. Maybe a contest or something? I dunno...I'll keep thinking, but definitely review if you have any ideas.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Dark Energy

_(Still Sideswipe's POV)_

_Love._

The word kept floating around in my processors, and the more I thought about it, the more right it felt. Because there was no other way to describe this euphoric feeling bursting in my spark every time I was around her. The way my spark thrums so hard that I could feel it circulating throughout my frame when she smiles. And the intense desire to be with her for the rest of my life. It had to be love, and as the shock cleared through our twin bond from this sudden realization, I found myself smiling, because deep down, my spark knew it all along. Ever since I saw her, in Sunny's hands, when she came back on base, I knew I loved her.

I blinked again with new prospect, and glanced down at our intertwined hands. There was a soft, almost undetectable squeeze from Charlie's hand, and I felt my spark race wildly again. I fell in love, without even realizing it.

Charlie let out a soft groan, and I looked up to see Sunny sitting on the other side of her bed. He had grabbed her other hand, and was stroking the inside of her wrist softly with his holoform's thumb. He didn't look up when I glanced at him, although I knew he felt my gaze. He was in reverie, gazing down at Charlie's gentle features as she slept. She moved softly, slightly leaning towards his soft touch, and I didn't miss the small smile fighting it's way on to his lips.

Nope, _we _fell in love without even realizing it.

The moment of tranquility was broken when the door was pushed open again harshly, and both of us snapped up from our seats, glaring in the direction of the loud noise. I only relaxed when I realized it was only Jenna and Quickshift, rushing into the room with frantic worry in their eyes, but Sunny still had his guard up. He even went as far as to growl at Quickshift when he tried to climb up on the bed to see Charlie better.

"Back off Sunshine, this is _my_ charge!" Quickshift hissed back, totally unphased by Sunstreaker's death glare.

"We heard she was in here, what happened?" Jenna asked worriedly, directing her question to me.

I sighed, shaking my head, "I don't know...one moment we were all fine. We were helping her train and we were going to get food and then...she was zoning out. I felt something was wrong, but she didn't want to talk about it. Her hands were on her stomach, and she was screaming at something. I couldn't see it, but I knew something was up. Something just felt wrong about the atmosphere around us, and her skin..." I trailed off, trying to recall the horrifying events, "Her veins turned purple. She screamed something out, before fainting in Sunny's arms."

Jenna cursed lowly under her breath, before moving towards the bed, "Is she okay?"

"She's been stabilized." Sunstreaker said.

"Oh, Charlie." Jenna murmured solemnly.

"Why didn't you slagheads do somethin' when you saw her actin' up the first time!" Quickshift snapped, turning to us with anger forming in his silver optics.

"We didn't know what was going on!" I defended.

"Ya said ya felt somethin' was wrong! Yet ya let her walk on until she collapsed!" Quickshift snapped back.

"Don't you think I know that now? Don't you think I don't beat myself up over it for _not_ doing anything sooner?" I growled, anger from the stress simmering in my voice, "Don't you think if I could, I would've-"

"Sideswipe!" Jenna suddenly yelled, and my gaze snapped to her.

_"What?!"_

"She's waking up." Sunstreaker said, appearing at her side again. The conversation was forgotten as we all raced over to either side of the bed, watching as Charlie's unconscious form groaned again, before her eyes blinked a few times, before opening slowly. We held our breaths, the room was silent enough to hear a pin drop, as everyone's gaze was on Charlie. My spark thrummed happily again at the sight of her brown eyes, full of life again, and I could feel the shared joy racing across the twin bond.

**::She's awake, Sunny!:: **I said happily.

**::Thank Primus.::**

We both watched intently as her pupils dilated before glancing around the room momentarily. She let out a soft sigh, before speaking in a voice so low that it was barely a whisper, "S-Sideswipe?"

I leaned in, spark thrumming eagerly at the sound of her voice again. The feeling of love washed over me again, and I had to constrain myself from wrapping my arms around her and shouting out to the heavens. I was overjoyed.

"Yeah Charlie, it's me." I made sure to kept my voice calm.

"Where am I?" She croaked, before coughing and her hand tentatively reaching up to her throat.

"Don't stress yourself sweetspark," I murmured, placing my hand gently on top of hers. "You're in the Med bay, you fainted in the halls."

"Charlie!" Quickshift exclaimed happily, squeezing himself in between us, and I frowned.

"Quickshift." Charlie replied, smiling slightly, before frowning, "What's wrong?"

Quickshift chuckled humorlessly, "I should be askin' you that question."

"Do you remember what happened?" Jenna asked, and Charlie glanced at her in surprise.

"Don't overwhelm her." Sunny warned, his tone left no room for protest.

I leaned closer to her, "Are you okay, Charlie?"

She stared at me for a long moment, before nodding slowly, "I...I think I'm fine." She suddenly winced, and I twitched, ready to lean forward and help her, but Sunstreaker grabbed my arm before I could. She hissed softly, pressing a hand up to her left temple, and I quickly ran a scan over her. Other than some slight inflammation in her head from a headache, she was okay.

"Charlie?" Jenna asked worriedly.

She paused for a moment, closing her eyes, before shaking her head, "Sorry, I just had a bit of a migraine." She opened her eyes again, and I relaxed slightly, "Other than that, I think I'm fine."

"You're not moving from that spot until Ratchet comes back." Sunstreaker said firmly.

"Where is Ratchet?" Quickshift spoke up, and all three of them looking around the room briefly.

"He's running tests on Charlie's blood," Sunny replied, "We already commed him. He's sending Jolt to come check on her."

Quickshift and Jenna seemed to nod at that, but Charlie was silent. I frowned, wanting to question her aloud, but the doors to the room had been opened again, and Jolt's holoform stepped in. He smiled timidly as everyone's gaze landed on him, before announcing that he had come in Ratchet's place and quickly scanned Charlie, checking over all of her vitals to make sure she was doing well, before giving her some medication for her headache. I started to panic when her eyes drooped low, and her breathing slowed, but Jolt quickly explained that the medication he had given her could cause drowsiness, and she needed to rest. And as much as I hated to admit it, he was right. Her body was still weak, and frail from _whatever _that happened to her in the hall.

"Sideswipe..." She murmured softly, and I leaned in again.

"Yeah, Charlie?" I asked.

"Sunstreaker..." She murmured again. Sunstreaker leaned in too, a strange emotion rolled across the bond as he looked at her, his gaze softening.

"I'm right here, Charlie."

"We're here too!" Quickshift added, grabbing her hand softly. "We're all here for ya."

She smiled down at the red mini-bot, rubbing the top of his helm in an affectionate way, before looking back at us, "Thank you for saving me."

"Please, don't ever scare us like that again," I said softly, "I don't think my spark could take another one."

She smiled again, before drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

"So," I drawled, bringing my gaze to Sunny. We were both leaning on opposite walls, just outside of Charlie's hospital room, "...we love her."

He inclined his head, "It appears so."

I sighed, my processors still felt like they were spinning from the realization. I knew I loved her, and I wanted to be with her, but Sunny loves her too. We both did. The whole situation in itself was complicated. We both bonded over Charlie for different reasons, but grew to love her and wanted to protect her from anything.

That was the thing with spark-split twins though, we did everything together. And _shared_ everything together. We've had our fair share of femmes in the past, but of course, this was different. Charlie was human. There was no telling how she'd react if she knew both of us loved her. It was unusual for Cybertronians to be sparked to more than one partner, and it was no doubt even more stranger for humans.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

He shrugged, "It's not up to us, Sides. It's her choice."

I raised an eyebrow, "You mean...she chooses one of us?"

He nodded. "That's who she'll be with."

I was reluctant to say the next part, "And the one who doesn't get chosen…?"

He seemed to share my same reluctance, and grimaced. "He will back off respectively."

There was a long silence that drifted between us for a moment. Before I pushed myself off the wall and walked over to my twin brother.

I stuck my holoform's hand out, "That seems fair enough. Deal?"

Another moment passed between us, before his wrapped around mine.

"Deal."

"What deal?" A voice asked, startling the both of us. Our gazes snapped to the familiar ginger, who had appeared from the corner of the hall.

"Jenna...?" I trailed off in surprise, "We..."

"I just came to check on Charlie again," She seemed sincere in her statement, but something about the way she looked in between us spoke differently, "Uh, sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay," I chuckled nervously, before switching to the bond, **::You don't think she heard us, do you?::**

**::It's hard to tell.::**

**::Slag.::**

"You guys...sure you're okay?" Jenna asked slowly.

"We're fine." Sunstreaker said cryptically, and I sighed as Jenna frowned at him. **::Sunny, stop being aggressive or she'll get suspicious!::**

**::Stop calling me that.::**

"I'll go check on her, then." Jenna muttered, walking past us to open Charlie's door slowly, before stepping in. I waited until she was away from the door, before letting out a loud sigh, and shot my brother a pointed glare. He simply shrugged the glare off and walked back towards the door as well, and I followed him.

* * *

_(Charlie's POV)_

My eyes fluttered open softly, and I blinked back the dark spots clouding my vision. Once my eyes refocused, I recognized the familiar cracked, dull, white ceiling of the med bay. I heard the sounds of sharp whispering, and the whispering fading away as someone murmured;

"She's awake again."

_Were they talking about me? _I frowned, rubbing my eyes to clear any of the lethargy from sleep. My body felt numb and heavy, as if there were weights tied to me, sinking me further into some dark abyss, and I groaned again, before slowly sitting up on the bed. My head still felt heavy, and my fingers curled around the thin blanket as a stab of pain raced through my left temple. My vision flashed that dreaded amethyst for a moment, before melting back into the natural colors of the world.

_What was wrong with me?_

"Charlie?"

I snapped up at the sound of my name, and remembered that I wasn't alone. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's holoforms were in the room, along with Ratchet's, Jolt's, Jenna, and...Optimus. My eyes widened at that, but before I could question the Autobot leader's presence, Sideswipe was at my side again. His hand on mine as he leaned in to check on me, I could feel his quick scan, but said nothing.

"Are you okay? Do you feel any different?" He inquired frantically. My frowned deepened at the tone of his voice, usually I would just dismiss his tendencies to be over protective, but there was something else in his apprehensive tone that told me something else was going on. Something much, more _dreadfu_l.

"What's wrong, Sides?" I asked softly, staring into his cerulean eyes.

He seemed taken aback, but didn't stay that way for long. He sighed softly, his warm hand wrapped around mine squeezing nimbly, "It's not good, Charlie."

"What?" I breathed, Sideswipe didn't respond. No one said anything. "Well, if there's something wrong, then just tell me. _Anyone? _" I pleaded, gazing at the solemn looks on their faces and my heart quickened with fear.

"Charlotte," Ratchet finally said, walking up to me, he was reluctant to say the next part, "Have...have you've ever heard of dark energon?"

_Dark energon? _I shook my head, "No."

"It's another energy source, found on Cybertron. But unlike energon, it is highly unstable, and very dangerous. Fatal, even." He said carefully.

I swallowed some of the dread building in my throat, "W-What does it have to do with me?"

"As I was running tests on your blood, I...discovered traces of dark energon in your blood." He shook his head, "The amounts were so miniscule that they were overlooked in my first scans I performed when you first returned."

"So," I trailed off, glancing down at the glossy floor, "Does this mean I'm going to die?"

Sideswipe's hand twitched in mine, but all I could do was look at the grave expression on Ratchet's face. The room was deathly silent, and I could feel the headache creeping up on me again, the heaviness threatening to flood my mind.

"I am not sure," He said honestly, "With such a highly unstable substance flowing through your veins, there's no telling what will happen."

"But can't you get it out of her?" Sideswipe argued.

"She's already suffered from radiation poisoning once, Ratchet," Sunstreaker added coming closer, "And it nearly killed her."

"I cannot," Ratchet replied, "As much as I wish I could, I can't. The dark energon has..._grown_, invaded her circulatory system, important organs, and flows in her bloodstream. The only way I could expel it from her body would be to take out the source from where it's growing."

"Which is?" Sideswipe pressed.

"Her heart."

The silence was almost too much to bear, and I felt the dread rise again. "W-What? M-My heart?"

"That's impossible," Sunstreaker snapped. "She's a human, energon is highly toxic to humans."

"I don't know how, but somehow, the dark energon has attached itself to her heart, and had her body adapting to the point where it can function with dark energon streaming into her bloodstream. To the point where she can't function without it," Ratchet sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration, "I...I don't know how or why, but the energon's been intertwined with her DNA. It's in _everything_, and to reverse the process...if even possible, could kill her."

"So this foreign energy is just floating inside of her?" Jenna asked quietly, "But how...?"

"The radiation poisoning," Sunstreaker answered, "Must have not been poisoning at all. It was the dark energon, integrating into your systems."

"This still does not make sense," Optimus rumbled, speaking up, "Shouldn't we have been able to detect any signs? It is a Cybertronian substance afterall."

"The hearing," Sunstreaker suddenly said.

"What hearing?" Ratchet asked.

His holoform's eyes brightened with a shocking realization, "The hearing! The healing, the communication...those were the signs. A byproduct from the dark energon invasion. Charlie mentioned that she gained these strange abilities around the time that she had woken up in the warehouse."

My eyes widened at that, and as much as it was hard to believe, it made sense. Somehow, I'd contracted dark energon and through that process, I had gained Cybertronian characteristics like advanced hearing, advanced healing, and mental communication. I also feared that my abilities had something to do with those ghastly nightmares too. But the only question I couldn't answer was _why. _Why were these things happening to me?

"So what does that mean? Is she transitioning into a mutant Cybertronian or something?" Sideswipe asked.

"She's _already_ mutated," Ratchet answered gravely, "Primus, I can't believe we hadn't seen this before."

"This still doesn't make much sense," Jenna interrupted, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "How did Charlie get energon inside of her anyway?"

He suddenly turned to Sunstreaker again, "Sunstreaker, how exactly did she get in contact with energon?"

"Some lone Decepticon had went after her," He explained, "I was tracking down the bomb Starscream had planted, and was only thrown off because I picked up his signature, and I heard her screams. I had killed him before he could hurt her, but some of the energon had gotten onto her skin in the process, and burned her. After that, she fainted."

"But you didn't detect any dark energon?" Ratchet asked. "Anything unusual at all?"

"I wasn't paying much attention, Ratchet!" The golden twin protested, "We were in the middle of a battle."

"Try to remember." The doctor snapped back, "This is important."

"...He had purple eyes." I muttered. Everyone's gaze had suddenly snapped back to me.

"His eyes were what?" Jenna echoed.

"They were not like regular Decepticon eyes," I clarified, "They were purple."

An eerie feeling had settled amongst the Cybertronians in the room, as a perturbed expression settled on their facial features. I could tell they were in a heated discussion in the comms from the way their eyes darkened, and a high pitch noise buzzed in my ears. It was the sound that I'd pick up when Sideswipe or Sunstreaker commed someone around me. At first, it was very distracting, but I got used to it. I never told them that I could hear it.

"Okay, so his eyes were different," Jenna said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "But Quickshift's eyes are different. What's so wrong with purple eyes?"

"But it's impossible," Sideswipe suddenly exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief while also grabbing my hand tighter, "There's...there's no way! It's a myth! A legend! There's know way he can be real!"

"What can't be real?" I demanded, "Stop hiding things from me! Tell me, who is he?"

"In Cybertronian culture, purple optics are associated with an evil being of darkness," Optimus explained grimly, and I could feel the dread bubbling up my throat again. "A destroyer of worlds, and that dark energon was originally created from his blood. A being with power that could only rival Primus himself. His designation was-"

_"Unicron."_ I mumbled solemnly.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER. LOL. Things are definitely heating up, now that Unicron is into play. Thanks for reading, sorry for any mistakes, and make sure to review. Also if you guys have any ideas as to what we should do for CR's anniversary as well, I'm all ears! Until the next update!**


	38. Conscience

**Back again with another update for my delightful readers! Things are heating up, feelings are flying, evil is brewing, and the surprises just keep on coming. Thank you as always, for being my awesome dudes who keep me regularly inspired to update with your reviews; jgoss, BIackrose13, zudebaby, E-man-dy-S, Bee4ever, The Silvernote, Alice Gone Madd, Wicken25 (lol yeah that would be), SapphireSpark, sakurawriter, Tonythecool, Mystergirl27, 0Colossal Cupcake0, NovaShifter15, Sydney, MysticFire101, Guest, 99luftballonsx.o.x, and LaurenA007!**

**Btw: The one-shot is up for the anniversary, which was last week! I had fun writing it, and gives you kind of an insight in their relationship in the future :)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Conscience

I didn't think it seemed possible, but all of the Autobot holoform's gaze widened even bigger at the utter of his name. Jolt went so far as to reel back in surprise, nearly tumbling into Optimus. But I couldn't blame them for their reactions, once I heard Optimus' grave description, I had put two and two together. Those sinister purple eyes that's been haunting my dreams for the past month...it was him. I felt a violent shiver run down my spine and shake me to my core, and was startled by the sudden squeeze of warmth through my hand. I looked up, remembering that Sideswipe was still holding my hand, and the look of absolute horror on his face made my heart sink all over again.

"How...how did you know his name?" Ratchet said, his voice still recovering from his shock.

"I um," I looked down, staring at the blanket, "I had dreams about him."

_"What?!"_

Quickshift's eyes widened, "Those were the dreams ya been havin?!"

I swallowed hard, "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sunstreaker snapped, his gaze narrowing.

"Because I didn't know how to! For a while I didn't even know if they were real or if I was just being paranoid!" I blurted out, "Those dreams scared me so much, I thought I was going insane. And I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think it was real, I just thought it was my imagination. And besides, you'd think I was a_ freak_ or something!"

"They're not a figment Charlie, they were _real_."

"I know!" I cried out, taking a deep breath to slow my escalating heart rate, I hung my head low, "I'm so sorry. I just thought that..."

"You could handle it?" Sideswipe intoned softly.

I bit my lip, "I didn't know what to do."

"It's okay Charlie," He murmured, his thumb grazing against my knuckles, "You had dreams that were beyond your comprehension, and they _terrified_ you. We understand, and we don't blame you."

"I blame myself." I muttered darkly, letting go of his hand. Sideswipe frowned at the loss of contact, and I heaved a frustrated sigh as I rubbed my temples, "I just...I don't know what's wrong with me! Ever since I got back here, I've just been a mess. I can't even think straight because of those dreams."

"What did Unicron say to you in those dreams?" Optimus inquired.

"Um," I mumbled, thinking back to when they had started, "Well, at first it was just a lot of darkness and shadows. Then there was this chaotic laughter, and his eyes." My heart dropped at the thought, "He had four eyes. All purple. I would first be in strange places, until eventually I'd find my way to him. He...he kept telling me that he needed me for something, that I was the key to his awakening, but I had no idea what he meant by that. Although most of the dreams were at night, sometimes...I felt something stir in my stomach, like I could feel his presence radiating from there-" My eyes widened, "He marked me!"

"He _what_?" Quickshift explained.

"Yes," I nodded, catching everyone by surprise by kicking the covers off of me frantically. I pulled up my shirt, my eyes automatically trained on the spot where the pain would come from. They widened in consternation when there was no dark, twisted horns. There was nothing, not even any scratches or marks of its existence. It was..._gone. _

"I don't see any marks." Ratchet said warily.

"Charlie-" Sideswipe tried, but I cut him off with a rapt shake of my head.

"No, no. I know they're there, I _saw_ them. I felt them." I looked up desperately, "H-He burned them into my skin. They were there!"

Ratchet glanced at Optimus again, and the high-pitched buzz flood the room. I winced, before looking back down at my torso again. There was nothing but smooth, pale skin. Not even any telltale signs of marks. I would've passed it off that maybe it only happened in my dreams, and felt real, but I remembered waking up the next morning, and finding the scar. I remember asking Jenna for a large bandage to cover it up. And I remembered the searing pain that flooded every time I thought about Unicron.

"Regardless of marks," Ratchet continued, "The dark energon present in your systems is enough evidence."

"So what are you trying to say?" Sideswipe challenged, "Is Unicron trying to posses her or something? What does he mean by awakening?"

"If I fraggin' knew, we wouldn't be sitting here staring at each other." Ratchet snapped back.

"There is an old legend about Unicron, told in my sparkling hood," Optimus rumbled, his neon blue eyes glazed over with concentration, "According to the legend, Unicron and Primus were the first Cybertronians, and the creators of our race. They were twins, and had power beyond comprehension, and ruled over Cybertron. But overtime, Unicron had become corrupted, and no longer wanted to share his power with his brother. He knew the only way he could best his brother, was to become stronger, and so he created dark energon. Both of the brothers had the power to give life; The thirteen Primes, the Allspark, the energon that runs through our veins. But Unicron had messed with a darkness that was unnatural, and created a sort of demonized version of the thirteen Primes. Minions, that would follow him and defeat Primus. Primus was angered, and hurt by his own brother's betrayal, but knew what was best for Cybertron. The only way to defeat Unicron's dark power, was to take his spark where the dark energy had ensued, and so he did. He casted him out of Cybertron, and banished him somewhere far away." Optimus glanced down at me for a moment, before continuing, "But there was a foretelling, that Unicron could arise again. And when he did, he would take his revenge on Primus."

"But how? Primus isn't even alive!" Sideswipe said.

Optimus shook his head with a heavy sigh, "I am not sure. I had only considered the tale folklore."

"So, are you guys saying that this um...folklore, could be real?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know," Ratchet said, "This is out of my area of expertise. I deal with medicine and science, not ancient myths. I have no idea if this cold be real or not, all I can do is hope to Primus that it's not."

"What am I going to do?" I murmured softly, staring somberly down at the floor. I had thought that my abilities made me special, and gave me a better connection between the twins. But now, I realized they didn't come from anything good, they were evil, and this dark energy was slowly taking over my body, feeding off of my life, like a parasite. It wasn't a blessing, it was a curse. I'm a _curse;_ a mutant, a freak of nature.

"Well, for starters, this stays classified to the only people in this room," Ratchet replied, "It is best that it doesn't get out to the public, or any other Autobots that a human could be harboring potentially dangerous energy. Not only could this be threat to the treaty between humans and Cybertronians, but I wouldn't put it past your government to try to dissect, and reverse-engineer the energy to fit their needs."

_Dissect?!_

My head snapped up in panic ask I glanced at Ratchet. Jenna's face morphed into a look of absolute horror, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had emitted a low, guttural growl.

"We would _never_ let them hurt her!" Sideswipe snapped.

"Sideswipe, as much as I understand, you do have to realize that we are living here on special privileges. The human's government is already vexed that I refuse to share any Cybertronian technology with them. But if they try to take Charlie, we cannot do much about it." Optimus said gravely, before meeting everyone's gaze in the room, "That is why we must never discuss this, anywhere, but inside of this room. Charlie could be at severe risk if the wrong person finds out."

Slowly, everyone nodded, following after each other. Sunstreaker let out a low grunt, and Sideswipe glared down at the floor harshly. My heart sank again at the distraught looks on their faces, and it pained me even more to know that I was the cause of those looks. I wish they would talk to me. As much as I didn't want to use my newfound abilities, I had tried to comm them, several times, but neither of them answered me. They were hiding their true feelings for me, and it only made this disheartened feeling in my chest grow until it felt like a heavy weight was pressing down on my skin.

_Sideswipe, _I tried again, despite myself, _Sunstreaker. Come on guys, talk to me. I know why you're upset, I know why you're angry. But this situation is out of our control. There's not much more we can do but communicate._

There was no reply.

I bit my lip to keep the whine from bubbling up in my throat. I didn't want to cry, I was tired of crying every time something went wrong. It wasn't worth it, but I couldn't deny the pang of hurt that surged through my chest at their silence. Why were they ignoring me...especially when I needed them the most?

_Guys, _I could practically hear the begging in my own voice, _Please, talk to me. I...I'm scared. And I don't know what else to do! I just need to hear your voices, please, say something! Anything!_

_I'm sorry, Charlie. _I had been so startled to hear Sideswipe's voice, and reveled in the sound of it for a moment, before processing what he said.

_Sorry for what? _I said, looking up at him.

_For bringing you here in the first place._

* * *

_(Sideswipe's POV)_

It _hurt_.

It hurt like fragging pit to say that to her. To lie in her face, and watch that spark of hope that filled in her pretty brown eyes when I answered her commlink crash. It made my spark burn to look at her like that, and it killed me even more that I was the one who made her look like that. I didn't want to lie to her, I didn't want to say something so harsh and cryptic and then shut her out again. I wanted to hold her in my arms, and never let her go. I wanted to feel her soft skin again, and promise that I would never let anything come between us. I wanted to make her happy, so that her beautiful smile could stretch onto her lips.

Primus, I would do _anything_ just to make her smile again. I wanted to kiss her, hold her, and show her how much I loved her. That just her presence sent my spark thrumming a mile a minute, and the sound of her laugh made it fill with elation. I wanted to tell her all these things, but I knew that it would be selfish. Charlie was going through a lot right now, and the last thing she needed was a confession of an undying love from an alien robot.

I grimaced at the guilt that filled in my chest. Charlie has been through so much...pain and agony, and it was because of me. I was the one who decided to show myself to her, I was the one who put her at risk, and that risk nearly killed her on several occasions. If it wasn't for me, she'd be normal. She would be with her family, and her regular friends from before. She would've been safe, out of danger from the Decepticons, and definitely away from this fragging dark energy.

_None_ of this would've happened to her.

I couldn't keep her, I couldn't try and get her to love us if it was going to eventually kill her. Now, she's in more danger than ever. And it's all my fault. I thought that maybe bringing her here would keep her safe, but instead it did the opposite.

I growled, turning to send my fist smashing through the wall. There was only a little bit of satisfaction gained from the large, gaping hole created, and the dents on my knuckles. It was enough to draw energon, which seeped slowly from the open wounds. I growled again, turning around to lean against that same wall. Sunny and I had the rest of the day off, and after we left Charlie's room, we came here, to our own, to relieve our stress.

Sunny was usually the one doing all the violet wall-punching, but instead, he had settled himself on our berth, and was drawing. What is was, I didn't know, or cared about. Instead, I let out a ragged breath from my systems, pushing myself off the wall to pace the room, my processors running wild.

"What are we gonna do, Sunny?" I exclaimed, "Things are so fragging screwed up!"

"I don't know Sides," He said, his gaze not leaving his notepad, "There's not much we can do."

"Well, we can't leave Charlie the way we did!" I argued, "She's probably gonna blame herself. And the last thing she needs is more guilt, I can't...I can't stop thinking about her!"

"Sideswipe, you said you wanted to stay away. You were the one who said that we're not good for her, we'll only kill her in the end." Sunstreaker pointed out, finally taking his gaze off of the notepad.

"I know," I groaned miserably, "But I can't! As much as I want to, as much as I _should_, I can't! My spark won't let me Sunny, it yearns for her!"

"So does mine, glitch. We're split sparks."

"So then why are you sitting there? Acting so calm when everything's falling apart around us?" I said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I'm not calm," He said, "I'm just as fragged off as you. But instead of trying to break my digits, I'm translating my emotions through sketching."

I snorted at that, "You not wanting a fight? Well, that's a first."

Sunny glared at me, he looked like he was about to snarl out something, but whatever it was had been cut off by the sound of knocking on the door. Both of our gazes had snapped to the door.

"It's not an Autobot," Sunstreaker said quietly, "The knock was too soft."

I nodded, walking over to the door, "Who is it?"

"Um, it's me. Jenna."

My optics widened briefly in surprise, before I unlocked the door. It slid open, and down was the small, human girl. She looked...disturbed. Her eyes were sunken in, and dark circles were beginning to form. I understood from Ratchet's many lectures about information on humans that it was a sign she wasn't sleeping correctly. I could hear Sunny getting up from the berth at the sound of her name, and I lent down to look at her better.

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly.

"Is this a bad time?" Jenna asked, seeming nervous. I glanced up and realized it was because Sunny was looming over the both of us, staring down at her. I elbowed him in the thigh plating, which he growled in response, but lowered himself as well.

"No, now's fine." I replied, giving her a small smile.

"Um okay," She paused for a moment, getting her thoughts together before taking a deep breath, "Okay, look. I don't know what's going on between you guys and Charlie...but, she's not acting normal."

My spark jumped in my throat and I leaned forward, "What? What's wrong with Charlie?"

"I mean physically-wise she's okay," Jenna quick corrected, before frowning, "I caught her mumbling in her sleep about something being 'all her fault'. She said your names." Jenna sighed, "Look, I don't know what you guys said to her, but she hasn't been the same since that day she um...found out. She's been cleared from the hospital, but she won't come out."

I sighed, shaking my helm, "I-"

"I didn't come to hear your excuses," Jenna interrupted quickly, "But whatever's going on with you guys, needs to stop. Charlie is in a bad place right now, and she needs you guys."

"We can't." I muttered, "It's my fault that she's already in so much slag."

Jenna raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"Because I took her here in the first place," I said, "She wouldn't be in any of this mess if it wasn't for me. I was being selfish Jenna, I wanted Charlie to leave her family and everything she's ever known, not just for her safety, but because I didn't want to leave her," I admitted, "And I can't be selfish anymore. Not when it's hurting her. I can't hurt her anymore."

Jenna sighed, "Sideswipe, do you really think Charlie blames you for any of this?" She looked at Sunny, "You think she blames _either_ of you?"

I sheepishly scratched the back of my helm, "Well..."

"No, she doesn't." Jenna said, "She's not even thinking about something like that. I know Charlie, and she's not the one to pass blame on others, she takes it out on herself. She absorbs all of this guilt and pain as if she deserves it, and you know she does that. So avoiding her, won't do her any good. If anything, it's only hurting her more. She _needs_ you guys so much right now, she's hurting and she doesn't want to show it. But she needs you. So please...go talk to her."

"Okay," Sunny said, surprising both Jenna and I. We glanced at him, but he kept his facial features neutral, "We'll talk to her."

My spark fluttered just at the thought of seeing her again, and I smiled at Sunstreaker.

"Thank you." Jenna said, giving a small smile on her own, before turning to walk away.

* * *

_(Charlie's POV)_

"Got any fours?" Quickshift asked, his wide, silver eyes glanced up at me over his cards.

I sighed, dropping all of my own cards on the table. "Nope."

Quickshift shot me a look, "Ya supposed ta say 'go fish'."

I leaned back against the pillow on the bed, "Sorry Quickshift, I just really don't feel like playing anything right now."

"Ya never want ta play cards." He whined, his lips pulling into a frown. He dropped his cards onto the mini fold-out table as well.

I shrugged, "It's not really my thing."

"Nowadays it don't seem like _anythings_ ya thing." He muttered.

I pursed my lips, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh c'mon, ya don't see it?" Quickshift said, "Ya never leave this room, even though Ratchet cleared ya like two days ago. He only lets ya stay here because of your situation, but he won't let you stay foreva. And besides ya barely talk to anyone 'cept for Ratchet, and me sometimes, when I have to drag a conversation out of ya."

I sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling that well."

"Is it cuz of those twins?" The red mini-bit inquired. I froze for a second, "_Aha!_ I knew it had somethin' to do wit those slaggers!"

"There's...nothing going on." I mumbled, sinking further into the covers.

"Liar."

"I am not." He gave me another look. "Okay, so maybe I am lying. But it's not like it matters, they're not talking to me either way."

_"What?!"_ The mini-bot physically recoiled with shock, before his silver optics bled with anger, "Why not?"

"I don't know." I admitted, throwing my hands up in frustration, "I've tried every comm frequency I could think of. They've just been...distant."

"What the pit?! And ya tell me now?" Quickshift argued, activating a subspace to pull out a mini-blaster.

"Probably because I knew you'd do something like that." I half-teased, but he didn't seem to appreciate my failed attempt at humor.

"I'm gonna kick their afts to tha moon and back!" He ranted, "I swear ta Primus, if I see their faces again I'm gonna-"

"You're going to what?" Both of us glanced up to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's holoforms standing at the threshold.

_The twins! _My eyes widened, and I felt myself sit higher in the hospital bed, excitement and happiness flooding into me just at the sight of them. But then, I remembered that they weren't talking to me, and my happiness deflated a little. Quickshift, on the other hand, turned his blaster to aim in their direction.

"Oh, I'll show ya what I'm going to do!"

"Quickshift," I groaned softly, "Please, stop."

"But they-"

"For me." I added.

He sighed, reluctant to subspace his weapon. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was completely unphased by him, yet they still hung around the threshold, as if they were too nervous to walk any further.

"You guys can come in." I said softly.

Sideswipe was the first to move, but Sunstreaker smoothly followed. they both separated so that they were on either side of my bed, ignoring Quickshift's growled protest as they went. There was a long moment of silence as we all just looked at each other, before Sideswipe finally sighed, his hands resting on the ledge of my bed.

"We're sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I wondered.

"Sorry for avoiding you. For not being here when you needed us." Sunstreaker answered.

"Oh," I mumbled, feeling myself heat up with embarrassment, "Well, um it's okay."

"No, it's not," Sideswipe said, "After we learned about what was going on and what was making you feel bad, I lost it. I blamed myself for everything. Because if it wasn't for me bringing you here, than none of this would've happened. You'd be content, back in your life at Washington, with your family, and friends. You would've been able to graduate highschool and go to college. You would've been able to find someone...someone who's good to you, and good _for_ you, and you wouldn't have to be dealing with all of this craziness that-"

"Wait, wait, hold on." I said, as Sideswipe trailed off his ramble. "What do you mean 'I would've found someone good for me'?"

"Uh..." Sideswipe looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Companions, other people to be around who won't put you at risk." Sunstreaker explained, giving his brother a side look.

"Y-Yeah, that's what I meant."

Something was up. "No it's not."

"The point is, Sides and I felt guilty. You're young, and you had a good future for yourself back in Washington. You've been through a great deal of tragedy and pain, things you shouldn't have had to go through."

My throat burned for a moment at the mention of pain and tragedy. I knew Sunstreaker was talking about my dad, and I tentatively reached up to squeeze the cross necklace on my chest.

"Charlie, you get hurt. You get hurt _a lot_, just for the people you care about. And we...we can't take the guilt, of you getting hurt or worse for us anymore." Sideswipe said.

"Sorry, but no." I said, shaking my head. "I can't accept that."

Sideswipe's eyes widened, "But, Char-"

_"No,"_ I said firmly, "Because I'm not going to make a promise I can't keep. You know how I am, and you know that I'd do anything for the people I care about, even if that meant sacrificing myself in the end. And you know that I care about you both deeply. It's too late to try and alienate yourselves from me. I will always care about you and nothing you two can do will make me stop caring about you," I said firmly, "So no, I'm not going to promise that I won't do anything. Because I'd rather sit here, and go through all this miserable pain a _thousand_ times, than lose either of you."

I saw the stunned look in their eyes at my words, and it made me lose a fraction of my confidence. But I took a deep breath, and looked both of them straight in their captivating eyes, "So you can just accept this or not. But either way, you're stuck with me."

"Charlie," Sunstreaker murmured softly.

"I'm serious," I said firmly, pinning them with my sternest stare, "I'm not leaving you two. No matter what, you can't discourage me-"

"-Sweetspark-"

"And you can't-wait _what_?" I paused for a second, blinking up at Sideswipe's holoform. His eyes were on me, an emotion filling in them that made my heart roll in my chest. I blinked again, realizing that Quickshift wasn't in the room, and the twins were closer than I last remembered. Both of their uniquely blue eyes filled with that gaze. When were they holding my hands? I blinked again. _Holy crap, they're holding my hands._

"We will never leave you," Sideswipe said, his voice in a slightly deeper pitch.

"We will always be here for you," Sunstreaker rumbled.

_"Forever." _They both said at the same time.

I took in their words, and their warm hands intertwined with my own, before nodding and looking up at them with my own warm gaze. I grinned;

"Me too."

* * *

**Fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff. Lol, thank you guys so much for reading! Sorry it's out so late, I wrote half-of it this morning and then didn't come back to around four-thirty so. I was going to put in another plot conflict at the end, but then I was like "nah, I'll wait for the next chapter and let them have this moment of peace." **

**Anyway, don't forget to review because I love reading them! Until next chapter, my dudes.**


	39. Deal with the Devil

**Hey, back again with a chapter! As always, I'd like to give a round of applause and thank my awesome reviewers; Bee4ever, CastielLunaWinchester, SeaKissed140, Sakura9544, Guest, Madeline, sakurawriter, NovaShifter15, 99luftballonsx.o.x, 0Colossal Cupcake0, maria-ioanna984, Tonythecool, MysticFire101, The Silvernote, SapphireSpark, MidnightHowling4, Starlit Storyteller, jgoss, and mostly a reader fangirl99!**

**Okay guys, buckle up.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Deal with the Devil

For the first time, since learning of all this dark news, I actually felt happy. I actually felt...at peace with myself, knowing that the twins would stand by me, and wouldn't leave me. It felt good, and it felt like maybe, just _maybe_ I'd be able to get through this. Maybe things will really work out in the end and Ratchet would find a way to expel the dark energon in my body, and that maybe this Unicron would leave me alone and I could just live out the rest of my days surrounded by the ones I loved.

But that was just wishful thinking.

"Charlie," Sideswipe murmured gently, his voice much softer than before, "I think...there's something we have to tell you..."

I smiled up at him, "What is it?"

Sideswipe opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say, he never got the chance to. Because the door had opened in a hurry, and we all jolted before our gazes were snapped in the direction of the threshold, where Quickshift, Ratchet, Optimus, and Prowl were all getting through the door. Quickshift was breathless by the time he reached my bed, pushing past Sunstreaker so that he could crawl up edge and kneel literally right next to me. I was about to crack a joke about how out of shape he was, but the words died in my mouth when I saw the look in his wide, silver eyes;

_Terror._

Something bad had happened. And as I looked at the rest of them, standing only a few feet away from me, but still crowding me, I could tell that something definitely was wrong. From clear worry displayed on Ratchet and Optimus' face, and the hidden fear in Prowl's eyes. Something was horribly wrong, and my heart quickened with fear.

"What's going on?" Sideswipe was the first one to speak up, glancing at everyone with the same confusion Sunstreaker had.

"We...received a comm." Optimus said gravely, his eyes not meeting mine.

"From who?" Sunstreaker asked, eyes narrowing warily. Obviously, he wasn't liking all the suspense.

"Charlie," Ratchet was the one to speak now, "Starscream...he has your family."

And that's when all of the happiness collected over the last few minutes had shattered, into a million pieces. At first, I couldn't even believe the words. I just sat there, blinking dully at everyone, my brain still trying to process what was going on. The painful, forlorning feeling of the world stopping on its axis hit me again. I had only felt this kind of grief before, and it was when I had found out my father had died. And that sick, bitter feeling churning in my stomach was bubbling up in my throat, threatening to spill.

I lurched over myself, letting out a pained cry, nearly falling off of the bed if Sideswipe hadn't caught me at the last minute. My eyes, swarming with tears, and the ache of my chest felt like lead weighing down on my. _Mom...Colton..._

The one single fear I had about all of this was finally coming true. The sole reason why I had stayed away from them to begin with, was crumbling down before my eyes. My family, they were right in those Decepticons claws. God only knows what they could be doing to them; torturing them, or if they're already de-

_No. _I choked at the thought, feeling the tears stream down my cheeks.

Mom...Colton. My only family left! I had already lost one to those vile beings, it would break me down completely to lose another, or the rest of them. And there would be no way for me to recover. There was a lot of chaos once the news had been said, but all I could feel was the pain bubbling inside me. The shock, the fear, and the utter _terror _of something horrible happening to them.

I had tried to get off the bed, to run to them as fast as I could. But I was held down, and when I opened my eyes, I could see that it was Sunstreaker's holoform holding me down. Keeping me still, while I screamed and thrashed and wailed for him to let me go. Sideswipe was the one doing all the yelling, at Ratchet mostly. Quickshift was next to me, he was trying to calm me down, but I couldn't. _How could I? They took my family!_

But he still tried, "Charlie, c'mon," Quickshift pleaded, "It's gonna be okay, just calm down-"

"No!" I gave a somehwat sob, somewhat scream, still trying to wrestle my hands out of Sunstreaker's unrelenting grip. "Let me go! I have to see them! I have to save them!"

"Charlie, you can't save them. Not if you're acting like this." It was Sunstreaker talking down.

"No!" I yelled again, shaking my head frantically, "No, please!" I yanked again, and kicked my leg up, which caused him to climb fully on top of the bed so that he could rest his weight on top of me. There was still screaming in the background, but all I could see was my mother and brother's horrified faces, the image burned in my mind like a seal. Somewhere, in the back of my head, I could feel another presence inside of me. It was so sudden and strong that I couldn't believe that I hadn't felt it before, but I couldn't care too much about it, because I was still trying to fight Sunstreaker.

The door shut again, Optimus and Prowl were gone, but Ratchet remained. He barked something at the twins, and suddenly Sideswipe was on my other side. I looked up at him, eyes puffy and red from my sobs, and Sideswipe had to look away. Even he couldn't stand the look of pure pain on my face, and it showed.

"You're gonna be okay, Sweetspark," He said softly, grabbing my other hand from Sunstreaker's grip, and Quickshift had grabbed my legs. Sunstreaker shifted off of me, and once I felt the weight gone I started struggling again.

"Stop! Please!" I cried out. My thorated burned from the screaming, but I didn't care, "Please let me go! Let me save them!"

"We can't do that Charlie," Sideswipe said, his tone sounded like he regretted saying it, "Not after what happened last time."

"You have to stay here, so Ratchet can help you get better." Sunstreaker added.

"No!" I shook my head, "No-please, I can't lose them! I love them too much-please, I can't take this _pain_ anymore!" I was on the verge of losing myself.

Sideswipe swallowed hard, looking close to tears as well. "I promise you Charlie, we're gonna find them."

That was the last thing I heard, before I felt something heavy and sharp prick my shoulder. I blinked, feeling my muscles slow and a sluggish feeling washing over me, currently blocking out the panic and terror. I felt my vision fade out around the edges until everything around me was a blurry mess. The last thing I saw was the matching looks of sadness on the twin's faces, before I slipped into darkness.

* * *

_(Sideswipe's POV)_

I watched the light fade from her eyes as they closed, and Charlie stilled. My spark ached in pain at the sight of her, but there was nothing else we could do. Ratchet had to sedate her, before she could hurt herself or someone else. I didn't even need to glance up at Sunny to know that he too shared the burning pain coursing through his spark. We were so close to admitting our feelings, just moments away from true happiness...and then reality came crashing back down on us. I should've been used to it by now, but it still felt like I'd been suckered punch.

Sunstreaker snarled, letting go of Charlie's hand and storming out of the room. I knew he was angry and needed some time to cool off, so I didn't stop him, neither did Ratchet, who just sighed and shook his head sadly as he threw away the empty sedative syringe. Quickshift hadn't moved from his spot on her bed, still watching her, his silver eyes trained on her face as if he expected her to wake up at any moment.

I sighed, "How long will she be out, doc?"

"Just a few hours, until we can solve this situation."

Quickshift snapped up, finally speaking up since Charlie went to sleep, "How many hours?"

"Three or four."

I narrowed my eyes at him, as an angry gasp escaped the mini red bot. "That's _too_ much, Ratchet!" I hissed at him, moving from Charlie's bed to take a few intimidating steps forward, "What the pit is wrong with you?!"

"I panicked, okay?!" Ratchet snapped back, "She was putting up a fight, and I had to grab the first one I could find. It was a bit stronger than she needed, but she'll be fine. If anything, she needs the rest."

I shook my head, a low growl emitting from my chest, "That still doesn't-"

"Shut up, I'm getting a comm," Ratchet interjected, putting two fingers to his left temple, he was silent for a moment as his face fell into deep concentration, before he looked up at me, "Optimus wants you and your brother down in the Main Hangar."

"Frag that," I retorted, "I'm not going anywhere until Charlie's okay."

Ratchet sighed, "This is about Charlie, you dimwit. Optimus is pulling together a rescue team to retrieve her family from Starscream."

I swallowed hard, looking back at the unconscious form of Charlie. She looked peaceful, laying there with her head draped softly against the pillow. It took everything in my Cybertronian willpower to go against my spark which was practically begging me to stay, and protect her. Be near her. _Love_ her. Because I made a promise to Charlie, I'd get her family back. I'd stop cycling the air on this Earth before I broke that promise.

Quickshift looked up again, meeting my own gaze, "I'll watch over her Sides, she'll be fine."

I grimaced, but nodded anyway. I quickly grabbed her left hand, which was closest to me, relishing the feeling of her soft, gentle skin, before lifting it to place a gentle kiss on her knuckle. She shifted in her sleep, but otherwise, didn't make a sound. I smiled softly at her reaction.

_I'm gonna get them, Sweetspark. _I sent her a mental communication, even though I knew there was a very low chance she'd hear it, _I'm promise._

I let go of her hand, and with a small bit of reluctance, left the Med Bay.

* * *

I had already informed Sunny on our new situation, and he had met me at the large doors of the Main Hangar. I glanced up at him, meeting his slightly dark gaze.

**::I said goodbye for the both of us.:: **I said.

Sunny nodded, and we both entered the Main Hangar, feeding on each other's affection and courage, because we really slaggin' needed it right about now. Optimus was already there, in the center of the room with Prowl, Mirage, Bluestreak, and Jazz waiting patiently by him. Lennox, Epps, and their other soldiers were all standing on the high metal stairs, all awaiting their next mission. I let out a sigh through my olfactory sensors as my twin and I joined in the line of Autobots beside Optimus.

Lennox gave a nod, and the Prime began, "As some of you may already know, we had gotten a cryptic message from our enemies, and their current leader; Starscream. Unfortunately, we had received some grave and rather disturbing news. Starscream is holding on of the civilians' family members hostage."

Collective reactions of horror and disbelief went through the crowd, but all I could hear were the low, guttural snarls of Sunny and mine engine. All I could feel was the hatred bubbling up inside me at the thought of that disgusting Seeker, and my servos itched as I imagined his energon on them. I could feel Sunny's dark agreement roll across the bond.

"Why would they take a civilian's family members?" One soldier asked.

Optimus frowned, "It seems that Starscream wants an exchange. Her for her family's safety."

My spark had slammed hard in my chassis, and my engine had let out an enraged rev before I could honestly process the whole sentence. "Frag No!" I shouted, gathering everyone's attention, "We're not giving up Charlie, _never_!"

"That was not the plan." Prowl said, sounding exasperated but I couldn't give a damn.

"It better not be." Sunstreaker snarled lowly.

"Then what are we going to do?" Bluestreak asked.

"We are going to send a small, rescue squad to liberate her family," Prowl explained, "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Mirage, and Bluestreak, you are all here because you have been chosen for this mission. Along with Major Lennox and his recruits. We will need both Cybertronian _and_ man power if we want this to be successful and smooth as possible. Starscream will be expecting a rescue attempt, and the Seeker is much more clever than most give him credit for."

"We're in," I said, "Whatever it is, we don't care. We'll do it."

Optimus nodded, "I know you two will."

"But in order for this rescue to work, we will need a decoy," Prowl went on, his crystal blue optics falling on the crowd of human soldiers standing by Lennox.

Lennox raised an eyebrow, "Decoy for what?"

"To replace Charlie."

His eyes widened, "Prowl...do you know what you're asking one of my men to do?"

"Yes, Major, I know it is risky," The SIC nodded, "But this is the only way to save these innocents. And I will see to it to personally make sure that this chosen human for the decoy will be under the best protection."

"Wait, so if a human decoy needs to be there for this plan to happen, why not use the girl?" Bluestreak asked.

Sunstreaker was the one to publicly express his disagreement with the blue sniper's suggestion, and turned around to swing on him. Bluestreak would've gotten a nice, painful dent on his faceplates and maybe something worse if I hadn't caught Sunstreaker's fist at the last second. Instead, Bluestreak just stared at us with a wide, bewildered stare, before backing up a few shaky steps as Sunstreaker's engine snarled loudly and menacingly.

"Don't really think dat da twin's would agree to dat Blue," Jazz murmured softly, consoling the young sniper, "They're kinda close to her."

"Oh." His optics widened in realization, and he opened his mouth to apologize, but Sunstreaker cut him off with another growl.

"Forget it, Blue." I said, letting go of Sunny once the urge to harm Bluestreak melted away. "It's fine."

"The reason why that would not be a good objective is because, I 'm sure there was a reason Starscream specifically asked for her, Bluestreak," Optimus spoke up this time, "If we brought the girl along with us, there is a chance that she could still be captured, or the plan does not go the way we wanted it to. It is best that she remains here, in our safety, no matter how the mission turns out."

"That is why we need this decoy." Prowl added, and Bluestreak nodded gently. "Starscream won't recognize that it isn't Charlotte until it is too late." Prowl began to go over the plan, in much detail. I had to admit, Prowl could be a uptight, stern, and strict bot that acted like the Deputy he was back on Cybertron. Most of the time, I didn't really like Prowl, since he seemed to be the one always dragging Sunny and my afts to the brig, but he was an incredible genius, _no one_ could deny that. And my respect grew for him, as he had finished lecturing everyone in the Hangar on the plan.

Slowly, all the Autobots nodded, and both Optimus and Prowl turned to Lennox, who watched with an unreadable look on his features. There was a few tense minutes of silence, as he thought over Prowl's strategy. Finally, he looked up at Prime;

"Alright, let's do this."

* * *

_(Charlie's POV)_

_The first thing that came to mind, was the ineffable darkness around me. It was suffocating, like a deadly cobra, wrapping around your spine until your vision gave out and you couldn't feel nothing anymore. I knew I wasn't dead though, I wasn't sure how I had ended up in this place. My memories were foggy, and the more I tried to recall them, the more opaque they became. I had decided to not worry about what had happened to me at the moment, but instead focused on where I was now._

_I hated the dark._

_I could feel the cold, bitter dread rising in me now. I knew that dread, and I only felt that kind of fear when that wicked, supernatural presence was around me. I gritted my teeth, feeling the pain bristling in my stomach again, and lifted up my tee-shirt to see those dark red horns, seared into my body. They weren't red anymore, they were slowly changing to a dark amethyst._

_I knew he was here. He had to be._

_Slowly, I turned around, not shocked at all to see those burning purple eyes staring at me with such a powerful intensity that it felt like they were staring into my soul. Especially since I noticed, that inside his purple eyes, were bright, bold white irises. A cold, harsh shiver ran through my body, and I tensed as I waited for him to do something. Torture me with his dark words, or taunt me with his hysterical laughter. But he didn't do any of those things, he just...watched me, carefully, like a cat watching a fish swim inside a fish tank. Claws perched directly over it, just waiting for the perfect moment to strike._

_After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, I took a step back, trying to back away from him, but the pain in my torso escalated and I collapsed to my knees with a pained hiss. Tears breached the corners of my eyes, but I wiped them away quickly. I couldn't show any kind of weakness in front of him, it would only cause more pain. But once the pain faded and the silence settled once again, I couldn't take it anymore, I **had** to say something. I couldn't take this waiting game anymore._

_"What do you want from me?!" I yelled at him, "Do you have a reason for summoning me or did you just bring me here to torture me?"_

_His eyes narrowed in a way that made my skin crawl, as his deep voice boomed in the darkness, "Watch your tone with me human."_

_The pain rose again, and I gasped, feeling the tears escape again. The pain had almost sent me over the edge, but at the last minute, it stopped, and I sat there, shaking and panting below those violet eyes. Below Unicron._

_"I'm sorry," I managed to get out shakily between pants._

_"You will be, if you dare to use that tone with me will be grateful in my presence, for I have use for you and that is the only reason you remain alive and not burning from the inside out because of my blood," He hissed darkly, "I summoned you here because the time is almost near, and because I have a proposition."_

_My eyes widened at that. A proposition? What else could he possibly want from me? What more could he take from me?_

_"Rise, girl." He ordered curtly._

_I slowly stood to my feet, "What kind of proposition?"_

_"The same one the Decepticons has offered the Autobots," Unicron rumbled, "Your family's protection, and in turn, I receive you."_

_It was as if that was the spark needed to bring all the memories back. They came swirling back into my mind...Ratchet and Optimus running into the Med Bay...Sunstreaker holding me down...Sideswipe trying to whisper comforts into my ears...and then Ratchet sedated me. Hurt surged inside my chest, at the last memory. They knew my family was in trouble, they knew that they needed me, but instead they sedated me. _

_They drugged me...and now, I was here. Face to face with Unicron._

_Why...why would they do this to me? A million questions raced inside my head, and I could feel my heart pounding quicker in my chest. My eyes snapped open, I hadn't even realized that I closed them, and I looked up into his deep, purple eyes again. I could see the sinister and chaos swirling around in those irises, I could feel it, because I was essentially linked to him. But there was nothing else I could do, and there was no one else to turn to._

_"What do I have to do to save them?" I asked quietly._

_"Nothing," Unicron answered, "Except, to submit yourself to me, when the time is right."_

_I swallowed hard, "And when will that time be?"_

_"When the frost of the winter washes away, a new light with dawn this earth. I will rise out of my millennia of slumber, and rule this world as its rightful owner."_

_I shivered at his words, "B-But why? Why do you want Earth so badly? Primus is dead, there's nothing left for you."_

_"The center of this wretched planet, is where my spark is buried. I am it's core."_

_I was stunned into silence. Unicron's spark was the center of the Earth? Is that where Primus had allegedly hid it? But why here? It didn't make any sense._

_"W-What do I have to do with all of this?" I asked, trying to keep my lips from trembling at the startling realization._

_"I have told you before. You are the key. Dark energon flows through your veins, your are linked to me, you are my vessel. And when the time is right, you will unite this dark energon with my soul, and bring me back to life." Unicron explained._

_"Wait...if you're not alive yet, how..." I looked up at him._

_Unicron scoffed, "Foolish human girl. Did you not forget that you are linked to me? You are talking to my spirit, which grows stronger and stronger everyday along with my powers."_

_I took in a deep breath, "Okay, but wait...if you need the dark energon in my veins to awaken yourself...what happens to me? Will I...will I be dead?"_

_Unciron nodded, and my heart sank, "A honorable sacrifice in the place for your family."_

_"So," I said slowly, "What you're telling me is that if I agree to this. If I allow myself to be used in your sacrifice, you can save my family?"_

_"No harm will come to your family, little human." Unicron said. I was only speaking to his eyes, but I could tell by the assertiveness in his voice that he was telling the truth. _

_I bit my lip, thinking it all over quickly. I didn't have much choice anyway, did I? Eventually, he'd come for me. Somehow, I'd doubt that if I turned down his offer he'd not come for me. But I had stopped fearing death a long time ago, because there were fates worse than death. And one of those fates, is to live while my family is dead. If there was really no other way out, if this was going to be my fate in the end, at least, I could protect them. At least I could get them back._

_I looked back up at Unicron, "Okay. I agree to your terms."  
_

_"Smart girl," Unicron purred, and I internally cringed at his words, "You have my word that you're family will return to you, unharmed and well."_

_I nodded, "Thank-"_

_"And in return, you will willingly give yourself to me. Because if you do not, I can do a lot more than harming and haunting you, I will poison and kill everyone you love until you will be too miserable to live on." The cold, harsh words were like a dagger to my chest, and I swallowed hard, nodding. There was a moment of silence, before Unicron finished with, "Very well then. Enjoy your last three months on this earth, Charlie."_

_And then he was gone._

* * *

I awoke with a jolt, sitting up, and glancing around my surroundings. I was still in the Med Bay, which eased down my panic.

"Charlie?" I heard the familiar voice of Quickshift, who had been sitting in a chair pulled up to me. His silver eyes widened with relief and happiness, "You're finally awake!"

"Yeah," I nodded, rubbing my arm, "Back from my drug induced sleep."

Quickshift grimaced, "Look, I'm sorry. I really am, but there wasn't a lot of time and it was the only way we could calm you down, and-"

"It's okay Quickshift," I interrupted calmly, "I'm over it."

"Wait...what?" Quickshift raised a thin metal eyebrow.

"Yeah," I said, and then I looked around the room. No one else was here, "Where's the twins?"

Quickshift sighed, "They left. Along with some of the Autobots, they're goin' to find your family."

_What? _My eyes widened, "They left already?!"

Quickshift nodded, looking confused, "Well, yeah. I thought you would be a bit more happy about it. They're savin' your family, isn't that what you wanted?"

"I..."I trailed off, running a hand through my hair, before nodding my head, "Yeah, that's what I wanted."

"Look, don't be mad at them, either. They were just doin' what was right for ya, and I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but I agree with those slaggers. They can't risk what happened in Washington happenin' again. They just couldn't, and neither would I." Quickshift said.

I took in his words, nodding softly, "I know."

"Don't worry Charlie," Quickshift said, "Everything will be alright. Sides meant what he said, he ain't comin' back till they've found them. Everything will be okay."

"Yeah..." I muttered, staring down at the ground. Except, I knew the truth. Everything was not going to be fine, even if what Quickshift said happens. Because I had made a mistake; a mistake, that would soon cost me my life.

* * *

**Well, I did warn you that slag was gonna do down. *Evil chuckles* **

**Now, for those who aren't very familiar with the Prime Animated series (WHICH IS TOTALLY AWESOME, YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY WATCH IT) I am using some of the elements of Unicron from that show. I like the idea of him kind of awakening from a _long _period of sleep to finally get his revenge. But, instead of his whole body being the core for the Earth, just his spark will be. (And no, his spark reuniting with his body won't cause the Earth to collapse within itself. More just like doom for all the creatures on it.)**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I am always grateful for you awesome, readers, and I'd definitely like to hear your reviews! Why do you think Starscream might want Charlie? :) Until next update, my dudes!**


End file.
